The Removal
by Babys2245
Summary: After the events that occurred in The Revelation, Bonnie and Damon find themselves moving forward in their relationship, while trying to fight off both new and old foes that have come to Mystic Falls with only one goal in mind.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here is story two. If you haven't read _The Revelation_, you might want to read that before reading this one. This story takes place several months after the conclusion of _The Revelation_ so I hope you guys like the start.**

**Baby S**

Chapter One

Damon, stepped out onto his back porch and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Bonnie casting a spell out in the yard. He had to admit mainly to himself, because he didn't want it to go to her head, that she looked absolutely beautiful among her element. He loved the way she closed her eyes lost in the power she was currently wielding. It truly was magnificent and he was happy, though he probably wouldn't say it out loud since he didn't like Stefan teasing him, but he was truly happy he had staked his claim on her months ago. Not that she knew it, but he was pretty sure that people knew to stay away from Bonnie Bennett or they would have to deal with him. "Are you just gonna stand there watching me?" Bonnie called out as she turned away from the task at hand and looked over at Damon who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just watching your back," he paused and tilted his head to the side. "And what a lovely back it is." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his statement, but didn't attempt to reply. She didn't want to encourage him because she knew now, once you told Damon not to do something, he'd just go out of his way to do it.

"How about you come over here and see what I'm doing?" she called out as she turned back around and focused on what she was doing. Damon took one step forward and allowed his eyes to drift over her back again.

"I don't know about that, I'm really enjoying the view from right here."

"But I want to show you something." Bonnie stated without turning around. "So please come over here." Sighing dramatically Damon wandered off the porch and headed towards her and then stopped by her side.

"Alright what is it that you want to show me, my little witch." he asked crossing his arms over his chest. Bonnie sent him a smile and then motioned towards the small table that was directly in front of him. Damon gave her one look, and then glanced down at the table. "Whose watch is that?"

"Mine." she stated, as she lifted her hand and focused on the watch. Damon silently watched as the watch deconstructed right in front of him. Once Bonnie was finished ever piece someone would need to build a watch laid scattered all over the table.

"I'm not gonna buy you another watch." Damon stated as he bent down and fingered one of the small pieces before looking back up at Bonnie who had just finished rolling her eyes at his statement. "I saw that Bon Bon, did you rolled your eyes."

"Yeah, I rolled my eyes Damon. I didn't call you over here to show you that I needed another watch, I wanted to show you this deconstruction spell." Raising an eyebrow, at the title of the spell Damon stood up and looked over at her.

"Deconstruction," he paused and looked back down at the watch. "And just which grimoire did you read to find this spell."

"Jaxon's but-."

"Yeah, I figured that. Sounds like something he would come up with." Damon replied as he looked over at her. "Look I thought you would try some of the easier spells first cause after last time-."

"Damon really are still gonna bring that up."

"You collapsed and you didn't wake up till the next day," he snapped out angrily. "Of course I'm going bring it up every chance I get cause it's obvious you aren't strong enough to perform Jaxon's spells yet."

"But his are the one's I need. I need to move on from the mind headache spell."

"You mean the "fuck you headache," Damon corrected as he looked over her, when Bonnie didn't make a move to say anything else, he continued with a sigh. "I agree with you though, I'm pretty sure that whoever Lucius sends after you will be able to um, help me out here with the witchery lingo."

"They'll be able to deflect it, and that's why I'm studying his spell."

"So you'll be able to deconstruct their wristwatches."

"The spell can also be used on living organisms." she pointed out, "If I get good deconstructing objects like this. . . I can eventually move to bigger things."

"What about reconstruction?"

"I can do that too, with objects." she quickly pointed out as she looked back at the watch. "Jaxon, never figured out how to do it on humans or other living others without them coming back with problems." Intrigued, Damon turned to her then and spoke up.

"What type of problems?"

"They'll be the living undead." Bonnie replied.

"So they'll be vampires."

"No, if that was so I would have said it. What I meant was the literal living undead you know like zombies."

"Really," he paused for a moment. "All the more reason for you to leave this spell alone, sounds like black magic."

"No, I need to figure these spells out." she pointed out with a sigh. "And the only way to do that is by performing experiments and seeing what happens with different incantations." Damon crossed his arms over his chest.

"So basically what you're telling me is that witches are scientists with brooms."

"We don't ride brooms, Damon." He grinned then and pulled her towards him while wiggling his eyebrow.

"Maybe you just haven't found the spell yet. You know, so you can ride brooms."

"Yeah, like that's what you're hinting at." she replied with a roll of her eyes, while all Damon did in respond was to flash her his trademark grin. "Now let me show you the rest of the spell." Damon didn't release her though, he kept his arms around her and watched with the same awe as before as Bonnie focused on the watch. He watched as it quickly reformed and become whole again right before his eyes. Once she was finished he lifted his eyes to her face and noticed small beads of sweat dotting her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked as she removed herself from his arms and reached down to pick up the watch. "Bonnie?"

"I'm fine, Damon." she replied with a deep sigh, she knew he was studying her and because of this she tried her best to hide the fact that she was sort of tired. Ever since her collapse, Damon had been hyper aware of her after she finished performing a spell and now was certainly no different. He didn't say anything instead he just picked her up and rushed inside manor. "Damon!" she exclaimed as he sat her down on the sofa, not even bothering to look over his shoulder at Stefan and Elena who were rushing into the room obviously startled by Bonnie's yell.

"What, I think you need to rest." he pointed out as Elena rushed forward and knelt down in front of her friend and looked her over, while Stefan moved to stand beside his brother while looking over at Bonnie with concern.

"What happened?"

"She was practicing to hard again, and I'm not about to have her collapse like before. That's only gonna happen once." he pointed out, leveling his glaze at Bonnie who just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I said I was fine, Damon."

"Better safe than sorry, that's what I always say." He stated with a nod of his head as if no one could dispute that fact. Bonnie gave him a stare before rolling her eyes at him.

"You never say that." Bonnie countered angrily. "Like the word safe is even a word you would think of to let come out of your mouth." The snort of laughter from Stefan, made Damon turn to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"What it's true." he pointed out with a shrug, while Elena just held Bonnie's hands and looked over at her boyfriend.

"I agree with Damon though."

"Finally someone that understands the genius which is me." he stated with a shake of his head as he looked at between Stefan and Bonnie. "I think you need a couple of days off from practice. You've been pushing yourself to hard."

"Like Lucius and his people are going to give me days off so I can protect myself."

"But Bonnie, nothing has happened in months." Elena stated feeling like she needed to point that out to her friend. Bonnie just shook her head, before replying.

"Jaxon said that he wasn't going to stop. Lucius wants a Bennett witch and I'm the only one he can get his hands on. He knows where I am, and he isn't going to stop until he has me so excuse me if I'm practicing a bit to hard."

"They're right though, Bonnie. You shouldn't over do it. Just take a few days off alright, it'll put our minds at ease." Stefan stated seriously as he looked at the woman he consider one of his closes friends.

"Please Bonnie." Elena asked, as she remembered the panic she felt when Damon came in from one of their practice sessions carrying a limp Bonnie in his arms. The sight frightened her and made her think of Sheila Bennett. She wondered if the spell that night had been to much for Bonnie's grandmother and that was why she was no longer with them. If taking a break meant that Bonnie was safe then so be it, she didn't want to lose her best friend.

"Fine," Bonnie replied with a broken sigh before looking over at Damon who stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Aren't you going to offer me a plea to stop as well."

"No," he stated with shake of his head. "I think I'll just follow you and make sure that you're doing right."

"I don't need a stalker."

"Then just imagine I'm concerned." he replied back with a shrug. "Either way, I'll be following you around, but I would like it if you didn't call me a stalker I don't like the negative image that word produces and I don't like it being associated with me in regards to you." With that said he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs. Bonnie watched him go before groaning and burying her head in her hands. Elena rubbed a hand over her back while looking up at Stefan.

"I'll go and talk to him." he offered before following in the direction his brother had disappeared in. Once they were alone, Elena spoke up voicing her opinion on the matter.

"You know he cares about you and he's just worried."

"I know." Bonnie replied back softly as she looked at her friend. "I just need to get a handle on this spell." Elena studied her friend for a moment before shaking her head.

"Why is it so important to you, Bonnie?"

"It just is, Elena. I can't explain it but it's just important."

"Important enough that you are willing to die to try it out." Bonnie opened her mouth to answer but then stopped and shook her head.

"No."

"Then do as Damon suggested and take a few weeks off. It can't be that bad. Besides its not like you can't read up and study the spell some more so when you finally do practice again maybe you'll know it better so you won't tired yourself out again."

"You're right."

"And stop fighting with Damon over the practice time alright. He's worried about you. You didn't see just how out of control he was that day when you passed out. You two can fight about anything else but just not about this." Bonnie gave her friend a small smile and nodded her head.

"Alright, I will." she paused for a moment and sighed. "I should probably go and apologize huh." she asked

"I think that would be good." Bonnie nodded and stood up, weaving just a bit before Elena stood up and placed a hand on her back to keep her upright. "I see he had a right to worry." she stated as she gave Bonnie a look, which she in reply just sigh and nodded her head as she headed up the stairs towards the loud voices of the Salvatore brothers.

"I know you're upset right now, Damon but-." Stefan stated trying to reason with his brother but he stopped his current sentence when Damon sent him a look.

"But nothing, if the little witch wants to kill herself then she shouldn't have-" Stefan smirked at Damon sentence before leaning forward and finishing it for him.

"She shouldn't have what. . .gotten you to like her." Damon just nodded his head and picked up his bottle of alcohol and took a generous gulp of it.

"Maybe." he admitted, "Especially since she so intent on putting herself in danger by practicing those spells she's not even ready for." he snapped out angrily just as he looked towards the door and saw Bonnie standing there in the doorway. Stefan catching on to the fact that his brother's silence was unnatural, he turned and looked over towards the door and saw Bonnie standing there. He glanced back at his brother, whose glaze hadn't left Bonnie.

"I'll just be downstairs." he stated softly as he looked at them before quickly heading out of the room. Once they were alone, Damon just took a sip of his alcohol and then back at her.

"I think you're making me an alcoholic."

"Please you've had centuries to form that habit," she countered with a sigh. "I'm sorry about earlier. I know you're just looking out for me." Damon nodded his head and sat the bottle in his hands down and watched her for a moment before sighing.

"Then why do you keep on practicing Jaxon's spells, you know what they'll do to you Bonnie." he snapped out angrily still remembering when she had used one of his spells and how it had knocked her out for almost a day. The only thing that kept him from completely losing his mind was the fact that he could hear Bonnie's heartbeat and could see her small chest rising and falling each time she took a breath. He didn't want go through that again, only to see those two signs of life stop this time around.

"I practice them because they are strong spells, and if I'm gonna go against Lucius and his people then I need to at least attempt Jaxon's spells. He was a strong witch, and I have to be like just him a little bit."

"Are there any other spells you can work on besides the deconstruction um slash reconstruction spell?" he asked as he sat down on his bed. "I really don't see the point, I mean I get the deconstruction spell even though I think it is a bit dark for you. However, the reconstruction spell I really don't see the point in learning that one or trying to figure how to use it on organisms." Bonnie didn't reply to that instead she just looked at him before sighing.

"I feel like I need to figure it out, Damon. I think those spells are important." he was before her in a flash placing his hands on her shoulders and bending his knees so that he was looking her directly in the eyes.

"Are you planning on trying to bring back Jaxon or your grandmother cause believe me when I tell you this, they will be zombies and you won't like having to kill them all over again will you." He asked harshly only using that tone, because if that idea was really on her mind he wanted her to know what would happen.

"I'm not planning on doing that, besides Jaxon states that it has to happen within the hour of death. There's a time slot for something like that, but he was never able to get it right. They came back as zombies every time. He could never figure things out, never. I'm just interested in finishing the spell."

"How about you don't."

"I won't for a few days, Damon. How does that sound, but the deconstruction spell I need to know so I can use if I ever need too." Damon sighed and took a step back from her while slowly shaking his head.

"And when exactly would that be, Bonnie."

"When all least fails, Damon."

"So, it's like your magical A-bomb then." he stated with a sigh. "I'm just trying to figure out why it was so hard for you to do your reconstruction spell."

"It takes less energy to do bad things then to do good things."

"God, you sound like a public service announcement." he muttered with a roll of his eyes as he looked at her. "But I do like the idea of you using less energy, I don't want you passing out any time soon." he stated with a sigh, as he looked at her wanting her to know that when it came to this point he was very serious.

"Damon, I said I would take a few days off okay." He studied her for a few more moments before nodding his head.

"Good," and then he opened the door and shouted out towards the stairs. "And I don't want to have this conversation again Bonnie," he turned around and looked over towards her and found her smirking. "What, I don't want them to think I've gone soft like I've been telling you, if they ever found out. It would destroy my reputation."

"You aren't fooling them Damon."

"Sure." he stated with a shake of his head as he pushed the door up against the wall. "Now how about I take you home and we just chill for a bit." Bonnie smiled then and looked over at him as he just wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Chill? Gosh you sound like my Dad trying to be cool," she shook her head then and tried her best not to giggle at his frown. "Chill." she repeated as she finally let a few giggles escape her mouth.

"Not your Dad, Bonnie." he called out as he headed out of the room. " But I'll accept the term sugar daddy though."

* * *

She could feel nothing but darkness all around her, slowly consuming her as she struggled against it. She could hear yelling, possibly for her but she couldn't tell and she couldn't fight against the darkness to call out to the voices to ask her question. Instead she felt the darkness pulling her further and further away from the voices and possibly from the people that she cared for. When the voices finally faded, she felt nothing but utter pain in her lower stomach. Jerking awake from the scream, Bonnie's hand instantly went to her stomach as she took several deep breaths. It felt like it she had been stabbed in her stomach, stumbling out of bed, Bonnie quickly rushed towards bathroom and threw up. Once she was finished retching out her guts she settled down besides the toilet and released a few tired breaths, while silently thanking God that Damon hadn't opted to stay over for the night. This would only make him worry and she certainly didn't need that this morning. After taking a few minutes to gather herself, she got up and headed over to the sink. After brushing her teeth and washing out her mouth she headed back into her bedroom and glanced at the clock, it read about three o'clock in the morning. Figuring that maybe she could get a few more hours of sleep, she climbed back in bed. Clutching her pillow, she looked towards the wall and tried to will herself back to sleep but found that due to her dream she couldn't truly bring herself to close her eyes because she was to afraid that she would have to experience the dream again.

Elena had to admit when she saw Bonnie that morning in class, that her best friend looked like she had one of the worst night's of sleep ever. Leaning over towards her once their English teacher turned her back towards the class, Elena placed a hand on Bonnie's upper arm. "Is everything okay, Bonnie?" Lifting her head up from the blank piece of paper in front of her, Bonnie just nodded her head before fully answering her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine Elena, just had a hard night of sleep." she admitted softly as she looked at her best friend. Normally Elena might have said something teasingly about Damon but judging by how on edge Bonnie looked she knew better than to do that.

"What happened? It didn't have anything to do with your-." she paused then not really wanting to whisper out in the middle of their high school classroom that maybe Bonnie had a rough night of sleep due to the fact that her spells might have had an affect on her.

"No, it's something else." Bonnie replied just as their teacher turned around and sent the class a glare which let them know they weren't whispering as quietly as they could. She moved to open her mouth when the door opened and the principal stepped in. The teacher turned to him and immediately turned the frown that had been marring her face earlier into a small smile.

"Principal Wilson, what brings you by?" she asked, the man stepped further into the room and motioned for someone to enter. A minute later a small petite girl entered the room clutching her books to her chest.

"I just wanted to be bring by a new student, this is Giselle Washington." They all watched as the girl meekly waved and then hurried to an empty seat which just so happened to be stationed by Bonnie. Once she was seated, the principal left and the teacher smiled again at the girl before telling Bonnie to show her what page they were on. Leaning over, towards the girl Bonnie placed a smile on her face and extended her hand.

"Hi I'm Bonnie Bennett." she held out her hand and the girl quickly took it and shook it while whispering back the word hi. Bonnie, though was momentarily stunned by the energy that she felt jolting through her hand. Once the handshake was over she knew the girl was a witch, and thankfully nothing but a witch and judging by the girl's scared expression on her own equally shocked face she knew what Bonnie was as well. Elena caught the exchanged and wondered what happened and that curiosity rose when the girl practically sprinted out of the room as soon as the doorbell rang. Falling into step with Bonnie she spoke low so she no one nearby would over hear them.

"What's going on? What was that all about?" she asked in concern, just as Stefan wondered up to them his brow narrowed as he saw the concerned looks on both of their faces.

"Everything alright?" Stefan asked as he moved to stand beside Elena while giving them both looks that suggested that they tell him immediately. Bonnie shifted the shoulder strap of her bag before sighing.

"There's a new girl here and she's a witch."

"Just a witch?" Stefan asked quickly, as he studied her. Bonnie nodded her head and then looked down for a moment.

"Yeah, and I don't think she's bad either. She seems really shy and could just possibly be a witch that just moved here or-."

"To much of a coincidence Bonnie." Stefan deadpanned as he looked over at her before shaking his head. "Let's just keep an eye on her for now and we'll just figure things out as we go and I think Damon needs to know as well."

"Why so he can harass her?" Bonnie asked with a shake of her head as she thought about the girl's personality and how just having one visit from Damon could have trying to run out of town. She didn't want to live her life in fear of other supernaturals besides the girl was much to meek to even be associated with the likes of Lucius and his ilk. "Let me see about her, I'm sure I can talk to her at lunch." Stefan gave her a look before nodding his head.

"Fine, but I'll be covering you," he smiled at the look she sent him that told him point blank that she didn't like the idea of him babysitting. Stefan just chuckled then and reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh come on, I can't be that bad besides it'll be like I'm not even there."

When lunch time came, Bonnie went in search of Giselle and eventually found her sitting over by herself far away from any other student. The other girl either didn't notice her or didn't acknowledge her presence. Bonnie glanced over her shoulder at Stefan and Elena who and settled down at a picnic table that faced them so that Bonnie could be in Stefan's line of sight. "Hello Giselle." Bonnie called out as she settled down besides the girl. Lifting her head she watched as Giselle shifted back from her and then dropped her hands in her lap. "Why'd you run away like that earlier?"

"I guess I was taken by surprise." she whispered. "I've never met a witch like that before, the only ones I know introduced themselves and told me they were witches before we even touched. Mama Lexi told me that something like that might happen but I guess I wasn't prepared." Giselle blushed then in embarrassment before sighing. "She also says I talk to much." Bonnie couldn't help but feel like she wanted to protect the girl. She was so sweet and seemed extremely innocent. It seemed like all the girl's powers did was scare her.

"I don't think you talk to much, Giselle and is um, well this Mama Lexi doesn't sound like your mother."

"She isn't," Giselle replied softly. "She's an older witch that took me in, including several others like me. She's been watching over me since I was about ten." Bonnie just nodded her head, and thought about her own mother then one that abandoned her because she couldn't take the fact that her father was never home. That was all she knew about the woman, her Grams refused to talk about the woman and anytime she tried to bring up the subject Grams would tell her that she wasn't about to discuss a woman that abandoned her own child at the age of one. It just wasn't going to happen.

"She sounds like a nice woman." Bonnie stated as the doorbell rang, Giselle stood up then with a smile on her face.

"She is, like I said she's been taking care of me since I was ten," she picked up her book bag and sighed. "It was nice meeting you Bonnie I hope we can be friends." Bonnie just nodded and watched as she walked away. As soon as Giselle was in the school, Stefan and Elena were in front of her waiting on a report.

"So what do you think?" Stefan asked curiously as he looked at Bonnie and then glanced over he shoulder back towards the school. Bonnie allowed her eyes to drift to the school before she decided to answer the question.

"She's sweet," Bonnie replied with a small smile. "I don't think she'll be a problem at all. Like I said before, she seems more scared of her powers than anything. I don't even think she's truly come into them yet." Stefan nodded his head satisfied with her answer.

"So do you think we need to get Damon involved?" Bonnie thought it over for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"No, I think we should just let her be." Bonnie stated as they started walking towards the school building. "I really don't think she's gonna be a problem." Stefan just nodded his head as he lead them both back into the school to finish off their school day.

It had been several weeks since they all met Giselle Washington, and the more time went by the less Stefan felt that she could be a potential problem for them. It just seemed that she was trying to live her life like him and Bonnie so he didn't tell Damon like he had planned too. Walking past his brother's room, he paused as he saw the older vampire staring at himself in the mirror. Stopping at the doorway he looked at his brother before chuckling. "I don't know how you get anything done with you constantly having to be in front of the mirror."

"It takes work, Stefan," he turned and motioned to himself. "To keep up perfection." Stefan merely rolled his eyes at the comment and then checked his watch.

"Are you and Bonnie gonna train today?" Damon nodded his head and checked himself over one more time before speaking up to verbally answer his brother's question.

"Yeah, she told that there's something she wants to try out so I'm headed over to watch her back as she does this spell."

"Yeah, like that's the only reason." Stefan replied back with a wide smirk, "So tell me Damon what actually is gonna on between you two?" Damon paused at his question, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"We can't tell you that, cause we don't even know." Damon admitted. "And do go around being a gossip spreading that either." Stefan gave Damon a blank expression before shaking his head at the things that his brother came up with on a regular basis. He'd been alive for a long time and no had ever called him a gossip before.

"Damon, I'm not going to spread any rumors. I was just wondering what's going on with you and Bonnie that's all I was doing. I mean anyone can tell that you two-."

"What care about one another, why yes that's us Stefan."

"I was going to say another four-letter word one that starts with the letter L, Damon." Stefan replied with a sigh, as Damon merely shook his head.

"This isn't Sesame Street, little brother." Damon deadpanned with a shake of his head. "But if it was the phrase of the day would be for you to mind your own damn business."

"Everyone can tell that you both love one another, Damon." Stefan replied back. "And everyone I talk to automatically believes that you both are dating."

"I wasn't aware that Bonnie and I had to define what we are to anyone else other than ourselves." he snapped out with a shake of his head. "And you know me, I don't do what other people want. Let them wonder, I don't give a damn about that and I probably never will. What Bonnie and I have is alright and I'm happy with that."

"I was just wondering, but go ahead and go out. I'm sure you'll late for your date." Stefan replied with a smirk as he mentally replayed all that his brother had told him in that brief heated speech. Whether his brother and Bonnie were ready to admit it to one another, he and Elena already knew that they loved one another it was really plain as day.

Damon quickly left the manor and headed towards Bonnie's house. Bounding up the stairs, he lifted his hand to knock but paused as it opened up and Bonnie stood on the other side. A smile immediately graced his face. "Hello, little witch."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that." she mused with a shake of her head as she looked up at him.

"Grow up and I'll come up with a better name." he stated with a grin. "So what are we doing today."

"I have something I want to show you." she replied with a smile, that lit up her whole face. Damon raised an eyebrow at the happy expression on her face. "Come on let's go." she stated practically hopping out of the house. Damon watched in amusement as she closed and looked the door and then headed towards his car.

"Okay so is there a reason, we're headed out to your grandmother's place?" Damon asked minutes later as he looked over at Bonnie from his position in the driver's seat. Bitting down on her lower lip, she spared him a quick glance before looking back out the window. "Bonnie?" he called again, this time reaching out to place his hand on her thigh, she looked over at him this time and smiled.

"I'm just," she paused and looked down. She knew telling him what she wanted to try would do nothing but upset him. Lifting a head she sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. "I want to try out this spell." she told him, as she looked over at him cautiously. Damon, glanced at her and immediately put things together.

"What type of spell?" Damon asked wanting her to tell him, he already had an idea of what type of spell it was, he just wanted to hear her say it.

"It's the reconstruction spell." she mumbled under her breath, knowing that Damon could hear her only because of his vampire like hearing. She knew his response would be like an explosion, so she mentally counted down. 3. . .2. . .1.

"Damnit, Bonnie the reconstruction spell." he yelled as he pressed his foot on the brakes of the car causing it to come to an abrupt stop.

"Damon."

"Absolutely not." he shouted out angrily as he turned to her. "Why couldn't you showing me something mean, you stripping naked and providing me with teasing dance. That's showing me something."

"Would you calm down?"

"Hell no." he stated immediately to her question as he looked at her with a shake of his head. "I can't believe this."

"You told me to wait a few weeks."

"And during those weeks I was hoping you would forget that damn spell." he snapped out angrily. "You know I'm this close to taking Jaxon's grimoire from you, and I probably wouldn't give it back until you proved to me that you could handle other spells."

"You're taking this too far."

"Bonnie, you passed out." he snapped out. "For practically a whole day and nothing could wake you up."

"When will you let that go?" she asked looking down at her hands, wondering if he could ever let that Damon. He studied her for a few moments, before reaching out and lifting her chin with his hands and staring her directly in the eyes.

"I won't let it go until the memory is gone, and that memory will never be gone." he stated firmly as he looked at her.

"Damon, I have to try it. I waited the weeks you wanted, and I haven't performed spells in that time so I could conserve my energy so please just let me try." Damon clenched his jaw together tightly for a moment before sighing.

"Fine." he muttered as he started the car back up and pulled back onto the road, "I just hope for your sake this time you can handle that spell cause if you fall out again there's no telling what I'll do."

"Hopefully you'll catch me."

"That isn't up for debate, of course I would but I'm mainly talking about Jaxon's grimoire and what I'll do to it."

"Nothing, you won't do anything to it."

"We'll see." he muttered with a frown on his face. A few minutes later the car pulled up outside of the lot that used to be Sheila Bennett's home. Damon looked at the old lot and had to admit he was surprise to see that no one had come in to clean up all the debris. It had been months since Marcel had destroyed it and besides it wasn't like people didn't drive by here everyone on their way to and from work. As if hearing his thoughts Bonnie spoke up explaining why her grandmother's lot hadn't been cleaned up yet.

"I think it all comes down to the ward I placed up. Cleaning the debris, seems to fall into the category of doing harm so this place hasn't been cleaned up. I figured that out once I started studying the grimoires."

"Just what exactly are you going to do?" he asked bluntly, cause for the life of him he really didn't think she would try to fix that whole house. Instead of answering his question, Bonnie climbed out of the car and headed towards the walk with Damon directly behind her. Bonnie stopped at where the front door used to be and glanced over her shoulder at Damon who stood behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. "Bonnie?" he called out again, she simply turned to him then and placed a hand on his upper arm.

"Damon please just let me do this." They locked eyes for a few moments before he simply nodded his head. Bonnie turned back to the lot and then closed her eyes. Damon's eyes widened in shock, as small bits of wood flew up into the air, along with other materials that laid scattered on the ground. He watched as the small bits of wood reattached themselves together, and before he knew it the front door to Sheila's home had pulled itself back together right before his eyes. Glancing at Bonnie, he saw that she was focused entirely on the task at hand, her eyes were closed as she gave herself over to the power coursing through her. "Open the door for me, Damon." called out, and Damon had to admit his surprise that her voice seem to carry itself on the air. Reaching out, Damon did was he was instructed, he stepped back as Bonnie entered the inside of the now framed house. Bits of material swirled around them, attaching to various parts of the house as Bonnie continued performing the spell. He could see pictures that had been blown apart during the attack, magically coming back together and floating onto to a wall that had just been erected a mere second ago. He could see glass shards pulling together to create the windows that had been within the house. Once the downstairs had been pulled back together, Bonnie headed in the direction of the stairs. Damon couldn't help put place his hands around her waist, in order to keep her from falling as the stairs fixed themselves right before she placed her foot on them. All Damon could think that all of this was truly awe inspiring, once they made it upstairs Bonnie stood in the middle of the hallway and completed the reconstructing spell. Once she was finished, a large smile went across her face as she opened her eyes her heart immediately grew with pride as she stared at her grandmother's home, happy that she had performed the spell correctly. Turning to Damon, she opened her mouth to say something along the lines of, "see I told you I could do it," but instead her legs gave out from under her.

Moving quickly, Damon rushed towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist as Bonnie released small weak yelp of surprise. "Bonnie are you-."

"It's okay, I'm okay." she stated as she looked up at him, he frowned as his eyes looked her over. She looked extremely tired, his arm that was currently wrapped around her back was covered in sweat. Sweat he hadn't noticed till now, clenching he looked down at her angry that she had done this to herself.

"No, Bonnie it's not okay. You just collapsed, well at least time around you still are conscious." he snapped out angrily as he raked his free hand through his hair while grinding his teeth together. "Is this what's gonna happen when you perform powerful spells cause if so, then don't."

"I have to get powerful, Damon. If Lucius comes then-." she whispered up at him weakly, the small sound of her voice causing him to interrupt her, especially at the mention of Lucius' name.

"I'll rip that bastard's heart out." he stated coldly, as he stood up and pulled her into his arms bridle style. "Come on." He immediately headed towards the exit of the house and towards his car. Bonnie merely allowed him to carry her, because she didn't feel like fighting him. Besides the spell had tired her out, but she had expected that though. What she didn't expect though was for her to collapse in front of Damon. Once he had her in his car, he hurried to the other side and climbed in and drove off. Bonnie remained silent for a little while before speaking up.

"Damon, I hope you know that performing spells like that will only help me in the long run." she stated as she gave him a glance.

"How so? If you collapse afterwards Bonnie. That type of result isn't going to help you at all." he snapped with a shake of his head.

"It's like exercising Damon, you don't go out and run a mile immediately. You have to build up to it, and that's what I'm doing. If I'm gonna be this all powerful witch," she stated as she weakly raised her hands in the air in order to make the proper air quotes. "Then I have to practice, I have to build up my um-." she paused not knowing what to say.

"Your magical muscle." Damon suppled with a wisp of a smile on his face. "As much as I would like that Bonnie. I don't think I like the risk you're taking with this practicing. I mean the spell you did was great really it was," he stated with a shake of his head as he thought back to what he had just witnessed. "But maybe you need to cool it down again for a little while." Bonnie thought things over for a moment before nodding her head.

"Fine, I will."

"Really?" he asked, turning to look at her. He smirked as he watched her tense up and reach out towards the dashboard.

"Damon, watch the road."

"Bonnie, I've had centuries to build up my vampire muscles. Don't worry the reflexes work just fine." he stated with a chuckle but turned to do as she wanted anyway. "But seriously you're actually gonna listen to me."

"I did it before, and I will this time but don't let it go to your head." she replied back with a smirk as Damon rolled his eyes.

"Believe me I won't, until you make it a habit. Then I'll have to tell Stefan cause believe me it's so disheartening to see how much control Elena has over him in that relationship." he replied with a chuckle, as Bonnie merely smiled.

"You really need to leave them alone, they're cute."

"Right," he drawled out with a smirk plastered on his face. "They're real cute." They rode in silence the rest of the way back to her house. Once Damon parked the car, he hopped out and went over to her side of the car and helped her out. He would have carried her inside, but Bonnie fought him on it, so instead he followed behind her as close as humanly possible determined to catch her if she did fall. Once she opened the door, she turned and watched as he stepped over the threshold behind her. "Thought I'd stay the night."

"Really," she raised an eyebrow at his words while he just nodded his head. "Are Elena and Stefan having a date night or something."

"Or something, and you know I can't be there when it's something." he drawled lazily as he watched her head deeper into the house. Closing and locking the door behind him, he quickly followed her retreating figure. "Almost staked myself last time stared at my desk leg for a little over an hour." he muttered as he shuddered, as he entered the living room where the look of pure disgust on his face caused Bonnie to laugh at loud. "Besides they should be thanking me, it's a school night and all. They should be studying math and not having their own lab on human anatomy."

"I thought you liked human anatomy." Damon smirked then, and nodded his head as he walked closer to her and placed both hands on her small waist.

"I do," he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips before trailing kisses down her neck and nipping lightly at the flesh. "I like your anatomy, besides from what I hear. . .you probably lucked out cause my brother is still an amateur even with the centuries of practice time under his belt."

"Oh my God, Damon ewww!"

"What?" he asked playfully, "Just letting you know, what you'll be getting when you finally do toss down that card."

"Well, Mr. Salvatore that won't be happening anytime soon." Damon just groaned and buried his face into the side of her neck. Bonnie just smiled as Damon continued to pout and kiss the side of her neck, lifting her hands she rubbed his back and just released a contented sigh. After a few moments of this Damon pulled back and sighed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. You need your rest." he replied as he led her towards the stairs, before Bonnie could even place a foot on the first step, Damon had hoisted her up in his arms and used his vampire speed to go towards her bedroom once there he sat her on the bed. Bonnie just sighed as she felt the pillows and sheets settle around her body.

"No funny business, just sleep." she pointed out over a yawn. Damon merely nodded as he settled down in bed beside her.

"Of course."

They were both startled awake by the sound of a egg hitting a hot frying pan. Damon was up and out of the bed in a moment heading towards the door while Bonnie was slowly placing her feet down trying to figure out who could have let themselves into her house without Damon or her being made aware. She had long ago placed a protective ward on the house, one that was stronger than the one she had placed on her grandmother's house. Before either of them could speak a deep baritone voice sounded from downstairs. "Bonnie, how about you and your friend come downstairs. I'm making breakfast." Damon looked over at Bonnie who had a look of absolute horror on her face.

"It's my father." she gasped, surprise that he was back. Normally he would have called and gave her a heads up but not this time. Damon looked over towards her and shrugged his shoulders, before helping her out of bed.

"I figured that." he admitted softly as he looked at her. "Do you want me to leave?"

"He already knows you're here. We might as well go down and face the music." Damon didn't say anything to that. He didn't want Bonnie to know what he thought of her father and his constant need to go on a several week business trip dropping by sometimes for just a night before leaving the next morning. Bonnie and Elena both claimed that he loved and cared for his daughter but he didn't like the fact that the man was never there. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that a grown man was okay with leaving his teenager daughter alone for weeks by herself with no relatives near by. They both headed downstairs, and saw Benjamin Bennett standing at the foot of them with his arms crossed over his chest. His glaze landed on Damon, and he felt the heat of the man's angry. All Damon could think was that maybe he wouldn't have to be dealing with what he could only assume was a father's nightmare if he had been home a little bit more. The man then turned his attention to Bonnie and a smile went across his face.

"Baby girl." he exclaimed as she walked into his wide open arms. He hugged her tightly, while sending yet another stare Damon's way.

"I didn't expect for you to show up."

"Got the job done a little bit earlier than I expected. I have another job to go to but you know I needed to come and check up on you." he admitted with a smile as he looked at her. "So, Bonnie tell me who's your friend." Stepping back from her father, she turned to Damon who stepped forward unfazed by the older man's death glares.

"Damon Salvatore." he stated extending his hand. Benjamin reached out and took it while smiling at the man.

"You've got a nice firm handshake there, Damon." he stated as he put his strength into shaking the other man's hand. "One that seems pretty trustworthy, and Damon you know I might have trusted you if I hadn't found you in bed with my underage daughter."

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you like the start? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Baby S**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I would like to thank my reviewers from last week; _David Fishwick, adrenalinejunkiegurl, Lissa against Gravity, babyshan211, jimi18 and ShadiyaRay_. Thank you guys so much. I also want to thank those that alerted the story as well. Thanks for the support, I hope everyone enjoys this update and please Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Two

Benjamin Bennett smiled as he shook Damon's hand while his eyes cut up towards Damon's, looking at the younger man with nothing but suspicion in his glaze. For his part, Damon didn't really know how to react. He just continued shaking the older man's hand wondering why he felt so uneasy. "You've got a nice firm handshake there, Damon." he stated as he put his strength into shaking the man's hand. "One that seems pretty trustworthy, and Damon you know I might have trusted you if I hadn't found you in bed with my underage daughter." Benjamin Bennett replied with a cold smile on his face as he took his hand away from Damon's, who in turn just sent him a look that plainly told the man that might have crossed a line. Bowing her head, Bonnie blushed in embarrassment before speaking up hoping to defuse the situation because she could feel Damon's rage coming through his skin. If that was even possible.

"Oh my God, daddy I can't believe you just said that." she whispered, Benjamin looked down at her and sighed instantly regretting his words. He should have known saying something like that would have embarrassed his little girl but he was so focused on making this Damon Salvatore guy feel small, that he didn't take into account her feelings.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he stated sincerely as he looked over at her and then glanced back at Damon. "I'm just looking out for you, that's all I'm doing." he stated softly before turning his attention to Damon who still stood by his daughter's side like some unmovable rock. He would have liked that fact, if he hadn't found them snuggled up in Bonnie's bed together.

"I know daddy, but Damon well he's a nice guy," she stated trying to make her father understand what was going. "And dad we haven't really done anything anyway. What I mean is we haven't made that um, step in our relationship and-." Benjamin quickly held up his hand stopping his daughter's speech. He was after all her father and he, like every other father since the dawn of time, didn't want to know just how intimate their daughter was with a younger boy. He didn't care to hear about that aspect of their relationship at all.

"Bonnie please. . .spare me the details," he stated with a shake of his head as he looked between her and the boy. "How about we head into the kitchen? I cooked breakfast," he turned on his heel and headed down the hall but paused for a moment before turning back around and looking over at Damon who had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation he had with his daughter, besides the brief moment when he had introduced himself. "Oh and you're invited for breakfast too, Damon. Since you're here." he stated before moving into the kitchen leaving the couple alone in the hallway.

Once Damon was sure he was in the kitchen, he reached out and grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her down the hall and into the living room. He only stopped once he was satisfied with the distance he had placed between them and her father. Then and only then did he release Bonnie who looked up at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Damon, what in the world?"

"How did he get in here without me hearing him?" he asked bluntly, as he looked over her shoulder towards the doorway to make sure her father wasn't coming back out to check on them. His statement gave Bonnie an immediate shock, nervously she looked behind her towards the hall before shrugging her shoulders. Damon was correct though, he should have heard him and under any normal circumstances he would have heard her father coming in the house. Vampires had such sensitive hearing, that Damon would have heard her father coming up the porch steps especially since they creaked.

"I really don't know." she replied as she looked up at him shaking her head, truly stumped as she thought about her father. Damon glanced over her shoulder again just to make sure Benjamin Bennett hadn't appeared during their conversation.

"He isn't a witch is he?" he bluntly asked while keeping his voice low. Bonnie immediately shook her head, thinking that Grams would have said something, and during their brief training sessions before she died she would have probably mentioned if her father had done something similar while performing spells or if he had done them a little bit better.

"No Damon," she stated shaking her head slowly. "My Grams would have said something." she paused and looked down for a moment trying to come up with an explanation. "Maybe it was a one time thing."

"No," Damon stated immediately as he looked at her as if she were joking him. "I may be old," he paused and shook his head. "Alright I am old but my instincts my so-called abilities have never abandoned me unless a witch or another vampire who miraculously is stronger than me does something. So no this was not a one time thing."

"But Damon, I was tired last night okay." she stated as she looked up at him. "Maybe my body put us in a bubble of sorts um a protective spell as well as a sound barrier so that we wouldn't be disturbed after all I needed my rest."

"Which you wouldn't have needed if you would just leave Jaxon's spells alone."

"Are you really gonna bring that up right now?"

"What seems like the perfect time to do it," he replied with a smirk. "But let's stay on topic alright my little ADHD witch, are you sure about this little magical bubble thingy cause I'm not so sure."

"Damon, he's been denouncing witchcraft and my grandmother along with her beliefs since before I could walk. I really don't think he's a witch. Besides he has never done anything remotely magical." At her statement Damon just crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. Bonnie could tell he was finally letting the issue rest and hopefully she had provided him enough evidence that he wouldn't harass her father in an attempt to get him to perform some type of defense spell. After a few moments Damon's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, he's already seen you and I'm sure he's trying to get to know you now, since he. . .well caught us." she murmured, Damon nodded his head and headed towards the doorway before turning around to look back at her.

"I can't believe we're going through all this and we literally didn't do anything last night. I may be a bad ass Bonnie but I usually like to get in trouble for things I actually did." he stated with a roll of his eyes as Bonnie only walked over to him and muttered a low shut-up before heading towards the kitchen. Damon just smiled and followed after her.

Benjamin Bennett sat at the kitchen table, flipping through his morning paper when Damon and Bonnie entered the room. Folding the paper, he sat it down on the chair to his left while motioning to the two seats in front of him. "Come on in guys I don't bite," he paused and sent a look towards Damon which seemed to scream out to the younger man that he would in fact bite if provoked,"So please eat up." Bonnie just sent her father a smile and looked at the table which housed pancakes, eggs and bacon. When she moved to pull out her chair, but Damon's hand stopped her hand.

"Now Bonnie let's not try to make your father think I'm not a gentleman." he glanced back over at Benjamin who sat watching the whole exchange. "I consider myself an old fashion kind of guy. . .which is kind of hard nowadays with girls proclaiming their independence and such." Benjamin just nodded his head.

"Well, I'm sure most girls are willing to toss that to the side once they see that someone is going to treat them like a lady."

"Of course." Damon stated back as he pushed Bonnie's chair up and then sat down in the one beside her. Bonnie fixed her plate and then nervously started eating, and Damon couldn't help but think just how adorable she looked. This was the same girl that threatened him over and over with certain death without looking afraid once and here she was nervously eating breakfast with her father like a scared deer. Damon couldn't help but smirk as he thought about the joke he could tell Stefan. Reaching out, he picked up a pancake and sat it on his plate while looking at the man before him wearily. He didn't trust him, and to be absolutely truthful, even though he might keep this little bit to himself, he didn't like him either. If he had ever been able to have daughter, he certainly wouldn't allow his child to live by herself without him presence, vampire or no vampire. Benjamin picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth while meeting Damon's stare.

"Is there a problem, Damon?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, shaking his head Damon just leaned back in the chair.

"No, there's no problem."

"Good," Benjamin replied with a brief smile before looking over at Bonnie and ignoring the heated stare that Damon sent his way. "How are the pancakes? I know I haven't cooked them in a while so baby girl tell me does dear old dad still have the touch." he asked playfully. Bonnie merely smiled at the nickname and nodded her head.

"Yeah, Dad you still have the touch." Benjamin satisfied with the answer settled back in his seat with a smile on his face. He glanced back at Damon and began tapping his fork lightly on the plate as he studied the young man. All Damon could think about, however was how annoying that habit Mr. Bennett had. Especially since his ears were picking it up like sonar. He was sure Bonnie couldn't hear it, but he could hear it loud and clear.

"So Damon Salvatore, was that what you said your name was?"

"Yeah." Damon replied back wondering where this man could possibly be going with this. Benjamin again tapped his fork on the plate a few times before speaking again.

"I've never heard of you or your family," he admitted with a shrug. "This is small town, that's proud of its history. I would have at least heard of the Salvatore name in conversation a few times. I mean Bonnie never mentioned you before in her phone calls." Damon fixed him with a glare, as he cut off a small triangle of his pancake before popping it into his mouth. He looked over at Bonnie who was now watching their conversation silently. Reaching his arm out, he placed it along the back of her chair while trying to hide the wide grin that went across his face as her father narrowed his eyes at his motives.

"My brother and I just moved here, Mr. Bennett. So we're new." He stated slowing down his speech to a lazy drawl. Benjamin, however just looked at him as if he trying to figure out what type of problem Damon was and how he could solve it. "My brother Stefan, he's in Bonnie's class."

"Really, and what class are you in?"

"I've graduated from high school. Honor student and all." Damon stated with a relaxed grin on his face.

"Oh really, and judging by the leather jacket I found downstairs this morning I had wrongly assumed that you were a bad ass wannabe."

"Never a wannabe." Damon countered with a shit-eating smirk on his face as he rubbed the bottom of his chin. Benjamin opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw the ring on Damon's hand.

"Is that a class ring?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at the ring that rested on Damon's right hand. Damon lowered his hand and and looked at the ring before nodding his head and looking over at Bonnie who was staring back at him nervously.

"Um, yeah. . .I was given this when I graduated, it's a family ring, a tradition. Our family gives these rings to the sons and daughters within the Salvatore ranks when we get to be a certain age or accomplish something. Graduating high school seemed like something to celebrate." He stated with a shrug, "My brother though, he got his a little earlier due to our parents passing away."

"That's a sad thing there," he replied with a shake of his head as he thought about Bonnie's mother and the way she just walked away from them all. She didn't care about him or his daughter, she just left a few months after Bonnie turned one. He had received news a couple years later stating that she had died in a car accident. "Bonnie's friend Elena Gilbert had to go through something similar a little while ago."

"I guess that's why her and my brother connected so well." Damon muttered as he looked over at the man who had a surprised look on his face.

"Your brother is dating little Elena huh, and you're dating my daughter." he paused for a moment and tapped his chin before shaking his head. "This really is a small town, I can't believe you couldn't find someone your age to associate with."

"Why do that, when I like Bonnie." Damon asked with a shake of his head. "That doesn't make much sense to me."

"I'm sure it doesn't." Benjamin replied as the phone started ringing, standing up he walked over to the phone cradle and picked it up. "Hello," he stated as he looked back at Bonnie and Damon who were now eating their breakfast. "Why hello Elena," he paused for a moment and chuckled. "Yeah, I just go in this morning, and yes she's right here with her boyfriend." He watched as Bonnie stood up and walked over to him. "I guess I'm not allow to talk to you over the phone, tell your Aunt I said hi." he stated with chuckle as he handed the phone over to Bonnie with a smile. "Just making conversation, baby girl." She merely rolled her eyes and headed out the room.

"Elena what's up?" she asked wondering if something had happen and if that was the reason Elena was calling her this morning. She knew her friend and she knew from Damon that she and Stefan liked to laze around in bed especially during the weekends.

"Nothing, I just you wanted to call you." Elena stated softly. Bonnie raised an eyebrow and headed towards the living room, now positive that something was wrong with her friend and she was going to find out the reason cause if there was one thing that was true about her, it was that she didn't idly sit by when her friends were hurting.

Once they were alone, Benjamin Bennett walked back to the table and sat down and looked at Damon who was watching him silently. "Is there a problem Mr. Bennett," Damon asked bluntly. "You know I never like to beat around the bush so let me be blunt here do you have a problem with me."

"Maybe," the older man stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not quite sure." Damon raised his eyebrow at the man and then cut off another piece of pancake to eat. Benjamin watched him silently before speaking. "I mean would you have a problem if you returned home and found your daughter in bed with a man that you correctly assumed was older than her."

"I don't know, cause I wouldn't have left my teenage daughter at home alone. I protect what's mine." Benjamin smirked then at his words and just shook his head, he couldn't believe the man before him. The boy certainly wasn't afraid of him, and he could tell exactly where this conversation was headed.

"So, what does that mean? I protect my daughter by working and taking care of her needs. She has a roof over her head, money in her pocket, clothes on her back. . .what do you provide for her."

"Immediate protection."

"From what, an occasional stare from a boy her age." Benjamin asked pointedly as he looked at Damon from across the table. "At least your bother understands the concept of ages and what's deemed as proper and what's not."

"He probably woke up with Elena this morning like I woke up with Bonnie, how's that for proper." Damon snapped out as he looked at the man he was really starting not to like at all now. Benjamin, however instead of looking like a shocked parent, he just smiled and crossed his arms over his chest before chuckling.

"My goodness, aren't you confrontational."

"I don't like someone trying to paint me as something I'm not." Benjamin leant forward then and spoke his voice low.

"Then how about you tell me who you are, and stop letting me guess."

"I'm the man that cares about your daughter." Damon replied back unwilling to back down. Benjamin smiled then and leaned back in his chair while studying him a bit longer, Damon however continued to sit there with a frown on his face.

"Under any other circumstances I think I might have," the elder Bennett paused and tried to figure out his words. "I think Damon that I might have tried to beat you up, but considering your rather truthful declaration. . ." he trailed off then and just smiled.

"What?" Damon asked pointedly.

"I'm willing to let things go. Both you and my daughter were fully clothed, so I know," he trailed off unable to even speak about his daughter and the boy before him. "Bonnie is a smart girl," he stated giving Damon a knowing look. "And she's grown and I trust her instincts."

"What are you saying?"

"You can date my daughter," he stated before raising an eyebrow at Damon. "Even though you didn't ask. I trust her and like I told you before you have a pretty trustworthy handshake. Besides it puts my mind at ease knowing that you're here," the older man stated as he stood up from the table. "After all you said you protect what's yours."

"Yeah." He replied trying to figure how the conversation ended up here with him not lighting into the guy for being a sorry ass father. Benjamin Bennett, headed towards the hallway and looked back over his shoulder at Damon.

"I have some errands to run so if Bonnie needs me just tell her she can reach me on my cell." Damon merely nodded and watched as the man turned and disappeared down the hallway leaving him alone in the kitchen. A moment later the door slammed closed and he was left alone in the kitchen wondering what the hell had just happened.

"I don't like your father, Bonnie." Damon mentioned casually later on that afternoon as they stood out in Sheila Bennett's backyard intent on practicing a few spells before it got late, considering the fact that Bonnie had school tomorrow, they both knew they needed to hurry so she could get the proper rest. Looking up from the grimoire she was currently studying Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's declaration. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me little witch." he called out from across the field as he looked at her, "And aren't you gonna. . .I don't know comfort me or something." he exclaimed with a pout.

"My father didn't do anything to you, Damon. I mean of course he questioned you but what type of father would he be if he didn't." she called out as she glanced back at the grimoire in her hands while pushing herself up off the ground that she had been sitting on. Damon scoffed openly at her statement and merely shook his head.

"He even gave me permission to date you, like I couldn't date you without it." he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"I thought you were a gentlemen isn't that what gentlemen do, ask the fathers if its okay if they date their daughters. Or in your day. . .court them." Damon just rolled his eyes and pulled off his leather jacket and tossed it to the ground.

"Couldn't you tell I was impersonating Stefan." Bonnie just smiled at his attempts of trying to seem bad ass. Setting the grimoire down on the grass, she lifted her glaze towards Damon and smirked.

"Really, so you've been acting like Stefan the majority of the time we've been alone then, cause I have to admit," she trailed off and walked over to him while Damon stood watching her wearily. "You not pushing me for sex. . .um most of the time, you carrying me around and generally making sure that I'm okay seems to be all traits of a gentleman."

"I have to get my practice in." he whispered lowly as he looked down into her eyes. "Besides you make doing things like that easy."

"I guess that's why he told me over the phone that he liked you and that you thought despite how he met you that you were a good guy on the inside." Damon's eyes widened in shock, while shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe he said that."

"Yep, he thinks your one of the good guys. Yep, that's right you're just a good guy" Damon seemed to be in physical pain as she said the words again. Bending over at the waist, he made a sound that sounded like retching while Bonnie only chuckled at his display. "Is it really that bad."

"Yes," he exclaimed with a shake of his head. "I thought he considered me a bad ass wannabe, I like that better."

"I'm sure you do, you don't want anything coming in to mess up that awful image you've created for yourself huh."

"You know me to well baby." he stated as he bent and kissed her forehead with a tenderness that Bonnie was just now discovering he possessed. He looked over her shoulder at the grimoire on the ground and spoke. "Whose grimoire is that?" She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders while a playful smile went across her mouth. "Don't shrug your shoulders at me little witch, now whose grimoire."

"Aisha's." she answered back while trying to ignore the loud comical sigh of relief that Damon released once he heard her answer. He even had the nerve to wipe at his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Good, bout time you put down Jaxon's book. You're not an expert yet, might as well stick with easy to normal spells." she raised an eyebrow at his words and shook her head.

"I consider her spells to be intermediate and advanced." she stated with a smirk. "Now go across the field so I can-," she stopped when she saw Damon standing across from her in the field. Sometimes she felt that she would never get used to that, especially when he was carrying her. Now that they were separated and had a good amount of the field between them, she closed her eyes and mumbled a few latin words underneath her breath. She stopped for a moment, because she could almost hear Jaxon yelling at her that he didn't want to hear any chants. Closing her eyes again she focused on the words in her mind, and then lifted her head. She could feel as well as see Damon's energy across from her, pushing back that vision she looked at him and saw that he was standing there looking extremely bored.

"Did you do the spell yet?" he asked, instead of answering she lifted her hand up and balled her small hand into a tight fist as if she were holding onto something for dear life and then quickly rolled her hand back towards her chest. Startled, Damon let a loud yelp as he literally flew through the air with his feet not even touching the ground. He didn't stop moving until he was right in front of Bonnie. The look of utter surprise and shock on his face caused her to release him as she started giggling. Due to her lack of focus, Damon's body tumbled to the ground and from there he quickly righted himself.

"Dose that answer your question?" she asked with a smirk that seemed to be similar to his own. Brushing off his clothing he sent her a look, before lifting a finger and pointing it at her. She merely smiled at that and continued laughing.

"That wasn't funny, Bonnie."

"Says you," she countered. "I however, think it was hell of funny." she stated with a smile before she noticed that Damon was watching her suspiciously. "What?"

"You aren't dazed or stumbling around."

"Duh, these spells are easy for me Damon. I can do these in my sleep." she countered as she did it again. Damon barely had time to register her words, before he was back in the air with his arms spread above his head as she sped him back and forth over the length of the backyard. "Aw! You look like superman." He rolled his eyes, while in flight and called out to her.

"Please don't compare me to that punk, Bon Bon. Cause let me tell you something, no green crystal is gonna make me cower like a punk." he called from the sky. "And put me down." Shrugging her shoulders at his request, Bonnie zipped him back and forth a few more times before settling him back down on the ground. In a flash, Damon was before her clutching her waist between his hands. "Keep on using me like a puppet and you'll force me to spank so I can make you behave."

"Is there ever a time you don't try to make situations uncomfortably kinky."

"What can I say, it's in my nature. Besides I'm thinking you just might like it." He replied stepping back and looking down at her smugly. "So go ahead and fly me in the sky, cause I really want to deliver on my threat and of course see where it takes us."

"Like I would give you the satisfaction." she replied as she stood on the tip of her toes and give him a quick peck on the lips before walking over to the grimoire and picking it up. She flipped through the book a couple of times before looking over at Damon. "Do you think I should try another spell?"

"I think perfecting five and learning four. . .is enough." he deadpanned. Bonnie smiled then and shook her head.

"Oh please, you're just tired of being my adorable lab rat." She stated as she closed the book and clasped it to her chest and headed back towards Sheila's house. Falling into step with her, Damon draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't compare me to a rat, Bonnie. You're gonna hurt my feelings cause then you'll have me thinking even Stefan can beat me up, and back to the topic at hand, maybe I also think we should stop because I want you safe and not fainting all over yourself but you know I'm seriously starting to think you like falling into my arms. I mean they are well formed and muscular and falling into them also means you get to rest up against the chest that is blessed by God."

"Sometimes Damon, I really wonder about you." she stated with a shake of her head as she looked at him. "Come on take me home I need to get to sleep if I'm gonna function tomorrow at school." Damon merely chuckled at this and pulled her closer to him.

"You know all you have to do is say the word and I'm at that school compelling your teachers to let you pass, and I'm sure that something can be worked out with Alaric if I tell him that you're out fighting the bad guys."

"You aren't compelling my teachers Damon." He just playfully rolled his eyes and led her out to his car.

"I swear you take the fun out of everything." All Bonnie did in response was laugh at the look on his face as they headed towards his car that was parked out in the driveway.

Bonnie stood outside in the school's courtyard the next day silently watching as Giselle Washington talked to some students across the yard. The young girl from what she could tell was still extremely shy but from the looks of things she was slowly coming out of her shell. They hadn't talked to one another since that day in class, and Bonnie didn't know how she felt about that. Even though the girl hadn't immediately caused her to be suspicious, she still from time to time kept an eye on her for any possible sign of foul play on her part. Fortunately, the girl hadn't done anything and she could feel herself relaxing even more around the girl. The only thing that seemed to be causing her problems lately was that damn dream she couldn't figure out. Every night that dream came to her, literally scaring her awake and making it difficult for her to get a good night of sleep. "Bonnie!" Caroline called out again, turning around she resisted the urge to sigh as she placed a tired smile on her face as she turned and faced her friend fully.

"Hi, Caroline." The blonde grinned and placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder before speaking up. Bonnie wondered though what could have caused her friend to rush across the courtyard yelling out for her, but she was sure once Caroline caught her breath she would tell her.

"I'm glad I caught up with you," Caroline stated with a loud sigh. "I was afraid I wasn't gonna too." her friend admitted with a large smile as she looked at her. Holding her books close to her chest, Bonnie gave her friend a look before speaking up.

"What's going on Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she shifted her books in her hand. Seeing that the books Bonnie was currently carrying might be to much for her to hold. Reaching out she took half of Bonnie's books from her and then walked over to one of the school benches and sat down. Bonnie quickly followed and sat down beside her. Once they were seated, Caroline sat down Bonnie's books and then clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Okay here's what's going on, Bonnie. I need you and Elena's help." Raising an eyebrow in complete confusion Bonnie fixed Caroline with a look. She didn't remember any fundraiser being on the schedule but then again even since she found out about Lucius and his people coming after her. She really hadn't cared about anything extra especially if it had to deal with school. Caroline frowned at the look on her face and groaned. "Don't tell me you forgot about the dance."

"What will you do to me if I tell you I did." Bonnie asked cautiously as she gave her friend a small smile. "Cause Caroline, I hate to tell you this but I really forgot."

"Bonnie, how could you forget. You helped me pick a date and everything." Caroline exclaimed with a rather large pout that didn't seem to fit on a person as old as she was. They both sat there silently for a few more minutes until Bonnie spoke up.

"Caroline I'm sorry I forgot. So what do you want me and Elena to do?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Are you sure you can help?" Caroline asked, Bonnie reached out and placed her hand on Caroline's hand and leant forward.

"Car, tell me what you need, I have no problem lending you a hand."

"Okay, so I have to help with the planning along some of the others on the dance committee and well I don't have time to pick up the decorations so I was wondering if you and Elena could go do it for me." Bonnie took in what she said and looked down at her watch, trying to see just how late it was. Judging by the time, she wouldn't be able to practice with Damon today if she was going to do this task for Caroline. However, she was feeling rather guilty over the whole thing. She knew she hadn't been paying her friend hardly any attention since the first attack from Lucius. Besides it was just one day and she was sure that Damon would enjoy the afternoon off to go and do whatever is he does when he isn't around her. Looking back up she found Caroline watching her with something akin to worry on her face.

"Okay sure I'll do it Caroline. Let me just go get Elena and then we'll go and get it for you." The large smile that settled over Caroline's face caused her to smile in return.

"Good, and thank you so much Bonnie. Just bring by the gym after you pick it up I should still be there." she stated with a sigh of relief before she reached out and pulled Bonnie into a tight hug of gratitude. "Thank you again, Bonnie."

"I'm your friend Caroline, I would help you out in anyway I can." she replied as she stood up. Caroline just sent her another smile and then stood up and headed off towards the gym with her cell phone glued to her ear. Bonnie stood and watched her for a few minutes before gathering her books and heading towards the school. She needed to find Elena, and then she needed to call Damon and tell him about the change of plans. Luckily for her as soon as she entered the school, she saw Elena and Stefan quietly talking in front of a row of lockers. Jogging over, she smiled as they both turned and looked at her. Before she could offer them a greeting, Stefan stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Bonnie is everything okay?" he asked with the concern that one would normally find in a older brother. Bonnie merely smiled and nodded her head as she tucked her books underneath her arm.

"Yeah, Stefan everything is fine. It's just that I need Elena." In confusion Elena stepped forward and looked at Bonnie hoping that she hadn't forgotten a promise she made or something like that.

"Bonnie, what exactly do you need me for?" she asked, normally after school Bonnie would head home and Damon would be there to pick her up so they could go practice.

"Caroline needs our help with the dance, she wants us to go and pick up some decorations. Can you go with me?" Elena looked over at Stefan who just reached down and picked up his gym bag in response.

"I got team practice, it's cool Elena." Turning away from her boyfriend, Elena smiled at Bonnie and graced her with a smile.

"Alright well let's go." After saying good-bye to Stefan, they both headed out to Bonnie's car. Once there, Bonnie asked Elena to wait while she called Damon to tell him about the change of plans. Elena merely got in the car while Bonnie waited on Damon to answer his cell phone. After a few seconds, Damon picked up.

"Well hello my little witch," he stated and Bonnie was almost positive he was pacing. "Where are you? You're late. . .you didn't get into detention did you."

"Damon, I'm only calling because there's been a change of plans."

"Change of plans," there was a significant pause and then Damon spoke again. "What type of change of plans."

"Well, Elena and I are going to go and run an errand for Caroline. She needed our help, so we're helping her. Sorry I couldn't call you earlier but I just found out." she stated with a sigh as she looked over at Elena who was looking at her through the car window.

"It's fine." Damon replied back. Bonnie sighed then and opened the door to her car.

"Thank you Damon, I'll talk to you later."

"Please, you'll see me later." he stated before hanging up the phone. Getting in the car, Elena looked over at Bonnie with a smile grin on her face. She waited till Bonnie was fully in the car before asking her any questions. Once the click of Bonnie's seatbelt was heard, Elena allowed the question she had on her mind to slip through.

"So how did Damon take the news about not seeing you this afternoon?" Bonnie started the car and pulled out. Once they were pulling out of the school's parking lot Bonnie looked over at Elena and just rolled her eyes as she thought about the way Damon told her over the phone that he would be seeing her today. Hell, he'd probably be at her house using that invite that she had given him so long ago. At least her father was gone now so she didn't have to worry about returning home to world war three.

"Oh, he'll be seeing me. He'll probably be waiting for me at home." All Elena did in response to that was to tilt her head back and laugh out loud. Once they were really on the road, Elena looked over at Bonnie and decided to ask her some more questions in regards to her relationship with Damon.

"So did your dad enjoy his weekend home and meeting Damon? Or better yet, how did Damon take meeting your dad?" Elena asked giving Bonnie a knowing smile, which got her a quick look from Bonnie who couldn't help but roll her eyes at the question as she remembered the past weekend or just one morning in particular.

"Alright Elena, what did Stefan tell you and how much did he tell you?"

"Oh nothing much, Bon. Except for the fact that you and Damon are getting real serious since he met your father and all." At the end of her statement, she clasped her hand over her mouth and started laughing. Bonnie merely clicked her tongue at her friend and settled back in the car. She was used to Elena and Stefan picking on her and Damon's relationship. Besides it wasn't like they didn't provide them with enough material. Their fights and the crazy incidents that Damon got her into, provided Elena and Stefan with enough material to keep them laughing well into the next year. But she was a fair person, besides she was willing to admit that her and Damon often shared a laugh at the expense of Elena and Stefan whenever they could. She was pulled out of her thoughts by another giggle from Elena, looking over at her friend she found her bent over at the waist laughing while bracing her hand on the dashboard. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I'm just imagining what took place."

"Well, it would have been funny if it had happened to anyone else." Bonnie admitted as she looked over at her friend. "I mean my dad caught us in bed together." The snort that Elena released on that statement made her groan aloud. "Oh just laugh it up why don't you."

"Sorry." Elena whimpered out around her giggles. Looking over at Bonnie she tried to keep the smile off her face but was unsuccessful. "I'm sorry Bonnie, I'm sure it was a horrible experience." she choked out around another giggle as she placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. The grin on Elena's face was truly contagious because Bonnie found herself grinning and giggling along with Elena.

"Oh Elena it really was, but you know what in the end right before my father left he kind of gave Damon his blessing." she stated with a smile as she looked over at Elena. "And believe it or not Damon didn't like it at all."

"Why not?" Elena asked with a wide grin on her face as she looked over at Bonnie. As they pulled up to a light, Bonnie smirked and then answered the question.

"He told me he wanted to keep up his bad boy persona." Bonnie replied with a shake of her head as she looked over at her friend. "He didn't like the fact that my father was intimidated by him and that he turned a confrontational first meeting into one where he ended up giving Damon permission to date me. I guess he doesn't like the idea of being given permission considering how old he is." Elena just smiled at the look on Bonnie's face and then shook her head.

"Really so he's upset about that."

"Yeah, he didn't want my father to like him, and I'm thinking he didn't want to end up liking my father. After you called me that morning, I guess they had a little talk and my father ended up liking him and maybe Damon ended up liking him. The point is, Damon thinks that them getting along goes against his whole bad boy image."

"Yeah, I can see why he feels that way. Gaining the approval of your father just seems like an all around bad thing." she stated with an amused shake of her head as she looked at Bonnie who also had a rather large grin on her face. "But you have to take him as is, he is after all your boyfriend."

"Right, I suppose you can say that." Bonnie stated, her and Damon had never really discussed what they were to each other but Damon had made it perfectly clear to her and others that they were together. She looked up as pulled up on the bridge which was currently backed up. The groan that escaped from Elena mirrored her inner thoughts completely. Pressing her foot down on the brakes, Bonnie leaned back in the driver's seat. "And this is why I hate heading towards the town right after school, well. . .at least heading this way." Bonnie replied with an aggravated shake of her head.

"I know what you mean, but this is supposedly the quickest way to get to the store from him here." Elena replied as she settled back in the seat as the cars in front of them slowly moved forward. Bonnie lightly stepped on the gas and sighed as the car inched forward onto the bridge.

"Yeah, once we get over the bridge, and that usually takes about fifteen minutes. Especially at this time of day but after that the rest of the ride is a breeze." Elena stated as she settled back in the seat and watched as the cars around them slowly moved forward. Bonnie stepped on the gas and sighed as the car inched forward again, now they were nearly near the mid-point of the bridge.

"Yeah, you're right." Bonnie stated with a sigh as she looked over at her friend. Elena tapped her fingertips along the edge of the car door and looked back at Bonnie.

"So let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked, in confusion cause she really didn't know what Elena could possibly want to talk about.

"Like are you and Damon going to be coming to the dance." Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about that. She was sure Damon wouldn't mind, in fact he'd look at it as a chance to show all the lost teenagers in the town just how cool he was.

"If he wants to go, Elena. I know how he likes to act like he's above certain teenage things." Bonnie stated with a smirk as she looked at her friend. "Though I'm not sure he'd pass up a chance to see me in a dress."

"He'll probably go dress shopping with you to make sure it stands up to his standards." Elena pointed with a shake of her head as she thought about how Damon was. Bonnie moved to open her mouth but stopped when she saw several cars in front of them drop as if the bridge beneath them suddenly disappeared. Elena released a loud scream at the sight before looking over at Bonnie who also was watching in complete and utter shock at what they had just seen. "Oh my God, Bonnie I think the bridge is collapsing." Bonnie shifted the car's gear, and tried to backup but found that literally in possible. Just as the car tipped forward, Bonnie let out a frightened yelp as the car tumbled off the bridge and towards the river below. Thinking quickly, Bonnie reached out and produced a protective field around Elena before they hit the shallow water even though she forgot to protect herself. Elena watched in horror as the car smacked into the ground, and Bonnie's small fragile body slammed into the steering wheel before being roughly pushed back by the explosion of the air bag. That was all Elena saw as the car flipped onto it's top and rested against the other side of the collapsed bridge.

Coughing, Elena covered her mouth and pressed her hands against the roof of the car, "Bonnie!" she called out weakly only because she was still dazed but she could feel her panic rising. Looking over at her unconscious friend, Elena felt tears entering her eyes as she took in Bonnie's broken form. She barely heard the sound of shouting and crying as she stared at Bonnie lying limp in the driver's seat. Reaching out she placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Bon!" she whispered softly as she looked at her. "Please wake up, please." she choked out weakly. "Please." She didn't know how long she hung there upside down before she heard voice but once she heard the voice getting nearer she started to relax thing that at least some people where coming to help.

"There's some people down here." A voice shouted, Elena groaned and turned her head away from Bonnie and called out for help through the window wondering if they would hear her and come to their aid. The voice grew louder and Elena saw several figures rushing towards the car. Before she could register what was happening, the door on Bonnie's side flew open and a tall muscular man stood there.

"Help her please." Elena whimpered out, the man glanced over at her and then stepped back and called out for others that seemed to be around him.

" Don't worry we will," he stated as he carefully unbuckled Bonnie's seatbelt and lifted her out of the car while calling out over his shoulder. "There's another girl in the car down here." he shouted, and then he disappeared from view. Elena continued to stare at the empty space that Bonnie had only occupied moments before she heard someone messing with her car door. Turning around just as it swung open, Elena didn't know if she gasped in pain from the jerking the seatbelt gave her or from the shock of seeing Giselle Washington standing outside the car door.

**_A/N: Please review I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far._**

**_Baby S_**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ adrenalinejunkiegurl, David Fishwick, babyshan211, jimi18, Lea, ShadiyaRay, Phelycia, Hellzz-on-Earth, Ali08 and LunaSolTierra_. Thank you guys so much and I also want to thank towards that have faved and alerted the story as well.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Three

Hanging upside down in the car, Elena gasped in shock as she looked at Giselle Washington silently knelling outside of the car looking in on her. The fear that had enveloped her at that moment caused her to struggle against the hold that the seatbelt had on her, which caused it to tighten effectively keeping her locked in the car. All she could think about was getting away from the girl. Stefan, had been right from the start, they shouldn't have trusted her. Giselle, however for her part just sighed and reached in the car. Elena sucked in a breath as the girl's hand snaked around her waist and easily unbuckled the seatbelt. Before could fall forward and crash against the roof of the car, Giselle lifted her arm up so that she could rest against it instead of crashing head first into the roof of the car. They both looked at one another for a brief moment until a voice called out to Giselle. "Do you need any help getting her out?" Turning her head slightly, Giselle shook her head.

"No, I got it Vince." she called out before turning her attention back to Elena and offering her a small reassuring smile. "Alright let's get you out of there." she whispered as she helped Elena maneuver her body so that she could easily crawl out of the car. "Watch out for the glass." Giselle pointed out patiently as she motioned towards the shards of glass that rested on the ground all around Elena's side of the car. Once Elena was free, she lifted her head and looked around at the scene of absolute disaster. The bridge had seemingly snapped in two and there were people moving all around checking on others who either rested on the ground pulled from the wreckage of their own vehicles like her and Bonnie or just resting in their cars unable to believe what had just happened. Looking towards Giselle, who stood beside her protectively, she moved her mouth to ask the one question that anyone would want to ask. The other girl met her look and just sighed. "The bridge collapsed." Elena took in her answer with a dazed expression as she started looking around for Bonnie or the guy that had removed her from the car. When she didn't see either of them a strong shot of panic ran through her. Her thoughts immediately went to Lucius. What if that guy had been apart of Lucius group and had caused the accident and took Bonnie away. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought as she turned to Giselle.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena whispered, Giselle merely reached out and placed a hand on her upper arm and then led her away from the wrecked car over to a group of four people. Elena gasped and covered her mouth as she saw Bonnie's fragile body lying on the ground a folded up shirt beneath her head. She hated to admit it but her friend looked so close to death that it disturbed her and she was sure she'd be having nightmares about this for many nights to come after today. Rushing over, she pushed aside the boy, that had gotten Bonnie out of the car earlier, and knelt down beside her friend grabbing hold of her hand in the process. "Bonnie." she whispered as she gently placed her other hand on Bonnie's forehead gently brushing back some of the hair out of her face. The panic that had painfully sped up her lungs and heart slowly started to lessen as she noticed that Bonnie's chest was rising and falling. Even though Bonnie remained unconscious seeing her chest rise and fall of her own free will did her heart some good. Looking back towards Giselle and ignoring everyone else she spoke. "We've got to get her to the hospital." Giselle didn't answer instead she walked over to them and knelt down placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"What do you think Vince, should we just go to the hospital after all our car is still okay?" Giselle asked as she looked over at the young man that stood above them with his arms crossed over his chest. Elena turned then and for the first time really took him in. He had dark brown hair and light green eyes. There was a small goatee on his chin that was trimmed rather nicely. He appeared to be very muscular, almost to the point where it looked as if he spent at least half of his time in a gym.

"I shouldn't have moved her out of the car in the first place, but since it was smoking I didn't want to chance it. We're lucky all it's doing is smoking." he said with a shake of his head as he took a few steps closer to them. "She's got a head and probably a neck injury. The best thing right now to do would be for us to wait for EMTs to get here and allow them to help her." Elena watched as he came closer to them, his eyes resting on no one but Bonnie. "We called the cops though, so don't worry. Hell, I bet several other people called too. So they should be here soon." he paused for a moment and looked over at older woman who was standing off to the side talking to another woman. "Alexis?" he called out in hopes of getting her attention. When she turned around, Elena couldn't help but think of how lovely the woman looked. She was a light skinned African American woman with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. The other woman simply remained hidden behind the woman so Elena could see exactly who she was.

"Yes Vincent." she called out as she excused herself from the woman she was talking to, who was now heading up the incline towards the main road, and jogged over.

"When do you think the cops will get here?" he asked bluntly, Alexis nibbled on her bottom lip and looked up towards the broken bridge.

"Jasmine is up there waiting on them now, so she will lead them down here once they get here," she paused and looked towards the small incline. "Ah, you hear that. . .here they come." she said just as the shrill sound of the sirens exploded through the air. Alexis looked over towards Elena and frowned instantly. Not knowing how to take the look that the woman was currently sending her way. Elena moved closer to Bonnie as the Alexis spoke up voice taking on a tone of disbelief. "She's not injured." Vincent grunted at her statement and looked over at Elena for a brief moment his cold green eyes lingering on her for only a moment before shifting back to Bonnie.

"Of course she isn't, the girl used a protection spell for her and somehow forgot to protect herself." he stated with a shake of his head.

"She was just protecting her friend, Vince." Giselle stated with a shake of her head. "That's what friends do for one another." Elena was surprise at the way Giselle quickly came to Bonnie's defense. For her part she was still trying to figure out how Vince knew that Bonnie was a witch or that she used a spell. Vince just shook his head at Giselle's words and looked at Bonnie.

"Doesn't matter about protecting a friend, you should never forget to protect yourself." he stated with a shake of his head. Alexis was silent for a moment, before narrowing her eyes at Vincent with a look that plainly told him that he needed to shut his mouth. "Sorry." he stated softly, Alexis looked at Elena then and sent her a small smile, before returning her cold glaze towards Vince who for the most part was looking quite remorseful over his earlier comments.

"Did you at least heal her of the serious ailments, Vincent?" she asked softly as she looked at Bonnie, her face softening as her glaze lingered on Bonnie's face. Vincent merely nodded his head as he looked at her and then sighed aloud.

"Yeah, I healed her serious ailments. I stopped the internal bleeding and stuff like that." Vince replied with a shake of his head. "She was really bad off, it was a good thing we got to her when we did."

"Yes it was." Alexis replied, Vince took in her words and then headed towards the incline that led up towards the road. "Where are you going?" She asked as she looked over at Vincent who stopped walking and turned around to face her. He lifted a hand and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Me, well I'm gonna go and check in on Jasmine and see how she's doing, you know how she can get." he stated with a smirk as he started walking back up the incline only to turn around and look at them. "Oh and I'm also gonna lead the EMTs here so they can help her." he stated as he pointed towards Bonnie. Alexis merely sucked her teeth as he disappeared over the top of the incline and out of their line of sight. Elena watched the exchange silently as she focused on the woman who knelt on the other side of Bonnie's body. Giselle watched the exchange quietly before speaking up.

"Elena?" she called out trying to get the other girl's attention, Alexis looked up at Giselle's voice and glanced over at Elena and smirked. She could literally feel the girl's uneasiness and fear coming off of her in waves. Sighing, she lifted a hand towards the girl.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, but considering the circumstances I'm sure you are able to understand why. My name is Alexis Moore, and judging by the fact that Giselle already knows your name I guess you know her."

"She's in one of my classes." Giselle replied before Elena could speak up. Alexis just smiled and then looked down at Bonnie before sighing.

"She's a good witch, but she really needs to let go of this martyr type of theme she's got going on with her." Elena looked up at the other woman's words and shook her head. She was unwilling to believe that this woman would talk about what Bonnie did as if it were a bad thing. Bonnie saved her life, she wasn't going to take that lightly and she wasn't going to allow them to minimize it like it was just a simple mistake.

"She's my friend, she did it to protect me." Alexis nodded her head at her statement before glancing over at Giselle, who sat silently watching the conversation. Alexis then turned her glaze back towards Elena and spoke.

"As much I dislike the manner or tone in which Vincent said it, he was right. She should have protected herself too." Elena's comeback was drowned out by the sounds of voices shouting as a group of EMTs rushed down the incline towards them. Standing up to allow them room around Bonnie, Elena sighed with relief when she saw Sheriff Forbes rushing towards her.

"Elena!" the older woman called out as she pulled the younger girl into a tight hug, before looking over her shoulder and gasping at the sight that was Bonnie Bennett. "Oh no, Bonnie!" she murmured softly as she looked at her daughter's other childhood friend. Turning to the EMTs she began shouting out orders that were meant to be followed. The EMTs, however were already doing it. They were just finishing up checking Bonnie's vitals and making sure they knew what was wrong with her before lifting her on the stretcher. Once they had her secured on the stretcher, they lifted her up and started up the incline, Elena moved to follow them only to be stopped by a concerned Sheriff Forbes.

"Elena, I think you need to be checked out."

"No, I want. . .I need to go with Bonnie." she stated firmly, the tone of her voice leaving absolutely no room for argument. This of course caused her and Sheriff Forbes to have a brief stare down before she added. "Please." Hearing the desperation, in Elena's voice caused the older woman to finally relent. Stepping aside, she allowed Elena to rush past her and up the incline. It didn't take Elena long to see the EMTs loading Bonnie onto the back of one of the ambulances. Rushing over, she grabbed hold of one of the men and spoke up quickly. "Sheriff Forbes said I could ride along." The man looked her over for a moment before nodding his head and holding out his hand so he could help her inside. Once inside the ambulance, she moved towards Bonnie's side and grabbed hold of her hand. Willing her friend to get better as they headed down the road towards the hospital.

"She should be fine, right now I think her body is just in shock and she's pretty much resting up. Her body is probably physically exhausted." Elena nodded her head as the doctor checked the chart in his hands before sighing. "Despite the fact that she has two broken ribs and a broken arm, there was no internal bleeding which is a very good sign that there will be no surprise developments during her recovery."

"That's good," she whispered softly as she reached out and grabbed hold of Bonnie's hand. "Thank you doctor." The older man smiled at her, and simply nodded his head. He had a daughter about their age he couldn't image her going through something like this. His patient, Ms. Bennett seemed to be rather strong, especially since there was no internal damage. Normally any person, be it a girl or boy would have sustained worst injuries then she was dealing with. In his opinion they were both very lucky that this tragic day for them didn't turn more tragic.

"You're welcome," he stated as he sat the clipboard back down on the end of the bed and headed towards the door. "I have some other patients to attend to so-." he paused and looked back at Elena who was shifting her glaze between him and the other girl.

"It's fine, thank you again." she whispered as he left the room, once the door was closed Elena turned to Bonnie and clasped both of her hands around her friend's limp hand. Silently willing her to open her eyes and do something. What she wouldn't give for a few parlor tricks as Damon says when he teases Bonnie. At the thought of the older vampire, Elena hoped that Stefan would be able to calm him down before bringing him here. The day didn't need to be compounded by him vamping out in front of innocent people who would go and tell the council.

"Where is Bonnie Bennett?" a harsh voice shouted from outside the room, standing up Elena quickly walked over to the door and opened it, peering outside her glaze immediately locked with Stefan who roughly turned his brother around so that he could see her. The two brothers quickly hurried across the hospital floor over to Elena who now stood in the doorway of Bonnie's room. Once they entered, Stefan closed the door and watched as Damon walked over to Bonnie's bedside. The only outwards sigh of emotion that Damon allowed to seep through was the tension in his voice and the clenching of his jaw. Barely taking his glaze off Bonnie's still form, he spoke up his voice harsh as stone.

"What happened?" Clasping her hands together, Elena looked at Damon's ridged back, she glanced over at Bonnie's still form.

"The um, Damon the bridge collapsed." she stated her voice trembling in such a way that Stefan moved over to her side so he could pull her into his arms. "And our car, it went down with the bridge. Bonnie, well she threw out a protection spell for me but she didn't do it for herself." she admitted as she remembered the way the boy named Vincent had basically shook his head in disapproval at that fact. Damon turned to look her, surprise clearly written across his face.

"The bridge collapsed?" he asked out of shock before looking towards Stefan who looked equally shocked as well. Elena hadn't shared that little tidbit over the phone when she called him earlier telling him that she had Bonnie were both in the hospital. Seeing the looks on both of their faces, Elena sighed and looked over towards Bonnie before allowing her eyes to glaze back Damon.

"I didn't think I should tell you something like that over the phone," she whispered as she met Damon's stare head on. "It thought it'd be too cruel, especially since you weren't here. I didn't want your mind running wild with all types of ideas of what could happened." she finished as her glaze lingered on Damon who just nodded his head in understanding, before turning and walking back over towards Bonnie's bedside. "It just really seemed cruel." Damon kept his back to them, as Elena turned towards Stefan who after seeing her face realized that she was actually keeping back some information. They both silently decided that it was better if they discussed what Elena was keeping to herself outside the room. Stefan quickly motioned for Elena to follow him as he reached out and opened the door. Elena took a step forward but stopped as Damon voice sounded out stopping them in their tracks.

"Elena if you're going to tell Stefan something, about what happened with Bonnie. Then I would like it very much if you would tell me as well," he paused as he turned to look at her, his blue eyes cold as ice as he looked at her. "Especially since it has to do with Bonnie." Stefan placed his hand on Elena's back and looked at his brother.

"I think we should probably talk about it first, Damon. You really aren't in a state to-."

"No, little brother," he drawled out angrily as he moved away from Bonnie's bedside and walked over to the couple. "What I'm not in the state for, and really mood is the word, is for you and your precious to keep things from me. Especially if it involves Bonnie." Stefan and Elena shared a look, before slowly nodding their heads.

"Fine Damon." she stated softly after getting a reassuring nod from Stefan who remained at her side. Crossing his arms over his chest, Damon looked down at her for a few minutes before rolling his eyes at the both of them.

"Do you two think I want to stand here and look at you?" he paused as if waiting for an answer before pushing on. "No, I don't. I rather look at Bonnie, so please Elena tell me and Stefan what is going on."

"Alright." she forced out around a gulp that both Damon and Stefan heard, she turned to look at Stefan one last time before closing her eyes and taking a deep calming breath. "After the crash, I was lying in the car and well some people came over to help and one of them was Giselle Washington." Stefan's eyes widened in shock, before quickly looking towards his brother who appeared to be extremely pissed off. In fact he could see a hint of fang and the veins around his eyes were becoming a bit more visibly. They both knew he didn't know a thing about the young witch, so the only thing keeping him quiet was his rage over them keeping the secret. "Damon?" Elena called out to get his attention. Damon's ice blue eyes snapped towards her, and she found herself backing up until she was pressed against Stefan's chest who in a matter of moments effectively put her behind him. Damon licked the bottom of his fangs willing them to go away.

"Who in the hell is Giselle and why haven't I heard about her," he bellowed as he stalked away from them not trusting his anger at the moment. As he neared the single window in the room, he placed his hand on the window sill and glanced back at them before pointing a finger towards his chest. "This is something I should have known." Stefan stepped forward deciding that he should tell Damon about this especially since he didn't want Elena taking the heat for this decision.

"She didn't appear to be a problem, Damon."

"What," Damon exclaimed angrily. "Is that how you're basing your decisions now. On what seems dangerous and what doesn't seem dangerous. Is that really what your trying to tell me." Damon snapped fully vamping out as he looked at his little brother. Stefan looked down for a moment as if searching for the words before sighing. "She hadn't done anything at all to Bonnie, so like I said she didn't appear to be a problem."

"Please, you've always been a bad judge of character." Damon stated with a shake of his head as he stared at his brother. Elena glanced towards the window in the door making sure that no one was peeking in through the window and seeing what she was currently seeing. Damon growled low in his throat as he looked towards Stefan. "You've never," he paused and chuckled humorlessly before sighing. "Out of all the idiotic things you've done, this. . .this tops them all." he yelled as he raised his hand high above his head. "You've been a vampire for over a century, can you really be this damn naive."

"Look Damon I, we didn't suspect her of anything. I mean she seemed like she was scared of her own shadow and besides Bonnie had confirmed that she was nothing but a witch." Rubbing a hand over his face, Damon just shook his head at his brother's words. As Jaxon's little speech about taking things at face value came to the forefront of his mind sounding off like a warning bell. Lowering his hand, he looked at Stefan and then placed his hands on top of his head.

"You can never take things at face value, Stefan." he snapped out as he shook his head bitterly. "Never."

"What?" Stefan asked slightly confused. Damon turned and frowned growing rather impatient by just how dense his brother was acting.

"Like us, we appear human but we aren't. I mean we are almost the literally meaning of taking things at face value. It was something Jaxon told me and judging by your recent dumb ass actions maybe you should have been there to hear it too." he snapped as he looked over at him and almost released another growl. "Let me put this to you as easily as I know how, Stefan. You can never take things at face like us appear human and that's what we want. We want humans to take us at face value but as soon as we get them alone, snap we reveal our true selves and we feed." he replied as he walked towards them, "So let's apply this theory to what was her name again?" he asked snapping his fingers as he waited for them to supply the name.

"Giselle." Stefan supplied

"Right, Giselle. So you told me she seem to jump at her own shadow right. Scared of her own magic, but yet she appear at the crash site. You know what I've learned over the years, there are no coincidences in this world. Just supernatural people playing games. You know what I'm thinking, I'm thinking that this Giselle person is trying to get into our little group and get on Bonnie's good side and-."

"My goodness that sounds quite convoluted don't you think." A voice stated from the doorway, they all turned and saw four people standing there. Stefan watched as Elena moved behind him and towards the bed, Bonnie was currently resting in taking up a protective stance as Damon stepped over towards his brother's side creating a united front while at the same time blocking Bonnie and Elena from their view.

"Might sound convoluted but it's true." Damon replied back coldly as he looked at the older African American woman that was accompanied by three teenagers. Stefan looked over the group until his eyes landed on Giselle. The oldest woman, stepped fully into the room completely unafraid of the two vampire siblings and looked over their shoulders at Elena and Bonnie. Her glaze lingered on Bonnie before shifting back to Elena.

"Hello Elena, didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon." she called out, before being slammed up against the wall but an irate Damon Salvatore. Tightening his hand on her throat he pulled her towards him and then roughly slammed her back against the wall, while his face morphed into his normal vampire like state. The woman barely whimpered as she stared up into his eyes now darkened with rage and blood lust. Glancing over at the other three members of her party she spoke up calmly. "Don't do anything, everything is okay."

"No, it really isn't." Damon growled out as he pulled her forward and slammed her against the wall again. By this time the room was completely full and Stefan had closed and locked the door for security purposes. He didn't want the officers on duty to rush in the room and see a vampire attacking some woman. He knew they would be discovered and the council would come after them. The woman sighed at Damon's words and spoke up trying her best to keep the enraged vampire calm.

"We aren't here to do anyone, any harm but I'm sure that can change if you continue to hold me like you're doing." Damon barely loosened his grip at her threat. In fact he didn't even snap out of the state he was currently in.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once, you'll have to kill me in order to get to her and I'm not that easy to kill." he growled out after issuing his threat. The loud bored sigh that erupted from the boy standing between the two girls broke through the tense moment. Damon's glaze shot over at him just as the boy spoke up.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." the boy drawled out in a bored tone as he looked pointedly at Damon who in return sent him a heated glare. The look didn't stop the boy, instead he just continued talking with the same tone. "I mean really, if you want to go this route-."

"Vincent!" the woman rushed out angrily as she looked over towards him. Vincent opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it at the reprimanding look the woman sent his way and decided it was best he just remained quiet. Damon kept his glaze on him for a few more moments before looking back at the woman who sent him what seemed to be a nervous smile. "You know what, I think we started off on the wrong foot, I mean how can I expect you to trust me if I haven't introduced myself and my friends."

"Yeah, he might think you have so grand master plan in the works or something. I think he wants to keep you as the sinister unknown." Vincent stated with a wide smirk that quickly turned into a wince as he received twin looks of fury. "Sorry I couldn't resist." he admitted openly, as he rocked back on his heels.

"Well try harder next time." the older woman snapped out before looking back at Damon who was watching their exchange silently. "Now please allow me to introduce myself and then-."

"What in hell makes you think I want to know you or them," he growled out angrily. "Unlike my brother and his girlfriend you aren't gonna fool me and-."

"We don't want to hurt her, we are really just looking out for her." she admitted as she looked up at Damon. "Please you have to believe me." she whispered, Damon blinked back at her for a moment before looking over at Stefan who remained silent while standing beside Elena. Damon hated to admit it but seeing the look of fear in the woman's eye and really trusting his gut instincts, which has been known to never trust a soul, made he was pretty sure the woman wasn't lying to him. However, giving her a chance to explain herself didn't mean he had to let his guard completely down. The room was silence as Damon and the woman looked at one another, after awhile Damon released a breath and loosen his grip on her neck but he didn't let go.

"Introduce yourself." he growled out

"My name is Alexis Moore," she then lifted one of her hands from Damon's wrist and pointed over towards the group of people that had come in with her. "Your brother and the girls already know Giselle Washington," the small light African American girl waved. "And the very talkative boy is Vincent Carr." The muscular white boy stepped forward with his arms crossed over his chest. "And the girl beside him is Jasmine Joyce." The brunette stepped forward only stopping besides Vincent. Damon waited till they stepped back before turning his attention back to Alexis and tightening his hand around her neck.

"Now how about you try to convince me that you're here to protect her, and let's just see where that gets you." Alexis took a deep breath, and then spoke up hoping her voice didn't quiver because she certainly didn't want to look weak in front of this vampire.

"We came here to protect her." She admitted firmly as she stared into his ice blue eyes. "We came here to protect Bonnie."

"Is that really it, do you really expect me to believe that." Damon growled out angrily as he tightened his grip on her neck. "You better talk fast cause you running out of time with me now."

"Okay, there are other reasons for us being here but we want to protect her. Look we are a coven of sorts-." The narrowing of Damon's eyes was all she saw before he hoisted her higher into the air. His hand raised as well and she knew he was intent on driving it into and through her chest.

"Please let her finish." Giselle called out as she looked between Alexis and the vampire. Damon sent her a look but slowly lowered Alexis back down to the ground. He studied her for a bit before speaking his voice low with held in anger.

"I really don't like that term how about you refrain from using it."

"How can I refrain from using it when that is truly what we are. We are a coven. . .a coven in the truest sense of the word." Damon clenched his jaw and glanced over at his brother who sent him a nod that seemed to tell him to at least let her finish.

"Fine," when she didn't move to speak, he tightened his grip on her neck and gave it a quick squeeze one that wouldn't hurt her to much, but would give her enough pain that she knew he wasn't one to be played with. "Continue."

"Like I said before we are a coven, even though we aren't fully complete," she stated as she shared a look with her people. "We came here because of the power we felt months ago. It was hard, very hard to pinpoint it to this town but we did. We thought that whoever used that magic would be perfect for our coven. Whoever that person was could really complete the group. So we came here, Giselle of course has to go to school. She's quite young, unlike Vincent and Jasmine who are in their earlier twenties. When she went to school she met Bonnie and discovered that she was a witch, which she really wasn't expecting because normally witches that use that type of power are my age and they certainly aren't teenagers." Damon raised his hand in the air dismissively before speaking up.

"I don't need a story, what I want to know is why you were there this afternoon. Were you planning on kidnapping her so she could join your coven."

"No, never. We would have asked, probably pleaded but we would have never kidnapped her. As for this afternoon, well we were picking Giselle up from school and we were heading home. We felt the power on the bridge, there was certainly a witch there this afternoon. Someone very powerful who wanted her dead," at the look on Damon's face she quickly added in. "Well that's my guess I could be wrong though, but how else would you explain the bridge collapsing. . .anyone who would want to kidnap her wouldn't go to such extremes," she shook her head as she thought about it even more. "Is she in some type of trouble." Damon released her, and took several steps back and shook his head.

"Do you really think I'm going to just tell you all of our business."

"Sharing is caring." Vincent called out from his position by the door. "We told you about us, you know what we are and you've seen all of our faces."

"Shut up." Damon countered smoothly as he looked at Vincent. He could already tell that he didn't like him at all. The boy had to much of a smart mouth, and whether he knew it or not he was two seconds away form getting smack in it and Damon was pretty sure he wouldn't hold back his vampire strength on him. Besides it would probably be a major improvement if the boy's jaw was wired shut. Stefan seeing the wheels in his brother's head turning as he looked at Vincent stepped forward and placed a calming hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Everyone just calm down."

"He's the only one tripping." Vincent countered smartly. "We came here to help her."

"No what you did was come here to help yourselves." Stefan replied back. "You would probably badger her until she decided to join up with your coven. No what you did seems extremely self-serving."

"No, that isn't what we would have done. We aren't like that. We just wanted to know if she would join our coven. If she said no, would have asked maybe a second time and then we would have left her alone. We don't want to force anyone to join our ranks because then it would cripple our coven. You never do something like that." Alexis replied back with a shake of her head. Damon studied her for a few more moments however whatever he was going to say was drowned out by a loud ear piercing scream from Bonnie as she bolted upright in the hospital bed.

The sound of Bonnie's frightened cries immediately sent Damon into action, releasing Alexis he rushed over to Bonnie's bedside and placed his hands gently on her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. Sparing one glance towards his brother and Elena, he saw them both rushing over trying to wake Bonnie up as well, both of them equally worried about her. Turning his attention back to Bonnie and ignoring the stares coming his way from Alexis and her people, he focused on Bonnie and pulled her towards him rubbing his hands up and down her slender back soothingly while whispering softly in her ear that everything was okay. He didn't care if his brother and Elena or anyone else saw him acting this way. All that matter was Bonnie, not his reputation or the persona he liked to put out there for everyone to see. "Come on little witch, wake up." he murmured a little more loudly, as he continued to hold her to him, trying to wake her up from whatever was causing her to scream. Elena watched in muted fear as her friend continued to struggle to wake up from whatever dream she was currently having at the moment. She could tell that Damon's soothing tone, one that she didn't even know he had, was having a positive effect on Bonnie. She watched as Bonnie's cries quieted down until the only sounds she was making were soft whimpers.

Blinking her eyes open slowly, Bonnie wrapped her small arms around the warm body currently holding her and rubbing her back. She knew without looking that the person was Damon. She allowed him to hold her for a few more moments before her mind went back to the accident on the bridge. She thought about the collapse and- "Elena. . .where's Elena." she cried out, as her imagination sent her images of what could have happened to her friend. One image that turned her stomach was Elena lying amongst the wreckage a bloody mess. The caused her to start struggling, she needed to find Elena, she needed to see her friend and make sure that she was okay. Leaning back away from her, Damon cupped her face in his hands while yelling out her name, trying to get her to look at him. While Elena moved onto the bed trying to tell Bonnie that she was okay.

"Bonnie!Bonnie look at me." he called out quickly as he looked at the tear streaked face of his little witch, Bonnie's wild eyes shifted frantically around the room. Not really seeing anything before settling in on his face. She stared at him blankly for a moment, her lips trembling in sorrow.

"Elena, where is she."

"Everything is okay, Bonnie. Elena is okay." he stated as he reached out and pulled Elena even closer so that Bonnie could see her. Seeing Elena before her in good health made Bonnie sob out loud in relief before wrapping her small arms around the girl. It was at that moment that Damon took his attention away from Bonnie and turned to look at Alexis, Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine. He eyed them all for a few moments before turning back to Bonnie. "You can go now." he said his voice holding a certain edge within it. Alexis knew she couldn't leave like this, not when she was close to getting another witch within there group that could rival or exceed her. She didn't care about this vampire or his obvious attachment to Bonnie. All she cared about was protecting Bonnie and hopefully bringing her into their fold.

"We would like to speak with Bonnie if that's okay." she stated instead as she settled her glaze on the girl she had traveled to see. "We would still like to tell her why we're here and maybe we can work something out." Stefan stepped forward at that moment, a glare marring his features as he spoke up his voice just as cold as his brother's.

"I don't think you understand. . .this is a private moment and you four are not welcome here, so do as my brother said and go." he finished his statement by marching over to the door and ripping it open. Alexis gave one last look towards Bonnie and then glanced over at Stefan who was now making an impatient sweeping motion with his hand. Releasing a heavy sigh, Alexis headed towards the door with Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine who had were already walking outside of the room. Instead of going immediately outside she turned and looked at Stefan intent on saying one final thing.

"At least tell her why we're here," she asked as her eyes shifted between the two vampire brothers. "We can help her out with this witch that's trying to hurt her. We can at least do that, we won't push for anything else I promise you that. It's just that people like Bonnie and us need to stick together and protect one another. . .it's just in our nature." When neither brother move to speak, she just sighed and stepped out of the room. She was barely out of the doorway before Stefan closed the door behind her and returned his attention to the hospital bed where Bonnie and Elena were still hugging and Damon sat to side with look of pure relief on his features. Stepping away from the door, Stefan headed back over to bed glad that their group was still intact and he was positive that his brother would fight to keep it that way.

All the vampires stood back hoping that Katherine in her rage didn't zero in on them. Their undisputed leader paced back and forth before them, her glaze every so often landing on the lone witch in their mix. The woman for her part continue to back up away from them but mostly Katherine. "How did me telling you to provide us with a distraction so we could get the Bennett translate in your head as me telling you to try and kill her." Katherine finally replied as she turned to look at the woman who shrank back behind the group of vampires even more. Katherine, simply placed her hands on her hips and looked at the girl. "Well Elise, I'm waiting for an answer."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you really think that I want to hear some reply as weak as that?" Katherine asked as she swept across the room and stopped only when she was directly in Elise's face. "You could have killed her and our leverage with Lucius would be absolutely nothing. Not to mention the fact that he would kill us for killing her. I only met the man once but I can tell you he isn't one to be trifled with. He'd kill us or spend his time, which he has by the way, hunting us down."

"If she was injured I just figured that you'd give her some of your blood and-." Katherine's hand reached out towards her, and Elise scrambled back. Katherine looked from her to her hand and then chuckled while the other vampires merely shook their heads at the frightened witch.

"My goodness Elise for someone so powerful, you really are weak." she turned her back on the woman and stalked away. "I can't give her my blood because Lucius doesn't really want us touching her and I know that means no biting or blood exchanges," she paused and shook her head. "I really should kill you for being so stupid, but I still need you and you are still giving us your services, right."

"Yes." Elise replied back softly. "I won't make the same mistake again I promise you that." Katherine just nodded and gave her a look that seemed to suggest that she only had one more chance with her.

"See that you don't."

"Katherine, what are we going to do now?" One of the men in her crew asked, she took her glaze off Elise and glanced over at him and sent him a nonchalance shrug as she walked over to a chair and settled down.

"Why are you asking me that as if I have absolutely no plan or backup plan. This is what we're going to do. We are going to let the town provide us with cover, I mean this town is always hosting parties like it actually has something to celebrate." she stated with a dignified sniff. "When they do throw their little party that is when we'll get her and this time there won't be any mistakes."

**A/N: So what do you think? Oh and I also want to know your thoughts on Alexis, Giselle, Vincent and Jasmine what are guys thinking about them and their story.**

**Until next time.**

**Baby S**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright its time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ adrenalinejunkiegurl, Hellzz-on-Earth, ShadiyaRay, David Fishwick, NaeNae, Quizas, babyshan211 , and Ali08_. Thanks for the support I love hearing from you guys and the reviews really help the muse. Now on to the story.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Four

"What do you think about Alexis and her um, coven?" Stefan asked his brother as they entered the house later on that night. The only reply he got was Damon slamming his fist into the side of his face. Stumbling back away from his brother, Stefan clutched his jaw and looked up at his brother in shock, while Damon merely looked at him as if waiting for him to say or do something. Massaging his throbbing jaw, Stefan carefully wiggled it around trying to gage just how much dangerous Damon had done. Once he was finished he looked over at his brother and sighed. "I guess I deserve that."

"That and a lot more, Stefan." Damon stated firmly as he looked at his brother and released a small sigh. "But since you had my back in the hospital I think one punch will do besides I think you've learned your lesson."

"But did you have to punch me."

"Negative reenforcement is a wonderful thing." Damon stated with a smirk as he headed deeper into the house, positive that his brother was following behind him. Stefan just rolled his eyes at his brother's back as they headed straight for the living room. Damon immediately walked over to the bar and poured himself a shot of whiskey before glancing over his shoulder at his brother. "As for what I think about Alexis and her coven," he tossed back the shot and released a slight wince as he felt the liquor rush down his throat. "I don't like them."

"They helped her, Damon. Probably saved her from getting kidnapped by some of Lucius' people. You know what Jaxon told her, he said that Lucius wouldn't stop until he had her and he doesn't have her so-."

"He won't be getting her." Damon snapped out slamming the glass in his hand down while looking at his brother. "But I think as we move forward we need to get one thing clear." Stefan watched as Damon walked over to him. Not sure what his brother was about to do, but wanting to show him that he wasn't afraid of his brother Stefan squared back his shoulders and stood his ground.

"What would that be Damon?"

"Don't you ever keep something secret from me again?" he snapped out angrily as he looked down at his brother. "Especially in regards to Bonnie."

"We only did that because we didn't know what you would do," at his words, Damon merely frowned and crossed his arms over his chest in anger. "I mean come on man. . .you have to know that."

Damon sighed and shook his head.

"So what if I've killed a few people," the look Stefan sent his way only made him roll his eyes even more. "Seriously Stefan so what."

"You would have killed Giselle, you and I both know that. You would have seen her a threat and would have taken her out without a care in the world. If you had done that, then maybe Bonnie would have gotten kidnap this afternoon. That's what I'm talking about, we kept it from you because you have the tendency to go off and do things and then wince at the consequences later on." Stefan stopped then and took a deep breath while looking at his brother who stood before him watching him with a strange look on his face.

"Wow, is that what you think?" Stefan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while looking away from his brother for a moment.

"It's just what happens sometimes." he stated as he finally looked up at his brother who merely shrugged at his words.

"You know I hate it when you make sense. Pisses me off." Damon muttered with a shake of his head as he looked at Stefan for a moment. "But you're right. I do just fly off at the handle go and do some things and then 'wince,' as the consequences come rolling back on me and those around me." Damon walked over to the sofa and sat down while keeping an eye on his brother. "But that doesn't change the fact that you, Elena and Bonnie kept things from me. I'm not happy about it, I mean how would you feel if I did that with Elena and you found out about our group secret after she was laid up in a hospital bed." he paused as he saw Stefan flinch. "See that was what I was going through, except the difference is I wasn't imagining it like you just were, it really happened and that is why you got hit in the face."

"Thanks for the clarification, Damon." Stefan muttered as he looked over at his brother and move to sit down in the arm chair that faced the sofa. Both brothers were silent for a moment, before Stefan rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. "So you really don't trust them?"

"They'll have to prove themselves to me, I don't hand out my trust like a soccer mom does candy during halloween, Stefan. So what if they helped her, they were doing it for their own reasons and that Vincent guy. Do you know how much I wanted to punch him the hell out. All that damn talking."

"He sort of reminded me of you." Stefan stated with a shrug as he sat back, "All smart ass and stuff like that."

"I have charm, he doesn't," Damon pointed out. "Besides I look better, all of those characteristics soften the blow. His doesn't."

"Conceited much."

"No other way to be, Stefan." Damon replied back with a smirk as he looked at his brother. "But back to matter at hand. I'm not going to give them my trust until they prove themselves and since I can pretty much tell you that it won't be happening anytime soon I think it's okay to say they won't be joining our group of ragtag supernaturals plus one human."

"What are you talking about? You might need their help Damon I mean seriously they could really be helpful. They could stop Lucius' people or help us do so. Besides how do you plan on watching Bonnie all the time anyway. You're just one person." Damon smirked then and pushed himself off the bed and sighed.

"You'll be helping me as well, little brother. We are gonna move Bonnie here, that way nothing will happen at her house and so I can keep a good eye on my little witch at night and you'll play the part of big brother, something I know you like to do since you like to pretend you can boss me around, by watching her at school. Sounds good to me." he stated with a smirk as he headed over towards the stairs. Stefan leaned back in the chair and called out him.

"You know Bonnie isn't gonna go for that?"

"I know, she wouldn't be my Bonnie if she didn't keep me on my toes." Damon shouted back as he bounded up the steps towards his room leaving Stefan behind to merely shake his head at his brother's last statement.

"No no, please no." she whispered as she fell to her knees on the ground. She looked up towards the sky as small white flecks settled on her face. If it didn't feel like her heart was being torn in two she would have wondered why it was snowing and yet there wasn't even a chill in the air. She looked back down and released a sob. "No." As soon as the words left her mouth, or was it her mouth. The word sounded like it was blended with several voices or just another deeper one. As soon as the word was spoken she fell back seeing absolutely nothing but darkness. She felt herself moving, being pulled away from everything and everyone she knew and loved. Then she heard it, the voices the harsh voice.

"You dare bring her to me unclean," the masculine voice shouted, "You dare bring her to me in this condition." She could feel herself struggling to sit up, struggling to take away the darkness which covered her eyes. Keeping her from seeing the person who wanted to do her harm.

"I didn't know."

"It doesn't matter now," the voice replied back this time it sounded closer to her, almost as if it was right over her head. "I'll handle the rest." Bonnie barely had time to register the words before she felt sharp pain shoot all over her body at once causing her to scream out loud.

Bonnie opened her eyes to the concerned brown eyes of one of the night nurses. The woman stood over her, and held her shoulders tightly between her hands. "It was just a dream." the woman stated with a sigh once she saw that the girl had finally woken up from her nightmare. She didn't blame her though, if she had been in that accident on the bridge she would have had nightmares as well. Bonnie blinked up at the woman before nodding her head.

"I'm sorry."

"No, sweetie it's okay." the nurse replied back with a small smile. "I understand that what you went through was awful. You certainly don't need to explain anything to me." Bonnie slowly settled back on the bed and looked at the nurse who still stood over her bed as if she would start screaming again at any moment. "Do you need any help? Do you want to go to the bathroom?" the nurse asked. Bonnie nibbled on her lower lip before nodding her head.

"Please." The nurse just sent her a small smile and then helped her out of the bed. Bonnie leaned on the nurse for support not truly trusting herself to walk on her own. She was afraid that she'd just fall over or something and she didn't want to do that especially since tomorrow Damon would be coming along with Stefan and Elena to visit her tomorrow. She didn't want anything setting off Damon, because he would be able to tell if she were hurt. Once they were at the door to the bathroom, Bonnie grabbed hold of the threshold and entered. Once alone, she walked over the sink and placed her hands on either side of it. This wasn't the first time she had this nightmare, but now she knew it was a vision and from the looks of things it wasn't a good vision either.

Bonnie laid on her side, staring out of the window, while trying to ignore the heaviness of her eyelids. She laid there still thinking about the nightmare from last night, and the haunted feeling she had all night after the nurse woke her up. She didn't want to discuss it with anyone, but eventually she knew she would have too. Judging from how things looked in her vision, nightmare or whatever else she wanted to call it. Lucius was gonna win, he was gonna get her and he was going to change her into what he and his followers were or judging from the pain in the visions, Lucius was going to kill her. She was broken out of her thoughts, by the sound of her room door opening. Thinking that it was more visitors, she turned over and smiled as she saw Damon standing in the doorway. "Hey Damon," she called out as she carefully pushed herself up so that she wouldn't be lying down still. Damon walked over to her bedside and sat down. "You're early."

"Couldn't wait on Elena and Stefan to get done with school." he replied back with a shrug of shoulder as he leaned forward, his blue eyes searching her face before he asked the one question that Bonnie really didn't want to answer. "Are you alright? You didn't have any strange visitors did you?" he asked thinking that maybe Alexis and her cast of characters might stopped by to harass Bonnie into joining their coven.

"Well Caroline came by including Matt Tyler and Jeremy," she paused as if thinking about it. "Along with Sheriff Forbes and Elena's aunt. Other than that no one else stopped back. I just had a hard night of sleep."

"Why?" Damon asked bluntly, he knew she could tell that he was absolutely worried about her. Yesterday didn't just shake her, it shook him too.

"I guess my arm was acting up."

"Yeah, and you can't cast a relief spell to help you out with that." Damon countered with a solid roll of his eyes. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Bonnie seriously thought about it, and then remembered what had made him so angry yesterday. She wasn't going to keep another secret from him, that wasn't what relationships were built on.

"It was just a dream."

"Nightmare you mean." he countered as he continued to watch her closely. "Or was it something else."

"What would you do if I told you that I would really like to talk about this later." she asked nervously while looking at him. She truly didn't want to dwell on the dream, what she wanted to do was spend time with Damon and enjoy their time together.

"That's fine."

"So what did you do after you left here?"

"Stefan and I had a talk and then I went to my room." he answered truthfully, the look Bonnie immediately sent his way, just made a smile go across his face. She really knew him to well. Raising an eyebrow at Damon's statement, she spoke up.

"So what did you really do?"

"Okay, I guess I need to be more truthful," he paused for dramatic effect while Bonnie just watched him impatiently waiting on him to fill her in. "Stefan and I talked about why he kept you guys meeting Giselle from me and after that I punched him in the face." He had to resist the urge to laugh at Bonnie's face as her mouth dropped open in complete shock.

"You punched Stefan!"

"In the face don't forget that part, Bonnie. Do try to follow along." he finished with a smirk, which instantly dropped as Bonnie frowned and shook her head. "What did you really think I was alright with everything."

"No, but I didn't think-."

"Stefan is a vampire, he could handle it." he snapped out. "And he understood why. He wouldn't like it if I knew something about Elena something that could be dangerous for her and I kept it to myself." he snarled out as the feelings he didn't want to admit to came surging back. "Do you think I felt good knowing that this Giselle character had been out there and I didn't know about it. I'm suppose to be protecting you Bonnie," he paused then and shook his head. "But you know what really hurt," he looked at her then. "Is that you thought I would do something to. . .fuck everything up. I expected that from my brother, but not from you." Bonnie looked down at his words, not really wanting to look at him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I just," she paused as if in search for the right words. "I didn't want there to be any trouble, Damon. She seemed like a sweet girl, and I still believe that."

"Yeah well, her and the other girl, I like them just fine it's that Alexis and Vincent guy I can't stand."

"You met them."

"They were here yesterday, after they saved you and Elena from the wreckage I guess they came by to check on you two." Bonnie shook her head at this, she didn't remember seeing them. All she remembered was waking up screaming with Damon, Elena and Stefan all there for her. She didn't remember Giselle or three other people.

"Damon, I don't remember them."

"That's because for most of their visit you were still unconscious, when you came to I asked them to leave."

"Is that it?"

"Well, yeah." She narrowed her eyes at him then, she knew him now long enough to know when his eyes widened just a bit he was lying. It was an awful habit, but not one anyone who just knew him would know. No, in order to get the quirk, a person would have to really hang with Damon. She figured perhaps his brother was the only person that really got his quirks besides her.

"You're lying to me."

"Let's just say I don't want to talk about it here." Damon countered with a shake of his head. "Stefan and Elena should be here soon, school let out about fifteen minutes ago."

"They shouldn't be here soon unless Stefan is speeding."

"Why do you think he has that little red sports car?" Damon asked with a smirk as he stood up and brushed his hands along his thighs. "Now I think we need to get all of your things, and when I say things I mean mainly your gifts and pack them up."

"You're getting me out of here?" Bonnie asked bluntly. "The doctor this morning told me that he would like to keep me here for perhaps one more night." At her words Damon just smiled and lifted a finger and tapped the corner of his eye.

"Let's just say that there are some advantages to having a dashing vampire boyfriend in your corner."

"You compelled the doctor?" she asked in shock and disbelief, Damon merely shrugged his shoulders as he looked over at her.

"You know, if you keep saying the word like that sooner or later you're gonna make the word compel a curse word."

"It is when it comes to you, Damon. I can't believe you did something like that."

"Well, just imagine that went to the doctor and um, talk him into it." he statement with a wide smirk, while she simply sent him a look that told him plainly that what he was telling her at the moment wasn't funny at all. "You know you worry to much."

"With you, I don't think I worry enough." Bonnie replied with a sigh, just as the door opened and Stefan and Elena strolled in. Stefan took a cautionary look between his brother and Bonnie before speaking up.

"We aren't interrupting are we?" Damon tore his gaze away from Bonnie, and looked over at Stefan.

"Nope, I was telling her that the doctor released her. We were just waiting on you guys to get here." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at his little brother and Elena who were both watching him suspiciously. "Oh don't give me that look," he exclaimed with a shake of his head. "Besides we don't have to tell you what we were talking about. All that is between me and my little witch."

"I didn't ask you any questions about what you were discussing, Damon." Stefan countered as he quickly turned her his gaze towards Bonnie. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." she replied back with a smile as she looked at him. "Just dealing with the arm, that's all."

"You know I could always give you some of my blood, it'll knock that right out." Damon stated, as he looked at Bonnie for a brief moment. "Pour you a shot and-."

"Oh my goodness Damon, I mean really." Elena exclaimed as she looked at him while crossing the room and moving towards Bonnie's free side. Damon sent her a look, before sighing and shaking his head. "What, it's not like I'm suggesting anything wrong."

"Everything was wrong with what you just said."

"Like you aren't providing Stefan any regular shots of Elena elixir." he replied back while turning back to Bonnie. Ignoring the looks that Stefan and Elena shot towards one another at being discovered. He met Bonnie's stare and then sent a reassuring smile. "So are you ready to go or do you want to talk some more."

"Let's discuss this later, right now all I wanna do is go home." Damon nodded his head and looked towards Stefan who was standing by quietly.

"Alright you heard her, let's get my little witch home."

Damon grinned as Stefan pulled up outside of the manor, just as Bonnie started fussing with him about why he wasn't headed towards her home. He didn't know why, he liked their fighting especially when he knew it wasn't serious. He knew she wasn't upset with him and that was just fine with him if she felt like fussing about the change of plans that she hadn't been expecting. "Bonnie, just calm down." he stated with a smirk as he leaned back into the seat as Bonnie continued to fuss over the fact that he had brought her here instead of her home.

"I thought you were taking me home."

"Home is where the heart is." he countered back with a wide smirk as he looked at her for a moment. "Isn't that how the saying goes." The stifled laughter from the front seat made Bonnie realize that once again her and Damon were bringing laughter to Stefan and Elena's lives yet again. Glancing towards the rearview mirror where she met Stefan's eyes she spoke up.

"Stop laughing it isn't funny." The un-lady like snort that erupted from Elena however proved otherwise, as Stefan just looked back at her his eyes light from his own laughter. Huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked over at Damon.

"Damon, I can't believe you did this, I meant my home."

"You say that as if you don't know me at all. Of course I would do something like this and of course you would be unhappy about it. Do you know how many women in Mystic Falls would love to share a bedroom with me on a nightly basis." he asked with a wink. "Stop being ungrateful and thank God for your good fortune."

"No, you didn't just say that to me." she asked with a shake of her head as the car slowly pulled to a stop, Stefan turned around in the driver's seat and draped his arm across the back of the passenger seat so he could look at his brother and Bonnie.

"Alright kids we're home." he stated finishing on a deep chuckle, that had Bonnie rolling her eyes at him.

"You're gonna wish you had never agreed to it." Stefan just shrugged his shoulders then. Damon had already threatened him by telling him that if he didn't agree to helping him move Bonnie into the manor he would regret it. Sometimes they surprised him, by being so much alike but then again that was why they worked so well.

"All I'll say to that is I'm damned if I do. . .damned if I don't." he finished sending Damon a look, which his brother just waved off with a shake of his head.

"Please don't be so dramatic Stefan." He murmured as he opened the door and stepped out, in the blink of an eye he was over on Bonnie's side helping her out of the car while she continued to fuss with him. Hoisting her up into his arms, he held her to his chest before rushing inside the house while calling over his shoulder. "Oh and Stefan can you bring Bonnie's bags up to my. . .oh excuse me our room." Stefan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as Bonnie shouted Damon's name in anger as he continued on inside.

Once inside of his room, Bonnie groaned and placed a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe you did this." she murmured as she looked around the room as Damon sat her down on his bed. Damon's room now had a lot of her possessions in it. Damon followed her gaze which had landed on his dresser, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Is anything missing do you need me to go back for something?" he asked seriously as he turned back to her. Bonnie glanced around the room taking in the fact that Damon had brought her clothes, laptop, combs, brushes, perfumes and other items into his room. "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief. Damon nodded his head as he crossed his arms ver his chest and narrowed his eyes at her just as Stefan entered the room with Bonnie's bags. Ignoring the presence of his brother Damon answered Bonnie's question.

"Of course I'm serious, Bonnie. You have Lucius out there after you and now this so called Coven." he blurted out, when Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his words. She remembered him mentioning earlier in the hospital that Giselle was apart of a Coven. Damon looked over at Stefan for help but his brother had quickly hightailed it out of the room. "Punk." he muttered as he turned back towards Bonnie ignoring the soft laughter that only he could probably hear.

"Damon, you mentioned that earlier and now I think you need to tell me everything okay." Bonnie implored as she looked at him. Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, he studied Bonnie for a quick second before walking over to the the edge of the bed.

"What do you want to know?"

"Is the Coven the reason you moved me here?" she bluntly asked needing to get down to business. Damon groaned and glanced down at his hands. He studied his ring, his eyes roaming over the details of it. "Damon?" He glanced back at her and then maneuvered himself so that he was sitting with his back against his own headboard while placing himself beside her.

"I did it for your protection, Bonnie." he admitted with a sigh, Bonnie reached out then and placed a hand on his, and waited till he was looking up at her.

"I don't doubt that, I just want to know why?"

"Like I said at the hospital that Giselle girl is part of the Coven that wants to bring you into it's fold. There about three other members, two of which I can't stand, and that's about as much as we know about it. . .them."

"Sounds like they aren't dangerous, Damon." He rolled his eyes at her words then and merely shook his head.

"You'll have to excuse me then, since the word Coven literally puts me on edge." he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "They did tell me and Stefan that there was another witch there that afternoon that made the bridge collapse and that they would help us protect you." He admitted as he looked away from her. "I still don't trust them though." He murmured as he thought about Jaxon and what the man would have done in a situation like this. He was almost positive that the other man wouldn't willingly accept Giselle and her people so he wasn't going to do the same either. He'd just wait it out until they proved themselves worthy of his trust. Until then he'd just go about protecting Bonnie on his own. Bonnie watched as Damon silently stared off into the space in front of them deep in thought.

"They really don't sound dangerous."

"Like I said, I don't trust them, but I'll wait before officially casting my judgment. As of right now though because I don't trust them you'll be staying here. I can't let you head home every night knowing that witches are after you. I'd feel better with you here during the night and Stefan with you, playing the role of big brother, at school during the day." He turned his head, to see Bonnie's reaction but she just sat by his side silently. Rubbing a hand along the bottom of his chin, he spoke up. "How about you tell me about that dream or vision whatever it is that kept you up all night." He could literally feel the shock coming off of her in waves. "Don't act so surprise, I know you remember. You're tired as hell, you're just afraid to go back to sleep aren't you." Bonnie lowered her head and looked at her lap, while Damon continued to sit beside her silently. She didn't want to tell him that he hit the nail on the head. That she was absolutely terrified of going to sleep again and having that same vivid dream. "Bonnie?" he called out knowingly as he looked over at her. Finally gaining her attention, she bite her bottom lip before slowly nodding her head.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he pressed.

"I'm terrified of the dream, Damon. Or vision, whatever. . .it scares me more than I want to admit." she whispered, the tone of desperation in her voice made Damon's chest seize up on him. He didn't know if he wanted her to tell him exactly what her dream was about, but he knew in order to prepare for what was to come she needed to tell him.

"What happens?" he asks finally, as he turned on the bed slightly and looked at her, she sighed and closes her eyes as if that was the only way for her to see the dream again. He watched her silently as she spoke up.

"I'm out somewhere and there's like snow falling all around me, but it isn't cold and I'm crying or sobbing. Something like that," she pauses for a moment. "Then I say no but it doesn't sound like me though, and once that word is spoke I'm in complete darkness and I hear two people fussing. One is talking about how I've become. . .unclean, how I've been brought there unclean. The other person says they're sorry and he says he'll take care of it, and then there's sharp pain. Unbearable pain and then I wake up."

"This was your first time having this dream?" he asked softly as he looked at her, his jaw clenching and unclenching. The dream sounded as if they were going to fail at protecting her. That's what that vision seemed to be.

"No."

"When did you first have it?"

"Several days ago." she admitted, before turning to him. "What are we going to do, Damon. If Lucius-."

"Don't think like that, Bonnie." he murmured with a soft sigh as he looked at her. Then he move so that he was lying down on the bed. He gentled move Bonnie so that she was pressed against his chest while making sure that her injured arm was up and out of the way so that it wouldn't get injured anymore than it already was. "We don't have to let that come true, besides while I'm still live I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon." Bonnie snuggled deeper into his embrace, and sighed.

"You've got this all figured out, huh." Damon nodded his head as he allowed his fingers to gently massage her shoulder while he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Yeah. I've got my game plan all figured out. Protect you till the end." As he finished the last part images from her dream flashed into her mind, resting her head on his chest. Bonnie nodded her head in agreement before murmuring.

"Till the end."

**A/N: I know it might have been a little slow this time around, but I do want to know what you guys think about Bonnie's vision.**

**Baby S**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it times for another update but first I want to thank my reviewers from last week: _babyshan211, David Fishwick, adrenalinejunkiegurl, ShadiyaRay, Ali08, Phelycia, CrimsonEyedCullen(2), stefanswifey01_. Thank you and everyone else who has alerted and favorited the story. I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Five

"Damon, come I mean really I don't see the problem." Bonnie exclaimed with a shake of her head as she sat besides Elena in their unofficial booth which was located in the back of Mystic Grille. Rolling his eyes, the older Salvatore shared a look with his brother before glancing across the table at his little witch. It had been several weeks since the whole bridge incident and Bonnie, who was now fully healed, was trying to convince him to come to the the fall dance that her school was about to have in a matter of days with her. Bonnie sighed at his silence and then pointed out something else. "Stefan's going."

"You say that as if that makes me just want to jump up and go." he drawled out lazily with a roll of his eyes. The small smile on Bonnie's face didn't change though, probably because she knew despite his current act about the whole dance thing being a complete waste of his time, he'd go just because she asked. A long time ago, Damon hadn't been so sure that he would like someone having that type of pull over him again. However, since he and Bonnie had established themselves as a couple, he found that he didn't mind it so much or simply not at all in her case. Stefan just smiled at his brother and patted his shoulder.

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad." Stefan pointed out. "Besides I thought you liked to dress up," he paused for a moment and looked across the table at Elena. "You know so you can show the people how good you look." Damon turned to look at his brother, with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you mocking me, Stefan?"

"Quoting would be more exact, Damon." Stefan countered with a smirk, "But seriously you need to come with us, we all need a break from everything. It'll be good, we'll have fun and we won't have to worry about what's going on or whose after who at least for a night." Damon pressed his chin into the palm of his hand as he propped his elbow up on the table. He didn't want to point how complete asinine that sounded. The people that were after Bonnie weren't going to stop so she could experience some fun at a dance. Looking across the table at Bonnie, he inwardly sighed only because he knew he was going to have to go to that dance. As he studied Bonnie for a few moments, a smirk went across his face as he thought about how to make his time at the dance worthwhile.

"I'll go," he stated, his smile widening as Bonnie did a little fist pump in her seat. "As long as I get to pick out your dress." he finished as he met Bonnie's greenish brown eyes that immediately widened in shock. They both stared at one another for a moment, before Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and picked up a fry from the basket that she had Elena had been sharing, taking a small bite she chewed on it slowly before speaking up.

"Sure, that's fine Damon as long as it isn't too revealing."

"I don't know if I can guarantee that, Bonnie. However, what I can guarantee you is that the dress will be sexy." he replied back with a small smile as he sat back, his gaze going over Bonnie's shoulder and landing on three people who had just entered the small restaurant. Stefan noticing his brother's suddenly tense posture looked up and saw Giselle, Vincent and Jasmine walking into the establishment.

"What is it?" Elena asked as she looked at Stefan whose gaze stayed on the three witches near the entrance of the diner. Bonnie who had turned around the moment she saw the protective predatorily look enter Damon's eyes. Stood up from the booth after seeing Giselle standing there along with two other people. Damon, however reached out with the quickness of a snake and latched onto her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked bluntly as he finally took his eyes off the trio and focused his attention on Bonnie. She sent the trio one last look before glancing back at him with a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to go over there and tell them thank you." she admitted with a shrug while looking at Damon. "Besides what can they do in here, the place is crowded and I know you won't let anything happen to me as long as you're here." she stated as she reached down and gently removed his hand from her wrist. Damon just frowned as she walked away from the booth and over towards the trio. He had to admit mainly to himself that when it came to just those three he really didn't receive any of those gut instincts that told him they were not to be trusted. It was entirely different when Alexis was there though. She was after all their leader, and they probably would follow any and everything she said. Looking over at his brother, he found the younger Salvatore smirking at him.

"What is it, Stefan." he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Nothing much, just wanted to know what's up with the brooding forehead." he asked with a chuckle obviously happy that he could finally turn one of his brother's trademark taunts back on him.

Bonnie could feel Damon's heated gaze on her back as she made her way over to Giselle and the two other people who were currently with her. Giselle was the first to spot her and sent her a gentle smile before calling out to her. "Hi," she shouted over the loud music waving Bonnie over to them. Knowing that they were a coven and that they wanted her to join them for some reason, Bonnie was mindful not to let her guard completely down. Walking over carefully, Bonnie released a small smile that she hoped would put the others at ease.

"Hi, Giselle and friends." she stated as she shifted her gaze towards the white couple that stood besides Giselle. She could feel the guy looking her literally up and down before sending her a smile of his own.

"Well hello beautiful haven't seen you in a while, and I have to say you look much better than the last time I saw you," he stated with a smirk before literally jumping up in the air and grabbing hold of his side. "Ouch baby." he exclaimed as he turned to look at the brunette by his side who was giving him a rather harsh side eye.

"What my wayward boyfriend meant to say was hi, it's nice to see you." the other girl pointed out while sending him yet another look. "By the way my name is Jasmine and this knucklehead is Vincent and I believe you've already met Giselle."

"Yes I have."

"So what brings you by, judging by the look on your fangy boyfriend's face. I don't think he's too happy that you're over here talking to us." Vincent knowingly pointed out as he looked over Bonnie's shoulder and waved at the vampire.

"Do you really have to provoke him, Vincent?" Jasmine asked with a sigh as she looked towards Damon and watched as the man's jaw tightened in what she could only figure was real rage. Vincent keeping his eyes on Damon merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Provoke him, baby I'm just having fun with him." he stated with a sigh before turning to Bonnie who had turned around to look at Damon. "So what really brings you by, Bonnie."

"I just wanted to tell you guys thank you."

"And you're welcome." he replied back with a bright smile on his face, Bonnie merely nodded and then turned towards Giselle.

"So Giselle, I'm sure you heard about the school's fall dance, will you be coming?" Giselle clasped her hands in front of her and rocked back on her heels. Vincent for the first time, looked serious and his eyes didn't hold their usual look. The change that took over the both of them made Bonnie extremely nervous, she sincerely hoped she hadn't crossed any lines. Vincent looked over at Giselle before turning to Bonnie and nodding his head.

"Of course she's going."

"Vince, I don't have a boyfriend and I really don't-."

"Don't be silly, Elle." Jasmine stated coming into the conversation with a look that could match her boyfriend's. "Vincent is going to take you. We've already talked about it, Nick would want you to experience these things. He'd hate the fact that you'd be missing out on things like this only because of him." Vincent merely nodded his head in agreement while Giselle just looked away from them both as if she were physically hurting.

"Who is Nick?" Bonnie asked curiously as she looked between Giselle and Vincent since those two looked the most hurt at the mention of his name. Jasmine spoke up, while placing a hand on her boyfriend's upper arm.

"He was Giselle's boyfriend and Vincent's older brother. He died a little while ago which is why," she paused for a moment as if composing herself. "Which is why we moved here." Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at Giselle and Vincent.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-."

"It's okay Bonnie, you didn't know." Giselle replied with a teary smile, as she tried to nonverbally reassure Bonnie that everything was okay. Taking a deep breath, she released a shudder and then spoke up. "But I'll see you at the dance okay, cause they're right. He wouldn't want me to just be sitting around literally doing nothing. He would want me to enjoy myself. . .to enjoy life." Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"That's good, that's a good reason," she paused for a moment. "So I guess I'll see you all there."

"Just me and Giselle," Vincent replied. "Jasmine has to do some things with Mama Lexi, but I'll be there." he finished the statement with a wink.

"I'll be on the lookout for you guys." she stated again, Giselle just smiled and nodded her head while Vincent draped his arm over Jasmine's shoulder

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, you better go before your boyfriend vamps out in here." He stated as he nodded his head towards their booth, Bonnie turned and looked at Damon whose eyes were focused on Vincent.

"I suppose you're right," she turned to leave but stopped and faced them again. "Thanks again guys." As she made her wave back over to the booth, she locked eyes with Damon. As soon as she sat down besides Elena she spoke up. "They're nice."

"I suppose so," he drawled out finally taking his gaze off Vincent and focusing on Bonnie. "So they are coming to the dance, huh." he stated more than asked as he watched the trio grab the bags being handed to them over the counter. It was obvious all they did was order takeout. "I guess I better come along as well, just to make sure things are on the up and up."

"If you come to the dance only to start something, Damon-." he waved his hand in the air, and then leaned back.

"I'm not going to start anything, Bonnie. Let's just say now I have more reasons to go besides seeing you in a dress of my choosing." Bonnie knew deep down that he was just being protective especially when it came to Giselle and the coven she was associated with. However at the mention of the dress, that he wanted to pick out, she felt that it would be in her best interest to tell him again her wishes in regards to the dress and him picking it out.

"Damon, I don't want a dress that's to revealing, this is after all a school dance." Damon just smiled at her and shook his head.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, Bonnie. I will be focusing on a dress that is the definition of sexy." he replied back with a wink while ignoring the look that she sent his way.

Elise looked up from her grimoire as Katherine entered the room that she was currently using as her bedroom. Closing the book, she scrambled back along the bed to separate herself from the woman, Elise watched as Katherine closed her bedroom door with a roll of her eyes. "What is wrong with you, I mean really." Katherine stated with a firm shake of her head as she walked deeper into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "If I wanted to kill you, do you really think that the distance between us right now would stop me."

"No." Elise muttered softly as she looked at the woman. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to conjure a spell up quick enough without Katherine reaching her and killing her with a flick of her wrist. Crossing her legs, Katherine placed one hand on her knee and nodded her head in agreement with Elise's answer.

"That's right, Elise so do me a favor and please stop acting so terrified every time I come around you. It's rather annoying especially considering the fact that we are working together now. I still have use for you and until you serve your purpose you'll be fine." Elise simply nodded her head, and then sat up more. Katherine watched her silently as the younger woman gathered strength to talk.

"What are we going to do now, Katherine?"

"Well, the school has provided us a good way to get to Bonnie. The school will be having a fall dance soon and that is where I want to get her." she studied Elise for a moment before saying. "You're going to come as well. I don't feel like fighting the Salvatore brothers out right over this and judging by what I've seen lately Bonnie has been rolling around in my leftovers and knowing how he is," she stated thinking of Damon. "he'll be overly protective to the point of being obsessive. He'll prove to be a problem."

"Is he a witch or a vampire?" Elise asked.

"A vampire, I'm his sire. I made him and his brother a long time ago. Didn't think they be messing up my plans centuries later," she mumbled the last bit to herself with a roll of the eyes. "But that's neither here nor there. I'm sure you'll be able to handle them and while you do that. I'll get Bonnie and leave. Then we'll take her to Lucius and he'll place me and the others under protection from his hunters." Elise studied her a bit longer, before speaking up in confusion. She really hadn't taken a life before and she was sure that Katherine was expecting that of her if it came down to it.

"Do you want me to kill them, Katherine?" she asked softly, hoping that her question didn't anger the female vampire.

"What if I told you that I didn't care what you did to them, would that answer your question. Because I truly do not care. Just make sure they aren't in the way. I have other men around that can take their place." Katherine stated with a shake of her head. "Although, I would miss Stefan," she paused and a reflective smile went across her face, "He is after all my favorite." Pushing herself up from the bed, Katherine stood up at her full height and looked over at Elise. "Let me make this as clear as possible because you seem like the type that will still muck things up, which you've already proven to me earlier when we tried to get her at the bridge.

"I'm sorry about that Katherine." In a flash, Katherine was in front of her. Elise shifted back as quick as she could in surprise and fear.

"Do you really think I want to hear that?" Katherine asked rolling her eyes at the other woman. "All I want to tell you is this. I don't want the Salvatore brothers to get her back. I want them dead if they do try to attack us. Your orders are as follows, protect me and the others and kill the Salvatore brothers if they get in the way. Anything else, do it when I tell you too."

"Okay."

"So we understand one another then." Elise simply nodded her head, as Katherine flashed her a bright smile that made her look like a happy teenage girl. "Good, and I want you to look good when we head out. No more of this mousy look you having going on. Wear something else." she drawled out before walking out of the room and leaving Elise by herself. Once the door closed, Elise sighed and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. She hoped she didn't mess up this time especially considering just how anger Katherine was with her last time. She knew the woman wouldn't hesitate in killing her if she messed up again. She just hoped that Katherine's plan went well, and that there wouldn't be any surprises.

"Would you please stop obsessing over the dress Bonnie, you look fine really." Damon called out with a shake of his head as he sat reclining on his bed waiting for her to come out of the adjoining bathroom.

"Damon I don't know about this." Rolling his eyes, Damon pushed himself up and off the bed and walked over to the closed bathroom room door and leaned against it with his arms crossed. He didn't know why Bonnie was doubting herself or how good she actually look. He didn't really understand that.

"Like I just said, you will look fine. Besides I picked it out and we already established between the two of us that I have the best taste. You'll be able to pull off that little blue number baby just trust me." he called back with a sigh, as he stepped back from the door just as Bonnie opened the door. He grinned as he saw Bonnie cautiously stepping out of the bathroom. "You look lovely." he murmured as she finally stepped all the way out of the bathroom. Bonnie sent him a coy smile before whispering back.

"Oh, you're just bias." Damon shrugged his shoulders in respond, as he looked her over again. Oh he had most definitely chosen correctly, because Bonnie looked simply stunning in the little blue number he had picked out for her.

"I don't know how else to be Bonnie, come on Stefan's downstairs and I know he wants to pick up Elena as soon as possible. Bonnie nodded her head and then headed towards the door with Damon close on her heels. As they descended down the stairs, Damon met his brother's eyes and called out. "So what do you think about my little witch in a blue dress."

"Did you buy it in that color just so you could say that?" Stefan asked as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. Looking over at Bonnie he offered her a bright smile. "You look beautiful, Bonnie." he stated as he looked her over, having to admit to himself that she did in fact look stunning but Elena was it for him. Damon merely stood by with a smirk on his face as if he had received the compliment. He was actually quite pleased with himself.

"She is wearing the hell out of this dress. Did I do good or what?" he asked with a wide grin as Bonnie sent him a look that plainly told him not to push his luck. She was still upset by how revealing the entire outfit was actually. Stefan just raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"Do you want a pat on the back or something?"

"Keep being snarky and I won't take you to pick up your fair maiden." Damon replied with a pointed look. Bonnie simply rolled her eyes at them both, before settling her gaze on Damon.

"You know Damon you might want to watch what you say, cause saying those old timey words like 'fair maiden,' really show your age." Damon's mouth dropped open in shock, ignoring the bright smile that went across Stefan's face he focused on Bonnie.

"Are you calling me old?" Bonnie merely smiled then at the shocked expression that was covering his face before stealing a glance at Stefan who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You can take that anyway you like," she took a deep breath and started towards the door. "Come on guys we're going to be late picking Elena up." Damon and Stefan quickly fell into step behind her as she headed out of the manor towards Damon's car since he was driving for the night.

Once they made it to the school, Bonnie was feeling more at ease with her dress then she cared to admit, and maybe one of the reasons for that was Damon's rising anger over the fact that so many of her male classmates were giving her the eye. Settling into Damon's arms as they swayed on the dress floor she listened as she heard a familiar growl escape his lips. "If you keep doing that you're going to draw attention to us."

"Next time I'm going to let you pick the dress." he muttered back in reply as he met the stare of yet another boy who looked like he was thinking about getting into Bonnie's pants while dancing with his own date.

"I guess this will teach you about showing off." Damon looked down at her then, and just rolled his eyes.

"I suppose." he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders while shaking his head. "So have you seen Giselle and the idiot." he asked looking around for the two witches that said that they would be at the dance. Bonnie gave Damon a look, before stepping back and looking around. She saw Elena and Stefan talking to Caroline and Matt over by the punch bowl, but as she completed her scan of the room she didn't see Giselle or Vincent.

"Maybe she decided not to come, it might have been to painful for her." Bonnie stated more to herself than to Damon, who merely raised an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity. Pulling Bonnie closer, he held her in his arms for a moment before whispering.

"How can coming to a dance be to much pain for her?" he asked bluntly wondering just what was going on with the girl named Giselle.

"She recently lost her boyfriend which happened to be Vincent's older brother. She's was upset about it at the diner. We talked about it, I can't believe you didn't hear the conversation." Damon sighed as he stepped back and spun her around briefly before pulling her back into his arms.

"I was focusing on trying not to vamp out in the restaurant, that Vincent guy really pisses me off." he replied back with a sigh, "So you think they won't be showing up." Bonnie moved to open her mouth but stopped when she saw Vincent and Giselle coming up behind them. It was obvious by the grin on Vincent's face that he had heard what Damon had said about him.

"What are you scared about us showing, up?" Vincent called out from behind them. Damon hunched his shoulders at the sound of the other man's voice. "Were you afraid of me showing up and showing what sexy really looks like." Giselle giggled at Vincent's statement, while Damon just turned around and gave the other man a harsh look.

"Are you serious?"

"Very, if I had known you were hoping for a no show I would have made a bigger entrance." Vincent replied with a chuckle as he looked towards Bonnie and sent her a smile.

"You look rather nice this evening, are you sure you want to be seen with a guy like this." he asked pointing towards Damon who rolled his eyes. "I do have another arm you can hang onto."

"What if I snap it off."

"Geez, no need to get so touchy just making conversation, Damon." Vincent replied with a deep chuckle. "Are you two enjoying yourselves."

"I was."

"Oh don't be that way, Damon. I really enjoy your company." Vincent stated as he reached out and placed a hand on Damon's shoulder patting on him on the shoulder as if he was offering him so type of comfort. Shrugging the other man's hand off his shoulder, Damon stepped away from Vincent and turned to really face him and Giselle.

"Where's the other third of your group?"

"Practicing with Mama Lexi." Vincent answered with a sigh as he looked over at Damon. "Where's your brother and his girlfriend?"

"Over there with some friends of ours." Bonnie answered with a small smile, turning to Giselle she studied the younger girl for a brief moment before speaking up. "So how are you enjoying yourself?" Giselle looked at around the gym, taking in all the decorations before glancing back at Bonnie who was watching her silently.

"I like it, it's real nice in here. I'm glad I came." Vincent just smiled down at her, and then looked back up at Bonnie and Damon.

"And how about you Bonnie, are you enjoying yourself with this old man."

"Watch it." Damon snarled out, as he moved closer to Vincent who merely smirked up at his face. Damon had to admit he respected the guy for not showing any fear around him, but that was about the only good emotion he was going to give to the other man. He simply couldn't stand him or his smirk. He was to sure of himself, so confidant and knowing that about Vincent just pissed him off.

"Sorry," he paused for a moment just as the DJ started playing something different over the speakers. "Well, we gotta go. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party, Bonnie." Vincent called out as he led Giselle deeper into the dancing crowd of teenagers. Once they were alone, Damon turned back towards Bonnie and found her standing there with a small smirk on her face.

"What?"

"I think you've finally met your match, Damon." Rolling his eyes at her statement, he pulled Bonnie closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Please I've been alive for too long to have finally met my match in some kid." he murmured with a shake of his head. "Now let's forget them and enjoy ourselves."

"Sounds good to me." Bonnie replied back as she allowed Damon to sweep her away. The rest of the night went well. Damon and Bonnie really enjoyed themselves, and he had to admit that his brother and his girlfriend were right. The dance was the perfect place to forget about all they were going through and just enjoy themselves fully. They didn't think about Lucius and his people, all they thought about was how much fun they were having. As Bonnie and Damon finished swaying to a slow song, they quickly exited the floor and made their way over the tables set up near the back of the gym. As they neared the area, Bonnie spied Elena heading towards the restroom. "Damon?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm going to go to the restroom. Check myself out."

"Alright," he stated with a shrug, he saw Elena enter the restroom earlier as they exited the room, so he just assumed that Bonnie was headed in there so they both could gush about the night. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No I'm fine." she stated as she turned and headed towards the restroom, Damon watched her until she disappeared and then headed towards the punch bowl.

Bonnie entered the restroom with a smile on her face as she saw Elena in front of the mirror checking her makeup. "Elena you were right, tonight was the perfect way to forget all about Lucius and all that mess." she stated as she walked over the sink directly besides Elena's. "So how are you and Stefan enjoying your night cause me and Damon are having a blast."

"Glad to know that you're enjoying your night with one of my leftovers." Elena replied back harshly, as she turned to look at Bonnie her face completely devoid of emotion. Bonnie's mouth dropped in shock as she looked at her friend.

"What in the world, Elena what's wrong with you."

"Please stop calling me her name, Bonnie." Elena stated with a bored sigh as she pushed herself away from the sink. "And for a witch, you really are dumb. I don't think Emily would have fallen for something like this."

"Katherine." Bonnie asked in shock as she looked at the vampire that looked exactly like Elena. Stepping back away from her, Bonnie sent out a quick burst of energy that sent Katherine flying towards the door. Instead of injuring the vampire, Bonnie's actions only made the female vampire even angrier. Jumping up, Katherine rushed Bonnie and wrapped her hand around her throat.

"I'd be careful with what I do from now on. You wouldn't want all those teens out there to lose their lives just because you tried to fight us." she whispered out on an angry breath. Bonnie's eyes widened as she thought about Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy along with other friends that could lose their lives if Katherine sent out the order.

"How many of you are here?"

"Enough. Now we're going to go outside and I don't want any trouble. If you so much as try to make a scene in here I'll kill every human in here starting with your friends and then I'll put a stake through Damon and Stefan's hearts myself and make you watch every minute. Just try me." Bonnie merely gulped and nodded her head, as Katherine started leading her towards the door. As they neared the door, it opened and Giselle walked in bumping into Katherine's arm. She turned and looked up at the woman and smiled brightly.

"Hi Elena, you look nice. . .hey Bonnie," she paused and the grin spread even more over her face. "I guess I missed the lady powwow huh."

"You sure did." Katherine said putting on her most cheerful tone as she looked at the younger girl. "I guess we'll see you out there on the dance floor."

"Sure." Giselle said and watched as they exited the bathroom, once they were gone the smile on her face disappeared and a look of panic arose. Elena wasn't a vampire, she would have felt it that day when the bridge collapsed. So the vampire must have a witch her on side. Leaving the bathroom in a rush Giselle only knew one thing. She needed to tell Vincent what was going on and maybe he would be able to help Bonnie. Rushing outside, she quickly looked around the room and saw Vincent standing over by the window talking to a few guys. Literally running over to him, Vincent looked up as she almost bowled him over. Firmly placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes.

"What is it, Giselle?"

"I think Bonnie's in trouble. She's being kidnap by a vampire or something." she whispered out harshly as she looked up at him. Vincent clenched his jaw together. He knew something about the party was off. He felt more supernatural beings in their mist then just Damon, Stefan and Bonnie. Thinking things over quickly he gave Giselle the following directions.

"Alright well I want you to get Damon and Stefan. Tell them about what's going on. I'll try to head them off."

"There's probably more than one Vince. "she exclaimed with a shake of her head. Not really wanting him to go at it all alone.

"I can handle it. You know me and what I'm capable of, Giselle. Now we're wasting time here talking about it. Go and tell Damon and Stefan and then you lead them to wherever I am alright." He released her then and stepped back. Giselle gave him one last look before quickly heading off in search of Damon and his brother. Once Giselle disappeared into the crowd, Vincent allowed his senses to take over. He could feel a rather large group of vampires along with two witches moving outside. Turning around, he walked out of the gym and headed towards the group. He wasn't going to let whoever this was kidnap Bonnie.

Bonnie had started struggling the moment her and Katherine were outside. They were barely out there for a little while before more vampires joined them. "That was almost to easy," Katherine drawled out lazily as she tossed Bonnie to one of the two male vampires with the group. Turning towards Elise, Katherine spoke up. "If she tries to make a break for it, destroy the school. I don't want her to not take my bluffs seriously."

"Why are you doing this?"

"For protection." Katherine answered with a smirk as she looked Bonnie over. "I really don't know why he would want someone like you, but you know what the saying fits. Love truly is blind." Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized who Katherine was talking about. Almost immediately she started screaming in fear as she thought about her dream. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to be with Lucius.

"No, no...please no."

"Oh shut up." Katherine sneered as she looked over at Elise. "I don't think we're being followed, get us out of here Elise and do it now." Taking the chance that was offered her, Bonnie sent a small energy blast the man that was holding her, which knocked him away from. Once she was free of his hold she rushed off only to have Katherine rush after her using her vampire like speed to catch her. Catching Bonnie by the hair, she pivoted around and slammed Bonnie into the ground into the ground, turning her around so that she was facing the school's gym. Bonnie felt her eyes watering with tears as Katherine yanked her head up by her hair. Once Katherine was sure that Bonnie was looking towards the school's gym, she called out towards Elise. "Show Ms. Bennett that we mean business." Elise nodded her head and turned towards the school, focusing all her energy on destroying the gym where almost all the students were currently located she sent out a blast that would level the place into rumble. Bonnie watched in terror as the witch form what seemed to be a rather large energy blast, taking her eyes off the witch she looked towards the gym as her thoughts went to each and everyone of her friends. Katherine had a large smile on her face as she waited for the gym to be destroyed but instead a young man rushed towards them, catching the visible energy ball that Elise had shot at the school. She hadn't seen someone that at ease with deflecting spells since Emily. He held up his left hand, and Katherine and the rest of her people watched what seemed to be blue electricity dancing along his fingertips. The events that happened next were so fast, Bonnie felt as if she were watching things from outside her body. She recognized the man as Vincent and wondered what he was going to do to defend himself and her from five vampires plus a witch. Vincent glanced towards the witch named Elise and literally threw her spell back at her. The witch barely had time to scream as the blast landed in front of her sending her flying back in the air. Luckily for her one of the vampires moved quick enough to catch her before she landed on the ground in a heap. They all looked at the spot where the blast had landed. It now looked as if a meteor had hit there. That area of the school yard now held a deep crater and was literally smoking from the heat of the blast. At once all the vampires surrounding Bonnie turned surprise expressions towards Vincent who merely shrugged his shoulders and shook his head at the damage before locking eyes with Katherine who was still holding Bonnie down. He sent Katherine a smile that was anything but pleasant and called out to her from his position across the field.

"Look, let me give you a choice. . .you let her go," he said pointing at Bonnie with his right hand. "And I'll kill you quick, as for the other option well I'm sure you can fill in the blanks." Katherine scoffed openly at his words then and stood up dragging Bonnie from the ground in the process. Sneering at the younger man she held Bonnie in front of her.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? Let me clue you in on something, I've been alive for a long time and I don't think I'm going to die anytime soon." As she ended her sentence, Vincent tilted his head back and sent her a smile before releasing a soft chuckle, when he finally looked at Katherine again the humor instantly left his eyes as he stared her down.

"You know it never ceases to amaze how people yell out that sentence when in confrontation. Well, let you clue you in on something to," he raised his hand and flexed it. Popping every bone in his hand while looking Katherine dead in her eyes. "You being afraid of me has absolutely no bearing on this ass kicking you're about to receive from me."

**A/N: So what do you think about this ending? Oh and before I forget I probably won't post next week because of Thanksgiving so I want to wish everyone a Happy Thanksgiving and I'll see you guys the week after.**

**Baby S**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off let me thank my reviewers from last time; stefanswifey01, adrenalinejunkiegurl, David Fishwick, babyshan211, Vie, Phelycia, ShadiyaRay, LunaSolTierra and NaeNae1495. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Six

Damon really didn't know what exactly could be taking Elena and Bonnie so long in the restroom, sitting back in his chair, he fingered the flower that was in the place setting in the middle of the table. He, again glanced back over at the restrooms wondering when they would finally come out. "There isn't that much to talk about." he muttered as he released a long suffering sigh before rolling his eyes heavenward. During his eye roll, his sights landed on Elena and Stefan talking quietly over near the back of the room. Elena! His mind screamed, as he stood up quickly from the table and frantically looked around for Bonnie. Why was Elena out, and not Bonnie. Walking over to the couple, he cleared his throat and waited till he had their full attention. "Elena, where's Bonnie? She went into the bathroom after you, to talk and she hasn't come out yet. She's alright isn't she?" The blank look that instantly fell across Elena's features immediately created a deep sense of dread within him, one he could feel all the way in the pit of his stomach.

"Damon, what are you talking about?" she asked concern now dripping from every word as she turned away from Stefan so that she could truly face him. Damon clenched his jaw for a moment, because if this all turned out to be a joke then. . .

"She saw you, Elena. You were going into the bathroom and she followed you probably so you two could have some girl talk or something. So stop playing with me and tell me where she is." Elena's mouth dropped open in shock before she rapidly started shaking her head in disbelief. She shared a glance with Stefan who looked equally shocked.

"Damon no one is playing with you. I haven't been to the bathroom all night." Stefan's faced his brother and nodded his head in agreement supporting his girlfriend's story.

"But I saw you." Damon muttered as he bent his head down in thought, Stefan's eyebrows narrowed as he studied his brother before one person popped up in his mind, and judging by the look of fear and rage that now surfaced in his brother's eyes he was thinking about the same person.

"Katherine." They both said together, Damon didn't wait for anything else to be said. Instead he turned on his heel and headed towards the gym's exit. Stefan and Elena barely exchanged glances before falling into step behind him. As they neared the doors, Damon heard someone frantically calling his name turning around he saw Giselle minus Vincent rushing over towards him with a look of pure panic in her eyes.

"Damon, oh thank God I found you."

"What is it?" he asked, instinctively knowing that her panic had something to do with Bonnie. Giselle gulped down air as all three of them crowded around her. She could fell the general impatience for her lack of words coming off of them in waves.

"I was in the bathroom, and someone who looked like Elena was there. She was taking Bonnie out of the restroom at the time. I bumped into her and I knew she was a vampire, so I told Vincent and he went after them. He told me to find you guys so I could take you to them." she rushed out quickly. Looking towards, his brother Damon spoke his voice tight.

"If it's Katherine. . .she didn't come alone." Stefan merely nodded his head in agreement as Damon turned back to Giselle. "Take us to her." he snapped out, Giselle only nodded and pushed open the doors to the gym. She starting running at a near sprint, intent on getting to Vincent in case he needed her help, with Damon, Stefan and Elena right on her heels.

Katherine stood watching the young man in front of her while holding Bonnie close to her front. She didn't know what the boy in front of her was actually capable of and because of that she was going to go about things very carefully, at least for now. If the boy hadn't been there standing in front of her like some smug brat she would have taken out the time to laugh at Bonnie's attempts of trying to use her magic. Elise had performed a wonderful binding spell that left Bonnie absolutely defenseless and unable to perform even the most simple spells. The only good thing right now for them was that because of Bonnie's uselessness at the moment all they had to worry about was this boy. Looking over her shoulder at two of her men, she sent merely sent them a look that told them quite plainly what was expected of them. Once she was sure they got the message, she turned back to the boy. "You're quite sure of yourself?" Sensing that she was merely trying to talk to him for the sole purpose of trying to distract him, Vincent shrugged his shoulders while keeping an eye on her and her people.

"Is there any other way to be?" he asked bluntly as he reached up and took off his suit jacket and tossed it to the ground. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him then, as her annoyance for the boy grew.

"I suppose not." she muttered back as she studied him, before motioning with her head for the two vampires to attack. Vincent merely stood his ground as he watched the two vampires rushing towards him with looks of contempt on their faces. He could see them changing in the midst of the run. Their fangs were dropping and the veins that surrounded their eyes were becoming all the more clearer. Deciding not to truly show his hand yet, he sidestepped the first vampire with a quickness that surprised the man which could be seen by the widening of his eyes. Catching him by the arm, he used the man's speed against him and tossed him into the ground just before teleporting out of the other vampire's way. He appeared several feet away from them, placing himself in a position that wouldn't allow him to be blindsided by the witch or the vampire holding Bonnie. He watched as the vampire he tossed the ground slowly got up while the one he had side stepped turned and looked at him. Smiling at the two of them, he lifted his hand and beckoned for them to come and get him.

The vampire, he hadn't tossed the ground, rushed towards him. Dropping down to his knee, he drove his hand into the dirt. Pulling out a small pile of dirt, he mumbled a brief incantation and waited for the vampire to rush him. When the vampire was within arm's reach, Vincent extended his hand and slammed it into the face of the vampire who instantly dropped to the ground screaming in agony while clenching his face which was now full of silver. Not wanting to lose his momentum, Vincent reached up and tore off the sleeve of his shirt. Mumbling another incantation, he watched as the sleeve turned into a wooden stake just before slamming into the vampire's heart. He looked towards the woman intent on saying something witty, but stopped when he heard someone calling his name. Turning around he saw the other vampire lunging towards him, however another force knocked it out of the air onto the ground. It only took him a moment before he realized that the other person was Damon.

Damon could feel his face morphing as he fought with the vampire on the ground, pulling back his fist he slammed it into the other vampire's face driving his head into the ground. The other vampire quickly reacted and slammed a fist into the side of Damon's face. If it had been any other day, that punch might have knocked Damon off the vampire's body, unfortunately for the vampire he was fighting, today wasn't one of those days. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a stake that he had quickly made on the way there and drove it into the vampire's heart. He pushed himself up as the vampire slowly grayed and stopped moving.

Elise looked at the other man who had come to the boy's aid. He was obviously a vampire and she was also willing to bet that he was one of the Salvatore brothers. The brothers that Katherine had told her to kill if they came and interfered. Deciding to kill him before Katherine told her, she sent out a quick spell aimed at the newcomer. Vincent who had been watching the woman, sent up a forcefield that blew Damon back as he rushed forward and caught the spell. He could feel the heat of it on his hands just before he slammed it down into the ground. From his position on the ground, Damon watched in awe as the fire went out in a straight line separating them from Katherine's crew. Vincent eyed the fire and then waved his hand in the air and almost instantly it disappeared. He looked towards Elise and shook his head. "There won't be any sucker punches thrown tonight." he drawled out looking at her pointedly before turning Katherine. Elise, however could only stand there in shock. Surprise that he had also been able to stop that spell. It was after all one of her trademark spells and to see it stopped so easily made her feel sick. Facing Katherine, Vincent called out to her. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that." he shouted out calmly, not even out of breath as he looked at her. He was well aware of the fact that Giselle and the other two were finally making it to the scene. Katherine felt herself sneering as she took in just how smug he looked. She wanted to kill him for looking at her like that. Like he was better than her or something. Bonnie silently watched the stand off between Vincent and Katherine before shifting her glaze towards Damon who was making his way to Vincent's side.

"What do you want? You can't possibly be working with them." Katherine asked her voicing breaking the uneasy calm that had settled between them all. "I'm sure if you just tell me we can work something-." Vincent crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at Katherine before shaking his head.

"Let her go. That's my only request," he paused and looked back at Damon. "Our only request." he amended with a small smile. "But I'm sure you won't be willing to do that, will you." he stated more than asked while shaking his head. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, feeling extremely pissed off that he had bested her men and still had the nerve to smile and laugh at her as if she were insignificant. She was so pissed that she continued to ignore the Salvatore brothers while focusing all of her attention on the man before her.

"Who are you?"

"Vincent."

"A last name?" she asked coldly as she studied his facial features a bit more. She could have swore that she had seen him somewhere before, or maybe that was just hopefully thinking. Vincent merely shook his head at her request and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's something you don't need to concern yourself with."

"Well allow me to introduce myself, my name is Katherine." He smirk and then shook his head.

"You say that as if I should you know you by that name alone or something. Like you're a supernatural star, well let me tell you something. As far as I'm concerned you're nothing." Vincent watched Katherine's eyes light up with rage. He could tell that he had pissed her off, which was what he wanted, most people couldn't think much less fight correctly when mad. Deciding that she had had enough of this Vincent she turned her attention to Damon and Stefan.

"Stefan. . .Damon, so nice of you to join us. It's always a pleasure to see you two." she called out trying to keep her cool, while still trying to get over this new development that went by the name Vincent. She hadn't expected Bonnie to have such powerful friends in her corner. In fact she had never heard of this Vincent guy and Mystic Falls was her town, but she knew she would know everything about him sooner rather than later.

"Really can't say the same." Damon drawled out as he moved to step forward but stopped as he noticed Katherine tightening her hold on Bonnie's neck.

"Oh Damon, you know you missed me. After all haven't you been looking for me, for well over a century." she called out sweetly. "Sorry I couldn't wait on you to be my knight in shining armor, but we all know how that would have turned out if I had. You aren't very good at protecting those you love," she called out before looking down at Bonnie. "Is he honey?"

"Leave her alone." Damon called out quickly. "This is between you and me and-."

"Oh Damon always assuming," she shook her head at him before chuckling beneath her breath. " Damon why do you constantly make an ass out of yourself, you assumed I cared about you, no that's not right, you thought I actually loved you and a whole heap of other things didn't you and now you're assuming that his whole thing is about you. How predictable."

What's this about then?" Stefan called out from his brother's side, just as Vincent turned towards Damon, who was currently looking at Bonnie.

"Damon." he whispered beneath his breath, as he looked at the other man.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to provide you with a distraction and when I do, I want you to rush over there and get Bonnie away from her." Damon sent him a look that seemed to suggest that Vincent was out of his mind. If he rushed over there, Katherine would see him coming and kill Bonnie in an instant or seriously injure her.

"What we can't do that." he whispered back, but saw that Vincent was now focused on the group in front of him and he knew that Vincent was still going to go through with his plan. Damon readied himself to rush over and grab Bonnie during the distraction that Vincent was going to provide.

"I don't have to tell you any-." A single snap was heard, just before the vampire standing besides Katherine exploded in fire. It looked like a geyser of fire had shot out of the earth. Katherine screamed in surprise, instantly releasing Bonnie from her hold as a bit of fire jumped onto her arm. Damon not wanting to waste anymore time rushed forward and latched onto Bonnie. Pulling her close, he rushed back over towards Vincent who looked at Katherine with a small smirk.

"Oh I'm sorry did I break your concentration." As Vincent had his mini stand off with Katherine, Damon took that time to look Bonnie over who was visibly shaken.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly as his eyes swept over Bonnie's shaking form. She slowly nodded her head as she looked up at him.

"She's working for Lucius." she whispered weakly.

Katherine glared at Vincent, who stood before her looking just as smug as he wanted to be. She had lost three of her people because of this kid. Glancing over at Elise and the final two vampires left, he spoke up her voice harsh and withholding it's usual tone of arrogance. "This isn't over." she called out just before Elise teleported them all out of the field. Once they were alone, Vincent sighed and slumped to the ground. They all watched as Giselle screamed his name and rushed towards him with tears in her eyes. Damon, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena slowly made their way over to the pair. Vincent was taking slow breaths while Giselle looked him over.

"Vince?" she asked as she held his hand between her own. He took another deep breath before looking up at her and then the rest of them.

"I'm fine, Giselle just a little winded." his eyes lifted even higher until he was looking at Bonnie who was currently being held by Damon rather protectively. He studied her for a few moments, before saying. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she knelt down so that she was eye level with him and spoke up. "Thank you."

"No problem." he answered back with a sigh, "Giselle help me up, I have to clean this mess up. I don't think we want to deal with the authorities about why the school grounds have a big crater in them." Giselle just shook her head at him.

"No Vince, I can handle this spell. You just relax." Vincent found himself smiling at the authoritative tone in her voice, but just nodded his head and allowed her to do it. He knew better then to fight with Giselle over something like this, besides he didn't want her going back and telling Jasmine what he had done and attempted to do moments after.

"Fine." he grunted out as he continued to sit on the ground, as Giselle walked away from the group and knelt down so that she was facing all the damage that Vincent had done to the school's grounds. Placing both of her hands on the ground, Giselle looked over towards Bonnie.

"Is anyone coming?" Bonnie, took a quick moment to look around before shaking her head and glancing back at Giselle who was patiently awaiting her answer.

"No, no one is coming." Bonnie stated softly, Giselle nodded her head and then turned her attention to the ground. They all watched as the ground and grass slowly repaired itself until it was back to normal. Giselle quickly walked back over to Vincent and helped him up, once he was standing she wrapped her small arm around his waist as he leaned into her for support. Elena took in the way, he was acting which was just like Bonnie did after using a rather large spell.

"Are you alright, Vincent?" she asked, thinking that maybe the question needed to be asked again, since he was looking rather pale. Vincent looked over at her and just nodded his head.

"Yeah, like I said earlier, I'm just a little tired. I should be fine once I rest up a bit," he paused then and shifted his gaze towards Damon and Bonnie who were standing side by side. "Although, I would really like to know what that was all about."

"Maybe some other time." Damon replied with a shake of his head. Vincent just sent him a look that seemed to scream out to the other man that he wouldn't be taking no for an answer. Damon returned the stare before sighing. "I guess we can talk since you were here for her and-."

"And I saved your life let's not forget that." Vincent muttered with a soft chuckle, Damon merely rolled his eyes at that before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Vincent merely smirked then and turned to look back at the ground and groaned.

"Man, we gotta do something about the bodies, Giselle.." The younger girl stopped and looked back as did everyone else. Vincent studied Giselle for a moment before releasing a tired sigh. "You and I both know, I have to do it. So, do you promise me you won't go and tell Jasmine. . .well at least about this part."

"Yeah Vince, I promise." Giselle stated with a sigh, as Vincent slowly stepped out of her hold and turned towards the three dead vampires. Lifting a hand, he chanted a quick phrase and everyone watched as the bodies quickly decomposed and then turned into large piles of dust, with a wave of his hand a strong gush of wind came and blew the dust away scattering it across the field. Vincent slowly lowered his hand and looked over towards the group with a small smile on his face.

"Ashes to ashes and dust to dust." he muttered as he turned back around to face the group that now stood before him. "We better go and I think you guys should come along. I think we all have a lot to discuss."

She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't believe it. She didn't know how her plan to kidnap Bonnie Bennett had turned into an epic failure, that was sometime she was still trying to wrap her mind around. The plan had failed miserably and now Bonnie knew why she was there and she had no doubt that Bonnie had told the Salvatore brothers and that Vincent guy by now. Katherine continued to pace back and forth, continually running the night's events over and over in her mind. Every so often she would glance over at Elise who sat silently in a nearby chair and then over towards the remaining members of her group. She quickly made a mental note, towards calling in more reinforcements if she was going to get this mission done in a timely fashion. "Elise?"

"Yes Katherine?" the witch answered, her voice quivering as she looked at the vampire that stood across the room from her.

"Do you know anything about that guy named Vincent?" Elise rapidly shook her head as she wrung her hands together in her lap. She really didn't know the other man at all. She knew nothing about him really except that he was quite powerful and dealt in a bit of old magic. The way he had deflected the spells and killed two of Katherine's vampires with ease, made her worry about him. He looked young but he was by no means a novice. Katherine sighed then and walked over to a chair and sat down. "What do you think about his magic then, is he really more powerful than you?"

"Why do you ask?" Elise asked in confusion, Katherine sent her a look that seemed to suggest that she was probably thinking about snapping her neck. Unconsciously, Elise raised a hand and rubbed her neck while Katherine rolled her eyes at the woman.

"Because he deflected your spells. I may be a vampire, but I've spent time with some of the most powerful witches known to man and I've never seen their powers deflected with the ease that he used when deflecting yours."

"It drained him, Katherine. Of that I'm certain, but seriously I really couldn't do much since my attention was divided between fighting him and holding the Bennett witch powers in that binding spell." Elise replied back smartly, as soon as the words left her mouth, Katherine had slammed her against the wall with her hand slowly crushing Elise's windpipe.

"You told me you could handle it, Elise. And then he just walks up and blows you out of the water." she released her hold and stepped back in disgust. "We almost had her and now I'm seriously starting to regret bringing you in. I'm sure there are other witches out there that can handle Bonnie and these little upstarts." Elise massaged her neck, before nodding her head.

"I'm sorry Katherine you're right."

"I already knew that." Katherine sneered as she glanced over her shoulder at the remaining members of her group. Elise looked down at the ground for a moment before speaking up.

"Maybe we went about this all wrong," she stated softly, when Katherine turned to look at her she took a deep breath and pushed on. "I'm just saying I have an idea."

"Did I say anything, Elise." Katherine stated with a shake of her head. "Go on I'm listening maybe you're make up for your lack of powers with a good plan."

"Okay um, well like I saying maybe we went about getting her all wrong," she paused and looked at Katherine and then continued. "They were on their guard earlier in regards to her safety, and now they really will be on their guard more than they were tonight."

"Is there a plan in here somewhere?" Katherine asked bluntly, not wanting to be reminded of her mistake, which was telling Bonnie that they were working for Lucius.

"I think we need to play this like chess, so in the end will be able to get them. We take out the necessary pieces, endanger others and basically get them to make the moves that we want them to make and if they don't we have a good counter in our sleeves to make them rethink future moves." Katherine smiled as she finished.

"Finally you're starting to prove your worth." she gushed as she stared at the woman, she couldn't believe that she hadn't thought it up herself. It was so simple, they truly could do some damage now all they had to do was make a few smart moves and then they would have them. "I like it, and since he pissed me off so well tonight I think I'll focus on getting rid of this Vincent guy first, while you handle something else for me." she paused and looked at Elise before shrugging her shoulders. "If everything goes as it should, getting Bonnie will be rather easy."

"Is this the place?" Damon asked as he turned down another dark street, driving slower than normal so that his brother who was driving his car at the moment could keep up. Giselle who was holding onto Vincent, looked up and then glanced out of the window.

"Yes this is it." Damon slowed the car down to a stop, as Bonnie who was sitting next to him in the front seat turned and looked back at Vincent who seemed to be on the verge of passing out. She thought about the times she had passed out and the torture that had put Damon and her friends through. Glancing up, she met Giselle's eyes, the younger girl seemed to be waiting on her to look up before she spoke.

"He's going to be fine, Mama Lexi is going to take care of him." As soon as she spoke the front door the house they were parked in front of opened. Damon immediately recognized the older African American woman and the young brunette named Jasmine. As Damon climbed out of the car, he saw Jasmine rushing forward her face full of panic. Opening the door that Giselle was sitting at she peered inside and saw Vincent resting against Giselle's body.

"Oh my God, Vincent." she cried out in shock as she run her hands along his body checking for any marks or wounds. Giselle reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and waited till Jasmine looked up at her with watery eyes.

"He's going to be okay, he's just tired."

"Bring him inside." Alexis called out from the doorway, Damon moved towards the backseat then and carefully pulled Vincent out of the car just as Stefan and Elena walked up to the rest of the group. They all watched as Damon carried Vincent towards the house. Once they entered Lexi pointed towards a sofa and Damon sat the young man down and then stepped back. She hardly spared Damon a glance before going over to Vincent's side. They all watched silently as she checked him over, Alexis finally paused and spoke up.

"What happened?"

"I was attacked by this vampire named Katherine and she had a witch with her, Vincent stopped them from taking me." Alexis turned around and looked at Bonnie, her eyes narrowing for a moment before she spoke up.

"And you didn't use your magic? You just played the damsel in distress waiting-." Bonnie instantly frowned at her words and took a step forward.

"Excuse me, that isn't what happened. I tried the best that I could, it was just that well I think my magic was blocked." she snapped out angrily. She would never put anyone in danger trying to act like some type of damsel. Alexis studied her for another moment and the sighed as she realized what happened. She reached out and touched Bonnie's shoulder and mumbled a quick incantation. Damon watched as Bonnie's knees buckled, he immediately reached out and grabbed hold of her before she collapsed to the ground.

"What did you do?" he nearly shouted, Alexis merely stepped back and cupped Bonnie's face between her hands. She ignored his question for the time being and simply studied the younger witch's face. He could see Alexis' features softening as she continued to studied Bonnie's face. Finally she stepped back and looked over at him.

"The witch that was working with this vampire, place a rather powerful binding spell on her. I released her from it," turning her attention back to Bonnie, she sent her a small smile. "How do you feel?" Bonnie looked at the woman, and tried to find words to express how she was feeling. It really felt as if she could feel everything now. She could feel her powers literally pulsing underneath her skin. She looked back up at Alexis who simply smiled at her then. "Let me guess, you feel better don't you."

"I do." Bonnie replied softly. Alexis smiled then and stepped back and glanced over at Vincent, who was quietly resting on the sofa.

"Good," she paused for a moment and walked back over to the sofa. "Now we can help him. We need to give him some energy, he isn't to far gone just extremely tired." Alexis replied as she reached out and grabbed Bonnie's hand. "Help me with this." Bonnie stared at Vincent and quickly nodded her head. She would try her best to help him anyway that she could, after all it was the least she could do after what he did for her earlier that night. Following Alexis' lead, she moved over near Vincent and placed a hand on him just as Alexis did. "I'll say the incantation, you just focus. Think of making him better, of providing him with much needed energy."

"Alright I can do that." she replied as she turned her eyes towards Vincent. Alexis didn't wait as soon as Bonnie finished her sentence she began the incantation. Damon stood next to his brother and Elena and watched. After a little while, Vincent bolted upright taking in deep breaths. They watched as he leaned back and sighed.

"Thanks." he mumbled as he settled back down, his chest slowly rising and falling. He allowed his eyes to shift over everyone in the room before they settled on Jasmine who was standing near Giselle, he could tell that she was literally on the verge of crying. "I thought I told you that I couldn't handle your tears." he murmured with a sigh as he held up his arms for her. Without any prompting, Jasmine rushed over and gave him a hug. Vincent closed his eyes as she collapsed into his embrace, he placed a quick kiss on the side of her head before looking up and seeing Giselle standing silently there. "Come here pipsqueak." he called out. Giselle smiled and rushed over as well, they all watched as the group embraced one another. Bonnie was glad that the night hadn't ended in tragedy for them. She knew what it felt like to lose someone due to magic and she certainly didn't want that for them. Damon watched them, until he felt that they had enough time celebrating now he wanted answers and that talk that Vincent had promised right before he had passed out. Clearing his throat, he waited till they all stopped and looked over at him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked at Vincent who met his stare head on.

"Now that you're better I think it's time we had that talk, I think it's important that we all get on the same page."

**A/N: So what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;_ ShadiyaRay, NaeNae1495, David Fishwick, babyshan211, Vie, Phelycia, Ali08,LunaSolTierra and jimi18_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Seven

"Now that you're better I think it's time we had that talk, I think it's important that we all get on the same page." Damon finished his statement very aware that he was now receiving heated stares from Giselle and Jasmine who had moved away from Vincent as he finished his statement. Vincent for his part, didn't look upset at all. He just shifted himself on the sofa until he was sitting up and then he folded his arms behind his head.

"You know that's one trait I like about you, Damon. You're always blunt and to the point." Damon didn't say anything as Vincent continued to look at him. "Sure we can have that discussion, cause I want to know why this vampire is after her," he paused and pointed towards Bonnie. "And I agree with you, we all need to be on the same page cause that woman is going to probably come after me now that she's seen my face."

"What woman?" Alexis asked quickly as she turned her gaze away from Damon and over towards Vincent who looked up at her and realized a small smile that tried to put her at ease, however he could tell that it didn't work. "Someone needs to answer me right now." she snapped growing impatient by the lack of talking being done now that she had asked a question.

"The vampire is the woman and her name is Katherine," Damon replied as he looked at Alexis from his position beside Bonnie. "She's a pretty old vampire and she seems to have a witch helping her."

"A witch is helping her," Alexis mumbled as if saying the words provided her with disgusting taste in her mouth. "Why is she after Bonnie does she want her to work for her as well. I've known of vampires that would kidnap witches and-."

"No she wants me for another reason." Bonnie said finally speaking up, Alexis focused her attention on her then.

"What does she want then?" Alexis asked bluntly, Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself wondering if these people knew about Lucius and his whole hybrid like coven. Jaxon had told her that the coven was quite secretive and that you would only find out about it if you were brought into it or knew someone who was brought into it.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Lucius, he has a coven that consists of witches that are also now vampires?" as she finished her question, she looked at the dark look that crossed over Vincent's face.

"Witches and Vampires huh?" he asked coldly. "He mixes them how?"

"I had a friend, well he was my teacher before he passed away. He told me about it and that Lucius was after me because he wanted a Bennett witch by his side." Damon clenched his jaw at her words, his mind instantly playing for him the image that Marcel had planted in his mind the night that he had tortured him. Alexis slowly nodded her head, while looking over at Vincent whose features still held a dark look on his face.

"He wants you by his side."

"He probably wants to turn me and-." Bonnie trailed off, unable to go on especially as she saw the look that was now on Damon's face. She didn't want to finish, she knew how he felt about hearing what Lucius wanted to do to her. She didn't like to speak about it either but she felt it was important to do so especially since Alexis, Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine all deserved to know what was going on, what they were really up against.

"So he's been after you before?" Vincent asked

"Yes, but he failed. He sent one of his people here a man named Marcel," she paused as she heard the low growl that escaped Damon's throat at her words. He still hardly talked about what went on that night between him and Marcel. All she knew was that the other man had tortured him nearly to the point of death. When she asked him to tell her, to simply talk about it. He would redirect the conversation and pretend that she hadn't asked the question. It didn't upset her though, it just worried her. She didn't know if he was dealing with it or just letting that night haunt him. "My teacher died protecting me from him." she finished and looked around the room at the four she had just told the story too. Alexis nodded her head slowly as if she were allowing everything to just sink in.

"Thank you for telling us." she replied softly. "And I'm sorry for your lost." Bonnie merely nodded her head as she looked over towards Vincent. He sent her a small reassuring smile, before nodding his head in agreement with Alexis.

"Yeah, thanks for telling us." he replied. As he finished speaking, Bonnie remembered what it was that she wanted to ask him.

"Vincent?"

"Yes." he drawled out lazily as he looked back at her, Bonnie clasped her hands together for a moment as if trying to figure out what would be the best way to say it.

"I want you to teach me those spells, you know the ones that you did out there tonight." Vincent's eyes widened in surprise before he slowly shook his head chuckling as he did so. The look that Bonnie sent his way though instantly sobered him up. Clearing his throat, he released a cough in his hand and then spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but why would you want to learn that." Bonnie looked at him as if he were stupid before speaking up again.

"Did you not see yourself out there, you were incredible and you turned your shirt sleeve into a stake," when she said that Stefan and Damon's eyes widened in surprise. Vincent crossed his arms over his chest as he continued looking at her. "I want to learn those spells." Vincent merely shook his head as he continued to look at Bonnie before speaking up.

"I'm not saying no Bonnie, I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you want me to teach you, when it's clear to me that you're stronger than me by all accounts." Bonnie's mouth dropped at his words before slowly shaking her head.

"Excuse me."

"In the simplest terms I can come up with, you are perhaps the strongest witch in this room Bonnie. Isn't that right Mama Lexi?" he asked with a sigh as he looked over at the older woman. Alexis just nodded her head while keeping her gaze on Bonnie.

"He's right you truly are," she paused for a moment before speaking. "You just haven't tapped into your true potential, but we can help you with that." Damon gave Bonnie a look before stepping forward.

"What do you mean?"

"Vincent and I can train her," she paused for a moment. "We can help her tap into that potential that she hasn't even touched yet."

"How can you be so sure that I have more potential and-." Vincent cleared his throat and pushed himself up from the sofa. Damon could see Jasmine watching him closely as he slowly made his way over to them.

"When that witch had you in the binding spell, you were still using magic. A weak form of it, but you were still doing it. Any other witch wouldn't have been able to do that. I saw you shock that one vampire that was holding you and whether you knew it or not you were sending out a rather loud magical distress call. Giselle didn't hear it because she hasn't been trained to do that yet, but I did. Loud and clear especially when I neared your position. Like I said, you're quite powerful."

"And I," Alexis said cutting in. "I mean we would be happy to work with you and train you." Bonnie studied them for all for a brief moment, before a small smile went across her face as she looked at them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Alexis stated with a smile, "It's getting rather late and I'm sure you guys would like to get some sleep considering just how much excitement you all had tonight," she paused then and motioned for her people to head upstairs. They watched as Jasmine helped Vincent up with Giselle and then all three of them quickly headed upstairs towards what Bonnie could only assume were their bedrooms. Once alone, Alexis spoke up. "If you would like we can start training tomorrow."

"That sounds good, but you do know that Damon is going to come along right." she asked motioning with her head towards Damon who stood by her side. Alexis looked up at him and then nodded her head.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. We'll be waiting for you guys then so until tomorrow." she statement nicely as she walked towards the door and opened waiting on them to exit. Bonnie stopped at the door and looked at Alexis.

"Thank you for your help."

"I'm not so sure you'll be saying that when you get here tomorrow." Alexis stated with a knowing smirk as she looked at the younger woman. "I'll just wait to see what you say come tomorrow." she replied with a bright smile before closing the door behind them. Once they were alone outside, Bonnie turned to Damon who stood beside her with a frown on his face.

"I hope that wasn't a threat." Bonnie just shook her head and sent him a patience smile before reached out and latching onto his hand.

"Nope, it wasn't. I think they're going to be just as hard as Jaxon with the training that's what I got from that little exchange." Damon nodded his head in agreement and then.

"But I bet they won't let you practice on them like he did." Damon stated with a smile smirk as he opened up the passenger seat of his car and waited for Bonnie to climb inside so they could all head home.

Bonnie sat on the bed in Damon's room with her back pressed up against the headboard, occasionally she would glance over towards the bathroom where Damon currently was in. "How do you feel about them now?" Bonnie called out, she really did wonder what he thought about Alexis, Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine now especially considering what had happened that night. Damon exited the bathroom then with a towel wrapped around his neck and low hanging black shorts.

"Are you trying to ask me if I trust them?" he asked bluntly as he continue to rub off the excess water still on his skin. At Bonnie's silence, he smirked and looked at her for a moment. "I know I'm beautiful but I thought we were having a serious conversation here." he playfully said as he looked at her. Bonnie slowly tore her eyes away from him and looked up.

"I wasn't staring I was lost in thought."

"Lost in lust you mean." he countered as he settled down on the bed. "Now as for your question, I trust them." he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "I trust them enough to allow them in on what's going on and I trust them enough to know that they will protect you if they have too."

"Sounds like Vincent won you over tonight." Damon merely shrugged his shoulders for a brief moment before laying back on the bed. He stared up at her face and spoke up.

"I guess, but you know I still don't like him or his mouth." Bonnie merely smiled at this and reached out and ran her fingers through Damon's hair which at the moment was still slightly damp. Noticing the look she had, Damon pushed himself up and turned to face her. "What," he pointed towards her face. "What is that look all about?" he asked

"Nothing much, I'm just thinking that maybe the reason you and Vincent don't like one another is because you're both so much a like."

"NO," Damon nearly shouted before lowering his voice, "No, we aren't alike. Not at all."

"Okay then." Bonnie merely shrugged her shoulders then before moving across the bed until she was directly behind Damon. "Let's talk about something else then." Wrapping her arms around his waist, she rested her chin on his shoulder and then pressed a kiss on the side of his neck.

"You need to be careful, Bonnie."

"And why is that?" she asked knowingly.

"You don't want to start something you can't finish." he growled out lowly, which let Bonnie know just what type of effect she was currently having on him. Glancing over her shoulder back at the clock she shrugged.

"I think we have time to finish this." she whispered, Damon however remained still and didn't turn around to look at her. Bonnie silently wondered just what he could be thinking about. In a flash, Damon had turned around and pinned her to the bed with his body above hers. His blue eyes staring deeply into her green eyes.

"As much as I love the fact that you're tossing down your V-card, I have to wonder where all of this is coming from."

"I thought you wanted this." He buried his face in the side of her neck, growling he licked the pulse hidden beneath her skin before speaking out.

"You don't know how much I want this." he whispered. "But it seems sudden and-."

"I just realize that life is short and you have to make your moments not wait on them," she paused then and looked up into his eyes. She wanted forget tonight and their troubles. She just wanted to share this moment with him. She just wanted share this with him, because who knew how much time she had left to spend with him. "I want you to be my first Damon." He lifted his head and looked down at her for a moment.

"I-."

"I love you Damon and I want this, I want you." she whispered as she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Those words seemed to be all the encouragement that Damon needed, in an instance Damon had tore off Bonnie's shirt while giving her a passionate kiss that literally curled her toes. Tearing his lips away from hers, he quickly moved to her neck and gave her a quick soft nip there before sighing.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Positive." He wasn't going to ask her again, he wanted this, had been dreaming of this very night. Pushing himself up he knelt back on his legs and quickly pulled off Bonnie's skin tight shorts and then he moved on to her panties.

"Nice very nice." he replied as he slipped them off her body and twirled them around on his face for a moment before tossing them aside. All Bonnie could do was smile up at Damon as he kicked off his shorts and then settled himself down between her legs. Gazing down at her, Damon tried to keep the large smile from spreading across his face. She probably had absolutely no idea just how excited he was about all of this, about how long he had dreamed of this happening since they had decided to give a relationship between themselves a go. Seeing Bonnie in all of her glory, really drove home the fact that he had a real gem. She was it for him, he knew it now and probably had known it for several months. She loved him the way he needed to be love, she didn't coddle him and make excuses. He liked it, he liked that about their relationship and how it worked between them. He could feel Bonnie lifting her hips towards him in sheer impatience, he had to bite back the smile that instantly went across his face. "Patience is a virtue little witch." he murmured as he once again lowered his lips down to her neck. He nipped lightly on the tender flesh there and smiled as he heard a soft breathless gasp escape from her mouth. He couldn't help but think about the fact that this is what they needed. This is what they both needed at the moment, each other.

"Damon please." Bonnie moaned wanting to get things started, at her request Damon merely shook his head while propping his head up on his right hand while trailing his left hand along her body. He could literally feel small goosebumps of excitement rise up underneath his finger as he trail blazed his way down to her core. As soon as his cold fingers touched her there. She arched up, biting down on her bottom lip in an attempt to bottle down the scream of passion that was threatening to escape her lips at the moment. When she finally reopened her eyes she saw Damon just looking down at her with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot," he slowly lowered his head towards her right breast and gave it a quick but gentle nip. He smirk as he heard her release a quick hiss. Lifting his eyes up while keeping his lips on her chocolate brown nipples, he waited till Bonnie looked down and met his. "Gonna ruin you for all other men, so I'll be the only one that you want." he whispered huskily as he watched her nibble once again on her bottom lip. He silently wondered if it was a habit that she would display only during their lovemaking.

"As long as I get to ruin you," she paused and released a quick gasp as Damon gave her nipple a quick suck before switching over to her other breast. "As long as I get to ruin you for other women and become the only woman you want."

"I'm looking forward to it, Bonnie. I give you full permission to ruin me." he whispered before slowly moving to the valley between her breasts. Bonnie really couldn't believe how gently he was being at the moment. She silently watched as he placed light kisses along her skin as he headed down her body. When he finally reached her most private area, Bonnie thought he would dive right in, instead he sat back in his full glory and lifted one of her legs up in the air and placed it on his shoulders and then started placing gentle kisses along the inside of her thighs. Damon watched as Bonnie clutched the sheets on his bed as he lifted her other leg and repeated the same action. Once he was finished, he slowly lowered himself onto the bed and then moved forward until his mouth was right up against her. He blew out once and chuckle at the squeal that lift her mouth before diving right in.

Bonnie would have never dreamed up any feelings like the ones currently coursing through her at the moment. She knew now why Damon had waltzed around with such an arrogant attitude all the time. He knew, just like she was finding out, that he was god in the bedroom. She didn't have many experiences to measure this up to, none to be exact, but she was positive due to a lot of girl talk with her friends that this was really good for the first time. Some of her friends suffered through an awful wham bam thank you session that lasted about ten minutes if they were lucky, for the first time. She, however was getting a master of the art form and she was enjoying every minute of it. As soon as Damon's mouth touched her core, she arched up in pleasure. Her hands wound themselves up in his hair as she pulled him closer to her and held on for the incredible ride.

Damon had to admit he was enjoying bringing his special little witch as much pleasure as she could handle and then some. After bringing her to climax twice, he finally pulled away and moved up her body. He watched as she held her eyes closed while trying to calm down her breathing. Once she was finished he spoke up with his lips right besides her left ear. "Now it's time for the main event." Remembering that tonight was her first time, Damon eased himself in and carefully pushed forward while Bonnie winced slightly from the pressure of him tearing through her virginity. Once he was inside, he stopped and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked softly while looking at her.

"I'm okay." she whispered as Damon lowered his head down towards her and kissed her lightly on the mouth before he started moving. Bonnie immediately closed her eyes as she got lost in the sensation and tightened her arms around Damon's neck as he started to pick up the pace. Damon sighed in the kiss as he gave over to the pleasure he was currently feeling at the moment. He had to admit he had never felt anything like this before. It was almost like all of his nerve endings were active and every time his skin brushed against Bonnie's soft skin, his body would have a shock of pleasure that went all the way from the top of his head down to this toes. It took everything within him to to shudder against her. Rubbing her hands through his wild hair, Bonnie tossed her head back just as Damon latched onto the skin at her neck with his lips. Sucking passionately on the skin to the point where he was sure he would leave the mark, he thrusted faster as he as Bonnie just tightened her hold on him with her legs that now circled his waist. After a few minutes, Bonnie tilted her head back and released a scream that was covered by Damon's mouth. As soon as her scream died down, he lifted his head up and grunted out her name before collapsing on top of her. Damon took a few seconds to catch his breath before rolling over to the side and pulling Bonnie into his arms.

"So how was that?"

"Absolutely wonderful." Bonnie whispered as she turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. Damon gazed down into her own and sent her a small smile while Bonnie moved closer to Damon's chest.

"Did I achieve my objective?" Bonnie smiled then and looked up at Damon, before playfully shrugging her shoulders. Damon raised an eyebrow at that and rolled her back over until she was lying flat on her back once again while settling in-between her legs. "Oh so you don't know huh." Bonnie just smiled widely and shook her head. "Well, I guess the only way to achieve my objective is to have you speaking in tongues by the end of the night."

"I can't believe you're ready to go again." Damon slowly entered her for the second time that night while looking down into her eyes.

"Oh you better believe it, my stamina is out of this world." Bonnie could only giggle in response as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for the rest of the night.

The next morning Bonnie awoke in Damon's arms, she carefully moved forward only to have Damon tighten his arms around her and pull her back against his chest. "And just where do you think you're going?" he asked huskily as he maneuvered his body so he could look down in her eyes. Bonnie gazed up at him and spoke up.

"Getting up for the day, I was thinking maybe I could fix myself some breakfast before heading out to Alexis' house," she paused as he furrowed his brow at her in obvious confusion. "You know so we. . . I mean I can start training and practicing my magic." Rolling away from her, Damon threw one his arms over his eyes. He didn't want to think about that, he just wanted to spend some time with her. Bonnie sat up and watched him silently before reaching out and placed her hand on his rock hard abs. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright I just had something else," he lifted his arm from his eyes and looked her over. "On my mind."

"Well get it out of the gutter."

"I like gutter." he replied back as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Alright let's go downstairs for breakfast, I'm famished after last night. I think I might need to break out the smiley face mug." He replied as he stood up from the bed and walked over to his discard shorts from last night. "Come on, I'm sure we can find something for you to eat as well." Reaching down he handed her the boy shorts she had on the night before looking at the shredding shirt that laid on the floor at his feet.

"You know I really liked that shirt."

"I'll buy you another or you could just fix it with your magic." he replied back as he looked over at her. Bonnie glanced at her shirt before shaking her head and picking up one of his black tees that were laying on the side of a chair.

"I'll do it later, I want to try and conserve my energy for this afternoon there's no telling how rough they're going to be." Damon felt the smile leave his face at her words, shaking his head he walked over to his bedroom door and opened it while looking at her.

"If they know what is good for them, they won't take it too hard on you, or they'll have to deal with me." Bonnie stopped in her tracks and looked over at Damon who stood at the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I need them to make it rough on me, Damon."

"I always knew-."

"Finish that sentence Damon and-." He smirked then at her words and simply shook his head, walking away from the door, he stalked towards her with a devilish glean in his eyes. Bonnie stood her ground and waited for him to come over.

"Fine, I won't finish the sentence only because I think you'll cut me off," he murmured softly. "Which would be incredibly cruel." Bonnie smirked at this and just shook her head for a moment while Damon watched.

"Please like I want to cut myself off from that." she suggestively replied with a raised eyebrow. "Now like I saying before," she paused to bit her lip as she looked at the surprise and rather pleased look that graced Damon's face as he allowed her earlier statement to sink in. "Stop thinking about what I said."

"What, I'd rather discuss that than what you're about to go into." Damon replied back with a sigh as he looked down at her. When he saw the rather serious look on her features deepen, he groaned and tilted his head back. "Fine go ahead."

"Thank you, now like I was saying before your ADHD started acting up," she stated with smirk as she watch Damon roll his eyes at her. "Was that I hope they make this practice and the others that I'll have with them as hard as possible. Jaxon would have agreed don't you think." Damon immediately became serious as she floated Jaxon's name up between them.

"Yeah, he would want you be as prepared as possible." he answered with a small nod of his head. "He would want you to be able to defend yourself as best as you can and that can only come from practice."

"See," she pointed out softly. "And that's what I'm hoping will happen as I work with Alexis and Vincent today. I hope they push me and make better." Damon could only nod, he knew that this needed to happen he just didn't like the fact that she could get hurt during the process. He knew Jaxon cared about Bonnie and he trusted him with her during their practice sessions. He also trusted Vincent and to some degree Alexis as well. He knew they would protect Bonnie, but he didn't know if that would translate on the practice field. Would they push it too far, he was pretty sure that they didn't care about Bonnie like Jaxon did. Besides he came to her with the sole purpose of protecting her, while they came to get something from her which was to recruit her into joining their coven. "Damon?" Bonnie called out pulling him from his thoughts. Blinking twice, Damon looked down at Bonnie as she stared up at him with a small smile on her face. "Besides even if they are a bit rough, you'll be there so I have absolutely nothing to worry about right."

"Right."

**A/N: Alright so what do you think about this chapter, I really want to know.**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay it's another week and that means it's time for another update but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; LunaSolTierra, ShadiyaRay, David Fishwick, babyshan211, stefanswifey01, Phelycia and DamonBonnie Salvatore. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope everyone readers and reviewers enjoy this new chapter, and please don't forget to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eight

After their brief conversation about what to expect when practicing with Alexis and Vincent, Damon and Bonnie finally made it downstairs still floating off the high that was their night together. As they entered the kitchen they found Stefan and Elena in the kitchen talking quietly amongst themselves as they both worked together to cook, what looked to be a feast for breakfast. As soon as they entered the room, Stefan turned around with a small smile on his face. "Good morning, Bonnie. . .Damon." he stated, Bonnie sent him a smile and then walked over to Elena's side while Stefan continued to look at his brother. Reaching out he placed a gentle hand on Elena's shoulder and waited till he had her attention. "Hey, I'm going to go have a talk with Damon with for bit, you guys will be okay right?" he asked, Elena merely looked at him and then over at Bonnie.

"Of course." she answered as Bonnie merely nodded her head, Stefan then turned and headed out of the kitchen confident that his brother was following behind him. As the brothers fully entered the living room, Stefan reached out and gave his brother a playful pop upside the head. Damon merely cut his eyes at his brother.

"What da hell, Stefan." Damon snapped out as he massaged his head for a brief moment while looking at his little brother who stood there smiling at him. "If this is about me and Bonnie, well all I have to say is mind your business." he stated with a shake of his head as he continued to look at his brother. Stefan merely eyed him for a moment before sighing.

"I just figured that now was a good time for pay back." Stefan replied with a knowing smirk, which immediately confused Damon.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Damon replied with a shake of his head.

"Do you remember when Elena and I had a get together here?" Damon thought back and remembered the night Elena spent the night here with his brother, if he remembered correctly they hardly slept and he, due to his super hearing, could hear them going at it until he got up and left for the night. Looking down at his brother, Stefan nodded his head. "Yeah, I bet you remember now, don't be mad at me that I decided to get you back."

"Please tell me you didn't stay here."

"Of course not, I left once I realized what was going on. I didn't want to stay and hear all that." Stefan replied. "Why do you think Elena is here? I went to her house last night and we just made it back this morning and-." his statement was cut off by twin girlish squeals. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"And you told Elena who is in there right now discussing it with Bonnie." he asked with a shake of his head.

"What," Stefan exclaimed with a sigh. "Did you really think Elena would just let me climb through her window last night around one without an explanation?" he asked his brother who merely shook his head and walked around him and over towards the sofa. Once settled he draped his arms across the back of it and looked at his brother.

"You're suppose to be the better brother, Stefan. Right now I'm very disappointed in you." he stated with a smirk as he looked at him.

"I just love how you throw that up in my face when I want to pay you back for your pervious torture." Stefan replied back with a smile as he crossed his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels. "Besides I wasn't going to do anything, well I wasn't planning on it until I saw you walk into the kitchen with a hop in your step like a little girl skipping through a field of roses."

"Remind me to punch you in the arm later for that comment." Damon replied back with a shake of his head as he continued to sit on the sofa. "Now what is it, why did you really drag me in here, cause you are seriously starting to kill my high and now I'm not so sure I'll be breaking out my smiley face mug." Stefan instantly sobered up letting Damon know that his assumption was right. Stefan did pull him out of the kitchen so that they could have a serious conversation.

"It's about Katherine."

"Oh now I know I won't be breaking out my smiley face mug." he drawled out with a roll of his eyes. Stefan didn't replied at first, he simply sat down on the sofa besides his brother. "So please tell me why you felt that you had to bring up that bitch's name on a morning like this."

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but we all need too. We need to know what to do with her and-."

"Kill her," Damon stated bluntly. "I don't think it gets any simpler than that. We kill her, end of story."

"You and I both know that-."

"Look we have Vincent and his people on our side and judging from last night Vincent fighting on our side makes things real easy." Damon stated back, "Look I really don't want to talk about her. Just know that if it comes down to it, I'll be killing her because I'm not going to let her take Bonnie anywhere. I'd give my life before letting that happen."

"It won't come to that." Stefan stated, uncomfortable with the way his brother brought up dying. He may have been angry with his brother over the years for the things that he did, but never wanted him to die and this was no different.

"I hope it doesn't but I'm willing to do so, if it means that she is protected." Damon stated firmly as he looked at his brother. "Jaxon did it and I'll do it. If I die knowing that she is safe then that's okay." Stefan's reply was cut off by the sound of retreating footsteps and judging by the look on Damon's face he had heard them as well. Standing up from the sofa, Damon looked down at his brother and frowned.

"And this is why we don't have the conversation in the house with them nearby." he muttered as he stalked towards the kitchen with Stefan bringing up the rear. The rest of the morning went by without a problem, even though Damon whenever he could would look towards Bonnie would send him a small smile and then look else where. Finally after breakfast, Damon and Bonnie were in his car heading towards Alexis' home. As they pulled up towards a red light, Damon spoke up. "I know you heard my conversation with Stefan." When she didn't respond, he groaned and looked forward. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you mind telling me why you're entertaining thoughts of dying?" she asked as she turned to look at him. "That's all I want to know."

"I'm not entertaining them," he stated softly. "I was telling my brother that dying for me," he paused as the light turned green. Pulling forward, he spied an open parking lot. Turning off the main road he pulled over and parked. Turning towards Bonnie, he studied her for a few moments before speaking. "Look I'm going to do what needs to be done to keep you safe, to keep that dream of yours from happening."

"Don't you think when all of this is over that I want you here still." Damon looked away from her then and sighed.

"I know what you want, Bonnie. But my main objective is to keep you safe by any means necessary."

"I won't lose any one else, Damon." Bonnie replied as she looked at him. "I made that promise to myself after Jaxon died. So you aren't going to die. . .I won't let you." Damon studied her briefly for a moment before nodding his head.

"We're going to be late for the practice session and-," he paused for a moment as his mind slowly connected some dots for him. "Wait a minute."

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she looked over at him, slightly surprise by his outburst.

"That spell you've been working on, the one you've been trying to figure out. The one from Jaxon's grimoire," he paused as he watched Bonnie skin grow ashen as she sat next to him. "The one I asked you to leave alone because it took so much out of you. You've been trying to learn that so if I or someone else-."

"No, that's not why."

"Yes it is." he snapped out angrily. "That spell would completely wiped you out," he snapped out as he looked at her. "I thought I told you to forget about that spell." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window.

"I have Damon." he studied her for a little bit longer which caused her to snap out. "I haven't look at that spell in weeks, besides I can't get it to work right anyway and I wouldn't bring you back only to have you messed up. I would never forgive myself, if that happened Damon." she snapped out angrily. Angry that he had discovered her idea or plan, whatever it was, she was also angry that she was actually admitting the truth. If he die, she wouldn't be able to bring him back like the spell suggested because she was weak and just couldn't figure out what was missing. She had been trying to figure out for weeks in secret what was missing from the spell and she still hadn't figured it out yet.

"Good." he stated lowly as he restarted the car and pulled out of the parking lot, the awhile the car ride was quiet until Damon said. "And I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Just promise me that you won't do something crazy and get yourself killed alright. If there's a way for you to stay alive then do it." Damon only nodded his head, he wasn't about to verbally agreed to that. If it needed to be done, then it was going to be done.

"Let's get you to your practice sessions, who knows what they'll do if we're late." Damon stated softly as he pulled out and back into traffic. As they drove along the street, Bonnie reached over and placed her hand on Damon's thigh.

"I just want you to remember one thing, Damon."

"Yeah and what would that be?" he asked as he sent her a quick look.

"I love you Damon, and that's all I want you to remember." she stated softly as she looked at him. Damon glanced over at her for a moment nodding his head.

"I know and I love you too, and don't you forget that either." he countered as he continued on towards Alexis' home. Neither one of them truly realizing that the other had their figurative fingers crossed at the moment, but both knowing that what they were doing was being done in the name of love.

It barely took fifteen minutes for them to finally make it out to Alexis' home, as soon as the car pulled up into the driveway, he saw Alexis and Vincent exiting the house. Putting the car into park, he looked over at Bonnie whose gaze was focused in on Alexis and Vincent. "We aren't late are we?" he asked underneath his breath. Bonnie took a glance at the clock on the dashboard before speaking up.

"No, not really just about five minutes late." she admitted. They both watched as Alexis and Vincent made their way to the car, as they made their way over to Damon's side of the car, Alexis motioned for Damon to roll his window down so they could speak with him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked as soon as the window was down, Alexis merely shook her head as she bent down a bit to wave at Bonnie who returned the gesture with a small smile.

"Nope, not really unless you thought we would be practicing here. This is after all a neighborhood and the things I want her to practice can not be done here." Vincent just nodded his head in agreement from over Alexis' shoulder. Damon sucked in a breath for a moment while tapping his fingers along the steering wheel of the car.

"And just where do you plan to practice. The town doesn't have witchcraft practice fields. . .this isn't Hogwarts."

"Damn and I was hoping we could play some quidditch when we were done." Vincent said and snapped his fingers as well. Damon glared at him just after rolling his eyes.

"You're so funny, is that some witchcraft too."

"No just natural skill." Vincent replied back with a smirk, as Bonnie just rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"You know as much as I would love to see who would win this very clever battle of wits-" Bonnie began only to be cut off by Damon and Vincent who both exclaimed.

"I would win." They both finished their statements and looked at one another, before rolling their eyes.

"Okay now that that's settled," Bonnie stated with a roll of her own eyes, "How about we practice at my grandmother's house." Alexis studied Bonnie for a moment before sighing and shaking her head in the negative.

"We're trying to keep this secretive I don't think we can explain to your grandmother why-."

"My grandmother died quite awhile ago." Bonnie stated her voice devoid of emotion as she looked at the older woman who instantly looked embarrass. "So I don't think we'll have to explain anything to her."

"I am so sorry, Bonnie."

"It's okay you didn't know." Bonnie answered back with a sigh as she looked at the woman before her. She looked over at Damon when she felt his hand on her thigh and she knew that it was his way of trying to give her, his own silent brand of comfort. She graced him with a small smile before returning her attention to Alexis. "Now my grandmother's place has a big enough yard for practicing besides that was where I practiced before."

"Sounds good then." Vincent replied with a small smile as he looked to Alexis who just nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes it does sound good."

Damon and Bonnie waited as they went inside and got some of their things together and once everyone was inside Damon's car, they headed off towards Sheila Bennett's home. Bonnie turned her head and looked back Alexis who was currently sitting behind Damon, mainly because he didn't trust Vincent to behave himself while sitting behind him. "So what are we going to practice? Do you have any spells in mind?" Bonnie asked curiously as she looked at the older woman, who at the moment was silently staring out of the window. "Alexis?" Bonnie called out her voice cutting through the older woman's thoughts.

"Yes?" Bonnie studied the woman for a moment.

"Are you alright?" she asked bluntly, for the brief moment that she had looked at her, Alexis looked as if she was in pain or something. At her question, Alexis merely shook her head and released a small smile.

"I'm fine, I'm simply thinking about how the more things change. . .," she paused for a moment and looked back out the window. "The more they stay the same." Vincent gave her a look and then glanced into the rearview mirror deciding that he could use the moment to mess with Damon a bit more.

"What do you think, Damon? I think of you as an authority on a subject like this." Damon's ice blue eyes snapped towards Vincent's through the rearview mirror.

"Don't push me." he stated as he glared at the younger man. Alexis reached over and slapped Vincent upside the head while shaking her own head.

"Stop messing with the man, Vincent." she admonished with a sigh before looking back at Bonnie who was trying to cover up a smile, while Damon was grinning outright. Settling back in his seat, Vincent rubbed the back of his head while doing a great imitation of a pouting child. "Bonnie what did you want to ask me?"

"I was just wondering what we were going to practice that's all." Bonnie answered as she looked back at Alexis.

"I don't think we're going to practice anything today. I want to see if you can tap into that power that you've haven't been using."

"What makes you think, I have powers that I haven't been using."

"Most witches don't use it," Alexis stated with a shake of her head, as if she still couldn't believe that fact, "For the most part there are only a few witches that use all of their potential, others are unaware of the real power within them."

"What she means to say is," Vincent stated cutting into the conversation. "Is that most witches rarely use old magic, they're more in tune with the new magic and are to weak to tap into the source of old magic flowing within them."

"Do you use old magic?" Damon asked from the front seat, truly interested in what Vincent was saying for perhaps the first time.

"Yeah, that's what I did last night. I didn't use any new magic except when blocking some of her spells. My attacks were purely old magic, that's why it took so much out of me." Vincent replied with a nod of his head.

"That is what we'll be working on today, Bonnie. I want to get you in touch your, with for a lack of a better term, your old magic." Alexis stated. The rest of the car ride was driven in silence, when Damon finally pulled up outside Sheila's home, Vincent raised an eyebrow and released a silent whistle while sharing a look with Alexis. Bonnie could tell they were silently communicating about something and quickly spoke up.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked back towards her grandmother's home, she really hoped that nothing was wrong. She didn't want to see her grandmother's place destroyed again, she wasn't quite sure how she would be able to take that for a second time. Vincent just looked at her and shook his head for a moment.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just that you might not be that far off from unlocking your potential as we first thought."

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked in complete confusion.

"You repaired this home using the reconstruction spell did you not, well the reconstruction spell in its simplest form." he stated the last part spoken more to himself than her or anyone else in the car. Damon and Bonnie exchanged a look before slowly nodding their heads. Both of them remembering the day Bonnie had come out here to perform it.

"What do you mean in its simplest form."

"You didn't change the house, you just literally reconstructed it. The magic I used last night is almost the same thing. I reconstruction dirt into a stake and I manipulated the air around that vampire, which started that fire."

"Fire geyser you mean." Damon stated coming in the conversation with a shake of his head. "Even I have to admit that was impressive."

"Well, despite what Bonnie thinks, she can perform just as impressively and that is why we are here." Alexis stated as she opened up the car door and stepped out, turning off the car Damon got out and walked over to Bonnie's side and opened the door as well, while Vincent walked ahead of them towards the house.

"Looks like a nice place to practice," he stated with a nod of his head. "No a neighbor close by."

"My grandmother liked this place because of the peace and quiet."

"Was she a witch too?" Alexis asked as she turned to look at Bonnie, who only nodded her head as she glanced at the house.

"Yes she was," Bonnie stated with a small smile. "Besides liking this place because of the peace and quiet she liked it because of it's wide backyard."

"The perfect place for practicing some spells." Vincent stated with a smirk, before heading around the house. "Come on, I can't wait to get started." he called back over his shoulder. Bonnie following his form with her eyes before looking back at Alexis.

"Is he okay for practice?"

"Why do you ask?" Alexis asked in return instead of answering her question, Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest just as Damon came into the conversation.

"What happened to Vincent last night, happened to Bonnie as well. Except she was out of it for days and there was literally nothing any of us could do." Alexis studied Bonnie for a moment before looking back at Damon.

"Do you know what spells, she performed when that happened?" Damon glanced down at Bonnie before looking back up and motioning towards the house.

"She was practicing the reconstruction spells. She perform one and then another until it took its toll on her." he stated as Bonnie huffed.

"But I can handle it now, in fact I pulled this house back together and I didn't past out."

"You didn't use magic for quite some time either before doing that." Damon stated with a roll of his eyes while looking over at her.

"Well why don't you just tell all of my business then." Bonnie mumbled underneath her breath as she turned and headed after Vincent. She was very aware of the fact that Damon probably heard what she just said. Her assumption was proven right by the sentence that Damon shouted at her retreating back.

"I'll tell them anything about you if it means that can help you out." he called out as he quickly sped up to her side. "So don't be mad." Bonnie released a tired sigh as she thought about Damon's words.

"I'm not upset with you, Damon. I just didn't want them to know that I was falling out. It's embarrassing."

"Well you falling out was scary to me." he admitted freely as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Alexis coming up on them. "So I thought they needed to know what was going on with you so they could help you properly." Bonnie only nodded her head as they rounded the corner of the house and stepped into the backyard where Vincent was waiting for them. As soon as he saw Alexis, Damon and Bonnie rounding the corner he spoke up.

"Alright let's get started." Damon just crossed his arms over his chest knowing that he wouldn't be of any help now. Moving over to the back porch, he sat down on the stairs and watched as Bonnie and Alexis made their way over to Vincent. Bonnie rocked back on her heels looking from one witch to the other.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Reconstruction spells." Vincent replied.

"No Vince, let's work on her defensive spells for a moment. That's what I want to see. Defense." Alexis stated evenly as she looked at Bonnie. "Do you know any defensive spells or have you just been working on offensive spells." Vincent looked between the two of them while waiting for Bonnie's answer.

"A little of both."

"That means mainly offensive." Alexis stated with a sigh. "Which means I have to teach you defensive spells or see if you already know them on a subconscious level at least." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that.

"What makes you think I already know the spells." Vincent clapped his hands together while moving away from the two of them, he was mainly there for offensive work. To help Bonnie understand and use old magic to the fullest. He understand the use of defensive spells but he wasn't there to teach her that. Alexis for her part, started pacing around Bonnie while speaking.

"All supernaturals have survivor instincts. A werewolf will take out a vampire if one is nearby and a vampire will take out anything that poses a threat to it."

"Him or her please." Damon called out from the steps he was currently sitting on. Alexis glanced over in his direction before rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me. . .poses a threat to them."

"That's better." Damon called out again. Alexis merely rolled her eyes then along with Bonnie before continuing.

"Witches are no different, well the strong witches that are more in tune with their magic. If confronted with life or death they would want to live, and they would use their magic on a subconscious level to survive." As Alexis finished her stated she was directly behind Bonnie, without taking her eyes of the young female witch in front of her. "Make sure that no one interferes."

Damon had been listening to the entire lecture from his perch on the porch, but when Alexis had called out for Vincent to make sure no one interfere he knew she meant him. Pushing himself up from the porch he sped forward hoping he could get to Bonnie. However, as soon as he was a few feet off the porch he ran into a forcefield placed there by Vincent.

"You heard her, Damon. No interfering." the young man called out as he looked at him with a shake of his head.

"What in the hell is she going to-." His words were cut off by a loud popping sound followed by fire. "Bonnie!" he screamed out, his face instantly vamping out. He stared at the place where Alexis and Bonnie had been moments earlier and he couldn't see a damn thing except bright light.

**A/N: So what do you think, I love hearing from the you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

A/N: Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since I posted but I was dealing with a real bad case of writer's block. I hope you all are still interested in the story. Let me thank my reviewers from last time; David Fishwick, NaeNae1495, babyshan211, Phelycia and LunaSolTierra. I hope you guys like the chapter and as usual please leave a review.

Baby S

Chapter Nine

Bolting off the porch, Damon found himself trapped behind a forcefield that Vincent had put up. Lifting his hand, he looked out towards Bonnie's position on the field and screamed out her name just a bright light exploded all around them temporarily blinding him and then a loud popping sound that filled his ears with white noise. He couldn't see anyone now, he couldn't hear anyone. For all he knew he was alone out there in Sheila Bennett's backyard suffering from the affects of being double crossed. He stumbled forward still unable to see anything around him, while his mind raged at all the possibility that maybe Alexis and her people really were the bad guys. That maybe they were Lucius' people. "Bonnie!" he screamed out again against the white noise. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his senses but he could admit that this was something he wasn't used too. "Bonnie!" he shouted again, as the white noise around him cleared along with his vision. Suddenly he could hear everything around him. He could hear Vincent's shouts.

"Alexis! That's enough Alexis! That's enough." Directing his gaze towards the area where Bonnie had been standing moments before, he released a quick sigh of relief when he saw her standing there with Vincent off to her side and Alexis standing directly in front of her still. He quickly took in her form, and found himself sucking in a quick breath as his eyes raked over her. She looked absolutely powerful almost like a goddess. He could feel the raw power wavering off of her and her blood was practically singing to him. She looked both dangerous and sexy at that same time. He cautiously moved towards her not really sure what would happen now. Bonnie turned to look at him at that moment, as her eyes landed on him Damon stopped and looked her over once more. There was nothing outwardly wrong with her as far as he could tell, however she did look absolutely amazing as they locked eyes across the field. He could see her hair whipping around her face, but he was absolutely certain that there wasn't any wind around them at that moment. In fact, the entire field was absolutely still the only things moving at the moment were them. He slowly lowered his eyes and looked at her hands that were balled up into slight fists, and he could see little specks of blue electricity dancing along her fingertips.

"Damn." he muttered softly, so softly that he was the only person to hear, he slowly moved across the field.

"Damon." she whispered weakly as she dropped her hands by her sides and looked at his advancing figure. As Damon neared her, he saw her eyes roll into the back of her head just before her body slumped to the ground. Speeding forward, he quickly wrapped her up in his arms while looking her over. Once he realized that whatever had happened had tired her out, he looked up at Alexis and Vincent who had gathered around them both of them watching silently. Narrowing his eyes on Alexis, he could feel his veins leaping out on his face.

"What did you do to her?" he nearly shouted, as he looked from Alexis' stoic face and then back down at Bonnie. She was truly out now, but thankfully he could hear her heart beating and see the slow rise and fall of her chest. He could tell that she was exhausted from using so much magic. He wasn't going to pretend to be an expert about magic, but he was willing to bet that she had used quite a bit of magic just then. He had never in his whole undead life seen anything like what had had just transpired moments ago. He hadn't seen anything like this even when Bonnie had practiced with Jaxon. Glancing back up at Alexis, he found himself getting angrier due to her silence. He could feel his fangs breaking in through his gums as he glared at her. "What did you do to her, Alexis," when she didn't immediately answer he snapped. "Damnit answer me." he snarled out, feeling his sharp fangs dig down into his bottom lip. Alexis looked down at Damon, her eyes flicking from Damon and down towards Bonnie's still form.

"I think," she paused for a moment and lifted her eyes back up at Damon. "I think it would be best if we all went inside. There are beds in there right?"

"Are you even going to answer me?" Damon snapped out angrily as he looked up at her. Alexis shook her head and pointed towards the house.

"Once we're inside and she's resting," she then allowed herself to look Damon in the eyes. "Then we'll talk." Damon glared at her, but realized that she was correct. Bonnie needed to be resting and outside in the backyard certainly wasn't the place. Hoisting Bonnie up in his arms, he quickly went inside of Sheila's house and headed upstairs. He moved towards one of the spare rooms and placed Bonnie down on the bed. Once he was positive that she was comfortable, he left the room and headed back downstairs. As he entered the living room he saw Alexis and Vincent making their way into the house. Walking out into the hallway, he headed them off with a frown.

"Come with me," he paused as his eyes narrowed. "Please." Without taking another look at them he turned on his heels and headed towards the kitchen. The reason he picked this room for their much needed discussion was mainly because it wasn't underneath the bedroom he had placed Bonnie in. He didn't want their yelling, cause there would be yelling. Once they were inside the room, he walked over to the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked across the room at Alexis and Vincent, he barely acknowledged Vincent though, mainly because the other man hadn't really done anything, so he focused his eyes on Alexis while wishing he could literally shot daggers at her. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he stared at her. "Now do you mind telling me what you did out there?" he shouted out angrily as he looked at her. Alexis studied him for a moment, before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I tried to kill her." Before Alexis could finished the word her properly, Damon had her pinned against the wall his fangs fully out now, and ready to rip out her throat. As Damon looked into Alexis' eyes, all he could think about was murdering her. He wanted to so badly he was sure that the older witch could see it in his eyes. He truly wanted to murder this woman, who had just tried to take Bonnie, his witch, away from him. He wasn't going to lose her and he certainly wasn't going to allow this witch a second chance to finish the job.

"Give me one reason, why I shouldn't rip your damn throat out?" he shouted out as pure rage coursed through him. The more he thought about how weak Bonnie felt in his arms the angrier he got at the entire situation. Vincent stood by silently watching, he knew things were rapidly getting out of hand and had the potential to turn quite ugly. However, he also knew that Alexis would want him to stay out of it for right now. However, that proved to difficult to do, especially since Damon was on the verge of ripping Alexis' throat out. He wasn't going to stand idly by and watch as Damon murdered his teacher and friend.

"Damon," he paused and took a steadying breath. "Damon, man she really wasn't going to kill her." he stated as his eyes nervously shifted between Alexis and Damon as he finished his statement. Alexis' eyes quickly shifted towards him.

"No, Vincent you're wrong. I was going to kill her. . .would have killed her, if she hadn't blocked that spell." Alexis stated as she turned back to look into Damon's eyes, daring him to do something, anything. Damon angrily stared back at the woman, he could see she was telling the truth and came to the conclusion that the woman was absolutely insane. Keeping his grip on her neck, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Why would you do something like that?" he snarled out angrily as he studied. "Why would you try to kill her." Alexis rolled her eyes as if he should have figured it out already, as if the answer to that question was hidden into the depths of her mind.

"How else would I have gotten her to tap into her power that was lying dormant, because she was unconsciously suppressing it. How would you want me to do it, Damon. Huh? Would you want me to simply ask her," she snapped out with a roll of her eyes. "Most people have to have that forced out of them in the most dire of situations." she stated with a awkward shrug of her shoulders, due to the fact that Damon still had her pinned to the wall. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Knowing that, I created a dire situation outside hoping that she would tap into that power and use it for once." At her words, Damon released her and stepped back. Turning his back to her, he ran his hands through his hair before turning back around and looking at her. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You're fucking insane, Alexis. You're fucking insane." Alexis merely scoffed at his words and shook her head at him.

"Oh stop being so fucking dramatic," she lifted a hand and rubbed her throat while looking at him. "I did what I had to do, Damon. Nothing more," she paused and shook her head. "And certainly nothing less then what was necessary. She needs magic to protect her, because there won't be any damsels in distress situations again. She is going to pull her own weight from now on."

"She doesn't have to do that, Alexis. Not when she has friends and people that love her ready to protect her." Alexis crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him. Damon could tell that she was probably mentally calling him an idiot.

"Are you serious," she paused and released a bitter chuckle. "Do you seriously want to handicap that girl because you like the idea of playing Arthur to her Guinevere," Damon's mouth dropped open at her words. "Let me tell you something mister Salvatore, we won't be playing the Knights of your supposed round table, she's powerful, powerful enough where a situation like last night should have never even occurred."

"What are you talking about that witch was powerful too."

"From what Vincent told me, she wasn't that powerful." Alexis snapped out angrily as she looked at him. "She needed this. I don't need to take a damn thing easy on her," she stepped across the room invading his personal space. She looked up into his ice blue eyes and spoke her voice lowering to a harsh whisper. "They've already proven that they won't so tell me why should I." Damon clenched his jaw as he looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"You're fucking crazy."

"So you keep saying," she stated with a roll of her eyes, as she moved away from. She walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out a chair. With an exaggerated sigh she settled down in it and look at him. Vincent stayed at his place near the wall, and watched the both of them hoping that for right now things were cool. He wasn't so sure that he could keep them apart if things escalated again. "Damon let me put it to you this way. Do you really think she should be out there fighting these people half-ass?" she paused if waiting for him to answer, Damon however only crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. "Do you really think fighting half-ass is going to stop them from taking her and delivering her to this guy named Lucius?" Alexis stated with a furious shake of her head, while Vincent looked away from the fussing pair. Damon narrowed his eyes at her words but didn't make a move to say anything else. "That could very well happen, Damon. All because you didn't want her to use every advantage she has. So when she dies because we, took it easy on her," she mocked with a hard roll of her eyes. "Will you be okay with that." Damon felt his jaw clench at her words, her words though were hitting their intended mark. Was he truly holding Bonnie back because he feared what could happen to her, and if so was he doing more damage than good. Looking away from her he willed his facial features back to normal and without another word, he headed out of the room and towards the living room. Alexis watched his retreating figure before saying underneath her breath so that he could hear.

"That's what I thought."

"How much longer is she going to be out of it?" Damon asked as he allowed his head to roll back on his shoulders, while praying that Alexis didn't tell him something ridiculous like a day or more. He knew if that was the case he wouldn't be able to take it. He wanted to, despite how sickeningly sentimental it sounded, look into her beautiful green eyes again. Looking up towards the ceiling he spoke up again. "Is anyone going to answer me?" Alexis and Vincent both looked up from their positions across the room, both of them equally surprise that Damon had spoken to them. These were after all the first words that Damon has spoken to them since the initial blow up that occurred earlier between him and Alexis. Clearing her throat, Alexis looked up at the ceiling before lowering her eyes and looking at Damon.

"It shouldn't be as bad as the times you've mentioned before, when she wakes this time," she paused for a moment and looked back up at the ceiling. "These type of incidents won't be happening again." Damon lowered his head and looked at her as she finished her statement, he lifted a hand and tapped his finger along his jawline.

"What do you mean?" This type of thing shouldn't happen again."

"After today," she began as she looked over at him, her gaze directly on him. "She'll be able to use big spells. No more passing out and stuff like that."

"Big spells," he muttered to himself as he looked at her for a moment. "You mean like the reconstruction spell." he asked, his eyes holding a certain amount of disbelief within them as he looked between the two of them. Alexis just nodded her head before answering his question.

"I know it's a big spell, but she'll be able to handle it. Well to a certain point," she paused for a second as if thinking everything over that she wanted to tell him. "Okay well she'll be able to use the reconstruction spell without tiring out. She's a strong magical being, so I don't think you'll have to worry about her passing out anymore." Alexis admitted softly. Damon allowed his eyes to shift towards her as she finished speaking.

"I hope you're right." Damon muttered as he looked back up at the ceiling, not really sure if he could handle another episode of her slumping to the ground looking dead to the world. He didn't like her rolling the dice with her life so he was hoping against hope that this woman was correct. Alexis opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the sudden shrill sound of a cell phone that cut into the conversation rather harshly. Damon quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out Bonnie's cell phone. "Hello, Bonnie's phone."

"What in the hell are you doing answering my daughter's phone?" Benjamin Bennett snapped out angrily, his deep voice booming like thunder over the line. Damon's mouth dropped up in surprise, Mr. Bennett usually didn't call until nightfall. He barely spared Vincent and Alexis a glance as he focused on the call, but he was very much aware that their eyes were on him.

"Why hello to you too, Mr. Bennett." he countered smoothly, he certainly didn't need to hear the growl over the line to know that he was pissing the older man off. As soon as he said the man's name Alexis stood up mumbling something to Vincent who hopped up and quickly followed her as they headed out of the room giving him the space he needed at the moment to deal with the older man who was yelling something over the phone about his daughter. Once he was alone, Damon rolled his eyes heavenward, wishing that Bonnie was up so she could head off her father. "What did you say?"

"I want to talk to my daughter. My child. I want to talk to her," Mr. Bennett snapped out impatiently. "I was in the air last night so I couldn't check on her and I've landed so give her the phone and stop playing." Damon's brow scrunched up as he took in the panic that was currently coursing through the phone line courtesy of Benjamin Bennett's voice.

"Are you okay sir?" he asked, as he pushed himself up off the sofa and started pacing around the room.

"I will be when I talk to my daughter, Damon." he replied back with a deep groan, "Look I'm sorry for snapping earlier but please let me talk to my daughter. I really am in no mood for games." Damon took a look towards the staircase, silently debating with himself on what to do. He knew Bonnie would only wake up when her body was ready for her to wake up and not a moment before. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed and shook his head.

"She's really tired," he paused and winced at how that sounded, normally he would have loved to make a statement like that just to see the other person's face but now really wasn't the time and despite what his brother and others believed he could be serious every few hundred years. "Um, but if you trust me, Mr. Bennett and I truly believe that you do. Then believe me when I tell you that she's really exhausted and that as soon as she's awake I'll tell her to call you, so don't worry she'll call you back and you can check in with her." Damon stopped pacing as the line with silent, making him think that Benjamin Bennett had hung up the phone.

"I better hear from her tonight Damon or I'll be flying back to talk to my daughter and to kick your ass and believe me when I tell you this, you don't want that." As soon as Benjamin finished he hung up the phone. Pulling the phone away from his ear, Damon tried to keep the look of utter disbelief off his face. He couldn't believe he had just been threatened by Bonnie's father. Slipping the phone back into his jean pocket, he rubbed a hand through his hair as Alexis and Vincent reentered the room, Alexis looked over at Damon and just shook her head.

"Was that," she paused for a moment as if gathering her words. "Her father?" Damon just walked over to the sofa and sat back down while crossing his arms over his chest. Alexis kept her gaze on him for a few moments before speaking up again. "And he's not here?" Damon lifted an eyebrow as he looked over at her.

"No, he travels a lot," he answered with a shake of his head, before eyeing the older woman. Alexis quickly looked away from him and walked over to the love seat and settled down. Leaning forward, Damon placed his elbow on his thigh and used his hand to prop up his head while pointing a finger at her. "Why do you ask?" Alexis narrowed her eyes, and looked over at Vincent who was slowly making his way over to the armchair that was set directly between their two positions. Damon growled at her silence and snapped his fingers. "Hey! Answer the question."

"I just thought that she didn't have anyone since she was living with you. I mean don't you think it's weird that he would work out of state," she paused and shook her head. "Probably out of the country while his daughter remains here knowing that there aren't any family members here for her." Damon didn't know how to response to that really, he was a little surprise that she sounded so concern. Alexis shook her head in disgust as she thought more about it. "Or is he foolish enough to trust you with his child," she chuckled then, and Damon was seriously thinking about getting up from the sofa and showing her something she certainly didn't want to see. Alexis stopped chuckled and looked back at him and frowned. "Either way it hardly looks like good parenting skills." Alexis snapped out her voice holding a hard edge in it with just a hint of bitterness.

"Stop talking about my father." A hoarse voice choked out, Damon jerked around towards the stairs and saw Bonnie standing there at the bottom holding onto the railing. Standing up, he sped over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the sofa he had just been occupying and helped her sit down, while Bonnie kept her gaze on Alexis who met her stare head on.

"You alright." he asked Bonnie softly unaware of the hostile looks being passed between the two women. Once Bonnie was seated she looked up at Damon and graced him with a small smile that told him he was okay, and then looked back at Alexis.

"Don't talk about my father, Alexis. You don't know him, so just keep your judgments to yourself." she stated to the older woman, her voice devoid of the bite that would have probably been there if she wasn't just coming out of a magically induced sleep. Alexis studied Bonnie for a few moments before nodding her head in understanding.

"I didn't mean any harm," she stopped and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry," looking back up she locked eyes with Bonnie. "I was simply wondering why your father allows you, his teenage daughter, to remain in this town by yourself. It doesn't seem right or healthy." she replied back with a shake of her head as she looked at Bonnie.

"My father is doing the best that he can, besides at least he-." she trailed off not wanting to bring up the fact that her mother had abandoned her. Damon studied her and knew exactly where her thoughts were headed. Turning towards Alexis, he cleared his throat.

"Look, as much as I love a good wordy throw down. I think it's best if we just drop the subject," he paused and looked over at Alexis. "Besides I'm already pissed off at you, do you really want to make it worst and judging from the heated looks my little witch keeps sending you," he paused and made a pointed effort to showcase the displeasure on Bonnie's face. "She's pissed at you too. How about we put this conversation away from another day." Alexis tilted her head to the side and studied him for a brief second before sighing and nodding her head in agreement.

"I guess you're right." Turning her attention back to Bonnie she spoke up her voice sounding sugary sweet. "How are you feeling now Bonnie?" Alexis watched as Bonnie sent her a dark look before shaking her head and pointing to herself.

"Who me," she asked sarcastically, showing everyone in the room how much her boyfriend had rubbed off on her. "Oh I was doing fine, before you tried to kill me and Damon." Damon's eyebrows shot up at that statement, so he was apart of the so-called 'dire situation,' that Alexis had made up outside. If Bonnie hadn't placed her hand on his thigh to hold him still he would have raced across the room in order to beat Alexis to a pulp, which was out of the ordinary for him. He usually didn't like hitting women unless it was with a certain part of his. . .he shook his head as Alexis spoke up.

"It was a test, I was certain that you weren't going to let me kill you. . .or him." Bonnie didn't answer instead she leaned over on Damon until her head was resting against his shoulder.

"You don't know that." Bonnie answered with a weak sigh, "You really didn't know that." Alexis watched them for a moment before leaning back on the sofa.

"Can I ask you a question about your father?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at this, and looked pointed at the older woman. She wasn't so sure that this would be for the best, she didn't want her to start talking about her father again. She was still pissed off at the woman for badmouthing her father to Damon.

"Fine what is it?"

"Does he have any powers?" Alexis asked bluntly, Bonnie immediately shook her head as she looked at the older woman, who looked rather disappointed by her answer. "How can you be so sure?"

"He would have trained with my grandmother. He never did. He even shook Damon's hand before and he didn't flinch," she paused as she taught that morning that seemed so long ago. Her father only viewed Damon as some dangerous older bad boy that had taken an interest in his young daughter. "Even if my dad had just a small bit of magic, he would have realized that Damon was-."

"Dead." Alexis stated cutting her off, she still had that look of disappointment on her face and at this time it was even harsher then before. Giving Bonnie one more look, she pushed herself up from the sofa, and look over at Vincent. "Do you want to try and teach her now or wait?" Vincent glanced over at Bonnie before shaking his head. He didn't think that Damon would be up for Bonnie training anymore today especially after what Alexis attempted to do earlier. The vampire was probably on edge and he didn't want to be the straw that drew his teeth out. Damon looked over at Alexis and rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think, you should be asking Bonnie that question?" Alexis narrowed her eyes at him before sighing.

"I suppose you're right. Bonnie?" Bonnie just looked over at Vincent and then back at Damon. She knew why Damon had spoken up for her, he still remembered that the main reason she was here was not to learn from Alexis but to learn from Vincent. She still wanted to learn the tricks and spells that he had used during the attempted kidnapping. Those were spells that she felt she truly needed to know, glancing over at Vincent she slowly nodded her head.

"I wouldn't mind if you started to teach me those spells today." she stated with a reassuring nod, Vincent eyed her for a moment before pushing himself up and off the sofa.

"Alright then, but for your sake," he paused and looked over at Damon who had his eyes glued to him. "Or rather mine, I'll be taking it real easy on you." he stated before heading out of the living room. Bonnie looked back at Damon once, before following him, leaving Damon and Alexis alone. Pushing himself off the sofa Damon walked over to Alexis and stood in front of her.

"Like I said earlier, you're truly fucking insane. Using me like you did," he paused and shook his head. "Let me tell you something, if you ever attempt to do that again, I'll rip your heart out of your chest and show it to you while it's still warm and beating." he replied his voice cold as ice. Alexis looked up at him, her face a mask of calm as she stared into the furious eyes of the vampire before her.

"I did what I had to do."

"I know," he stated with a cold smirk. "And I'll be doing what I have to do, if you ever do something like that again," he headed out of the room but paused at the doorway. "Anything else you wanna say."

"No, not really." she replied back with a shake of her head as she stood up from the sofa. Damon clenched his jaw at her words and stalked over to her with a frown marring his features. He didn't want to vamp out again but he wanted her to know that she was real close to pissing him off.

"Say what you wanna say then." he snapped out coldly, as he felt his fangs slowly descending. Alexis just looked at him, her eyes showing him just how unafraid she was at that moment in time. The look on her face made him want to make good on his promise at that moment. Maybe, when she saw her heart, she'd finally be afraid of him.

"You and I both know that when it comes to dangerous situations influences by us supernaturals the only rule that matters is killed or be killed," she paused and studied him, looking him up and down as if he was lacking something important. "That's what I was trying to bring out of her out there. That sense of survival that she'll need in order to make it out of this situation alive and well."

"No," he stated as he leaned towards her. "No you weren't, you were trying to see just how much power she had, so you would know if you really wanted her for your Coven. I haven't forgotten your reason for showing up here and helping us." he pointed out angrily, did she really think he was a fool.

"Of course I'm getting her prepared for her Coven, that's what I have to do." Damon's gaze narrowed for a moment before stalking over towards Alexis who looked up at him as if she were waiting on him to do something.

"Her Coven."

"Of course, did you really think I'd stick around and follow her orders. Vincent, Jasmine and Giselle need someone their age. I am simply bringing them all together, that is what I've come here to do." Damon studied her for a moment, he was pretty sure that he was the first person she had told this too. He was pretty sure that he was, but that didn't matter especially after what she did today.

"It doesn't matter," he said with a hard shake of his head. "If you do something like what you did today again. I'll kill you, no questions asked. . .curtsey of that one rule." Damon didn't wait for her to reply, instead he left the room. Intent on finding Bonnie and Vincent and spending the rest of the afternoon with them and keeping himself as far away from Alexis as possible.

"That woman is freaking insane," Damon muttered as he opened up the front door to the Salvatore Manor later on that night when he had Bonnie finally returned from the practice session that they had been having all afternoon. "Oh and I take back everything I said. I don't trust her, everyone else I'm okay with just not her."

"I'm with on that, Damon." Bonnie stated softly, but Damon could tell that she wanted to say something else, turning around she watched as he closed the door behind them. "But, Damon I think we need her on our side, no matter how insane she is. I may not like what she did but I think I understand it." The look that Damon sent her way, would have made Bonnie laugh out loud if she hadn't known just how serious he really was at the moment. Damon clamped his jaw shut and Bonnie could have swore she heard it click shut.

"You can not be serious, give her one more chance are you out of your mind." he nearly shouting and judging by the pair of footsteps they heard coming their way, they had been heard the other person who shared the house with them. Stefan wandered into the hallway and looked between the both of them. Taking in his brother's mood, he quickly shot Bonnie a glance.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked before looking back at his brother, whose gaze was still on Bonnie.

"He's angry because I-." Damon turned his head away from Bonnie and looked over at his brother.

"Maybe you can help us settle something," Damon replied coolly as his flicked his gaze towards Bonnie for a brief moment and then over to his brother. "Let me provide you with a scenario and then you tell me what you think would be the best solution."

"I really don't want to get caught in the middle of a lover's spat." Stefan admitted as he held his hands up in front of him. Damon raised an eyebrow at his brother's choice of words while Bonnie just dropped her mouth open in utter shock.

"Are you really going to call this a lover's spat?" he asked as he shot his brother a look that screamed for the younger Salvatore to quickly rephrase it. Stefan, however merely shrugged his shoulders before shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What?" he asked with a sigh. "I've simply come to the conclusion that, you and Bonnie need these little love spats every once in awhile. Otherwise. . .," he trailed off as he saw the looks that Damon and Bonnie were currently sending his way. Both looks promised that if he finished his sentence the punishment would be rather painful. Rubbing a hand over his hair, he looked at them both before releasing a sigh. "Fine what is it?"

"Alexis tried to kill Bonnie." Damon exclaimed jumping forward with the reason for their fight before Bonnie could say anything that might sway his brother towards her side of things. Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked over at Bonnie who was glaring at him as if he had done something wrong. He personally didn't care for the look, cause he was simply looking out for her well being. "And my little witch here, knows that she did because the woman actually admitted to it twice but she still wants to give her a second chance." Stefan's mouth dropped open in surprise, cause he certainly wasn't expecting this to be the reason for their fight.

"What-."

"Stefan, she was trying to get me to tap into my powers. I really don't think she would have kill me and-."

"What do you mean by that, Bonnie?" Damon practically shouted with a shake of his head as he looked down at her. "She meant to do that, I mean do you see what she sent at you. I don't think she could have stopped that if she wanted too. She took a chance with your life and I don't like it."

"She's just teaching me."

"If teaching someone means attempting to kill them then I probably should have went into teaching a long time ago." Damon stated with a roll of his eyes before looking towards his brother. "Now Stefan tell me what would you do. Never trust them again," he paused and looked over at Bonnie. "Or show up for the next training session and let them try again."

"I," he paused for a moment before shaking his head. "She was training, right?" Stefan asked softly as he looked over at Bonnie and then back at Damon who only looked away from him and just huffed.

"Yeah."

"Look, Damon I understand what's wrong. What she did was wrong, but in her mind I'm sure she was just getting Bonnie ready to fight. She's obviously trained Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine. Maybe this is just one of her methods." Damon shook his head before looking towards his brother.

"Oh Stefan, always searching for the good reasons." Damon stated with a roll of his eyes as he looked at his brother and over at Bonnie.

"Hey, I figured that's why you asked me." Stefan replied as he looked back at his brother. "Look, I wouldn't say trust her, but give her another chance and be more on your guard this time around." he finished his statement and looked between the two of them. "Is there anything else that Dr. Stefan can do you two." Damon looked at his brother in annoyance.

"Yeah, you can leave us alone." Stefan just smiled and walked towards the kitchen, but not before throwing a casual wave over his shoulder towards his brother and Bonnie. Once they were alone, Bonnie turned towards Damon and sighed.

"He's right you know," when Damon didn't make a move to respond she continued. "We should keep our guard up around her while at the same time giving her a second chance. There's still a lot I could learn for her and while we're facing Lucius and Katherine I think I need to learn all that I can."

"I guess you're right," he replied softly as he looked down at her before leading her out of the hallway and towards the stairs. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he spoke up. "Are you tired?" Bonnie looked up at him then.

"You could say that." she replied back with a small smile.

"Good because I just so happen to have a big bed upstairs in my room where we can just lay down until-."

"Our exhaustion goes away." Bonnie finished with a wink.

"Yeah, because I think a rest is just what the real doctor ordered, not that quack that just so happens to be my brother." he stated with a devilish smile as he looked down at her. Bonnie just smiled back up at him as she placed her foot on the stairs.

"Perfect way to forget this day." she countered as she moved out from under Damon's arm and started backing up the stairs facing him. Damon merely winked at her as he reached out towards her and pulled her to him. Hoisting her up into his arms he raced up the stairs to his room.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Are you sure this will work?" Katherine muttered as she looked over at Elise who was sitting in the car besides her. "Before I go in there I want to make sure you can perform the spell. I don't want to go through all this trouble for nothing." Elise just nodded her head as she looked over at Katherine, who remained seated in the car. "Answer me with words, Elise."

"I can perform the spell, you just need to do this and the spell will work without a problem." she stated with a nod of her head as if she were reassuring herself with the head nod. Katherine just sighed then and looked herself over.

"Good, I really hate pretending to be her. She's too sweet," she paused for second to release a heavy sigh. "She's just too sweet."

"You'd only have to do this about twice." Elise stated, wondering if her words would help Katherine. The woman merely sent her a look, however whatever words she was about to say in reply stopped as the front door to the house opened and out walked Elena Gilbert. They both watched as Elena got into her car and drove off into the night. Katherine couldn't help but think that she was probably off to see Stefan of all people. Once she was sure the girl wouldn't be returning, she climbed out of the car but not before looking back into the car at Elise.

"Stay here. This should only take about a second." Elise merely nodded her head as she watched Katherine stroll up the walkway towards the Gilbert household.

Katherine carefully walked up the stairs and then knocked on the door. It barely was a second before Jenna opened the door. "Elena, I thought you were gone for the night."

"I forgot something, Jenna." Katherine replied, as she changed her tone into the sound of Elena's voice.

"Well come on in and get it." Jenna replied as she stepped aside and motioned for Katherine to come inside. "Where are your keys by the way."

"I left the car running." Jenna gave her a look before shaking her head.

"You shouldn't do that, Elena. Hurry get what you need and get back out to that car before some freak accident happens." Katherine nodded her head and quickly bounded up the stairs. Entering Elena's room, she looked around for the object that Elise had told her, she would need in order to perform the spell. Heading towards the adjacent bathroom, she found the item. Picking up the hairbrush she looked it over and saw that there was still some hair left in it. Walking out of the bathroom and back into Elena's room she walked over to the closet and pulled out several outfits.

"Can't look like you if I don't dress like you." she muttered to herself as she started folding several of the items up. Intent on taking them with her, once she was satisfied that she had everything she wanted. She headed out of the room, she caught Jenna's eye as she headed out the front door. Placing a sickening smile on her face she waved at her before exiting the house. As she made her way over to the car, she climbed in and shut the door. A moment later, Elise was driving them away from the house and back towards their hideout.

"Did you get everything we need?" Elise asked as they came to a stop light. Katherine looked up from the items she held in her lap and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I got everything we are going to need," Katherine stated as she glanced back out the window towards the Gilbert household. "So tomorrow let's get this plan rolling, I've spent way too much time here already."

"And once this is over my debt to you will be paid." Elise asked nervously as she looked at the other woman. Katherine sighed and leaned back in the seat for a moment before nodding her head.

"Consider it paid in full."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means it's time for another chapter first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;**_ jimi18, ShadiyaRay, babyshan211, NaeNae1495, David Fishwick, stefanswifey01 and Phelycia_**. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to Review.**

**BabyS**

Chapter Ten

It had been several weeks, since Bonnie's first practice with Alexis and Vincent and unlike the circumstances that occurred during their first practice where Alexis had tried to kill Bonnie, everything was going fine. Bonnie and Damon even found themselves being sucked back into the same routine that they had developed with when it had been Jaxon giving her lessons. Damon found himself slowly starting to trust Alexis again, despite her earlier actions. It had taken him a couple weeks to get back to the point where he could leave Bonnie alone with the older woman. His earlier threats still hung in the air, if the woman ever tried something like that again, he'd end her, but for now he was okay. They had even come to a point of understanding, where they both understand that they were doing what they felt was right for Bonnie. He might now fully agree with her methods but until they put Bonnie in danger he wasn't going to do anything. The last few weeks had also produced a growing friendship between him and Vincent. Lounging on the back porch steps, Damon watched as Vincent taught Bonnie how to transform a pile of dirt into a stake. He barely looked up as a shadow fell over his own body, he didn't have to look up, because he already knew who the person was. "Why hello there, Alexis. I didn't think I would be seeing you today." he drawled out as he allowed his head to roll back while looking up at the older woman, whose gaze was transfixed on the duel currently going on between Vincent and Bonnie.

"And why wouldn't I be here, Damon?" she asked bluntly as she settled down on the steps beside him. "I'm one of her teachers as well." Damon raised an eyebrow and then looked back at Bonnie who was now laughing at something Vincent had said to her. Normally, seeing Bonnie so at ease with some random male that wasn't his brother would have set his gums to itching. However, for some odd reason he knew Vincent wouldn't cross the line. Besides Vincent was just head over heels in love with Jasmine, as he was with Bonnie and he certainly didn't see these facts changing anytime soon.

"I guess you can say that." he answered back with a roll of his eyes. "But I don't think attempting to kill their students is a trait most teachers have." Alexis looked over at him for a moment before releasing a deep sigh. She wasn't going to allow him to bait her, and she knew why he kept throwing that up in her face. He was still pissed with her and she didn't see that changing anytime soon.

"Yeah I suppose you're right, but I'm sure they wish they could have it," Alexis stated with a chuckle. "Especially with how awful some of these kids are nowadays." she looked out across the field at Bonnie and Vincent before looking over at him. "What do you think?" Damon kept his gaze on Bonnie as she dodged one of Vincent's moves and sent out one of her own.

"I used to kill people for the hell of it sometimes, what do you think, I think about that." Damon stated with a shake of his head as he looked over at Alexis. He studied her for a moment before asking her a question that had been on his mind for weeks.

"What did you mean when you told me that you were preparing the Coven for Bonnie?" Alexis looked surprised briefly before crossing her arms over her chest for a moment and silently watched Vincent and Bonnie still dueling out in the field. Damon didn't ask again, he knew she was just thinking of how to really answer him in the best way possible. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Alexis looked over at him and released a loud sigh.

"It was what I was meant to do." she replied not really wanting to talk on this subject. "I was meant to get this Coven together, with the best people possible that could and would help Bonnie," she paused and pointed out towards the field. "Which they are as you can see." Damon nodded his head coolly before turning to look at her.

"So what happens, when you deem her ready you'll just hand over the reins." he asked curiously, with just a hint of disbelief in his voice. Alexis could only nod her head at his words, because he had basically hit the nail on its head.

"Yes, you see this Coven really isn't mine," she paused for a moment and did something that Damon thought was completely out of character for her. She actually picked at her clothes as if she were nervous. "I already belong to a Coven that really isn't functioning as a Coven should, it's broken so I left. After I left I found Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine and started this Coven with them. They all truly act as a Coven," she paused again as if mentally searching for the words that she should use in a situation like this . "You see, Damon a Coven is a witch's um, magically family. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. When in a Coven that truly functions as one, you can lean on one another for powers, you train together and you protect one another. That's what I hope to establish between the group and Bonnie so when it's time they will accept her and she will accept them."

"I think that's already working out." Damon stated as he watched Bonnie cast a spell that sent Vincent to the ground, he watched silently as the other man got up laughing and dusting himself off in dramatic fashion which of course got Bonnie laughing from her position across the field.

"Yes I think it has," Alexis replied back with a nod of her head. "I think they all are starting to see her as a true sister, which will be good down the line." Damon just nodded his head as he kept his gaze focused on the Bonnie.

"Yeah it'll be good to have them on our side protecting their sister when we go up against Katherine and that other witch. Right?" Damon supplied as he looked over at Alexis, who just nodded her head in agreement before opening her mouth and saying.

"Yes exactly." Damon gave her a look but didn't have the chance to say anything as Vincent and Bonnie strolled over to them. Alexis took her gaze off of Damon and focused on Vincent and Bonnie. A small smile graced her face, "Have you two finished?" Vincent just nodded his head as he crossed his arms behind his back. He shared a glance with Bonnie before returning his attention back to Alexis who was waiting on him to speak.

"Yeah, we're finished. She's mastered everything I've taught her today pretty well." He stated as he leaned over and nudged Bonnie gently with his shoulder while allowing his eyes to shift over towards Damon. "You know I was just telling her that now she had the perfect threat to use on you now Damon." Raising an eyebrow, Damon looked between the two of them before allowing his gaze to land on Bonnie. Bonnie for her part just shook her head as a small smile slowly creeped on her face. Deciding that he wanted to hear from her what this new form of protection would be he asked.

"Oh really, Bonnie and what exactly would that be?" Instead of Bonnie answering, Vincent cut in answering Damon himself with a deep smile on his face that showcased the dimples he hardly ever allowed to show.

"Bonnie now can officially make wooden stakes out of practically anything now, man. Better watch yourself Damon." Alexis instantly getting what Vincent was hinting at starting laughing outright as she shook her head as she pushed herself up from the porch steps. Brushing herself off, she looked over at Bonnie and just shook her head as she started laughing again. Reaching out she placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder and just shook her head.

"I think we need to get started, so come along." she stated around her laughter as she led Bonnie back out into the field so she could start the second part of Bonnie's daily training. As they walked away Vincent settled down on the steps beside Damon. Vincent placed his forearms on the step above him and leaned back while kicking out his legs, very much aware of the look that Damon was currently sending his way. Cutting his eyes over towards Damon, he spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing much Vince," Damon stated as he copied Vincent's lounging style on the porch. "Just that if Bonnie ever does something like transform the air around me into a stake during one of our arguments I'll-."

"You'll what." Vincent asked boldly as he turned his head so he could met Damon's stare head on. Damon forced himself to stay serious as he looked at the younger man.

"Kick your ass." Damon stated with a smirk before he starting laughing, he was quickly joined by Vincent who knew his earlier threat truly didn't mean a thing. As he continued laughing, Damon looked out into the backyard and allowed his eyes to land on Bonnie. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about, especially with Bonnie using the spells she had learned from Vincent on him. He knew she wouldn't do something like that to him. Heck, even when she was slightly pissed at him during the beginning of their relationship she hadn't used the spells that Jaxon had taught her on him during their fights. So he was quite certain that she wouldn't be using this instant stake spell on him at all.

Bonnie could hear Damon and Vincent laughing in the background from their perches on the porch, as she and Alexis walked further away from them. She silently wondered what the older woman wanted to teach her this afternoon. Unlike with Jaxon, practicing and learning the spells that were taught to her seemed to be quite easier this time around. She didn't know if all of this was easier because she had a little more experience this time then she initially did when working with Jaxon or because of the stunt that Alexis pulled during their first training session. Once they were far enough away from the boys, Alexis stopped moving and quickly muttered a spell that shielded their conversation from Damon's super-hearing. After doing that she looked towards Bonnie who was looking over at her slightly surprised by her actions. She graced the younger woman with a small smile. "I just thought we needed some privacy."

"Is something wrong?" Bonnie asked slightly confused by all of this. Alexis had never raised a silencing spell before so she was pretty sure that something was going through that older woman's mind. Alexis studied her for a moment which compelled Bonnie to continue. "Well what is then, what are you going to teach me today?"

"Absolutely nothing." Alexis stated firmly with a sigh as she looked at the girl before. Shaking her head she placed her hands on her hips. "Absolutely nothing." Bonnie raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked at Alexis.

"Excuse me, what do you mean."

"I mean exactly what I said Bonnie. There's nothing left me to teach you. I simply brought you out here because I felt that we needed to talk. I wanted to explain some things to you and I also felt that this would be the perfect time for you to ask me some questions if you wanted." Bonnie's mouth dropped open in shock, she couldn't believe just how right Alexis was at the moment. It was like the woman was reading her mind, cause she was right, she certainly did want to ask her some questions. They stood there both quiet until Bonnie tilted her head to the side, squinting as the sunlight got into her eyes. Alexis studied her for a moment before turning to look towards the skyline. "I suppose I should go first."

"I guess so." Bonnie deadpanned as she looked at the older woman obviously waiting on her to continue. Alexis turned back to look at her and then sighed as Bonnie just watched her wondering what so was important that Alexis would raise a protective spell to keep their conversation away from her boyfriend who would have easily heard them talking under normal circumstances. Running her hands up over her arms, Alexis looked at Bonnie and tried to figure out the best way to tell her what she had only told Damon so far.

"Okay well what I need to tell you Bonnie, is that this Coven I want you apart of is, going to be your Coven when you're finally ready to take over." Once she finished her statement, she looked up at Bonnie who was staring back at her in surprise. Alexis waited silently as Bonnie tried to process all this new information. She couldn't really wrap her mind around what Alexis was telling her, the Coven was going to be hers once she got strong enough to take over. Looking up at Alexis, she frowned for a moment and shook her head.

"What about you?" she asked bluntly as she looked at Alexis who simply stared back at her, silently. Bonnie groaned at the other woman's silence before speaking again. "Alexis what about you, huh. When I take over this Coven what happens to you."

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about, Bonnie." Alexis stated softly as she looked at the girl in front of her. "I'll be fine, but you'll need this Coven, you'll need its people and its support." Bonnie shot her a glance that currently stated that she wasn't satisfied with the older woman's words. Alexis just watched her for a moment before shaking her head. "You really don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Without a Coven." Bonnie asked, she just couldn't believe that Alexis would do this. "Wait, even with Vincent, Giselle and Jasmine there's still one place left in the Coven. So you don't have to leave the Coven."

"That place isn't mine, especially when you take over. That place will belong to another witch. Believe it or not I'm simply serving a purpose, Bonnie. One I've accepted and have made my peace with long ago." she stated calmly as she looked at the girl before her. "So please listen to me when I tell you not to worry about me."

"I'll try." Bonnie admitted. "But it won't be easy." Alexis just nodded her head then and crossed her arms behind her back. They stood there silent for a little while, before Alexis reached out and placed a heavy hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Now that we have that out of the way, do you have any questions for me?" Bonnie looked over her shoulder at Damon for a moment and saw that he was still talking with Vincent. Looking back at Alexis she spoke up with the first question on her mind.

"Why did you sound like you hated my father, during that first training session?" Alexis studied Bonnie for a moment before shaking her head and looking away from Bonnie for a moment as she thought over her question.

"I don't," she stated as she turned back around to look at the girl. "I don't hate your father, I don't even know him. I just don't understand why he'd leave his underage teenage daughter by herself in this town with no one but her older boyfriend to rely on. I just don't understand some parents that feel like it's okay to leave their children alone due to some job, forcing said children to navigate this world without them." Bonnie was slightly taken back by the passion she heard in the other woman's voice. She didn't think, Alexis would come up with something like that to say. The older woman just watched her then but didn't make any move to say anything else, Bonnie cleared her throat and spoke up because she really felt that she needed to defend her father.

"He's a good man, my father is a good man. He just has always been busy but I know he loves me which is more than I can say for my mother." Alexis narrowed her eyes for a moment before moving over to her side and draping an arm over her head.

"What did she do?" Alexis asked curiously as she looked at the younger woman. Bonnie wrapped her arms around herself and released a soft sigh, she truly hated talking about this, but since Alexis had answered her question earlier she felt that it was the least she could do.

"My mom, she um abandoned me before I was the age of one," she shook her head and blinked back tears before sighing. "I don't remember her and my grandmother and father don't like to talk about her either." Alexis just nodded her head in understanding as she looked towards Bonnie. She couldn't believe how much they had in common.

"My mother gave me up too, at least you still have family. I spent my life in foster homes up until I turned eighteen when the state lets you go." she admitted with a sigh. Bonnie frowned at what the other woman mentioned, the story she just told was absolutely horrible but she couldn't help but feel as if she had heard it all before. She had probably seen a story like that on television on something like that. As she looked at Alexis and thought about her life, she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that someone would do that to their own children. If she was able to have children, she could never see herself giving them away. The separation alone would kill her.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Alexis." Alexis just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Bonnie.

"It's okay, I've been over that for quite some time. I made it through all of that and you will make it through this too. I believe that, Bonnie." Alexis stated with a small smile, Bonnie just nodded her head before glancing towards the porch and then returning her attention back to Alexis. She knew she had promised Damon that she would drop this subject but as long as Lucius was in the picture, something inside of her was telling her that she needed to know this spell.

"You know, I was wondering Alexis, do you know anything about the reconstruction spells done on humans." Alexis' brow furrowed up as she thought things over. Finally she looked back at Bonnie and motioned that they continue walking. Once they were another good paces away from the boys, Alexis turned and looked at Bonnie.

"Why do you ask?" Alexis asked, as she raised an eyebrow at Bonnie who looked up at her for a moment before pressing forward with what needed to be said.

"I," she paused for a moment. "Jaxon, the man that was my teacher and friend before you guys came along, well he left me his grimoire and inside of it, he talks about the reconstruction spell. He documented his findings as he tested the spell over and over again." Alexis studied her for a second, while silently going over the information that Bonnie had just provided for her.

"Okay so he performed it on humans, what happened did he do it." she asked, Bonnie bit into the corner of her mouth for a second, and wrung her hands together as she remembered Jaxon's descriptions of what happened to the people that he brought back from the dead. Each description proved to be just as a horrible as the last. They didn't have control of themselves, they were basically brought back as mindless zombies that forced his hand and in the end they all just ended up dead again. She knew all of this because Jaxon had written down all the horrible details from all 47 accounts in his grimoire.

"No, he didn't do it at all." Bonnie stated with a shake of her head. "He could never really achieve it." sighing she looked at Alexis he stood there studying her and spoke up again. "He tested the spell over and over again. All he could do was bring back zombies." Alexis scoffed at that and shook her head.

"Well that's not good is it." she stated sarcastically with a roll of her eyes as she looked at Bonnie. "So since you know that this spell doesn't really work why are you asking me about it?" Bonnie sighed for a moment while lifting a hand and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Because I need to know about this spell. I need to figure it out." Bonnie stated firmly as she looked at Alexis, before releasing a tired sigh. "I don't want to lose anyone else and if there's a way for me to make sure that happens then I want to know about it and how to do it properly." Alexis could only nod her head at Bonnie's statement. The girl was quite passionate about her family and friends almost to the point of obsession especially if she was willing to learn a spell, that had no record of actually bringing people back from the dead.

"Well as far as I know, the reconstruction spell on humans only brings them back as zombies which you already know." Alexis stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "I really don't think I know more about than you." Bonnie frowned at that prospect and just shook her head in disbelief, if Alexis couldn't help her than she didn't know of anyone who could. She didn't want to believe that what was told in Jaxon's notes was the be all that ends of this spell in regards to human reconstruction. No, she refused to believe that, what she needed was something different. A different explanation or reason. Thinking over everything she knew about the spell she looked back up at Alexis.

"The reconstruction spell is old magic right. Vincent told me that it's the reconstruction spell that he uses when he turns a pile of dirt into a stake or ignites the air." she paused for a moment truly lost in her thoughts. "Something has to be missing, when people perform the spell on humans. Something essential." Bonnie exclaimed as she looked at Alexis who merely paused and thought over what she had just told her.

"You know maybe you're right," Alexis stated with a small shrug of her arms. "Maybe the people performing the spell don't have to right emotion in them, or they are overlooking a main um, ingredient for the spell." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her words and released a small smirk.

"Ingredient?"

"I couldn't think of a better word than that." Alexis stated with a roll of her eyes. Bonnie just flashed her a small smile before going back to her earlier statement.

"About that whole emotion and ingredient thing to you think it will work with this spell." Alexis pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before sighing.

"I'm not entirely sure, every witch has been taught that in order to perform spells effectively they have to clear their minds. The mind simply can't be bogged down by wayward emotions that would probably lead to distraction, a witch needs their concentration." Bonnie thought over her words and then sighed.

"But that's what Jaxon was doing when he performed the spell all those times so what if this time around you need emotion." Bonnie asked softly, with just a hint of hope in her voice, Alexis eyed her briefly before shaking her head.

"You've already performed the spell, Bonnie." Alexis pointed out with a sigh, "What did Vincent tell you about worked best. We, witches are called cold for a reason. Don't mess with a spell like this, it could end up hurting you if you mess up while performing it.." Alexis warned as she studied the young girl before her. "I truly understand why you want to do something like but I also understand what could happen if you mess with the way the spell is usually performed something drastic could happen to you and we don't want that. No one does." she finished with a hard stare in Bonnie's direction. "Come on let's head back." she murmured softly to Bonnie as she reached out and patted her on the back as they started walking back towards the porch. "Don't worry about the spell, we'll make sure that you will never have to use it." she reassured her as she waved her hand and Vincent and Damon's voices crashed into their eardrums. Bonnie could only nod her head, but she couldn't bring herself to make that promise to Alexis when she couldn't even make it to Damon.

The ringing of his cell phone made Damon want to scream aloud or slam it into the ground until it shattered into a million little pieces. He, however settled for a tired groan instead. Blinking open his eyes he turned his head away from Bonnie and towards the nightstand on his side of the bed and frowned openly at the offending phone. He didn't know who would be calling him at this time of night and after the pleasurable night that he and Bonnie had just had he really didn't give a damn what their reasons could be. All he knew was that they had better have a good reason for calling him or else. Glancing down at Bonnie who was snuggled up against him, he released a quick sigh, happy that her slumber hadn't been disturbed by the asshole that was currently calling him. Taking his eyes off of her sleeping form, he reached out for his cell phone and answered. "Hello who is this, and just so you know this had better be good." he grumbled out roughly into the phone's mic, while slamming his head back on the pillows.

"Damon, this is Sheriff Forbes and I wouldn't be calling you unless it was good." Damon opened his eyes startled. He looked over at Bonnie one last time, before carefully moving himself away from her. He carefully moved until he was seated on the side of the bed. Rubbing a hand over his face and through his hair he spoke up.

"Well hello Sheriff Forbes, to what do I owe this wonderful pleasure," he paused and looked towards his nightstand and rolled his eyes. "At two in the morning." There was a pause on the line and Damon could hear some muffled talking going on in the background before Sheriff Forbes got back on the line to answer him.

"Damon, I'm really sorry to be calling you about this but we have a problem." she answered quickly before yelling out some orders. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, he really couldn't stand that habit of hers.

"I figured that, I wouldn't think you'd call me at two in the morning just for a quick chat." he drawled out smoothly. "So what's going on."

"Can you get down here?" Damon felt his eyes roll skyward at her words.

"Well now, that all depends on if you tell where here is and what exactly is going on." he answered back annoyed by the way she kept skirting the issue. The whole dance was getting on his nerves and he was about two seconds away from hanging up the phone and getting back into bed with Bonnie. After all that option was the most appealing one, and he had never been one to try and go out of his way with helping people. He just didn't have time for this, especially if she were just calling him because of some weird ass death that had taken place. He knew Katherine, and she wouldn't try to draw attention to herself and as far as he knew there weren't any other vampires in town that weren't moving to the beat of Katherine's drum. So despite what the council and Sheriff Forbes wanted to believe, vampires were not the only murderers in the world or for that matter Mystic Falls. Humans could be some sick individuals as well.

"Damon there was a murder here in the woods, off near the school."

"An animal attack," he asked knowing that the term served as code for vampire attack, there was a pause on Sheriff Forbes end before he spoke up again his impatiences once again shining through. "Well." he pressed hoping that she would at least try to answer him sometime this morning.

"We think so, the body was badly burnt. However, the fire department and police on duty were able to get there before the evidence was completely destroyed." It took Damon only a second to realized what she had just told him. He could feel his mouth dropping open in obvious confusion. The body was set on fire, his mind screamed in confusion.

"Wait, so you're telling me that a vampire burned the body." he asked needing her to voice it out loud again.

"Yeah, have you ever heard of something like this happening before." Damon rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think back over all the things he had seen over the years and all of the vampires he had met along the way. He had been alive long enough to know if a vampire or a group of vampires were running around doing things like setting their victims on fire. Stuff like that drew attention, not matter what century a person found themselves in. Even if he had heard about this before, he knew that the more sensible vampires that liked the vast majority of the world's human population to remain unaware of their presence would have killed a rogue vampire that burned their vampires rather quickly.

"No, I can't say I have," he sighed and looked over his shoulder at Bonnie who was still sleeping peacefully. "I'll be down there as quick as I can."

"Alright, we'll be waiting on you." Damon didn't reply, instead he just hung up the phone. As he sat it down, he looked over his shoulder at Bonnie who was now awake and watching him silently. Standing up from the bed, not caring about his own nakedness he spoke up. "You should still be asleep."

"What is it?" she asked ignoring his words as she pushed herself up in the bed. Damon spared her a glance before walking over to the closet to pick out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. He could feel Bonnie's gaze on his back. "Damon are you going to answer me?" she implored impatiently as she kept her eyes glued to his figured. He quickly pulled his jeans up and sent her a look before heading towards his closet.

"I really don't want to answer you right now." he answered truthfully, he just didn't see the point in giving yet another reason to worry. She had enough to worry about with Katherine working for Lucius. He felt that was all she needed to concern herself with at the moment.

"Damon?"

"Fine," he muttered knowing that she wasn't going to drop the subject and knowing her she'd probably just think of something slightly worse than what was really going on. Reaching to his closet he pulled out one of his trademark shirts while answering her question. "Sheriff Forbes found a burnt body in the woods tonight. They think it was a vampire attack." he stated with a weary sigh.

"And what do you think?"

"I'm not sure, I've never heard of anything like this happening before and I've been around." he stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at her. Bonnie studied him for a brief moment before thinking about the one person has started causing problems.

"You don't think Katherine would do something like this do you?" Damon narrowed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'd say no." he replied back with a shake of his head. "Something is going on though. However, I really don't think this is her. Well I'm about five percent sure this isn't her. I really don't know what to think, cause under normal circumstances Katherine likes to blend in to the crowd she doesn't like to draw attention to herself. I know that much, especially when she has a task she wants to complete. She wants to get done in a timely fashion and bringing humans into the mix is completely unnecessary."

"So you think she wants to hang in the background even now for this task of getting me for Lucius." she finished with a sigh as she looked at Damon who merely frowned at the mention of the other man's name. She watched him as he clenched his fists at his sides, something he always did when the man's name was mentioned in his presence.

"Bonnie, no matter what she won't be getting to you." he stated firmly, Bonnie only nodded her head at his words and sighed.

"I just hope we aren't dealing with something else equally as dangerous as Lucius and Katherine." At that, Damon pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his cell phone. He didn't turn to look at her until he was by the door.

"Well that's Mystic Falls for you, a magnet for all things supernatural," he deadpanned as he reached out and opened the door. "I should be back before you head to school, if I'm not catch a ride with Stefan. I really don't want you traveling alone right now." Bonnie sighed and sent him a look that told him plainly that she didn't like people babysitting her and that she could and would take care of herself. "Just do it for my peace of mind. . .you wouldn't want me to find you alone."

"Why what would you do?" she asked bluntly with just a hint of a smile ghosting across her lips as she looked at him.

"It'll be a surprise. Just test me on being out by yourself and you'll find out." he stated with a wink before slipping out the door. Bonnie waited till the door closed before falling back against the pillows. Reaching out she grabbed hold of Damon's pillow and pulled it towards her so that she could be surrounded by it's scent. She didn't like what was currently going on, and she sincerely hoped and prayed that whatever was going on, that they weren't dealing with another threat on top of the whole Lucius-Katherine situation. She knew it would prove to be to much for the all if it indeed turned out to be true.

It barely took Damon anytime to make it down to the police site near the entrance of the woods a little ways down from the school. Parking his car, he got out and quickly made his way over to Sheriff Forbes who was currently talking to the town's medical examiner. As he made his way over to the two of them, the harsh smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nostrils and since he was the only vampire present, the smell came out to be a bit harsher for him then it would have been for a normal human. Lifting a hand he wiped his nose and shook his head. Sheriff Forbes spotted him and immediately excused herself from the examiner and made her way over to him. Reaching out she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" Damon looked over at her and merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. . .just trying to get the smell out of my nose." he muttered as he allowed his eyes to search out the area for the body. Once his eyes landed on the smothering flesh, he clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and shook his head. "Do you mind telling me what happened or did you tell me everything over the phone." he asked her as he shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"No, I didn't tell you everything over the phone," she stated with a shake of her head. "Just the basics. Look here's the whole story, we received a call that told us that there was a fire out there. It was from a driver headed home. I guess they thought it might have been just a forest fire or something. The police who were near by came to see about it and instead of a forest fire they found a body. So they quickly put it out but the fire department had already been notified due to policy so that's why they're out here." Damon nodded his head in understanding before walking over to the body, kneeling down he looked everything over. He could see that the person had been a brunette and judging from the long strands of hair the victim had been a girl. He looked back over his shoulder at Sheriff Forbes who stood by watching silently.

"Did the examiner figure out that the victim was a woman?" he asked with a deep sigh as he reached out with his hand and ran his finger over the loose strands for a moment before looking at Sheriff Forbes who was nodding her head.

"He could identify that it was a girl because the body wasn't to far gone, and we also found the victim's purse not to far away from the body." she admitted softly as she looked towards the body that he was currently standing over.

"Did he find anything else?" he asked bluntly. "I mean did he find out what did this."

"It was a vampire," Sheriff Forbes stated coolly as she looked at him. "The examiner found bite marks on the victim. They were deep and jagged and were easy to identify even though the body had been burned." Damon nodded his head as he looked at the body again.

"Well it shouldn't have been to hard to find since the bite mark is the only thing that hasn't been touch by the fire." he pointed out with a small roll of the eyes as he looked back down at the victim. Sheriff Forbes quickly made her way over to him and knelt down beside him.

"That can't be right," she stated with a shake of her head. "The vampire set the victim on fire to destroy the evidence but the fire didn't even touch the bite marks." Damon pushed himself up from his kneeling position and rubbed a hand over his while thinking about the idiot vampire that did all of this.

"Maybe he should have stayed to make sure it all went according to plan." he stated with a shake of his head. When Sheriff Forbes sent him a look, he held up his hands and sighed. "I guess this is a bad time for jokes." Pushing herself up from her current position, she turned to look at him. Ignoring the rather crass joke he had just told she shook her head.

"Have you ever seen or heard of anything like this before?" Damon glanced back down at the burnt body and shook his head.

"No, I can't say I have." he muttered softly as he thought about what type of fool ass vampire would do something as dumb as this. This wasn't covering up a damn thing, if anything it just pulled more attention towards all the suspicious and new people in town. When he found this vampire he would make sure to kill him before anyone else was the wiser. They certainly didn't need to be worried about a baby vamp running around bringing attention to himself and others. No, they just needed to focus on Katherine and make sure that Lucius lost this round as well.

"Well just keep your ears and your eyes open for anything suspicious." Damon crossed his arms over his chest and just nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll do that. You don't have to worry about that." Damon stated as he took one last look at the body. "I'll find this vampire." Damon stated and then turned to walk away. Sheriff Forbes watched him before calling out.

"Try to do it as fast as possible alright. We don't want this type of incident to happen again. Let's try to keep the townspeople none the wiser about it." Damon stared back at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine. I think I can handle that." With that said, he quickly left the scene. Hoping that he could talk to his brother in the morning before he headed off to school. He hated to admit it, but he seriously wanted to know what his brother thought about all of this. However right now all all he wanted to was get back into bed with Bonnie and go to sleep.

Damon released a sigh of relief as his car pulled up outside of the manor, his body literally itching to get back into bed by Bonnie's side. As he opened the front door, he looked down at his watch and saw that it now four o'clock in the morning. Pushing the door closed, he heard his brother's voice from the living room. "Is that you, Damon?" Walking towards the sound of his brother's voice, he entered the living room and saw Stefan sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing up?"

"Waiting on you to come back?" Stefan stated with a shake of his head as he looked at his brother. "Wait do I even want to know what you were doing at this time of night." With a roll of his eyes, Damon walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"It's morning not night, Stefan. Besides I'm glad you're here I was going to talk to you anyway." he replied with a sigh, Stefan studied him for a moment before speaking up.

"Really and what were you going to talk to me about?" he asked bluntly, Damon glanced towards the stairs and then back at his brother. "She's asleep. Unlike us, she doesn't wake up because of acute hearing."

"Which is a good thing," Damon stated offhandedly as he returned his attention back towards his brother. "About what I wanted to talk to you about, there was an attack tonight. A vampire attack, and the victim's body was actually set on fire."

"Set on fire." Stefan repeated back in surprise as he looked at his brother in shock. He had never heard of a vampire doing anything like that before. "That seems real-."

"Stupid right," Damon muttered with a shake of his head. "This is exactly what we didn't need. Some baby vamp running around here thinking that he's covering up his murders by setting his victims on freaking fire."

"What makes you think it's a boy?"

"I hope a girl vamp wouldn't do something like this." Damon stated with a shake of his head. "I told Sheriff Forbes that I would be on the look out for this vampire. I really want to get this out of the way before we deal with Katherine."

"You don't think Katherine's involved?" Stefan asked in confusion as he looked at Damon for a moment. He, himself wasn't so sure that she wasn't. He didn't know how this would help her, but he was almost positive that Katherine was behind this.

"I don't think it's her MO," Damon stated with a dismissive nod of his head as he looked at him. "I mean wouldn't she just try again to get Bonnie. Bringing in some crazed baby vamp doesn't seem her style."

"Right and maybe she's expecting us to just dismiss this as some rogue baby vamp and then she moves in accordingly." Stefan stated at Damon's skeptical look and then quickly added. "What's the harm in playing this safe and playing it from every possible angle."

"None." Damon finally stated as he looked at his brother. "None. So I guess I don't have to tell you that you should be watching out for Bonnie every day while you guys are at school." Stefan only nodded his head.

"You don't have to ask me to do that, Damon. It's something I'll gladly do. In the meantime, be careful and don't do anything stupid. You know do something I would do for a change." Stefan replied as he pushed himself off the sofa and headed back upstairs. Damon stood up and called after him.

"What you can't be serious?" he called out after his brother as he starting going up the stairs as well. "Never in a million years would I act like you, and I have the time to prove it." All he heard in return to his comeback was a low chuckle from Stefan right before the youngest Salvatore brother closed the door to his bedroom. Damon just shook his head and headed the rest of the way upstairs and back to his bedroom where Bonnie was.

Damon sat outside the school waiting for Bonnie to come out from her last class so he could take her over to her grandmother's home so she could practice with Alexis and Vincent. Leaning against the front of his car, he studied the front door of the school while also making sure that no one suspicious was lurking around. "You know people will consider you a stalker if you continue to stand out here like this." Damon's body tensed up at the sound of the voice that had spoken. Turning around his eyes landed on none other than Katherine. His eyes did a quick scan of the area trying to see if anyone else was nearby. Katherine just smiled at him and tapped her nails on the top of Damon's car. "Nobody else is here, Damon. It's just me." she replied with a smirk as she looked at him.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly as he studied her for a moment before looking back at the school.

"Worried that your little," she paused and tapped a finger to her lips. "What is it that you call her, oh that's right witch. Your little witch, I won't tell you my feelings on that little nickname but I'm sure you can figure it out."

"What do you want?" he snapped out as he looked at her.

"I just came by to see you," she stated as she moved away from his car and headed over towards him. "I thought we should talk. I'm sure you're wondering why I wasn't in the tomb and-."

"I don't care about that anymore." he replied back coldly. "But how about you tell me about your little rogue vampire that is burning his victims." Katherine's eyes widened at that, as she looked at him.

"You found out about that already," she shook her head for a moment. "Oh that's right you are apart of the council as stupid as that is. You would think that a group of people who hated vampires as much as the council does would have known you were one. I mean that truly speaks towards their general levels of smarts, don't you think."

"I'm not going to play your little games Katherine."

"Of course you're not, because you want to protect your little witch." she shuddered after saying the name and gave him a look. "See how awful that sounds."

"I'm only going to ask you this one last time. What do you want?" Katherine produced a dramatic pout and looked up at him.

"You don't have to take that tone with me. I simply came out here to offer you an olive branch of sorts. You know I'm extending you a get out of death free card." Damon narrowed his eyes at her and walked closer to her.

"The only reason I haven't attack you yet is because you look like Elena and that would-."

"What you still love my face?" Katherine whispered as she looked up at him. "I mean I can see why, your little witch is seriously lacking, you would think she would have found a spell to fix that awful overly innocent look off her face. That is so not attractive."

"It's a good time I never asked you what you think?" Damon stated as he looked at her. Katherine sighed then and looked at him.

"So I guess that means you won't accept my olive branch?"

"Do you really have to ask me that question?" Katherine just looked at him for a moment before speaking up.

"Just wanted to know where we stand. So I guess that means you're going to be fighting me then." Damon just narrowed his eyes as the final bell rang behind them.

"Till the death." Katherine smirked then at his words and just shook her head while looking at him.

"Oh Damon, always looking for a chance to be someone's hero," she turned to walk away only to stop and looked back at him. "You need to be mindful of what you say, it just might come to be." With that said she quickly left the school parking lot. Damon studied the place she had just been standing in just as a hand touched his shoulder. Jerking around he saw Bonnie, Stefan, Elena and Giselle.

"You okay?" Stefan asked as he looked at his brother. Damon slowly nodded his head, not really sure if he wanted to tell them that he had just been visited by Katherine. Nodding his head, he gave Bonnie a smile and looked back at his brother.

"I'm alright." he stated just as he heard a voice shout out from the parking lot.

"Sorry I'm late Giselle." They all turned and saw Vincent making his way towards them. "Hey what's up guys." he stated giving them all a little wave as he looked at each one of them. Damon turned and looked at him and gave him a little head nod.

"Hey." he paused for a moment and looked at both Vincent and Giselle, they were involved in this whole battle with Katherine too. They needed to know what was going on as well, cause he was pretty sure that Katherine was putting them into her plans. "Um, I was wondering. I don't think it'll be a bad idea with we have a meeting at Bonnie's grandmother's house tonight." Vincent raised an eyebrow at Damon's question. Ignoring the looks that his brother, Elena and Bonnie were currently sending his way. He tell that Vincent could see that whatever he wanted to talk about during this meeting was serious because after a few moments, Vincent just nodded his head.

"Yeah man, after practice."

"Sounds good," Damon stated with a sigh. "I want everyone there we have a lot to discuss." Vincent merely nodded his head.

"We'll all be there." with that said, Vincent motioned towards Giselle telling her that it was time to go. Once they gone, Damon turned towards Stefan, Elena and Bonnie who were all looking at him curiously.

"What's going on Damon?" Stefan asked as he looked at his older brother waiting for an answer. Damon just clasped his hands together and looked at his brother.

"Let's just wait until tonight alright." Damon stated as he looked at his brother. "I really don't want to have to say this again." Stefan eyed his brother for a moment before nodding his head. He knew his brother didn't like calling meetings, but if he did call one he knew that it was important.

"Fine, I'll wait till tonight." Stefan stated as he started to led Elena away towards his car, he looked back at Damon one last time before disappearing into the crowd of students rushing towards their cars anxious to get home. Now that they were finally alone, Damon walked over to the passenger seat of his car and opened the door.

"Come on get in." Damon replied, Bonnie did as he said and settled into the car. Once Damon climbed into the driver's seat. Bonnie looked over at him with a frown on her face, Damon gave her the once over and sighed. "What?"

"Don't what me, Damon. Tell me what's going on. Unlike everyone else I'm not going to wait till tonight." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Damon wondered if he should just skirt the issue until later on that night. "Does this have anything to do with why you left earlier this morning."

"Yes." he stated as he thought about his conversation with Katherine. "Katherine's up to something and she came here this afternoon to try and play mind games with me." he said as he looked over at her and watched as her mouth dropped open in shock.

"She was here."

"Yeah." he admitted with a sigh. "She was behind the murder last night and she didn't seem to care at all. She was trying to see if I'd back down from her. I told her basically that there was no way I would be abandoning you during this fight." Bonnie nibbled on the bottom of her lip as she looked towards Damon who sat silently watching her.

"I don't want you to get hurt." she admitted softly.

"And I won't." he stated back as he studied her. "We can handle this problem, especially with Vincent and Alexis on our side. This could really turn out to be easy, we just have to be smart about it."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright, it's another week and that means it's time for another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **_jimi18, Hellzz-on-Earth, babyshan211, David Fishwick, NaeNae1495, adrenalinejunkiegurl, LunaSolTierra, and Phelycia_**. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Eleven

"Katherine was behind the murder." Damon blurted out to the group later on that night as everyone settled into the Salvatore Manor living room. As he finished his statement he looked over at his brother who met his gaze with a resigned sigh. Everyone else except his brother, Elena and Bonnie looked up at him in absolute horror and confusion. Vincent sent him a rather harsh look as he shook his head and stood up from his seat.

"That's a hell of a way to start this meeting, Damon." he snapped out with a shake of his head. Damon cut his gaze over at Vincent before saying.

"I thought it was a good attention grabber." Damon stated with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked at Vincent. Stefan sighed and quickly got in-between Vincent and Damon who were both staring one another down.

"Now is not the time." he snapped out angrily as he looked back at his brother and then over at Vincent. "We don't need any in-fighting." Vincent looked at the younger Salvatore before looking back at Damon.

"All I want to know is what in the hell is he talking about? What murder?" he shouted out angrily, "This is the first time I've heard about it so all I wanna know is how long has he known about this. Cause keeping something like this from us is-."

"Vincent sit down and let him finish." Alexis stated with a tired sigh, "We aren't going to find anything out if you try to fight him, so please have a seat." Vincent looked over at her and then back towards Damon. Shaking his head, he turned back around and walked over to his seat between Giselle and Jasmine. Alexis watched him silently before glancing back at Damon who silently sent her a nod of thanks.

"I haven't been keeping anything from you guys, the murder happened last night." Damon stated with a shake of his head. "The victim was drained and burned and then earlier today while I was waiting to pick Bonnie up from school, Katherine came to see me," he paused and looked over at Bonnie for a brief moment before focusing on the rest o the group. "To talk and to um offer me an olive branch or something like that."

"I hope you told her where to stick it." Elena blurted out with a sneer, causing everything to turn their gazes onto her. She leaned over towards Stefan who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What I can be mean." she muttered before glancing up at Damon who just smiled.

"I don't know who should take credit for that little outburst but I like it." he stated with a chuckle, as Bonnie released a small smile of her own and looked over at Elena.

"What did I tell you," she pointed towards Damon. "ADHD." Elena just nodded her head as a smile appeared on her face. Vincent, however didn't like their easy going banter. Especially not when he knew that a crazy ass vampire was running around killing people.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know this was a funny situation and I suppose Katherine killing that person and setting their body on fire was her attempt at physical comedy." He stated harshly. "Have you not been listening to the little bit of information that Damon has given us so far. Katherine is out there killing people and I don't think I have to tell anyone of you that it's all probably a scheme to get to," he lifted his hand and pointed towards Bonnie. "You. So how about we drop the smiles, cheers and wit and get down to business alright." Stefan nodded his head at Vincent's words and looked at Elena, Bonnie and his brother.

"He's right guys, this isn't the time for jokes."

"Don't you think we know that, Stefan." Bonnie muttered as she looked at him before turning her green eyes towards Vincent. "And don't let our smiles, cheers and wit fool you. We are all upset over this okay, but all that stuff you named helps ease the tension. Don't you think I know this is probably a scheme to get me, but I'd go crazy if I simply sat on pins and needles waiting for the other shoe to drop. You forget we've already gone through this before, and we lost a dear friend in the process. Unfortunately for us, we've had practice with this." Bonnie stated sharply as she looked at him, Vincent for the most part only nodded his head. He understood, people handle serious situations differently and the group he was working with now handled themselves much differently from him when faced with a serious situation.

"Look, I'm sorry but you have to understand, Katherine knows my face and to a lesser extent Giselle's," he paused and looked over at Damon and Stefan because he was pretty sure that they would get where he was coming from. "I have to look out for her, I promised my brother before he died that I would and that's never going to change. Jasmine and Giselle have to be protected just like you two would protect Bonnie and Elena."

"You're right," Damon stated with a nod of his head as he looked at the younger man. "Look we called you here because if Katherine is going to start attacking us or implementing some grand scheme then you," he stated pointing towards Vincent. "Need to be on the look out. You bested her the last time she tried to get Bonnie, so she'll probably try to get to you just the for sake of revenge."

"And I'll be ready for that." Vincent replied firmly as he shrugged his shoulders as he thought about the vampire. "I got her once and I'll do it again."

"Don't get cocky." Jasmine whispered as she cut her eyes at Vincent, causing him to huff in annoyance before he really settled back on the sofa. Alexis looked over at them before glancing at Bonnie.

"If this woman is really dangerous then we need to establish the bond between Bonnie and the Coven it could-."

"I know you aren't trying to use this situation in order to make it work for your own benefit." Damon snarled out as he looked at Alexis, who just looked back at him calmly.

"The Coven if established could help each of them out, they can siphon off power and combine it, but this Coven will lean more towards combining it." Alexis finished with a shrug of her shoulders, Damon looked over towards Giselle, Vincent and Jasmine all of them at the moment were looking down or around the room neither one of them were willing to met his gaze which was odd.

"I don't think that would be for the best." Damon stated as he looked back at Alexis who merely shook her head.

"Creating a united front is for the best, believe me. In the long run you'll be thanking me for doing this." Alexis stated.

"You won't be doing anything." he snapped out angrily, just as Bonnie spoke up.

"If I create the bond with them and you, I won't be going anywhere after all this is done. This is merely for-."

"Battling purposes, yes I know." Alexis stated with a sigh. "This will help all of you in the long run. Healing spells will be much easier to use especially for those in the Coven and then there's the fighting benefits. When you using a rather large or powerful spell, the user won't succumb to still rest that usually follows."

"Still rest?" Stefan asked in confusion.

"When Bonnie uses a spell that's powerful and doesn't wake up for a long period of time afterwards." Alexis stated. "And from what I've heard that has happened a lot has it not."

"Not so much anymore." Bonnie stated, "Besides I thought you were building up my endurance with those practices."

"I was but if you are battling this Katherine along with her witch and fellow vampires then you might use a succession of powerful spells when a witch does that, it doesn't matter if they have built up an endurance they will still fall victim to the still rest." Bonnie allowed her eyes to rest on Alexis who simply sat there looking at her.

"Fine I'll create the bond." Bonnie whispered with a sigh. Alexis allowed a ghost of a smile to spread across her face.

"Good. I'll make the necessary arrangements. We'll have this done in a few days." Bonnie only nodded her head, while ignoring the look that Damon was currently sending her way. She knew he didn't like the arrangement she had just made but if it would make things easier while fighting Katherine then she'd do it. They were at a disadvantage, they didn't know what Katherine was planning but judging by what little she knew of the woman, whatever it turned out to be, would be bad and they needed something in their pocket.

"Fine, just let me know what I need to do Alexis." The conversation was broken up by Damon's cell phone ringing. Reaching into his pocket, he drew out the phone and glanced down at the caller I.D. before answering.

"Hello?" he asked as he tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Damon, good I'm glad I could reach you." Sheriff Forbes' voice exclaimed through the phone. Walking over towards the window, Damon leaned against it and quickly spoke up his voice holding a definite edge to it.

"What is it, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's been another murder and I think you might want to come out here and look at the scene. Maybe you'll be able to pick up on some clues that some of us haven't been able to see." Damon slowly nodded his head.

"Fine I'll be there as soon as possible." he hung up the phone and turned back around to the face the group. Bonnie looked up at him and instantly knew what had happened. Glancing over at his brother, Damon spoke up quickly. "There was another murder and Sheriff Forbes wants me to go and check it out."

"Then by all means go, maybe you'll be able to come up with some clues that will let us know exactly what it is, she's planning." Alexis stated from her seat. Damon slowly nodded his head before looking back at Bonnie. He quickly sent her a wink, before dashing out of the house. Once they were alone, Alexis turned towards Bonnie and spoke up.

"Tomorrow after school, I'll prepare the ritual to tie you and Vincent in the first bond of the Coven and then the next day it will be Jasmine and so on." she stated as she pushed herself up from her seat.

"Can't you do this all at once?" Bonnie asked, shaking her head at what Alexis had just told her. She really didn't think that forging a spell to unite her with the Coven would take as long as Alexis was saying.

"No, it really can't be done all at once. Every last one of them are at different levels. What may work to get Vincent to recognize you as a part of his Coven might not work with Giselle or Jasmine. We need need to do this correctly or not at all."

"Fine I understand."

"Good then after school tomorrow we'll start with Vincent and you, and then move on accordingly. We'll see you all later then." she murmured as she pushed herself up from her seat and slowly headed towards the door. Giselle and Jasmine hopped up and quickly murmured their good-byes before heading after her. Vincent was the last one to stand up, he looked at Stefan and then at Bonnie.

"See you tomorrow and don't worry we won't let her take you." he stated before turning on his heel and heading out the door. Once they were gone, Elena stood up and made her way over to Bonnie and rested her hand on her arm.

"Like Vincent said, we won't let Katherine get to you." she stated softly as she rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder. Turning to look at her friend, Bonnie could only nod her head in complete agreement because she wasn't going to let Katherine get her either. Looking her friend over, Bonnie just smiled and nodded her head before saying the next thing that was on her mind.

"I certainly hope you aren't thinking about going home, Elena." Before she could even reply, Stefan and walked over to them and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Bonnie's right, if you were thinking about going home well you probably should think of something else cause that's just not going to happen. Not with Katherine out there." Stefan stated firmly as he looked down at her. Elena looked between her best friend and her boyfriend before sighing and nodding her head.

"Fine I'll stay here to make you guys feel better."

"Not to make us feel better it's to keep everyone safe. Jenna would let Katherine in the house thinking it's you so you really don't need to go there. It's better for everyone if you stay here instead that way I can look out for you twenty-four seven." Stefan stated, as he looked into Elena's eyes.

"You don't have to convince me, Stefan." Elena stated with a small smile. "I'm staying."

"Good," Bonnie stated with a sigh mentally checking that of her list. "Now let's get dinner started and try to think about something less heavy."

It didn't take Damon long before he reached the location that Sheriff Forbes had texted him over the phone, it was only as he pulled his car over to the side of the road did he realize that the location was only a few blocks away from the school. As he turned his car off, he leaned back against his seat and drummed his fingers along the steering wheel as he attempted to calm the growing anger within him. However, that proved to be useless since his gaze kept straying over towards the small police group that kept slipping in and out of the police taped scene. "Of course," he muttered to himself in utter disgust. "As soon as she finished talking to me, she found herself another damn victim." The knock on the window stopped his heated rant in it's place and pulled him from the dark place his thoughts were going. Looking up, he saw Sheriff Forbes standing by his car looking in on him with concern filled eyes. Sheriff Forbes made a motion with her hands for him to get out of the car. Releasing a tired sigh, Damon exited the car and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back against his car and looked at the woman.

"What happened?" he asked thinking that it might be a little crude to just ask her where the dead body was. Even though he wanted to get down to business he was pretty sure that she would frown at his choice of words and he certainly didn't need her to try and give him some lecture on decorum when he needed to be looking over the victim's body and trying to figure out exactly what Katherine was up too. Sheriff Forbes eyed him briefly for a moment before turning and pointing towards the area where several of her officers still stood quietly talking among themselves, discussing the case at hand. Not waiting on her to say anything else, Damon turned and moved forward to go investigate but stopped when Sheriff Forbes reached out and latched onto his forearm. "What?" he nearly snapped angry that she was stopping him.

"Damon I need to talk to you before you head over there."

"Alright," he murmured as he allowed her to led him a little bit away from his car. Once he was sure they wouldn't be moving any further he spoke up. "Talk. What is it that you want to tell me."

"Well, the other officers don't know this. Just me and the medical examiner but I think that this vampire is playing with us or something. I don't think this is some out of control vampire. I just think this one is more like a serial killer, I mean this vampire is acting like a serial killer." Damon arched an eyebrow at her words and merely shook his head.

"Sheriff Forbes I would have thought you would have at least figured this out by now," he started as he turned and headed towards the body. "Almost all vampires are serial killers." She gawked at his words before rushing to follow behind him.

"As much as I don't appreciate your off color humor."

"Off colored. . .don't think I've been called that before." he stated as he turned around to look at her. Sheriff Forbes looked up at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Look, all I was saying or trying to say was that this vampire isn't just feeding off the victims." Damon accepted her words with a mere nod of his head, before walking to the rest of the way to the body.

"I figured that's what you were getting at, but I felt that I should correct you on that little serial killer bit. I mean all vampires accept the dead ones are serial killers just depends on the blood source." Lifting the bloody white sheet that covered the body, Damon looked the body over. The first thing he noticed was that the body wasn't nearly as burnt as the first body had been. However, maybe that was due to the fact that the sun was just starting to go down. Katherine probably didn't feel the need to burn the body all the way.

"Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" Sheriff Forbes asked him, lifting an eyebrow Damon looked over at her. Taking in her anxious expression, he was almost positive that she knew something wasn't right with the scene. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked at her for a moment before pointing towards the scene.

"What's out of the ordinary? Cause let me be frank with you. I really don't think now is the time to be playing the I spy a clue game." Sheriff Forbes didn't reply instead she walked over to a nearby tree and pointed at it's trunk. Standing up, Damon slowly followed after her. Once he was standing in front of the tree that she had singled out, as soon as he was an inch away from the tree he could smell the coppery scent of blood floating through the air. Stopping right, beside her he looked over the tree for a moment before his eyes finally saw what she was talking about.

"Damn," he muttered softly to himself as he bent his knees slightly so he could read the bloody writing. "Um," he paused and looked up at Sheriff Forbes before continued. "Okay, um 'checkmate in two moves," stepping back he looked at the body and then back at the tree. "What in the hell-." Are you going to do Katherine.

"Do you even get any of this, Damon? I mean two moves till a checkmate." Sheriff Forbes stated with a shake of her head, Damon glanced back at her and simply shook his head.

"Nope, I probably get the same thing out of this that you got. This is certainly a vampire that into playing games." The bitch has been playing games since the 1800s. "Um, did you guys check the scene from last night."

"I sent someone over there once we discovered this message, I also sent along a medical examiner because the image might have faded and the blue light might be needed to read any messages left."

"Good, keep me posted then." Damon stated as he turned around and walked back towards the victim to get one more look before he headed out.

"What are you going to do?"

"Have you noticed that our victims here have similar features?" He asked ignoring her earlier question as he pulled back the white sheet yet again to look at the victim. "Well at least the same color hair, I think that's important because it shows that-."

"Our killer has a pattern."

"Exactly." Damon stated as he stood up and looked back at her. "I'm gonna go ahead and get out of here. Call me with an update when you got the results back from the last scene."

"What are you going to do?" she asked him again as she followed him back to his car, Damon opened the car door and looked back at her.

"I'm going to try and stop this vampire from killing their next victim." he stated coolly, "Remember call me if something new pops up alright." he stated as he slipped into his car. Two minutes later he was pulling away from the scene and heading back home. His mind rapidly going over each and every detail from both crime scenes. He didn't know what Katherine's angle could be with alerting the town or more importantly the council that a vampire was in town and killing it's residents, but he was pretty sure that she would be making her next move as soon as possible. All he wanted at the moment was his smiley face mug filled to the brim with warm blood and Bonnie sitting on his lap.

"What happened tonight?" Bonnie asked as soon as they entered the privacy of their bedroom, walking over to the bed, Damon flopped himself down on the end of the bed and glanced over towards her.

"As I'm sure you already figured out, there was another murder and it seems that Katherine is up to a little game." Damon drawled out with a shake of his head. Bonnie's mouth dropped open in confusion as she studied him for a second.

"Games what are you talking about?"

"The same things I used to do when I was a little," he looked over at her and shrugged his shoulders. "wilder. That's what she's doing right now, she could have went about this any other way. She could have just dealt with us, but I guess she feels embarrassed about what happened when she tried to take you earlier so now she's playing with us."

"What did you see?" she asked as she reached over to touch him his shoulder in order provide him with some type of comfort. As soon as she laid her hand on his shoulder, an image flashed in front of her mind which caused her to gasp aloud and take several steps back. When she could finally focused, she was looking up into Damon's eyes.

"What in the hell was that?" he asked quickly as he looked her over. Bonnie released a soft sigh and lifted a hand to clutch her head. "Bonnie you need to answer me right now." he snapped out in panic as he looked at her.

"I'm fine."

"Then what was that, don't tell me you've suddenly became allergic towards me, cause if so I'm gonna be pissed." he muttered unable to keep the comment buried as he looked her over closely trying to see if she really was okay, because this was the first time she had ever touched him in a way that was strictly nonsexual and released a gasp.

"No, Damon that's not it at all." she muttered softly as she looked at him. Still trying to sort out the things she saw when she thought him. The images were like the dream she had months ago, the one where she thought she had been taken by Lucius.

"You really need to talk to me, Bonnie. Cause you're making me uneasy." Damon stated as he continued to focus on her. "Talk." he pressed as he reached out for her hand and pulled her down on the bed beside him.

"It was-."

"Don't say nothing." he stated firmly as he looked at her. "Cause we both know that's a lie." Bonnie only nodded her head at him and then sighed.

"Fine, I had a vision."

"A vision," he paused and allowed that sink in. "Alright so what was the vision about?"

"It was like my dream, do you remember when I told you about that?" Damon only nodded his head, of course he remembered that dream. She thought that the dream was telling her that they would lost this fight. That Lucius would win. "Well, it was sort of like that."

"What did you see?"

"We were fighting Katherine?"

"Where?" he asked pointedly as he looked up at her. "Where were we fighting her?"

"That I don't know," she lifted a hand and massaged the back of her neck. "All know is that it was a real battle. Alexis and Giselle where there fighting with me and then there was snow or some white stuff floating in the air." She muttered. "I guess this is just my powers telling me to go ahead and go through with the Coven bonding ceremony." Damon glanced at her for a moment, and then stood up from the bed. "Don't tell me you still don't trust them?"

"I'm just a little uneasy about the whole thing," he looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders while sighing. "Centuries of not trusting people is a habit that's a little hard to break." Damon stated with a smirk. "Besides, so about how through all of this," he glanced up towards the ceiling. "Shit that Katherine has started, Alexis has maneuvered a way to get you involved in her Coven and when this is all over I'm sure she'll be trying to get you to leave with them." he stated finishing his sentence with a loud sigh. Bonnie merely reclined on the bed looking over at him with a small smile.

"God you're possessive." Damon turned to look at her and slowly stalked towards her until he was standing between her legs.

"What can I say?" he asked as he looked down at her. "I'm the type of guy that latches on to the good things in my life, and never lets go." Bonnie could only nod her head in agreement as she slowly pushed herself back on the bed while looking at Damon who was slowly crawling onto the bed with her.

"I don't think we should-."

"Wasn't even thinking about that, but now that you put the thoughts in my head-." he trailed off and looked over her body aggressively. Bonnie only shook her head in response before sighing.

"Well push those thoughts back out of your head, I need to be rested for tomorrow cause who knows what-."

"That crazy bitch is going to pull." Damon grunted out as he flopped onto his bed, ignoring the look that Bonnie was sending his way. Finally after a few moments he groaned and slung a hand over his eyes. "What? I'm just saying what we're both thinking."

"Okay so do you mind telling me how this is going to work out?" Damon asked Alexis as he stood to the side watching as she craved a pentagram into the ground. Glancing at him from over her shoulder Alexis studied him for a brief moment before answering.

"Do you really want to know?"

"If Bonnie's involved then yes I would love to hear about your hocus pocus and double, double toil and trouble?" Alexis looked at him then with a small smile gracing her lips as she shook her head and produced a small bag of salt.

"I see you've read Macbeth, hmm. You really don't seem like the type." she mused out loud, Damon merely rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"I see you're trying to change the subject. You really don't seem like the type" Alexis shrugged her shoulders as she gently salted the lines.

"Perhaps, but then again maybe there's nothing for me to tell you. You aren't a witch and this is strictly witch business. Just because vampires have told everyone their trade secrets doesn't mean we witches have to as well."

"Trade secrets-all we do is kill and feed off people."

"And most people know you can't live without that nor can you handle wooden bullets slash stakes, pure silver and the sun without some magical help from yours truly." Damon just crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her. Alexis just smiled at that and shook her head. "Just face it, without that ring you'd be a vampire in Anne Rice's universe you know like Lestat," she looked up at the sky and shook her head before looking back at him. "On second thought Lestat is better."

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"Thought I just did." Alexis stated with a shrug as she went back to what she had been doing earlier. Damon watched as she finished up her task, before walking over and grabbed hold of her upper forearm.

"Do we have a problem?" he asked heatedly

"No, I'm just telling you that what is about to happen today is strictly for us. I'm not going to tell you because you have no need to know. Don't worry, no one will steal her away." she stated as she patted his arm. "This is being done for protection, I know you don't trust me-."

"I never truly trusted you." Damon murmured as he looked down at the older woman.

"Whatever, look I'm doing this for her protection. This is going to help Bonnie in the long run and that is what you want correct for her to receive help." Damon only nodded his head as Alexis pulled out of his hold. "Then allow us to do what we can do. Don't go around making enemies when you don't have too."

"Fine." Damon replied as he moved away from her and headed towards Bonnie and Vincent. He stopped and looked back at Alexis. "And don't call me Lestat again. Damon Salvatore is a vampire with his own fame." Alexis smirked and sent him a small mock salute.

"Sure thing, Damon." Damon just rolled his eyes at her and walked over to where Bonnie and Vincent were currently talking, they both looked up as he made his way over to them and settled down on the steps beside Bonnie.

"Everything okay, you and Alexis didn't get into a fight did you?" Vincent asked with a knowing smirk.

"No we didn't I was just asking about this um ritual."

"It's really nothing major man, we're just getting her into the Coven." Damon could only nod his head as he leaned back against Bonnie's legs.

"I've been around witches before," Damon pointed out. "Joining Covens for them was never this long drawn out task that Alexis is intent on making this one to be." Vincent just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"I guess they weren't using old magic."

"Let me guess that makes a difference" Damon drawled out.

"Stop worrying." Bonnie admonished from above him. "Everything will be fine in the long run you'll see." she admitted softly. Damon didn't bother to say anything else as Alexis walked over to them with a small smile on her face.

"Let's get started shall we." she stated as she clasped her hands together in front of her. Bonnie and Vincent stood up and walked over to her while Damon remained on the porch steps silently watching as they headed over towards the area that Alexis had marked off for the ritual. All Damon could think about was that Bonnie better not end up on one of her coma spells are there would be no telling what he would do to Alexis.

Later on that week, Bonnie found herself clutching her stomach in her sleep as she felt a sickness come over her in waves that curled her toes and made her close her eyes in hopes that it would simply fade away. She remained like that for a few more minutes until she was unable to take it. Moving quickly, she shrugged off Damon's arms and slipped out of the bed and rushed towards the adjoining bathroom. As soon as she entered the room, her dinner rushed up her throat. With a quickness that she would usually attribute to her vampire boyfriend supernatural abilities, she dove in front of the toilet just in time as she threw-up her dinner. While in the midst of releasing the contents of her belly, she felt cool hands lifting her hair up and rubbing her back in a soothing circle. Five minutes later, she was done. She settled back against her helper and released a tired sigh. "Alexis, better hope this isn't her doing?"

"Damon I know you don't like her or her methods." Damon just rolled his eyes at her words while slipping his hands beneath her arms and gently hoisting her up into his arms. He carried her over to the sink and sat her down.

"I really think the word 'don't,' is rather weak. I like to think that I hate her damn methods. I mean come on, Bon. She's tried to kill you and now she has you sick in at all times of day. This mess didn't start until this whole putting you into the Coven business started." He murmured as he picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste and handed it to her. "I swear, she was almost gleeful at the prospect of having an excuse to make you join the Coven." he muttered as he watched her brush her teeth. Once Bonnie was finished washing up, Damon picked her back up and walked back out to their bedroom while Bonnie just rested her head against his chest.

"I don't want you upset with her, besides this whole Coven business is almost over." Damon didn't acknowledge her words; he just walked over to the bed and sat her down. Stepping back he looked down at Bonnie while rubbing a hand along the back of his neck.

"Coven business is never over. These people are connected to you now, Bonnie. Which is what she's wanted from the very beginning, ever since she saved you from that car accident." All Bonnie could do is nod her head in agreement. Damon was right, this is what Alexis has wanted since day one.

"Damon, she told me that she wanted me to take over-so maybe that means I don't have to leave. Maybe that means they have to stay here with me." Damon thought that over, what she said could possibly be true, but then again if Alexis was in charge of it-well then he just didn't know.

"I don't know if that is really true, Bonnie." Damon muttered with a tired sigh. "I really don't know about anything that Alexis does. We'll see though, we will see what happens once all of this is over. Cause if they think I'll let them just take you out of Mystic Falls, they have another thing coming." Bonnie watched him with a small amused look on her face.

"No need for threats," Bonnie stated softly as she looked at him. "I'm not going to let them take me out of Mystic Falls, this is my home and I'm not going anywhere." Damon just nodded his head and reached out smacking his hand on her pillow.

"Go to sleep, you're going to need your rest. If this is the last of the bonding ceremony for the Coven, then I don't want anything extra happening so please get your rest." Bonnie just rolled her eyes at Damon's words but found herself reclining back on the bed. Damon watched her for a few minutes; just as he thought Bonnie was truly sleeping his phone rang. Jumping up, he quickly grabbed his phone off the nightstand and answered. "Hello?"

"Damon this is Sheriff Forbes. I'm glad I could get in contact with you." Taking another glance in Bonnie's direction, Damon quickly walked over to his window and settled down in his chair.

"What is it? Did you guys find another body or something?"

"No, there hasn't been another body. However, we did turn up a lead and we're going to check it out tomorrow if everything works out correctly we'll be able to finally get this sorry bastard and end all this mess."

"If we're dealing with something supernatural it won't be that easy." Damon stated with a shake of his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Something he found himself doing more and more as he dealt with the stupidity that some humans presented him almost daily. This is exactly what he didn't need, Sheriff Forbes getting some type of clue and rushing out there only to get herself and her men slaughtered by one person. It was all so stupid.

"I think this will be easy, the lead told us that she's been followed by this person for about three days."

"So what are you going to do, burn him at the stake based on a person's words. What if this is just some jilted lover's quarrel or something equally as stupid. Running around hunting for a supernatural can lead to innocent people getting killed." he muttered as he shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with checking out leads, especially when we don't have anything going for us right now. We just have to make sure that things are done correctly, Damon. I mean we really need to check this out, cause what if she is correct and we don't pursue this. This person could end up killing her." Bowing his head, Damon stole another look at Bonnie before speaking up.

"What is it that you want me to do?"

"Just come when I call you. I need you there because this is your area of expertise." Damon could only imagine what she meant by needing his expertise, it probably meant he would have to stake this vampire since she never seemed to do it.

"Got it," he stated quickly. "Anything else?"

"No that's it," Sheriff Forbes stated with a sigh. "Just make sure that you're ready when I call. We don't want this to turn into anything more than a simple well-you know what I mean." Damon just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. . .just call me when you need me." With that he hung up the phone and looked back over towards the bed. He watched Bonnie as she continued to sleep, he sat there watching her closely before standing up and walking over towards the bed. He carefully pulled back the covers and slipped into bed with her. He moved carefully so he would wake her up, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on his pillow. He knew he would need his rest, especially since tomorrow he not only had to deal with the bonding ceremony but the rogue vampire that Katherine had unleashed on the Mystic Falls public.

"Vincent seems a little frosty today," Damon pointed out as they watched Vincent hop in his car and leave immediately after dropping off Giselle that afternoon. "Do you know what that's all about?" He asked as he looked down at Giselle who was standing by Bonnie silently watching as he left. Giselle just crossed her arms over her chest, as she glanced back in the direction that Vincent just disappeared in. "Well don't leave us in suspense."

"Damon leave her alone." Bonnie admonished as she draped an arm around Giselle's slender shoulders. Giselle sighed and allowed herself to lean on Bonnie for additional support. She glanced over at Damon who still watched her curiously from Bonnie's other side.

"He and Alexis got into a fight?"

"Over what exactly?" Damon asked his curiosity instantly peeked. Giselle gave him a look before glancing towards Bonnie who was watching her as well.

"Well that I can't tell you. They blotted out their words," Giselle stated with a tired sigh. "Jasmine and I tried to hear what was said but that proved to be impossible since both of them are stronger than the both of us combined, I'm not even going to try to tell you how they would fair against us if they combined their powers. All Jasmine and I could do was break down some of the noise barrier, but since they blotted out their words it sounded like they were speaking some other language. We didn't understand why they were fighting but Vincent has been upset with her ever since." Bonnie thought over everything that Giselle had just shared with her before looking over at Damon and sharing a rather pointed look with him. Vincent and Alexis fighting wasn't a good thing. Especially since Vincent was basically Alexis' right hand man. Crossing his arms over his chest, Damon watched as Alexis walked over to them.

"I'm glad you guys are here. I believe that we should get this done as soon as possible and-." Alexis paused and looked down at Giselle who was staring back up at her with an unreadable expression on her face. "Do we need to talk, Giselle?" she asked rather bluntly. Giselle studied the woman she considered her mother and found herself nodding her head. Alexis took her gaze off the younger witch and looked towards Damon and Bonnie. "If you both will excuse me, I believe that Giselle and I need to have a little talk."

"That's fine." Bonnie whispered as Giselle walked towards Alexis and allowed the older woman to led her away from them. Once they were alone, Damon turned towards Bonnie and shook his head and pointed over his shoulder in the direction that Alexis and Giselle had walked off in.

"And this is the woman that I'm suppose to be trusting huh. It looks like she can't even keep her own group in order. I mean, despite the obvious attitude problem that he call pull out at the worst of times, Vincent is an okay guy and I like him. If he's having a problem with Alexis then maybe we ought to be paying attention."

"For all we know it might have nothing to do with us. . .just them." Bonnie muttered softly, "They're here to protect me-."

"Yes despite Alexis' trying to kill you on occasion or do you just consider that a pop quiz." Damon snapped out with a shake of his head as he watched Alexis and Giselle calmly speaking to one another across the field. "Oh don't give me that look." Damon replied as he looked over at Bonnie who was glaring at him over his last statement. "Alright sorry," he muttered softly as he looked at her. "Moving on, all I can say is thank goodness that this is the last Coven bonding ceremony. You obviously need your rest and we all need to put our heads together and try to figure out how to stop Katherine."

"We will figure everything out Damon. No worries there, we're going to stop her and then we-." Damon cut her off with a wave of his hand as he looked at her. He knew what was going to happen once this initial threat was over with. They were still going to have to find a way to protect Bonnie from whatever Lucius decided to send their way. As Jaxon had pointed out to him during one of their conversations, Bonnie wouldn't be safe until Lucius was truly dead and gone.

"I know what happens after we deal with Katherine and what she has planned for us." He pointed out with a tired sigh. "But I'm seriously starting to think that now we might have to deal with Alexis as well." he admitted as he jerked his head towards Alexis and Giselle. "Believe me I would really hate to have to pull that heart out if she hurts you." He said his tone sounding anything but sad. Bonnie reached out and laid a hand on his forearm.

"You know I really think that's what you want to do," Bonnie stated as she looked at Damon with a smirk. "But seriously you won't have to do that, she won't do anything." she stated knowingly as she looked up at him. Damon met her gaze head on for a brief moment before nodding his head. Bonnie then turned her head back towards Alexis and Giselle and saw that they were making their way back over towards them. She really couldn't say that Giselle looked at ease, but she did look more resigned to whatever was bothering her before. It was almost like she wasn't even going to fight it anymore. Alexis, walked over to them with a small smile on her face that truly didn't reach her eyes and clasped her hands together as she looked at Bonnie.

"Alright are you ready to get started?" she asked, Bonnie exchanged one last look with Damon before nodding her head and stepping forward. "Good then let's go ahead and get finished." She stated softly as she motioned for Bonnie and Giselle to follow her to the carved pentagram on the ground. Damon watched from his usual position near the porch. Alexis had told him in the beginning that since he was a vampire something could happen to him, if he got to close during the bonding ceremony. Even though, he wasn't sure he believed her. He stayed back for Bonnie's sake. As he stood there, he thought back to Vincent and just what his problem with Alexis could really be. He found it odd that the boy was upset with Alexis. It just didn't add up. Throughout this whole ordeal, Vincent had been by Alexis' side every step of the way and now as things were getting heated, as they drew closer and closer to crunch time. Alexis was finding herself on the outs with practically all her people. No, something didn't add up at all. The shrill ringing of his phone broke through his thoughts. Reaching down, he picked up the phone and turned away from the three witches who were now chanting their spell to complete the bonding ceremony. Damn, this was the last thing he needed. Only Sheriff Forbes would call him now, when he was suppose to be watching over Bonnie and damn that rogue vampire for making a freaking appearance.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **_STarSHipper, babyshan211, NaeNae1495, Hellzz-on-Earth, David Fishwick, Vie, and CrimsonEyedCullen_**. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

**Chapter Twelve**

Earlier that day. . .

As soon as Giselle got out of the car, Vincent quickly hopped back in the car and drove off. He didn't want to talk to Bonnie and Damon and he certainly didn't want to talk with Alexis at least not at the moment. So as soon as Giselle got out of the car and closed the door he pulled off and headed as far away from Sheila Bennett's home as fast as he could. As he drove down the street, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and quickly strolled through the contacts until he got to his girlfriend Jasmine's number. He pressed the call button and put the phone up to his ear while looking back into the rearview mirror. He took one look at Sheila Bennett's home as it grew smaller and smaller in the mirror. As he turned off the road, his thoughts went back to Jasmine. He really needed to vent about basically everything that was currently going on, and she was the only person that would listen to him and allow him to talk things out. Giselle had tried to pry him for information earlier on their way over to the house, but he avoided telling her. Besides it wasn't like she didn't know deep down what was going on. What his problem really was. She probably had just forgotten all about it from the moment they came here. She tended to do things like that, when something was too much for her. When something didn't sit well with her, Giselle just blocked it out. It was her own personal coping method. She did that all the time when they were growing up. The only time she couldn't forget was when his brother Nick had been killed. He pulled the car to a stop at a red light and leaned back in his seat waiting for Jasmine to pick up her phone. "Vincent?" she said immediately after picking up the phone on the third ring.

"Yeah baby it's me." he stated quickly as he stepped on the gas as the light changed back to green, he quickly turned down another street that would take him straight to the house that they were currently living in at the moment. "I just dropped off Giselle," he paused as he waved across the a couple of people waiting to cross the street. As he sat there, he thought about the look Alexis had sent his way when he had pulled up that afternoon with Giselle to drop her off. "You know Alexis is still acting like I'm the one in the wrong. When she knows damn well that it's all on her. This thing if it happens is all on her cause I'm done. I want absolutely no part in it." He shouted into the phone angrily as he thought about the heated conversation that he had with the older woman the night before. He still was literally shaking with rage even though their argument had ended hours ago. He had even went to bed upset, something he hadn't done since his brother died.

"Vincent you need to calm down," Jasmine stated over the line, repeating to him the same line she had told him the night before when he had stormed into their room ranting and raving about how crazy Alexis was. She knew where his mind was going and she knew that it was her job to keep him calm cause he wouldn't listen to anyone else. "It really can't be that bad. Alexis isn't that stubborn but you did come at her rather roughly-."

"I don't know how else to come at someone, Jazz."

"I know I know," she rushed out quickly hoping that she could calm him back down. She didn't need him getting upset over the phone. "What I mean or what I was going to say before you cut me off was that maybe now that things have calmed down a bit we can talk her into it eventually. There's no reason to carry this fight any further. You both can't come to a reasonable conclusion if you're fighting like this." Jasmine stated as she stood up from her seat and began pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace as she tried to talk to some sense into her boyfriend. She may not be as strong as the others but she knew one rule that all of the had to hold on too, which was quite simple. A house divided simply stand. If they were going help Bonnie and her friends fight off this Katherine and her people then they needed to remain united in order to make it through this threat. However, she knew telling Vincent that at this point would be hard. She could literally feel, Vincent's agitation leaking through the phone.

"We're running out of time as we speak, Jazz. I'm not so sure she's going to listen to reason right now. All I know is I just can't-." he paused and released a tired, broken sigh. "Look, I'm almost there and we'll hash out all the details when I get there. You know we'll come up with a plan to tell her why we need to go about this in a different way. Or something like that."

"Alright that sounds like a plan Vince," she paused for a moment and sighed as she thought about to the night before and just how upset Giselle had been when Vincent and Alexis' fight had awakened her last night. "Did you tell Giselle what was going on?"

"No, I didn't tell her yet. She's still young and I really don't want her to worry about everything right now. Especially with the whole bonding ceremony thing going on, it could have ended up causing problems for Bonnie and Giselle if I told her. Besides all we would be doing is jogging her memory, and we don't need to do that yet." He tapped his hand along the steering wheel for a brief moment before speaking up again. "Maybe we should tell her later on tonight when she gets back."

"Okay that sounds-." The sound of the doorbell tore Jasmine's attention from the conversation, she was currently having with Vincent. She pulled her phone away from her ear and looked towards the door. She wasn't expecting any company this afternoon. Vincent was still on the line, plus he had a key to the house so there was no way that the person currently ringing the doorbell was him. As she left the living room, and headed towards the front door, she could hear Vincent shouting her name through the phone line.

"Jasmine!" he called out anxiously, Jasmine tore her attention away from the door and back to the phone in her hands.

"Sorry baby. Someone's at the door." she answered quickly, knowing that he had been on the edge since Damon had told them about Katherine. One night, he had told her that his gut had been warning him that something was going to happen and that she needed to be on her toes.

"Who in the world could that be," he wondered out loud. "Do a sensing spell, Jazz and make sure the person is human baby." he stated quickly. Jazz quickly did was he suggested she knelt down and touched the ground and sent out a quick sensing pulse that would tell her if someone nearby was alive or dead. As she read the nearby life signs that were coming back to her through the sensing spell she found that everything currently around her was alive.

"It's okay the person's human, Vince."

"Alright then. I'll let you handle that and we'll talk when I get there alright."

"Okay baby, I'll see you when you get here." Jasmine stated as she hung up her cell phone and slipped it into her back pocket just as the doorbell sounded again. Jasmine rolled her eyes heavenward thinking that whoever it was on the other side of her door was extremely impatient. They did just ring the doorbell moments ago. She quickly made her way over to the door, and opened it a little bit and peered out. The person she saw standing on the doorstep made her eyebrow rise in utter surprise. "Elena!" she exclaimed in shock as she looked at the girl who she considered a friend. "What are you doing here?" she asked bluntly only because the girl's presence was really out of place. The only time Elena saw her was when she came along with Bonnie, Damon and Stefan otherwise there was no real reason for her to be here. Elena just looked at her for a moment before reaching out and laying a hand on her shoulder. Jasmine looked at the hand and then dragged her gaze over to Elena.

"I'm sorry to just drop over like this, Jasmine. Can I come in?" Elena asked, as she looked Jasmine directly in the eye. Studying the girl before her, Jasmine just nodded her head and stepped aside opening the door so Elena could come inside the house.

"Sure um come on in," she watched as Elena released a small smile and stepped over the threshold. "Um, just so you know. Bonnie and Damon and basically everyone else isn't here right now." she stated as she watched Elena walk deeper into the house. Turning around she looked out into the driveway expecting Stefan to come bounding up the stairs but instead she didn't see a thing. Closing the door, she followed behind her. "Where's Stefan?" Elena turned around at the question and shrugged her shoulders before turning back around and trailing her finger over the wooden frame of one of the pictures that sat on a table near the sofa.

"He isn't with me, he's probably out eating?" she stated with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked over at Jasmine. Jasmine just stood there looking at Elena with shock probably written all over her face. If the other woman thought that answer would put her ease, she was sadly mistaken because all that answer did was put her on edge. It just didn't seem right in Jasmine's mind for her to say something like that. Walking over towards Elena, she looked at the picture frame of her, Giselle and Vincent before asking Elena another question.

"What do you mean he's probably out eating," Jasmine asked with a shake of her head. The way Elena was acting just didn't seem right. Ever since, she's been in Mystic Falls, she's noticed just how close Elena and Stefan truly were. For Elena not to know what Stefan was doing at the moment seemed extremely out of character. "Elena where's Stefan?"

"Vincent looks nice in this picture doesn't he," Elena asked ignoring Jasmine's question. "I mean for someone so arrogant he certainly does look nice, but I'm sure you know that though, since you're dating him." Jasmine's mouth dropped open in shock at what Elena had just told her.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Elena?" she asked in utter confusion as she stared at the other girl who had now turned so that they were truly facing one another. Elena stepped away from the table and stared Jasmine down for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing really, but you know what? I really wish you would stop calling me Elena." Jasmine's eyes widened in shock as the woman smiled up at her. It was as if something had been blocking her senses since the woman had showed up and now with that one little sentenced uttered her senses were now truly open. She could now feel the old feeling of death wash over her body, sending a sudden chill up her spine. She stepped back but the girl reached out and latched onto her wrist with a hard death grip. "The name's Katherine, surely Stefan and Damon told you all about me and my charming looks," she paused and took in Jasmine's face with a small out. "Aw! Don't tell me that they didn't cause then I'll be so disappointed." During Katherine's brief statement and introduction, Jasmine allowed herself to think of a spell, any spell that would allow her to get away from Katherine and whatever it was that the woman was currently planning for her. Lifting her eyes up, she allowed her gaze to settle on the woman that held her captive. Chanting out a quick spell that Vincent had taught her when they had one of their rare self-defense sessions, she watched as Katherine hold on her slipped and the woman dropped to her knees clutching her stomach. Jasmine knew she was literally burning the woman from the inside out, the scream that the vampire released shook her to her core. She didn't wait for the woman to recover, lifting her hand up she mentally threw Katherine away from her and into the fireplace. She barely saw the crack that went down the center of the mantle as she turned and ran for the front door.

All she could think about was getting outside so she could get some help, because surely Katherine wouldn't attack her in board daylight. Plus, she didn't want to use a big display of her power in a domestic area. Besides Alexis had warned them not to do so. Instead she suggested that if they were in trouble to try and find another way to protect themselves if possible and if that didn't work then they were to use their powers. Without looking back she slung the front door open and ran straight into a young black woman who was standing calmly on the other side of the door. She fell back onto the floor as the woman merely looked down at her, she saw something like a flash of regret in the woman's eyes before she spoke up.

"It seems as if you lost something Katherine." she yelled out as she reached down for Jasmine, who slung her hand up in defense and mentally tried to push the woman out of the doorway. Jasmine watched in horror as the woman blocked her spell and then curled her fist together and pulled it towards her chest. Jasmine let out a squeak as she felt her body moving against her will as she was pulled to the woman's side. The woman grabbed her forearms and glared at her for a moment before speaking to her, her voice taking on a cold and harsh quality. "Try something else please I really want you too." Jasmine continued her struggle only to have the woman shake her a bit. "Katherine?" she called again as she looked towards the doorway where Katherine would enter. After a few moments, Katherine emerged from the living room dusting off her shoulders as she sent her a glare. "Are you okay?"

"Elise, keep talking to me like that and I will ripe your heart out when all of this is done." Katherine sneered as she looked at Elise who looked away from her in fear. Jasmine looked at Elise and saw that her face looked quite pale due to the words that Katherine had said to her. Katherine walked up to the two of them and looked down at Jasmine with a smile. "Now as for losing something, she simply caught me by surprise that's all." Katherine muttered as she glared down at her. "But I promise you," she said looking Jasmine directly in the eyes. "It won't happen again." Jasmine shrank away from Katherine and backed into Elise's arms just as Katherine reached out for her. Rolling her eyes at the action, Katherine scoffed, "Oh please, if I had wanted to do something to you. I would have done it by now. Besides no matter how much I want to pay you back for that little stunt you pulled back there I can't-," she stepped even closer and placed a hand beneath her chin, yanking her head up so she was looking her in the eyes. "At least not now." As soon as she finished her sentence Elise pushed her forward and Katherine caught her around the shoulder effortlessly.

"Do you need me for anything else, Katherine. Or should I move forward with part two of the plan." The witch asked as they stepped outside the house. Pulling the door behind them, she glanced over at Jasmine before focusing her attention on Katherine who was shaking her head.

"No, go ahead with the plan as scheduled besides I do believe you have the easiest part. You won't have to spend your night dodging fire till help arrives. Just make sure you get things done alright." Katherine stated as she pulled Jasmine down the walkway while Elise trailed behind them. Jasmine renewed her struggling as Katherine pulled her closer and closer towards a car with two men standing beside it.

"You might as well kill me now cause I'm not going to help you with anything." Jasmine stated as she lifted her chin in defiance and glared at the vampire who in anger tightened her grip on her arm.

"Maybe when I'm finished," Katherine snarled out angrily. "But as of right now your only purpose is to be the bait in my witch trap. So just be thankful for your usefulness and please don't yell out anymore cliche lines . . . cause if I hear a line that sounds like 'you'll never get away with this or such and such will stop me," she paused and released a shudder. "I'll kill you before you serve your usefulness for being so boring." Promised Katherine, as she motioned for one of her men to open the car door. He gave her a brief head nod before reaching out and opening the door. Moving quickly, Katherine tossed Jasmine inside and looked back at Elise. "I'll see you later on tonight if everything goes right," when the woman just nodded her head, Katherine sighed and released a small smile that didn't put the other woman at ease. "Make sure you don't fail." With that said, Katherine slipped into the car and slammed the door closed. As soon as she was settled the car pulled off and headed towards downtown. As she made herself comfortable, Katherine glanced over at Jasmine who sat stiffly watching her closely. "Oh get that ugly frown off your face," she said as settled back and looked at Jasmine while flashing the girl one of the coldest smiles, Jasmine had ever seen. "This is going to be fun," she leaned in closer and smirked. "I promise."

Vincent showed up merely fifteen minutes later, hopping out of the car, he slammed the door closed and quickly walked up to the front door. As he reached into his back pocket, he pulled out his keys and rested his other hand on the doorway. He jumped back in shock as he nearly fell into the house due to the fact that front door was open. Righting himself immediately, he looked into the doorway for a brief moment before calling out. "Jazz, baby you here?" he called out softly as he stepped into the house. He quickly headed towards the living room and was surprise to see the mantle above the fireplace cracked and broken. "What da hell?" he muttered softly as he looked at the damage. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and redialed Jazz's number while keeping his eyes glued to the mantle, while trying to tell himself that everything was alright, but deep down in his gut he knew that wasn't true. The phone picked up almost immediately. "Jazz, baby where are you?" he rushed out as he ran a hand through his hair as he started pacing the room.

"Now that is certainly a good nickname for her. I like that, Jazz." he paused in his pacing and narrowed his eyes.

"Who is this?" he asked bluntly.

"Surely you know, unlike your girlfriend." Vincent looked down at the ground for a moment, he could feel his rage building up in him slowly but surely.

"This is between me and-." The chilling laughter that she instantly released at his words set his teeth on edge.

"Wrong, fire boy. This was between me, Bonnie and the Salvatores. If you had stayed out of it from the start, I would have never knew your name or Jasmine's." she replied with a sigh. "Did you really think, that I wouldn't get you back for that stunt you pulled outside the school building. Did you really think I'd let you make a fool out of me and not get you back for that."

"She has nothing to do with any of this, Katherine. You want revenge come see me and-."

"No, how about you come and see me." she countered quickly. "You don't get to dictate this encounter, cause this time I'm-." Her sentence was cut off by a Jasmine's scream. Vincent instantly felt his heart seize up in worry as he listen to her scream and then break down crying. "You know, you probably should have trained her a little better."

"Where do you want me to meet-." Jasmine released another scream over the line as Katherine laughed and spoke up over her screams.

"I'm terribly sorry, I can't really hear you over this line."

"Where do you want me to meet you." he shouted as he felt a lone tear fill one of his eyes. The screaming stopped and he could hear Jasmine crying in the background. Katherine immediately got back on the line and spoke up.

"Down by the school," she paused and he could hear her saying something to someone. "I'm sure you know where that is, since you drop that other little witch off there every morning and pick her up eery afternoon."

"I can do that, and when I get there you're going to let her go right." he asked as he quickly starting rushing back outside towards his car.

"We'll see." The line went dead as she finished the statement, Vincent quickly opened his car door and jumped in. The car tires squealed as he sped out of the driveway, intent on getting to the school before Katherine got there. He really didn't care what happened to him, all he wanted was for Jasmine to be let go. That was his main concern. As he sped down the road, his cell phone went off. Yanking the object from his pocket he looked down at the caller I.D., he saw that it was Damon but decided not to answer the call. Besides he was probably calling because of the little fit he threw earlier that day when he dropped off Giselle earlier that day. He didn't have time to field his questions about why he was angry with Alexis. None of that matter now, all that matter was getting to Jasmine and making sure she was safe. Tossing the phone aside, he focused all of his attention back on the road before him and headed off.

Damon nearly broke his phone in frustration as he got Vincent's voicemail. "What in the hell man, why won't anyone pick up the damn phone." he dialed again hoping the other man would pick up, he had already tried Stefan three times and he still hadn't heard from his brother. He had to meet Sheriff Forbes at the precinct soon, before they went to the spot where the girl had told the police she would schedule a meeting with her stalker, which was actually the vampire that Katherine had made. Running a hand over his face, he took one another look over at Bonnie and the others before walking forward. They had finished the bonding ceremony and were now simply sitting down regaining their energy. Alexis noticed him looking over at them and lifted her hand to wave him over. He quickly zipped across the field till he was standing beside Bonnie's sitting form.

"Damon what is it?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Sometimes has come up, do you remember that vampire that's been going around killing some girls here in town," he stopped and looked down at his phone wishing that Vincent or his brother would call him back or at the very least text him back. "I need to go."

"You aren't going alone are you?" Bonnie asked.

"I can handle it, besides I'm pretty sure Stefan or Vincent will call me back before the guy makes his appearance. Besides it's only a baby vampire so really. . ." he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at Bonnie. "Nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure?" she asked again, he could see the worry in her eyes as she slowly pushed herself up from the ground, still weak from the bonding. Reaching out, he latched onto her arm to keep her upright and nodded his head.

"I'll be fine. You guys need to remain here. You are all weak enough as it is." he pointed out as he looked at her. "Now I wouldn't mind carrying you," he looked Bonnie in the eyes before looking over at Giselle and Alexis "But seriously you won't be any help to me if you're about to fall out. You need your rest alright."

"Okay fine I'll stay here." Bonnie stated with a nod of her head.

"Good. I'll call you when we get this bastard and then we'll focus on getting Katherine and her little crew to leave you the hell alone." With that said, he turned on his heel and sped off towards his car. He didn't want to be late, he wanted to take out this vampire before it had a chance to say the Salvatore name. He wouldn't put it pass, Katherine to have the person yell out that the Salvatores turned him or something like it. No, nobody needed that to go down. He just hoped that Stefan or Vincent picked up the phone and called him back.

By the time he made it to the precinct he was furious, neither of them had called him back and now here he was about to go and find this vampire without any real backup. Opening his car door, he stepped out just as Sheriff Forbes came out of the precinct furiously talking to some of her officers who were following behind her. "Damon, it's about damn time you got here."

"What's going on Liz, all you told me over the phone was that you-."

"If I stand out here and talk to you about it, we'll be late." she stated quickly. "Elena is going to need our help and we can't just stand here and talk about it."

"Elena!" he stuttered out in surprise as he looked at her. "Elena, the girl that contacted you earlier!" Sheriff Forbes turned and pointed out somethings to her men.

"Make sure the guns are loaded with wooden bullets and make sure that we have some regular ammo as well." Damon reached out and yanked her back around so that she was looking up at him.

"Elena was your contact."

"Yeah, she told me about this vampire that had been following her," Sheriff Forbes stated softly. "When you think about it, she does fit the descriptions of the other victims." Damon mentally went over every victim found and slowly nodded his head.

"Right, but when am I just being notified now." he nearly shouted in angry. Hell, none of this was making sense. Elena was staying at the manor she would have. . . "Damn." he muttered as Katherine's name popped into his head.

"We need to get moving, are you going to ride with me."

"No, I'll take my car." he muttered as he walked back to his car. "Just show me the way." he called out as he slipped into the car and slammed the door closed. Rubbing his forehead, he locked his hands around the steering wheel. "This is a fucking trap." he muttered softly as he lifted his eyes and watched as Sheriff Forbes got into her squad car and pulled off. Starting his car, he quickly pulled out behind her. "Answer your damn phones," he snapped out as he thought about his brother and Vincent, shaking his head he stared straight ahead. "Cause this bitch is pulling me into a fucking trap."

Stefan crouched low to the ground as he kept the deer in his sights, he carefully stepped over a branch of him as he maneuvered himself into a better position. Once there was a clear path between him and the animal, he raced forward. The deer barely had time to see him, let alone run before Stefan had tackled it to the ground and held it's struggling body beneath his hands. He felt his incisors growing as he held the struggling deer beneath him, the excitement from the hunt rushing over him. Just as he was about to bit down into his dinner, he heard a high pitch scream coming from the manor. Jerking his head up in surprise he listened again praying that he was only mistaken, however when another scream from Elena cut through the air. He knew that this wasn't a mistake. Abandoning his dinner, he rushed back towards the manor and bursted through the backdoors. He could hear Elena crying for someone to let her go in the living room, not really knowing what to expect he slowly inched his way towards the front. As he neared the living room, he saw a vampire holding a struggling Elena in front of him. Elena looked at him with tears rushing down her face as their eyes locked. After a moment, Stefan reluctantly tore his gaze from Elena and looked over at the vampire. "I'm only going to tell you this once," he muttered as he stalked forward his gaze now on the black eyes of the vampire that was holding onto Elena. He didn't dare look towards his girlfriend, because he feared he might actually lose his concentration. "Let her go." The vampire scoff at his words and shook his head.

"I can't do that." he growled out coldly as he pulled Elena's body even closer to his own. Walking forward, Stefan could feel his fangs dropping. It was obvious this vampire wanted a fight, and he certainly didn't have a probably giving this vampire what he wanted. However, he also had to make sure that he didn't make any sudden moves cause he couldn't allow this bastard to hurt Elena even more than he already has. Besides if he did hurt her again, in front of him, he'd make sure to drive a stake through the damn man's heart again and a-.

"Stefan look out!" Elena screamed out, jerking around Stefan jumped back barely dodging the fist of another vampire that had made an appearance behind during his standoff with the other vampire. Moving out of the way, he caught the vampire's arm and slung him into a nearby wall. The impact was so hard that the wall cracked and bits of the wall along with dust fell onto them. Stefan pressed his body against the other vampire, ensuring that he couldn't move then he reached down for one of the vampire's arms. Pulling it up quickly, he bent it at an awkward angle and heard the satisfying sound of bone breaking. The vampire released a loud yell and jerked out of his hold while swinging his good arm at Stefan's head. Stefan blocked it with ease and locked that arm in a hold while slamming his fist into the vampire's neck. Crushing his adam's apple and causing the vampire to gurgle out a scream that was barely understandable. He released the vampire and then watched as he fell to his knees clutching at his throat. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Stefan quickly flipped over the end table and snapped off one of the legs. Flipping it around so that the jagged edge pointed out, he shoved the stake deep into the vampire's heart. Tossing it aside, he barely spared his victim another look as he once again focused his attention on the vampire holding Elena.

The vampire studied him and then looked down at his now dead partner and sneered. Pushing Elena away from him, he raced forward intent on killing Stefan himself. Elena landed on the sofa and fell down onto the floor. She scrambled back a bit as her eyes stayed on the fight currently happening between Stefan and the vampire that attacked her.

Stefan watched as the vampire pushed Elena to the side while rushing towards him intent on killing him. As the vampire neared he sidestepped him and punched him in the back of head and watched as the vampire stumbled to the ground wincing in pain. As soon as the vampire touched the ground, Stefan was on top of him pummeling his face with his fist. Stefan focused all of his attention of the vampire beneath him so enraged over the fact that they had even tried to hurt Elena and him. His rage blocked out all the sound around him till all he could hear was a loud rushing noise that seemed to fit into his current actions of driving his fist repeatedly into the vampire's face. Once he was sure the vampire had been contained, he stopped and leaned back while looking down at the vampire. It took him a few seconds, to become himself again. Looking up, he glanced over at Elena who was watching him silently. "Elena go get my phone and call Damon and-."

"I don't think I can allow that to happen." a smooth feminine voice said cutting him off. Stefan stood up from his position and looked towards the front door and locked eyes with the witch that had been helping Katherine standing in his doorway with two more vampires. Seeing her standing there, immediately let him know that whatever was going on, Katherine was behind it. Turning towards Elena, who stood in front of the sofa completely frozen in fear, he shouted out.

"Run Elena!" The words had barely left his mouth, before the witch had snatched him into the air and pulled his body across the room. He closed his eyes and released a pain filled grunt as he was slammed into the bookcase so hard it broke and small slitters went into his skin. He barely had time to register that pain before he was thrown across the room towards the opposite wall. He heard Elena scream and forced his eyes open, only to see her being held once again by another vampire. The sound of the witch making her way towards him tore his attention away from Elena.

"Why are you doing this?" Why are you helping her?" he growled out towards the witch, his fangs biting into his upper lip as he looked at her. She chuckled lightly as she looked him struggling against her phantom hold. Stefan stared her down, ignoring the taste of his blood on his tongue. He didn't think it would be wise to take his eyes off of her. They stood there staring at one another silently before she turned and motioned for the vampire holding Elena to leave. Stefan's eyes widened as he watched the vampire carry a struggling Elena out of the house. Shaking his head, he looked back at the witch. "No, please. Just leave her out of this. Please. Do whatever you want to do to me just leave her alone." Stefan yelled out as he renewed his struggling against the unseen force that was effectively holding him up against the wall. As Elena's screams slowly faded, he looked back at the witch. "Please let her go."

"That goes against my orders," she whispered as she moved closer to him and stared up into his eyes as a slow smirk went across her face. "I can see why she still likes you." she lifted a hand towards his cheek, and Stefan quickly turned his head to avoid her wandering hand. "And as for your questions, I owe Katherine my life and that's why I'm here. To pay back my debt." Stefan just looked down at her then with hatred filled eyes.

"You might as well kill me now, cause when I get free I'm going to kill." he growled out angrily, as he realized that he could no longer hear Elena's screams or heartbeat.

"That's not apart of Katherine's plan, Stefan." she stated with a tired sigh as if this conversation were draining her of her energy. Stepping back away from him she looked around room as if in search of something. Despite the fact, that her attention was no longer on him, Stefan still found himself pinned to the wall unable to move. He watched as she walked over to the fireplace and bent down and picked up some ashes in her right hand. As she came back to stand before him, she held up her hand and looked him dead in the eyes. "Killing you isn't part of the plan, Stefan. However I do have to stop you from following us. Hopefully, Bonnie and your brother will be able to find you time. I think that the other witches will unfortunately be occupied with another pressing matter." Stefan stared at her in confusion, before his eyes widened in horror as she muttered some latin words right before slamming her hand that held the ashes into his face and mostly his eyes. At first he didn't feel anything, and then the most blindly pain started. It only took him a moment to realize that she had turned the ashes into pure silver. Tilting his head back he released a deep pain filled scream that shook the house to it's very foundation. He trembled in pain as he literally felt his eyes boiling and melting away only to grow again and have the same thing happen all over again. The pain of that alone was enough to make him cry out, he didn't even care that the skin on his face that had little silver bits in it was also burning up like any material would if acid touched it.

Elise watched Stefan struggle against her restraints crying out in pain, she turned her face away from his as the smell of burnt flesh assaulted her nose and filled the room with the odor. Making she that she was still mentally holding Stefan to the wall she walked over to his wailing form and spoke into his ear. "That's pure silver, Stefan." she whispered as she looked at him. "It can kill you just like a wooden stake can," she paused and looked at his face and took in the horrible disfigurement that was happening right before her eyes. "However, silver is a lot more painful than a stake to the heart." she muttered softly as she released him and watched as he fell to the ground. She quickly stepped over his body and walked towards the front door. "So tell me what do you think?" she called over her shoulder as she paused at the door to look at him one last time.

"I'll kill you." he screamed out in rage as he blindly swung out looking like a wild animal. She watched as he stumbled on his feet, his arm outstretched while knocking a lamp off the end table. Elise watched as it slammed into the ground breaking into jagged sharp pieces. "Elena!" he screamed out, as Elise slowly opened the door. She paused as she heard more items breaking in the room. Turning back around she looked at Stefan who was still struggling around in the living room, unable to see because of the silver wouldn't allow his eyes to grow back. "You know Stefan you better be careful in there. During your fight, you broke a lot of furniture and I wouldn't want you to fall on a jagged piece of wood and accidentally stake yourself. Katherine and I wouldn't want to take the blame for that, and your brother doesn't seem like he'd believe me if I told him you were just being clumsy during your last moments." she watched as Stefan turned his head towards her voice. He released a rather savage yell and charged towards her. Thinking quickly, she looked over at the vampire he had killed and mentally yanked the stake from his body and sent the sharp piece of wood soaring through the air until it stuck itself into Stefan's lower stomach.

Stefan felt the burning pain of something exploding through his gut, immediately afterwards his legs gave out from him under him and he dropped to the floor. He carefully lifted his hands to his stomach and felt a jagged piece of wood sticking out of him. He heard a light airy laugh and then, "Told you, you might have an accident." were the last words that Elise said to him before he heard the door to the manor close. Slumping back to the ground, he let his head fall back against the ground. He would have cried if his eyes were currently burning up in his face. All he could think about was Elena and what Katherine and that witch were going to do to her. As he laid there to weak to move, he heard the ring of his cell phone going off. Turning over, he slowly crawled across the floor in darkness in search of his phone. As he moved, he felt the wood pushing itself through his body even more. The pain hurt so much that he just stopped as he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. He slowly stopped moving a he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

Vincent pulled his car into the high school parking lot and slowly climbed out of his car. Closing the door, he quickly allowed himself a quick look around to make sure that there weren't any of Katherine's people nearby to surprise him. Pulling out his phone, he took another look at the text message that Katherine had sent him a few minutes ago. Go to the place where we met for the first time. He frowned and lifted his head and glanced over towards the gym and slowly walked down to the field that was located behind the large structure. Every step he took, he found himself getting more and more anxious. If anything at all happened to Jasmine, he'd burn Katherine alive, bring her back and then do it all over again. He just hoped he wasn't about to be ambushed by her people. If she wanted to get back at him for what happened earlier, fine he had no problem with her trying but he didn't think he could protect himself and Jasmine if this did turn out to an ambush. As he walked around the gym, he could see Katherine standing on the hillside by herself with Jasmine in front of her. She remained silent, until he close enough to hear Jasmine's quiet crying. Katherine smiled at him, "I'm glad you could finally make it, Vincent." Clenching his jaw, he looked at her and then allowed his gaze to settle on Jasmine. He tried to tell her that everything was going to fine with his eyes. He wanted her to know that he would get her out of this mess. Once he was satisfied that he had conveyed all of his feelings to her, he turned back to Katherine.

"Let her go and-."

"I think you're confused, it must be all that spells you use. Do they deplete your brain cells?" she asked with a smirk as she studied him. "Let me make something clear, you are not in any position to make demands, Vincent. I thought, I made that quite clearer earlier, you know with the whole screaming and cutting of your girlfriend. Do you need a reminder?" Vincent tensed up as he remembered Jasmine's screams earlier when Katherine had talked to him early on her phone. He stepped forward and slowly raised his hands. Making sure that she saw his fingers were spread far apart, as he looked at the vampire standing before him.

"No. . . no don't hurt her. You're right. I don't need a reminder." Katherine smiled at his words as the faint sounds of sirens could be heard through the air. Vincent tried to keep the confusion off his face, until he remembered that Damon was working with the county's police. Relaxing a bit, he smirked at Katherine.

"You called the cops?" Katherine snarled out as she looked at him in surprise. Before Vincent could reply, she had pulled Jasmine away from her body and gave the younger woman a vicious slap. The blow snapped Jasmine's head back and she collapsed to the ground with a cry of pain. Katherine looked down at Jasmine's body and then back up at him. "Now that we're," she paused and stepped over Jasmine's body while keeping her gaze focused on him. "Alone, I guess I better finish you off and leave before the cops get here."

"Finish me off, bitch please." Vincent replied as he looked at her, his eyes hardening with rage over what she had done to Jasmine. "You'll be lucky if I'll end this quick but unfortunately for you I have absolutely no intentions on doing so," he stalked towards and watched with glee as Katherine took two steps back. Good, she was afraid of him. "You crossed the line, when you took her." Katherine sneered at him and shook her head in disagreement.

"And you crossed the line too. If you had only minded your business that night. None of this would have happened. You wouldn't be about to die and Jasmine wouldn't have dragged you into this at all." she carefully stepped back and tilted her head at him. "Did you really think, I wouldn't have devised a plan to get you back," she took the time to look back at Jasmine who still laid on the ground. "I mean really." Vincent's eyes narrowed at her words, rushing forward he drew his hand back and fired off a blast of fire so hot it stung his own hands. He was going to kill the bitch and then dump the body in front of Damon and Bonnie as a fucking gift. Katherine sped out of the blast zone and tossed an airy laugh over her shoulder and sped away from him with an ease that only vampire's possessed.

"Gosh you're so boring," she called out from a direction position on the field, Vincent turned around and frowned as he looked at her. "Are you a one trick pony, Vincent? Cause you're going to have to do better than that if you want me dead." Vincent only nodded his head as he looked at her.

"I only need one trick for you." he called out as he rushed crossed the field tossing out another blast of fire that hit Katherine square in the chest. Igniting her clothing on fire, she screamed out loudly and quickly put the fire out. Vincent smirked as she looked back up at him, he didn't wait for her to say anything else, instead he rushed forward fired off another blast.

Damon was mildly surprised when Sheriff Forbes pulled into the high school gym parking lot, getting out of his car. He looked over at Sheriff Forbes who was also at the moment getting out of hers. As he opened his mouth to ask her to let him go ahead of her, an ear piercing scream shattered the air. Sheriff Forbes turned away from him and began ordering her men around frantically. "I want you all to just aim at the vampire. Try not to hit Elena." she shouted as she reached into the backseat and pulled out her own shotgun. "Come on Damon we might be to late judging from that scream," she rushed ahead of him and Damon easily kept up with her stride. "I'll never be able to forgive myself if that's true." she admitted as they took off towards the gym. As they rounded the building, a large blast of fire erupted ahead of them and caught the side of the gym on fire. Damon grabbed Sheriff Forbes and forced her to the ground as the heat from the blast sent some of the metal sheets that were on the gym, to fly off. Once he was sure it was safe, he pulled her back up. There was another scream, and Sheriff Forbes whispered Elena's name and rushed around the building. Damon followed and felt his mouth drop open in surprise as he saw Vincent fighting with Katherine blasting fire her way. He had no doubt that Sheriff Forbes was telling herself that he was the vampire serial murderer. He heard a soft groan over the fighting and looked over to the side and saw Jasmine slowly pushing herself of the ground as if she had been hurt as well. At least now he knew how Katherine had managed to get Vincent out here by himself. The trigger being pulled on Sheriff Forbes gun pulled him from his thoughts.

"That's enough, vampire!" Sheriff Forbes shouted as Vincent raised his hand to again deliver another strike of fire. Vincent stopped and looked over at the police and Damon, and instantly let his guard down. Damon knew that the move was a mistake but he couldn't warn his friend. Katherine for her part, starting screaming and crying and calling out for Sheriff Forbes to help her, sounding very much like Elena when she was frightened.

"Oh cut it out." Vincent snarled as he moved towards her.

"Don't move."

"Liz, let me talk to him try to calm him down. This could turn out bad if-." Liz barely cut her eyes his way before she spoke up.

"This vampire has killed to many people already. The council wants him dead." she muttered to him under her breath as she aimed her gun at Vincent before shouting out her commands for the rest of her men. "Try not to hit the two girls-."

"Liz." Damon shouted just as she commanded her men to fire. Damon watched in horror as Vincent finally realized that the police were there to try and kill him, just as Jasmine released a scream and rushed towards him. Damon watched as Vincent pushed her back and raised a last second force field to protect her and then him. It was at this moment that Damon cursed his keen eyesight, because he could see that his friend and acted to late. The firing went on until every chamber was empty and then the officers slowly lowered their weapons and watched as Vincent dropped to his knees while holding his hands to this stomach. A thin trail of blood was already coming out of his mouth as he stared at Damon in horror.

"No!" Jasmine screamed breaking through the silence as she scrambled across the ground towards Vincent's side. Latching on this hand, she pulled it towards her chest as she looked down at Vincent and saw blood pooling in his mouth. Vincent looked back up at her and slowly lifted his hand up to touch her face. She didn't care that his hand was leaving bloody finger trails on her face, she just leaned into his touch and looked into his eyes and tried to blink back tears.

"Damon what is she doing?" Damon tore his eyes away from the scene and looked over at Sheriff Forbes who was staring at the display in utter confusion. He decided that he could use this to his advantage. Maybe he could get out there and tell Jasmine to get Vincent out here and some place where she could use her magic to help him.

"I don't know. She might be in league with him, but it doesn't seem she's as powerful," he reached into his jacket and pulled out a stake for show. "Let me go make sure he's dead and then we can deal with her." he muttered as he left Liz's side and walked across the field. As he neared the couple, he saw an officer helping Katherine up and draping his jacket around her shoulders. As they neared, Katherine paused in her crying and sent him a devilish smile, as she whispered under her breath so only he could hear.

"Checkmate." Damon didn't bother to turn around and watch her, instead he quickly walked the rest of the way over to Jasmine and Vincent. In the background, he could hear Katherine as she cried to Sheriff Forbes, telling her that Jasmine had helped Vincent. He heard Sheriff Forbes calling his name now in panic and knew that she was moments away from sending another hellfire of bullets at Jasmine. Moving over, he blocked Jasmine from view and raised his hands in the air.

"Can you heal him?" he whispered to her quickly as she looked up at him. Jasmine looked down at Vincent's wounds as Sheriff Forbes shouted for Damon to get away from them. As she studied the wounds she knew she could heal him, all she needed to do was to get him away from here. As she looked back up at Damon, she saw several officers with their guns drawn pointing at her. Looking back up at Damon she nodded her head. He turned then and looked back at Sheriff Forbes who was still shouting for him to get back. "Then you need to knock me away and teleport him out here." he frowned at her hesitation and spoke up his voice harsh and cold. "Do it quick and make it look real." Jasmine closed her eyes and decided that the closest place to go was Damon's house, with that location in mind she lifted her head and raised her hand towards Damon just as Sheriff Forbes screamed fire, no doubt trying to protect Damon. Closing his eyes as he felt his body fly across the field, Damon released a yell as he landed on three of Sheriff Forbes men. Thankful that during the brief moment of panic and confusion, Jasmine had managed to teleport herself and Vincent out of the area.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week;**_ NaeNae1495, jimi18, babyshan211, David Fishwick, Vie, Hellzz-on-Earth, and Phelycia_**. Thank you guys so much for the reviews which are my inspiration for continuing this story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

Chapter Thirteen

"Thanks for bring me home," Bonnie stated as she leaned back in the passenger seat and looked over at Alexis who was driving the car. "They must have really caught that vampire since both of them aren't answering their phones." she stated with looked out the window. She only hoped that Stefan and Damon were okay and that Katherine hadn't set a trap for them. However, that really didn't explain why Elena hadn't answered her phone. She knew the brothers wouldn't allow her to tag along, mainly because she would only turn out to a liability. They needed to focus on the mission and she knew they couldn't do that with her there. Hell, Damon could hardly focus when she was there and she would protect herself. Rubbing a hand over her jean clad knees she glanced into the backseat at Giselle who was still sleeping. The bonding had been hard on them both, but since she was younger and not as well trained she had to sleep it off.

"It not problem, Bonnie. Besides I don't want Damon threatening me because I kept you out late." Alexis stated with a chuckle as she pulled the car into the Salvatore Manor driveway. Turning off the car, Alexis looked at the house and felt a sense of foreboding that only came to her because she was witch. She looked over at Bonnie and caught her shuddering and rubbing her hands up and down her arms.

"Something's not right." Bonnie stated softly as she looked at the house. Her mind immediately thinking of Damon. "Something's not right." without another word, Bonnie opened the car door and rushed inside. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she went into the house. As she stepped into the manor the smell of burnt flesh and blood assaulted her nostrils. She bent over at the waist as a strong wave of nauseousness swept over her. Everything in the Salvatore living room, looked broken and damaged as if there had been a big fight in the house. "Damon!" she called out weakly as she reached out and placed a hand on a nearby wall. "Damon!" she called again as her stomach slowly settled down. A weak moan, sounded at that moment. Bonnie turned her head towards the sofa expecting to see Damon there but instead she saw Stefan lying on the floor a large piece of wood sticking up from his stomach. However that wasn't the worst sight, his face was burnt. The place were his eyes should have been were nothing but burnt black holes. The sight caused her to lift a hand to her mouth in horror as she took him in. He groaned again, and slowly tried to lift himself up, rushing to his side she pulled him into her arms and held him there. "Stefan." she gasped out as tears filled her eyes as she took him in.

"Took. . .Elena. . .took her." he gasped out weakly, his hand reaching out blindly for one of her own. Reaching down, she grabbed hold of his wandering hand and held it with hers. She felt tears falling down her face as she looked at him.

"We're going to get her back," she whispered before lifting her head up and shouting for Alexis and Giselle. The two witches bounded into the room and saw her holding Stefan. Giselle, released a gasp of shock while Alexis quickly went to her side. Bonnie looked up at the woman and then back down at Stefan. "He's going to make it right-he's not dying is he?" she asked softly as she looked at the woman. All she could think about was how hurt Damon and Elena would be if he did in fact die. She knew for a fact Damon wouldn't be able to handle it. Alexis stared into her eyes before looking down at Stefan.

"He should be able to make it," she paused and touched the younger Salvatore's stomach, Stefan drew back into Bonnie's arms because of the pain. "We need to remove this and see about his face." she whispered as she looked at the sight.

"Alright let's do that then, I'm not letting him die." Bonnie whispered as she held onto her friend, while wondering if Damon was somewhere in the house similarly wounded and hanging onto life. Looking over at Giselle who stood by helplessly watching, she spoke. "Go look around house make sure-," she paused and looked away as Damon's face flashed into her mind. "Make sure that no one else is here." Giselle nodded and rushed off. Once they were alone, Bonnie turned her attention back to Alexis and spoke.

"What do you want me to do?"

"This is going to hurt him, only because he's weak-" she paused then and looked up at Bonnie. "Use your powers and hold him tightly." Bonnie nodded and did just that. Once Alexis was sure that Stefan was secured, she wrapped her hands around the stake and yanked it out of his stomach. The sudden pain caused Stefan to release a loud pain filled yell. He struggled in Bonnie's hold, but eventually calmed down as Bonnie held him to her. Alexis watched as Bonnie soothed the young vampire and tossed the stake away with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked, as soon as Stefan's breathing had even out.

"The wound it isn't healing." she replied as she looked up at Bonnie. "The wound isn't healing itself like it should." Bonnie bit into her bottom lip as she looked at Stefan.

"Maybe it's because of the wound to his face," Alexis gaze shifted up and stared at Stefan's face. "Maybe his body is focused on healing that." Alexis moved from Stefan's stomach and moved so that she could look more closely at his face. She lifted a hand touched some of the burning flesh there and drew back her hand at the heat. Her mind instantly going over what would make a vampire's skin do something like that. She mentally went over everything she knew until her mind froze on word. Silver.

"Oh dear God." she whispered as she looked at him. His body was literally regrowing his facial features only to have them constantly burning away again due to the silver on his face. She knew once his body gave up and stopped fighting, he'd be dead because the silver would burn right through his brain.

"What is it?"

"Someone put silver in his face." she mumbled weakly as she looked at him. "I'll extract it and then we have to get him some-." Giselle's terrified scream broke through her words. Alexis quickly stood as Giselle came bounding the stairs as if the hounds of hell were after her. Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at Alexis who stood across the room.

"Giselle what is going on?" Alexis shouted her voice filled with fear as she tore herself away from Stefan and Bonnie. Bonnie looked down at Giselle's terrified scream, thinking that she had found Damon's body.

"It's Vincent." Giselle sobbed as she looked at the woman she considered her mother. Alexis' face filled confusion over Giselle's words. Vincent shouldn't be here, he should be home with Jasmine waiting on them to come back. She was seriously at a lost, she looked back down at Bonnie and Stefan and then back at Giselle. She needed help.

"Call Jasmine and-."

"She's with him." Giselle stated panic rising with each sentence she spoke. "He's hurt bad. So bad." she cried as she covered her mouth with her hand. Alexis nodded her head then and looked at Bonnie, who was looking up at her.

"You're going to have to take that silver out of his face if you want him to live," she rubbed her forehead and placed a hand on her hip. She stood in the middle of the chaos trying to figure out the best way to save everyone. "Then you need him to drink blood. . .human blood. He needs it to heal otherwise he won't be able heal himself and we need him to do that." Bonnie slowly nodded her head as she prayed that Vincent was okay. "Bonnie do you understand me?"

"Yes, go and see about Vincent. I'll help Stefan." she stated a hint of determination coming into her voice as she held Stefan tighter to her. She wasn't going to lose her friend. She wasn't going to let him die. She was tried of losing people. She'd lost her mother, her grams, her father was practically gone. Jaxon died for her and-. "Go I'll take care of it." she stated firmly, her mind set. She wasn't going to lose anyone else. Not while she still had breath in her body. Alexis gave her one last look and then took off with Giselle upstairs. Reaching out towards the sofa, she grabbed on of the pillows and slipped out from behind Stefan while placing the pillow beneath his head.

"Bonnie." he murmured as she let go of his hand briefly to rub her palms together while looking at him.

"I'm right here." she whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to make your face stop hurting alright." Stefan barely nodded his head because of the pain, but he did reach up and grab hold of her arm.

"Thank you." he whispered. Bonnie only nodded and then lifted her hands and held them over his face. She closed her eyes and stating chanting a spell that she was sure would clean his face and remove all the silver from it. Stefan's hold tightened on her arm as she continued with her spell. It barely took a minute to finish the spell. Opening her eyes, she removed her hand from his face and looked at the silver there in the palm of her hand. The spell had made the silver transform into a silver coin that was no bigger than a quarter.

"Bonnie?" Turning at the sound of the voice, she looked up at Damon who stood behind her looking down at his brother with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. Kneeling down besides his brother, Damon took in his wounds and then looked back up at Bonnie. "What happened?" he asked his voice cracking just a bit with emotion.

"From what I could tell, Stefan and Elena were attack," she paused and looked down. "Stefan was injured and from what he could tell us. . .Elena was taken." Damon groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. Lifting his hands, he ran them through his hair as he looked at her. "Giselle also found Vincent and Jasmine upstairs. Vincent was hurt too." she whispered. Pushing himself up, Damon took another look at his brother and then.

"This is what she meant by checkmate." Damon growled out, as he felt his fangs descending down in rage. The smirk that Katherine had tossed his way, after Vincent had been shot flashed back into his mind. He had to give it to her, her plan B was cold hearted. She was drawing Bonnie into a fight, especially since she had Elena. Katherine knew that Bonnie wasn't going to allow her friend to die. No, his little witch wasn't selfish. She would met Katherine and fight her. Which was just what the woman wanted.

"Damon?"

"So Jasmine teleported Vincent here?" he mumbled as he looked towards the stairs where he could hear Vincent's painful cries as the women up there tried to work on him.

"You know what happened to him."

"Katherine set him up good." he whispered as he looked back down at her. "She's set him up good. Framed him for the murders I told you about."

"Oh my God."

"Then she placed the part of Elena and told Sheriff Forbes about it. I didn't know until tonight that she was behind it. I don't know how he walked into her trap but by then it was already to late. Sheriff Forbes and her men shot him down. He blocked most of their bullets but it seems that a few got through and-." his words were cut off by another pain filled shout from Vincent. Bonnie only nodded her head and looked back down at Stefan as he moaned again. This time it wasn't in pain but rather in relief, Damon returned his attention back to his brother. "He needs to feed in order to heal those wounds." In a flash, he was gone a mere second later he was back with a bag of blood. Reaching down he lightly slapped his brother's face.

"Stefan, wake up man." he muttered as he looked at his little brother. "Wake up, Stefan." he called repeatedly. Stefan's body stilled at his brother's call, the only signal that he was actually paying attention since his face was since a mess. "You need to drink this."

"Don't want. . . human blood." Stefan moaned out weakly. Damon leaned in close to his brother's ear and spoke, his voice low.

"I don't care what you want. Bambi and his forest friends aren't going to heal you of this. Now drink the damn blood." he snapped out heatedly. He didn't know how much longer his brother had but he certainly didn't want to waste anytime trying to find his brother suitable blood. All he was concerned about was healing his brother. Who knew what could happen if he actually went out to look for some damn deer or something. Damon and Bonnie both looked at Stefan and waited. After a moment, he nodded his head. "Thank you." Damon whispered as he placed the bag to his brother's mouth. Once the blood touched Stefan's tongue, he drank from it hungrily. Bonnie watched as the large wound in his stomach slowly started to heal up. "There you go man, drink up." Damon stated softly as he looked at his brother. "Drink up so we can go and kick that bitch's ass." After a few minutes, Stefan reached up and took the bag from Damon and guzzled down the rest of the bag. Damon moved back a bit and watched his brother. "He's going to be fine." he whispered as he looked his brother's body over and watched as his wounds slowly healed up.

"I know," Bonnie whispered as she looked at Stefan finish off the bag in his hands. Tossing it aside, Stefan weakly pushed himself up from the floor. Damon quickly helped him up from the floor and onto the sofa. He looked his brother over and saw that his eyes were growing back in. His brother's gray eyes were now rimmed with a redness that only came from either extreme healing or bloodlust. "Does he need another bag?"

"No." Stefan grunted out.

"Yes." Damon stated as he shot his brother a look. "Go to the fridge and grab another bag, Bonnie. Despite what he thinks, he's going to have to drink human blood tonight." Bonnie nodded her head and rushed off towards the kitchen.

"You know I can't handle human blood, Damon." Stefan whispered weakly as he lifted his gaze and looked at his brother. Damon just knelt there looking at his brother as he remembered Stefan's earlier problem with human blood. Bonnie had been able to snap him out it that night before he could go to far.

"You can handle it, I won't let you do anything stupid," he promised as he looked his brother in the eye. "But you need to heal, especially if you're planning on helping me tonight." Stefan looked into his brother's eyes and slowly nodded his head. "Do you trust me?" Damon asked as he looked at his little brother. Stefan studied him for a few moments before nodding his head slowly. Of course he trusted his brother, he might not have been able to say that years ago but tonight he could say it and know that it was the truth.

"Yeah, I trust you." Damon nodded his head and smiled just as Bonnie came back into the room with a bag of blood. She tossed it to him, and Damon caught it with ease. He handed it to Stefan who instantly started drinking from the bag. He watched his brother for a few seconds before walking over to Bonnie. Massaging his left temple, Damon glanced back at his brother before speaking.

"Sheriff Forbes thinks I'm after Vincent," he paused as another shout sounded from upstairs. "I need to bring her back a body and I would prefer it was one of Katherine's men when I do so." Bonnie raised an eyebrow at his words and shook her head.

"What is she doing?"

"She went to see the council and she's going to write up the case," he paused and shook his head. "Katherine set one hell of a trap, but once Stefan's good and fed. We are going to make her pay."

"She has Elena, Damon." Bonnie whispered.

"To draw you out." He admitted as he looked at her. "That's why she captured her because she knew that you would come to save your friend and-."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Bonnie snapped as she looked up at him. "Everyone in this house that was injured, is injured because of me."

"No they aren't. They're injured because Katherine wanted it that way. Last time I checked you weren't in league with Katherine so-no I'm not letting you place the blame for this incident on yourself." he growled out angrily as he looked at her.

"I'm not going to stay here, Damon. You're going to need my help." Bonnie firmly stated as she looked up at her boyfriend, who was basically steaming at her words. It was clear to Bonnie that he was pissed. He didn't want her to go.

"What are you going to do this time, Bonnie. Are you going to get Alexis to perform some spell to knock us all out while you go off to play hero." he snapped out, "Jaxon isn't here this time," he snarled as he looked at her. "I'm not on my death bed and neither is Stefan. No, this won't play out like last time. I know Jaxon did all that on his own," he rubbed his hands through his hair. "But I'm not going to let you run off again without me by your side."

"And I'm not going to let you run off again with me by your side."

"Katherine isn't Marcel." he stated as he looked down at her. "I can fight her."

"And what about her witch. . .she likes Marcel, she proved it tonight with the way she attack Stefan." Bonnie pointed out. "You and Stefan can't fight Katherine and her people with a witch in the background sending spells your way."

"I'd rather take my chances then have you in-." he trailed off and shook his head. "Bonnie-just let me handle this." Bonnie just shook her head, all she could think about was Damon being killed by Katherine or that damn witch.

"I'm not," she paused and walked into his personal space and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm not losing another person that I care about Damon. I'm going and we'll fight her off together. I fight my battles, Damon." He stood there glaring down at her, before slowly nodding his head. Turning away from her he walked back over to his brother.

"Fine." he muttered. As he entered the living room, he saw his brother standing up.

"Is that Vincent up there?" Stefan asked as he looked at his brother who only nodded his head. Damon looked back at Bonnie, who had followed him into the room. She clasped her hands in front of her, looked towards the staircase.

"Maybe we should go and check up on him." The brothers just nodded their heads and followed behind Bonnie as she went upstairs. Damon watched her silently as she marched up the stairs in front of him. He understand her reasoning, but that didn't mean he had to like it. They finally made it to the guest room where Vincent, Alexis, Giselle and Jasmine were. Walking into the room, they found Vincent lying on the center of the bed a bloody mess. Jasmine was by his side holding his hand, tears coursing down her face as she looked at her boyfriend. Alexis and Giselle were chanting over him but it didn't seem to be working. Bonnie's mouth had dropped open in horror as she looked at her friend.

"Oh my God," she walked over to Alexis, who had looked up at her voice. "Why isn't he healing?"

"The bullets they were charmed or something. Giselle and I can't get enough power to make them stop. He's in pain Bonnie, so much pain." she whispered as she looked back at him. Bonnie looked over at her shoulder and exchanged a look with Damon but he didn't say anything. Turning back around, she reached out for Alexis and Giselle's hands and knelt down beside the bed with them.

"Maybe if we all work together we can heal him. Jazz," she called out softly getting the other woman's attention. "Grab Giselle's hand and help us." she whispered softly as she looked back down at Vincent. Moving quickly, Giselle reached out for Jasmine's hand and released a sigh when the woman latched on. Once they were all contacted, Alexis started chanting again and Bonnie focused all of her attention on Vincent.

Damon and Stefan watched from the doorway, as the four women worked together to heal Vincent. All Stefan could think about was tearing that witch apart with his bare hands and judging by the look that Damon had on his face, his brother was thinking the same thing. They watched as bullets starting bubbling up through, Vincent's skin. Whenever one did, Jasmine would reach out and take them off his body. The wounds that were all over his stomach slowly closed up as each bullet was taken away. Once they were finished all three women let go and sat back on the floor. Damon's eyes zeroed in on Bonnie who was taking in deep breaths. Vincent now healed, slowly sat up and vomited blood as Jasmine returned to his side.

"The poison-it should be working it's way out of him now." Alexis whispered as she looked at the boy she considered her son. "But he won't be able to help us tonight."

"No." Vincent grunted out in pain as he looked over at Alexis as more blood came out of his mouth and pooled on the pillow he was resting his head on.

"Yes, your body will spend all night expelling that blood." At her words, Vincent closed his eyes and a lone tear slipped from his eyes. Jasmine gathered him in her arms, not truly caring for the blood that got on her clothes. She kissed his forehead and held onto him tightly. Vincent weakly settled into her embrace. Alexis stood up and then with Giselle's help they pulled Bonnie to her feet. Turning around, the older woman looked at Damon and Stefan and spoke up.

"I take it that we're be going after them." she stated coldly as she looked at the men's faces. Damon crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards Bonnie before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah that's what we had in mind." Damon stated coolly as he looked at her. Alexis slowly nodded her head and looked back at him.

"We're going to help you," she stated her voice leaving absolutely no room for argument. Damon nodded his head and turned slightly so he could slipped out the doorway, "Alright let's take this downstairs then."

"That sounds fine." Alexis watched as everyone left the room, as she moved to step away from the bed Vincent's arm shot out and grabbed her.

"Don't." he muttered softly as he looked at her. She turned and looked at him as he stared back up at her. "Please. . .lexis. . .don't." Lifting her gaze away from his face she looked at Jasmine who was watching her silently. She didn't know why he kept forcing the issue. Her hands were tied and had been ever since they ventured to Mystic Falls. There was nothing she could do. Lowering her gaze, she looked away from them both and released a pained filled sigh. Reaching down, she took of Vincent's hand and looked him square in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Vincent," she paused and studied him, hoping that within the depths of his eyes, that he could offer her some type of forgiveness. "I'm sorry." Stepping back, she watched as Vincent closed his eyes as tears coursed down his face. Turning away from her, he looked over at Jasmine while coughing up even more blood. "He's going to be coughing up the poison blood all night." All Jasmine did at her words was to look up at her with a look of utter disappointment. "That means that you aren't coming with us. He needs someone here with him." Turning away from the couple, she quickly made her way out of the room and headed downstairs. She didn't want to see the accusations in their eyes any longer. She couldn't take that.

As she entered the living room, she looked towards Bonnie who was looking over at her with concern. "Vincent and Jasmine will be staying here tonight. He is in no condition to move, let alone fight."

"Will they be safe here?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. I'll surround the house with a ward when we leave. It'll protect them. Besides I don't think this Katherine woman will be attacking this house again. She's probably moved on to waiting on you." Alexis stated as she walked over to Giselle who was sitting on the sofa quietly. No doubt still in shock over what had happened to Vincent.

"So what do we do now?" Giselle meekly asked as she looked at Bonnie and then at Alexis. Damon who had been standing behind the sofa with his brother sent her a look before shaking his head.

"I don't really know. . .I mean we don't know where Katherine is. I guess we have to wait because if I know, like I think I do-she'll probably call us and asked for some type of exchange between Bonnie and Elena."

"You can't do that." Alexis stated. Damon flashed her a look that plainly told her that he knew that.

"We are going to have to play into her plans just a bit guys." Bonnie stated as she looked over at Damon and then Alexis. "I say if she calls and asks for an exchange we go out but we prepare for a fight. Stefan can try to sneak around the back and surprise and maybe he can get to Elena that way, while-."

"You fight off an old vampire and a witch." Damon asked with a raised eyebrow. Bonnie looked over at her and then sighed.

"While we fight off an old vampire and her witch." Bonnie stated as she fixed her heated gaze on Damon. Alexis looked between the two of them for a brief moment before clearing her throat.

"I suppose that leaves Giselle and I to take care of the rest." Damon tore his gaze away from Bonnie and looked back over at Alexis, shrugging his shoulders he fixed the woman with a look as he spoke.

"Something I'm sure you can handle right."

"Right." The sound of Stefan's phone going off, broke through their little session. Reaching down on the sofa where the phone was located. Damon picked up the phone and answered it. He didn't bother looking at the caller I.D. because he knew it was her. Katherine.

"Hello." he asked.

"My goodness, you sound awful. Rough night." His grip on the phone tighten as he listened to her airy laughter. "Did you find your brother? Elise told me that she did him in pretty bad."

"He's fine Katherine." Damon muttered through clenched teeth. "You know you've gone to far this time. I can't wait to see your face when I drive a stake through your heart."

"Promises, promises, promises," she stated with a sigh. "What have I told you about your promises Damon. I thought we already had this conversation. So judging by your long track record in regards to your promises I guess I'm going to be safe then huh."

"You're going to die tonight."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will." he grounded out angrily. "I'm coming for-."

"What is it with your little group and all the cliche lines. I mean please come up with something original, I've been alive to long to keep hearing the same tired old lines. Now please give the phone to little Bonnie Bennett. She and I have something to discuss." Damon pulled the phone away from his ear and then looked over at Bonnie and held out the phone. She looked at him in surprise before walking over and taking the phone from him. Putting it to her ear, she spoke her voice cold.

"Katherine."

"Bonnie, hello dear. It's really a shame that this has to happen. I mean I did know your ancestor Emily," Katherine released a sigh as if she were sad for the current events. "Now that I have that out of the way, let's talk about what's going to happen tonight. I'm sure you already know about Lucius' obsession with you. I'm here to take you to him. A simple exchange would be fine, one between you and Elena. I mean you don't want to lose anyone else tonight right, do you?" Bonnie glanced up towards the stairs as she thought about Vincent. She was sure that Katherine thought she had killed him. "Well?"

"No, I don't."

"Good. Then let's make the exchange. Meet me at Fells Church, I'm sure Damon knows the way." The line went dead then, Bonnie hung up the phone and turned to look at Damon who was watching her silently.

"You were right, she wants to do the exchange."

"Where?" Damon asked.

"At Fells Church." Clenching his jaw, Damon slowly nodded his head. Turning he looked towards Alexis and then down at Giselle. "This is going to turn out to be a fight. There's no doubt about that," he looked between the two women and sighed. "Are you really ready for that or is your mind. . .elsewhere."

"We are going to fight with you, Damon." Alexis stated smoothly. Damon nodded his head and then looked at his brother.

"Let's not keep Katherine waiting shall we." he stated. Stefan quickly headed towards the front door with Giselle and Alexis on his heels. Leaving only Damon and Bonnie in the living room. He tugged at the sleeves of his leather jacket while looking at her. "Do I need to tell you to be safe out there?"

"Do I need to tell you?" she asked, Damon looked at her as she walked over to him. Instead of responding like he normally would a smart comment, he just bent down and kissed her passionately. Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with vigor. When he thought that she needed to breath, he pulled back and rested his head on hers.

"Be safe." he whispered as he looked into her eyes. Bonnie palmed his cheek with her right hand and slowly nodded her head.

"Be safe." she whispered back. Damon only nodded his head and then reached up and grabbed her hand. He kissed the inside of her palm, before turning and leading her out of the manor.

"Where is he?" Bonnie muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked off into the direction that Damon had disappeared in moments earlier when he decided to go out and scout the area. Stefan who was standing beside her reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. He knew Bonnie was worried about his brother and if he wanted to be truthful, he was worried about him as well. They didn't need anymore misfortune today.

"Give him so time, Bonnie. He has to make sure he's not overlooking anyone. We don't want to get surprised when we go out there to fight her, and he also has to make sure that he makes it back here without being seen." Stefan reasoned as he looked down at his friend, while offering up reasons as to way Damon might be taking so long. Bonnie only nodded her head as she looked up at him, she allowed herself to take some comfort in his words. Looking over at Giselle and Alexis she watched as they talked quietly nearby leaning against a tree. The older witch looked ready for battle while Giselle looked as if she were about to past out at any moment. Stefan followed her gaze and looked at Giselle, he couldn't help but shake his head at her presence. He really didn't think it was wise for them to bring alone Giselle it just didn't seem right that she was here with them about to get into a fight that could lead to her death. She was to young, younger than all of them and she looked absolutely scared. Leaning down he quickly spoke to Bonnie, he could tell that she was also concerned about the younger woman.

"Bonnie I think you should go over there and talk to Giselle." he suggested softly as he looked down at Bonnie who was looking back up at him. "You know provide her with some options before this-before everything gets started." Bonnie just stared up at him for a few moments meeting his gaze head on before nodding her head in agreement. Moving away from Stefan, she walked over to Giselle and settled down on the ground beside her. They both sat there in companionable silence, before Bonnie spoke up. She only hoped she sounded liked the big sister she sometimes imagined herself to be in regards to Giselle.

"Giselle how are you doing?" she asked softly, the younger girl looked over at her and quietly took in her words before releasing a sigh. Bonnie noticed that her Giselle's gaze lingered on Alexis, who had now walked off by herself. Finally after a moment, Giselle lowered her gaze back to the ground and pulled a few blades of grass up.

"I'm fine Bonnie." Reaching out Bonnie placed a comforting hand on Giselle's shoulder, silently urging her to say what was really on her mind. Bonnie watched as Giselle opened her hand and allowed the blades of grass to be carried off into the wind, Giselle watched the twin blades fluttered to the ground a few feet away before whispering, "I'm just a little nervous."

"I figured that, Giselle. Even I'm a little nervous, this isn't a situation someone would take lightly," she paused for a moment and looked back over at Stefan who sent her a small encouraging nod. "You know Giselle, it's not to late. You can go back to the manor, no one would blame you. You don't have to do this we can-." Giselle jumped up from her position on the ground and Bonnie quickly followed. Giselle fixed Bonnie with a look before shaking her head in the negative.

"Vincent is like a brother to me, Bonnie. Heck, he's practically my brother-in-law especially with the relationship that me and Nick. . .had," she whispered as looked over at Alexis who was still not paying them any attention. She looked down at her hands and then back up at Bonnie. "That vampire attacked him, set out a trap for him and tried to take him away from me. I've already lost Nick," she whispered with tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't want to lose Vincent too. All I want to do is get that damn vampire named Katherine back for even hurting him. So you see this is just as much my fight as it is yours." Bonnie was a little taken back by the Giselle's passionate words. After a few moments, Bonnie just nodded her heard in understanding. She understood exactly where Giselle was coming from. She too had experienced lost and she wanted to get to the people that tried their hardest to take away some of the last people she cherished on this earth.

"I understand. I was just worried about you. This is your first real fight isn't it?" she asked softly as she looked at Giselle, who was now rocking back and forth on her heels. Which was probably just an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Yeah, I never really fought anyone before. Nick would hardly let me spar, because I was even younger back then. I guess once he-well Vincent just picked up the task," she sighed and rubbed her shoulders as she shook her head and allowed a small smile to go across her face. "Oh he is going to be so mad at me when he finds out about tonight." Bonnie despite the current situation found herself smiling at Giselle's words.

"Or maybe, he'll see that you are no longer a child and that you can fight. Perhaps after tonight he won't baby you anymore." Giselle smirked as if the very thought of that happening was a mere fantasy. Shaking her head, she looked at Bonnie.

"I certainly hope so." she whispered with a shrug. Stefan who was still standing guard, perked up as his ears picked up on the sound of someone's footsteps rushing towards them. He quickly stepped forward intent on fighting the intruder if it turned out not to be his brother. A moment later, Damon appeared and made his way towards them. Bonnie turned and released a sigh of relief as she saw him standing there unharmed. She quickly made her way over to his side as everyone else circled around.

"Well, what do you think?" Stefan asked his brother as he looked at him, Damon merely sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his face. "Can we get Elena?" he asked desperately as he looked at him. Damon just nodded his head as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah, you can get to her. She's being guarded by one vampire near the back of the entire group. There are about six more stationed around Katherine and that damn witch." he growled out as he thought about what the witch had done to his brother. The mere thought of what she had done to Stefan, set his teeth on edge. When was the world going to realized that the only person who had the right to hurt his brother was him. Just because he wasn't doing it anymore, didn't mean they could. Bonnie nibbled on her bottom lip as she thought about the people they were suppose to be fighting in almost a matter of minutes.

"Okay it's good that we know how many are out there, but how are we suppose to go out and fight them," Alexis asked pointedly as she looked at him. Damon merely crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. "We can't just go out there and fight them straight up-."

"I think that's exactly what we should do, Alexis. That's for your suggestion." Damon snapped out smoothly as he looked at the older woman.

"Guys now really isn't the time." Bonnie snapped as she looked from her boyfriend and then over towards Alexis who merely sighed and shook her head. "The idea is good though, Katherine is here to get me so. . .," she trailed off and took a look at Damon who didn't look at all happy about what she was about to say. "Katherine is here for me so if she sees me coming straight for her. You guys," she pointed towards Damon and Stefan. "Can use that distraction as an opportunity to get Elena away from them." Alexis narrowed her eyes at Bonnie's plan and just shook her head for a brief moment.

"Are you even sure that will work?"

"Katherine probably expects something sneaky, that is what she'll be on the lookout for, Alexis. So I don't think we all need to be sneaky," Bonnie mumbled as she looked at Alexis. "But if I show up with you and Giselle by my side and I just hint that Damon and Stefan are nearby making sure that she doesn't double cross us. She might believe me and that's all the opening we'll need which they can-."

"Which we can use to get Elena." Stefan finished with a definite nod of his head as he looked at Bonnie. "I think this is good plan." Damon only raised an eyebrow at his brother before reaching out for Bonnie's arm and pulling her away from the group so they could talk in private.

"Are you sure about this Bonnie?" he asked, as he made a point to look down into her eyes. The plan was good but Bonnie was putting herself in harms way. Sighing, Bonnie looked up at him and then over towards the rest of the people in their group, and she slowly found herself nodding her head. She was sure about this, more sure then she ever could be. She knew that Katherine and her people were awaiting her arrival, and this plan allowed her to give Katherine what she wanted, at least for a few moments while Stefan rescued Elena from their clutches. She knew once Elena was safe that they could all fight full out and finally take out this threat. She wanted this to be the final night she had to look at Katherine, looking back up at Damon she spoke up softly.

"Damon you and I both know that there isn't any other way for this to go down. I'm not going to let them harm Elena in some misguided attempt to get to me. Besides you shouldn't worry, I'm not going to let them take me." Damon only raised eyebrow at her words before slowly nodding his head. At the moment, because he knew he really couldn't speak his mind at this. She just didn't know how badly he wanted to tell Alexis to teleport her back to the manor. He wasn't positive that he could truly fight with her there, mainly because he knew without a doubt that his attention would be divided between fighting and worrying about her. As if she could read his thoughts, Bonnie reached out and laid a hand on his arm while sending him a comforting look. "Damon, I'll be fine. Alexis and Giselle will be with me." He could only nod his head as he looked over her shoulder at the two women who were standing near Stefan allowing them a moment alone. Bonnie sighed and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist and tucked her head beneath his chin. Damon wrapped his arms around her as well as Bonnie spoke.

"Now you have to go with Stefan, Damon. To make sure that he and Elena will be okay. I know we'll be in two different places but you and Stefan are an important part of the plan. You guys are the trigger men here, once we know that you have Elena. Alexis, Giselle and I will starting attacking them to buy you guts some time to get back over to our side of the battle."

"Alright fine," Damon breathed out, his voice vibrating in his chest beneath Bonnie's cheek. Stepping back, he held her at arms length away from him and looked down at her. "I'll do it as along as you remember to be safe tonight."

"Don't worry I will." she reassured him as she looked up into blue eyes. Standing up on her toes, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now go." she whispered as she slowly pulled back away from him. Damon leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before walking over to his brother who was waiting on him. As they headed off in the direction, that Damon had went in earlier when he had scouted the area, Damon looked over his shoulder and sent Bonnie one last look before disappearing into the night. Giselle watched them leave and then quickly made her way over to Bonnie whose eyes were glued to the last spot Damon had been in. Placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, she gave the older girl a gentle squeeze.

"They're going to be fine." Bonnie just nodded her head as she tore her eyes away from the spot Damon had been in. Turning around she looked at Giselle and released a tired sigh and lifted her hand to massage the back of her neck.

"I know." she whispered confidently as she rubbed her hands together. She knew both Alexis and Giselle were waiting on her orders. Lifting her eyes up from the ground, she looked at them both. "We need to get a move on, we don't want to leave them hanging." Alexis only nodded her head in agreement, and started to move forward. Bonnie just released a small sigh, however it did nothing to relieve the tension in her body at the moment. All Bonnie knew was that everyone had to make it through tonight. Bonnie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Alexis walking back to her. Reaching out, Alexis latched onto Bonnie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It's time to go," Alexis stated softly before really taking in Bonnie's expression. "Bonnie," she called out until the younger girl looked up at her. Alexis graced Bonnie with a small smile and smoothed back some loose strands of hair. "Everything is going to be okay, tonight." she stated, hoping that the words ease some of Bonnie's understandable fear. Moving closer she looked Bonnie right in the eyes. "Tonight is going to be tough, I'm not going to lie to you about that. However I will give you this piece of advice. In order for things to work out, in order for you to do what you want, which is not allowing anyone to die. You're going to have to trust your instincts-in other words you're going to have to let your powers guide you. Don't second guess yourself out there." Bonnie nodded her head as she allowed the older woman's words to take root.

"Okay I can do that." she whispered as she looked at the woman who stood before her, "I'll trust them." Alexis smiled and pulled Bonnie close.

"Good, cause if you do that, we've already won."

A/N: Sorry there wasn't much action in this chapter. I had to break the chapter up it was to long, but I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review and tell me what you think.

Baby S


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means it's time for another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; _STarSHipper, babyshan211, NaeNae1495, David Fishwick, LunaSolTierra, Phelycia, and aprilf00l_. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

Chapter Fourteen

Katherine Pierce stood in front of a tree her eyes constantly scanning the clearing in front of her while waiting on Bonnie Bennett's arrival, she really couldn't explain her nervousness because she knew the girl would show. She wasn't the type of person to let someone, especially a close friend die for her. That fact alone was why she had decided to use the plan that Elise had come up with. The plan basically put Bonnie in a position that they all knew she wouldn't want to be in. Glancing over at the witch that stood a few feet away from her, "What's taking her so long Elise?"

"Katherine all I can say is just be patient. She'll show up. That little moral compass of hers won't allow her to abandon her friend just to save her own behind." Elise stated with a knowing nod, before glancing over her shoulder at Elena who was sitting on the ground between two of Katherine's strongest vampires, both of them standing guard over her. She watched as the human girl kept her eyes on the field in front of them. No doubt willing her boyfriend and friends to come to her rescue. Turning back to face the front, Elise allowed herself to reveal a small smile. Her debt to Katherine was almost repaid, and that meant she wouldn't have to deal with this anymore. She wouldn't have to worry about Katherine coming to her doorstep to drag her back into some type of vampire mess. All she needed was for Bonnie to show her ass up, so she could subdue her and then she would finally be free. "There's nothing to worry about because Bonnie will be showing up." Elise muttered under her breath as she looked out into the clearing. She sighed with relief as she saw three figures emerging from the trees and entering the clearing. It took a moment to see that it was Bonnie along with two other witches.

Once Katherine recognized the young Bennett witch approaching her, released a large smile while clasping her hands together and stepping forward. "Bonnie Bennett, so glad you could finally join us this evening. . .but I'm sure you had your reasons for getting here so late, but I'm glad that didn't stop you from showing up." she stated grinning as she hinted at the deeds that she had done earlier that night to Bonnie's friends, she was still savoring the look on Vincent's face when he had been shot. Katherine studied the group of witches for a moment before frowning when she realized that Damon and Stefan were not with them. "Bonnie, dear it seems your group is a little short. Where is Stefan and Damon?" Do you really expect me to believe that they stayed at home." Bonnie wrung her hands together as she looked at the woman who had come back to Mystic Falls and turned her life upside down.

"Oh they're here," she glanced up at the trees. "Watching to make sure that you uphold your end of the bargain. Damon of course doesn't believe you will so he and Stefan are actually waiting on you to one mistake. Any mistake like you not telling me 'bless you,' if I sneeze." Bonnie stated calmly as she looked at the vampire that had her friend's face. Katherine flashed her a sinister smirk and shook her head.

"I see Damon is rubbing off on you." Katherine pointed out as she looked Bonnie up and down before shaking her head. "It's not a good look."

"Then it's a good thing I really don't care what you think." Bonnie stated as she narrowed her eyes at the vampire. "The only thing I care about is getting my friend away from you." Katherine couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Bonnie's words. The witch was certainly acting bold, she would make sure to stamp that little trait out before she took her back to Lucius besides she was positive that was one trait he wouldn't like.

Damon and Stefan carefully made their way towards the back of Katherine's group, they pressed themselves behind two trees. Damon looked over at his brother and then reached up into the tree and broke off a rather large limb. Snapping it into two jagged pieces, he handed one to Stefan while keeping the other one. "I think I should take the bigger one," Damon stated as he used his keen eyesight to see ahead of them. "And you focus on killing the other one."

"Alright, but I'm still trying to figure out how you know which one is bigger they both look huge to me." Stefan mumbled as he tested the weight of the makeshift stake in his hand. Damon cut his brother a look and just shook his head before tapping a figure to the side of his head.

"I used the process of guess-estimation. You should try sometime," he muttered as he walked from behind the tree. He could hear, Bonnie talking to Katherine at the moment. Shaking his head he allowed a smile to spread across his face. "She's certainly right about that."

"Right about what?" Stefan muttered as he followed behind him.

"That we'll kill Katherine for any mistake including not wishing my little witch 'bless you,' if she sneezes. I mean come on it's not like we're really searching for a reason to do the old bitch in." Damon stated with a chuckle. "Hell I'd kill her if all she did was roll her eyes."

"You know what, I'm really starting to believe Bonnie's right. You do have ADHD." Damon turned and looked at his brother for a moment.

"Did you really need Bonnie to tell you?" he questioned with a shake of his head as they finally got into position. "Alright are you ready?" Stefan only nodded his head as he focused on the vampire that his brother had assigned him. "Ok then let's go." Damon stated as he rushed forward, with Stefan right on his heels. Damon barely allowed the vampire he was attacking time to react. He slammed the stake through the vampire's heart and watched as he collapsed to the ground just as Stefan killed the other vampire. Stefan didn't wasted any time rushing to Elena's side so he could untie her, while Damon stood in front of them providing cover and also being their bodyguard. He wasn't going to let anyone near his brother while Stefan was distracted with getting Elena out of there.

Katherine jerked around at the pain filled grunt of one of her vampire's and saw Stefan and Damon standing behind her. Stefan was busy untying Elena while Damon stood guard, his eyes locked on to hers and he smirked.

"You didn't really think this through did you?" Damon asked as he reached down and yanked out the stake he had stabbed through the vampire guard's body. Katherine took him in, he was looking at her with nothing but pure hatred on his face. Stepping over the body, Damon slowly advanced towards her with the intent to kill. Elise realizing that they had all been caught off guard by this surprise attack reacted quickly and sent a shockwave at the brothers that knocked them off their feet. As soon as their backs touched the ground the remaining vampires of Katherine's group rushed them. Pushing himself off the ground, Damon scrambled for the stake while yelling over his shoulder at his brother.

"I'll hold them off." Stefan nodded his head and grabbed hold of Elena and rushed away. Damon quickly turned his attention on the vampires rushing towards him. Ducking under one of their fists he drove his fist into the throat of the vampire and just as quickly caught that vampire by the throat and tossed him aside. He moved with swift precision and easily handle the four vampires that were now solely focused on stopping him. One vampire slung his fist at his head, but Damon ducked down only to have one of the other vampires slam their fist into his shoulder. He winced as it popped out of place and for the moment hung limply at his side. Before the other vampires could close in on him, Stefan appeared tossing them aside intent on protecting his brother. He had dropped Elena off near the outskirts of the fight and now he could truly focus. Shoving one vampire aside with a backhand he pulled his brother up off the ground. "Thanks took you long enough." Damon replied, Stefan only rolled his eyes before they both jumped back into the fight.

Elise watched the fight for only a few minutes before stepping forward intent on helping the other vampires defeat the Salvatore brothers. As she moved forward, she was mentally thrown over off to the side by Alexis. "I think you need to focus on us, I'm starting to feel a little neglected." Alexis called out as she and Giselle slowly walked towards the woman who was pushing herself up from the ground. Katherine looked around her and felt herself slowly getting angry. All of her plans were falling apart, turning to Bonnie she found herself sneering at the young witch while taking a menacing step forward.

"Well it's just the two of us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Bonnie stated with confidence as she looked at the vampire before her. Katherine merely scoffed at her tone and shook her head as if the sentence that Bonnie had just stated was complete foolishness.

"You don't really want to fight me? Cause let me tell you, you're nowhere near Emily Ben-." Bonnie didn't allow her to finish the sentence, instead she sent out an energy pulse that hit Katherine in the center of her chest catching the older vampire completely off guard. The pulse ripped Katherine off her feet and slammed her into the ground with so much force that she cratered the ground. Dirt and grass exploded up from the ground as she landed on it roughly. Bonnie stared at the vampire, her face hardening with rage.

"Seems you need to lay off the blood you're getting a little fat," she stated coldly. "Get up!" she shouted out. Katherine snarled at her words and quickly jumped up from the ground. Brushing the dirt off her shoulders, she sent Bonnie a harsh look before rushing at her. In the blink of an eye, Katherine was standing in front of Bonnie with her hand wrapped around the young witch's throat. Using her super-human strength Katherine hoisted Bonnie above her head and then slammed her back down into the ground. Taking satisfaction in the broken scream that Bonnie released as her back slammed into the ground.

"Where's that smart mouth now," Katherine asked as she dragged Bonnie back up and then slammed her back down into the ground again. "Doesn't feel so good does it." she asked as she lifted Bonnie back up and took her in. The girl looked beaten, there was a small thin trail of blood running over her fingertips from the small cuts she had made in her throat due to her grip. Staring up at Bonnie, she watched silently as Bonnie struggled to get out of her hold. "So weak," she muttered as she tilted her head to the side. "It really amazes me-I really don't know what Lucius could possibly see in-." During her little speech, Katherine didn't notice Bonnie slipping one of her hands into her pocket. As Katherine continued to talk she withdrew her hand and silently chanted happy that Jaxon had been so focused on her learning this method. Once she was sure the spell had taken, she lifted that free hand and slammed her hand into the left side of Katherine's face. Bonnie dropped to the ground as Katherine released her screaming and clawing at her face.

"How does it feel?" Bonnie shouted out in rage, slightly out of breath as she scrambled up from the ground clutching her throat and muttering a healing spell that sealed all the small half-moon like wounds on her throat. "This is what you wanted Stefan to suffer through, so tell me how does it feel." she screamed as she walked over to Katherine kicking her in the side. Katherine could barely hear Bonnie's shouts all she could focus on was the burning of her face. She crawled at the left side of her face trying to pull the silver from her skin.

Bonnie stood watching as Katherine fell to the ground holding her face withering in absolute agony. Walking towards her all Bonnie could think about was killing her once and for all. Katherine slowly pushed herself off the ground, just as Bonnie drew closer. Bonnie, however was so focused on ridding the world of Katherine Pierce, that she didn't notice the vampire had stopped screaming and was actually moving into a position for attack. Once Katherine saw that she was close enough, she jumped up and backhanded Bonnie with the strength she usually reserved for fighting other vampires. She watched with glee as Bonnie flew across the clearing until she slammed into a tree. Katherine could barely feel the painful burn of the silver on her face as she glared at the now broken Bonnie Bennett. Moving forward, Katherine's gaze settled on Bonnie's still form. Oh how she was going to make the girl pay for marring her face.

Damon drove another stake through a vampire's heart and looked up as Bonnie's scream ripped through the air. His eyes quickly scanned the field for Bonnie, fear spreading throughout his body. Finally his eyes landed on a sight he wished he hadn't seen which was Bonnie being slapped away from Katherine and sailing into a tree. Looking over at his brother, he saw that Stefan seemed to be handling himself quite well. Besides there weren't that many vampire's left. Without a second thought, Damon rushed off across the field just as Katherine stood over Bonnie's body ready to deliver the final blow. Rushing forward as fast as he could, he tackled Katherine to the ground and drove his fist into her face. His knuckles instantly felt as if they were on fire, looking down he saw that Bonnie had put silver into the older vampire's face. Katherine shouted out in rage, and kicked him off of her. He rolled onto his back and then jumped up just before she could slam her elbow into his gut. Katherine looked at the dent in the ground her elbow had made and then looked up at Damon. Standing up, she eyed him for a moment and shook her head. "You and I both know you can't beat me Damon. I made you." Damon didn't respond, he just looked over his shoulder and saw Bonnie slowly coming too. Turning back to Katherine, he cracked his knuckles and shrugged.

"Maybe you're right, but that doesn't mean I can't try." he stated as he rushed back towards Katherine. The older vampire caught him by the throat and then slammed him into the ground. Releasing a groan, Damon looked up into her face and just laughed. "Someone finally made you look like the monster you've always been." he laughed again, causing Katherine to sneer down at him with nothing but contempt. Neither of them, noticed Bonnie standing up and sending out another energy pulse that knocked Katherine off Damon and sent her into the tree that she had knocked Bonnie into earlier. Bonnie ignored Katherine's scream of pain as a tree limb went through her gut like butter, all she could see was Damon. Rushing over to him, she quickly looked him over trying to make sure that he wasn't injured.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she reached for his hand and helped him up to his feet. Damon looked at her and sent her a small smile of thanks, just before his face turned into one of absolute horror. Bonnie turned around just in time to see Katherine rushing towards them with a sharp piece of tree limb raised up, ready to impale Bonnie with it. Without thinking of his safety, Damon grabbed Bonnie and tossed her out of the way just as Katherine stabbed the limb through his stomach. Reaching out, he slammed his fist through the rest of the limb breaking it off. Katherine stood there watching as he stumbled back and went down to one knee.

"Oh come on, Damon at least try to make this challenging." Katherine stated with a laugh as she looked at him. As she realized if she got him officially out of the way, Bonnie would be easy to get too. Damon looked up at her, his eyes turned black and his veins rose in his face as he wrapped his hand around the branch and pulled it out of his stomach. "See now that wasn't so bad was it." Katherine mused as she looked at him with a large smirk. She watched silently as Damon slowly pushed himself up from his knee and stared at her. "Come on, let's see you be the hero for once." she stated with a chuckle as Damon stood up in front of her, his chest rising and falling because of the pain. He narrowed his eyes at her and rushed forward. Katherine blocked all of his moves easily, only because his movements were slowed due to the pain he was currently feeling in his stomach. Damon gritted his teeth, as he slung out his fist, hoping that it would catch her by surprise.

Katherine caught his fist, and smiled at the look of surprise on Damon's face. She then twisted his arm around until it broke and then she swept his feet out from under him. Damon laid on the ground holding his arm in pain as Katherine picked up the other half of the tree limb that he had broken earlier when she had stabbed him into the stomach. Damon's eyes widened in shock as she raised the limb above her head and drove it into his heart. Katherine smirked as she watched Damon's head kick up off the ground as he looked at the limb in horror as she drove the stake deeper into his heart, until he was literally pinned to the ground. "Seems like you failed to be a hero again."

"No!" Bonnie screamed as she looked at Damon, she scrambled across the ground quickly to his side. She lifted shaking hands up to his face and stared down into his eyes and watched in utter devastation as the veins in his face starting rising and going black. Katherine smiled and calmly stepped back from the scene a grin spreading across her face as she looked at Damon, who was weakly trying to pull the limb from his chest, while Bonnie cried over him.

"I'll allow you your moment, but once he's dead your coming with me." she stated as she looked at Bonnie while releasing a victorious laugh, however Bonnie could hardly heard her as she watched Damon head drop back on the ground. He stopped trying to pull the limb free and reached out blindly for her hand, reaching out she allowed him him to grab hold of her. He looked at her, his mouth dropping open to say something but no words could come out. As if he wanted to tell her something but he just didn't have the strength. Instead, he just looked her, just stared at her as if she were the last thing he wanted to see in this life before passed on to the next. They remained like that for a few minutes before his grip on her hand loosened. As Bonnie sat there and watched Damon's hand go limp and lifeless, something inside of her snapped to life. Looking she saw Katherine looking down at her with a wide smirk. Clenching her fists, she stood up and glared at the woman who had taken Damon away from her. She took in the way the woman was still smiling at her as if she wasn't going to suffer for killing him. Closing her eyes she quickly focused on all of her attention on Katherine and those still left that fought for her side. She could feel her energy latching onto theirs. Opening her eyes, she barely registered Katherine's shock gasp as she raised her closed fist and pulled it towards her chest. Bonnie didn't receive any glee as Katherine gasped out in surprise as her body was literally lifted off the ground by some unseen force, however Katherine knew that the person currently doing all of this was Bonnie. Struggling against the unseen force holding her in the air, she looked around for one of her people to rush to her aid but to her horror she saw every last one of her people up in the air just like she currently was. Looking back down at Bonnie, she took in the younger witch's physical appearance. The wind was whipping her hair all over the place and her eyes were solid black. As if feeling her stare, Bonnie shifted her head so that she was looking Katherine directly in the eyes.

"You should have never touched him." Bonnie spoke, but her voice didn't seem to be coming from her. Instead, it seemed to be riding on the winds and thundering all around them. Alexis and Giselle slowly turned their heads towards Bonnie and realized that she was doing all of this. They quickly took several steps away from the now struggling Elise and went back over to Stefan who was looking around with awe filled eyes. They all took in the struggling members of Katherine's party and realized that the fight was finally over. Stefan looked around and saw a branch that he could see as a stake. As he wrapped his hands around it, Bonnie's voice thundered out towards him. "No, she's mine." his mouth dropped open in complete shock and immediately dropped the stick to the ground. Alexis looked over at him and then back at Bonnie. Both of them knew that Bonnie hadn't even turned around to look them but she knew what Stefan had been doing.

Once Bonnie knew that Stefan wasn't going to rush over to try and save the day, she calmly returned her attention back towards Katherine. "You took him from me so now let me take something from you." Bonnie's voice thundered as she looked up at Katherine. "I think your life and those that follow you will be payment enough." Alexis realized immediately what was going to happen as she felt Bonnie's powers in the air. Turning towards Giselle, she reached out quickly and pulled the girl to the ground, just as lightening exploded out of the sky and hit the vampire near them right in the top of the head. The lightening coursed through the vampire and landed in the ground while the body convulsed until finally exploding in fire. Alexis reacted quickly and put up a protective barrier over herself, Giselle, and Stefan.

Katherine watched in horror as a lightening bolt for each remaining member of her party exploded into the ground while going straight through each one of them. Causing them to scream out in pain while their bodies were set on fire. Katherine then turned scared eyes on Bonnie who had tears streaming down her face. "You had no right to take him from me." she shouted on the wind that seemed to be pick up due to her emotional state. Katherine jerked her head up as Elise released a blood curling scream just as a large lightening blot raced through body immediately setting it on fire. Katherine watched as the witch screamed out in pain, and then turned her head back to Bonnie whose white eyes were now stuck on the spot. "She's getting what she deserves don't you think," Bonnie asked as she turned to look at Katherine just as Elise's screams died down. "And now it's your turn." At Bonnie's cold words, Katherine started to struggle as she felt the hair on her arms beginning to stand straight. She screamed out for mercy just as the lightening bolt meant for her exploded through her body with such force that it created a deep crater in the ground. Bonnie continued to hold Katherine and the other bodies up and just looked at her work. When Katherine's screams finally died down, Bonnie truly looked at her work. Each body was now nothing but a full boy of ash. Taking her eyes off of those bodies, she looked down at Damon and felt her eyes watering up. She stood there for a long time, just staring at his lifeless body before releasing a pain filled scream and flinging her arm out releasing her hold of the ashes of her enemies. She watched as the ashes floated in the air and fell to the ground like snow.

Falling to her knees from sheer exhaustion, she looked at Damon's body and covered her mouth with her hand as a loud heart stopping sob escaped. Crawling over to him, she gently cupped his face as she looked down at him, some of her tears fell on his face as she looked at him. "Damon?" she whispered as she shook him lightly. When he didn't move, she began sobbing even harder. "No. . .no. . .you were supposed to be safe." she sobbed as she pulled him up a bit and buried her face into the side of his neck. "This can't be happening to me again." she cried as she thought about all the people that she has lost and how now she would have to add Damon to that list.

Alexis slowly lifted her head up and looked around the field that was now covered in ash, it almost looked like snow but she knew better. Removing the protective shield that she had placed up, she slowly stood and looked around before reaching out and helping Giselle to her feet. They all turned as they heard Elena running towards them. "Stefan are you okay," she rushed out as she collapsed in her boyfriend's arms. "Did Bonnie do all of that?" Instead of answering her question, Stefan turned and looked at Alexis and Giselle who only nodded their heads. Bonnie's loud sob, broke into the conversation and Stefan found himself turning to look for her. When his eyes finally landed on Bonnie, he felt his stomach drop. "Oh God no." Stefan shouted as he rushed across the field with everyone else on his heels. They all ran over to Bonnie and took in the sight of her crying over Damon's lifeless body. Stefan dropped to knees as he looked at his lifeless older brother, cautiously reaching out a trembling hand he placed it on Damon's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he shook his head as tears started falling. Bonnie continued to cling to Damon, crying the word 'no,' over and over again. They all stood there for a few minutes allowing Bonnie and Stefan to mourn the lost of Damon.

"Stefan." Bonnie whispered out weakly as she lifted her head and looked at the other vampire, Stefan looked over at her, tears still pooling in his eyes. "Please take it out of him." Bonnie whispered as she motioned towards the large tree limb that was still sticking out of Damon's chest. Nodding his head, Stefan reached out and wrapped his hand around the limb and gently pulled it from his brother's body. He turned his head from the large gapping wound it left and tossed the limb to the side as Bonnie gathered Damon into her arms and slowly began rocking back and forth. She looked up at Stefan with so much guilt in her eyes that the younger Salvatore had to look away. Elena and Giselle started crying as they took in the scene before them while Alexis remained quiet just watching. "Stefan," Bonnie pleaded as reached out for Stefan's hand. When he finally looked up at her, she spoke her voice shaking with pent up emotion. "Stefan it wasn't suppose to end this way." Bonnie cried as she looked back down at Damon's lifeless form. "It wasn't suppose-." she couldn't continue the sentence as another gut-wrenching sob tore through her body. Stefan didn't say anything, instead he just reached out for his brother's hand and held it. They all sat there in deep mourning for several minutes until finally Bonnie spoke. "I can. . .," she trailed off for a moment as she looked down at Damon. "I can fix this." she slowly nodded to herself as she continued to look down at Damon. "I can fix this." Alexis watched her silently already knowing what Bonnie planned to do.

Bonnie slowly removed herself from behind Damon and gently laid him down on the ground, Stefan eyes widened in confusion as he watched Bonnie, not really sure what she was about to do. Looking over at Alexis, he rushed over to her side and latched onto her arm. "What is she going to do?" he snapped out his voice harsh from crying. Alexis snatched her arm out of his grip, and then focused back on Bonnie.

"She's doing what she thinks is necessary. She's going to perform the reconstruction spell." she stated softly, as Bonnie placed her hands on Damon's chest and started chanting. Stefan's mouth dropped open in shock, he remembered Bonnie's struggles with the spell. He turned towards Alexis his chest rising and falling in anger.

"And you're letting her," he shouted. Rushing over to Bonnie, he grabbed hold of her shoulder and tried to pull her away from Damon's body. He didn't want this day to end with both of them having to die. This day didn't need to end in a even greater tragedy. "Bonnie don't- you can't handle this spell, especially after all this." he cried out as he pulled Bonnie back a bit. Bonnie jerked out his touched and turned around to face him, her eyes solid black. Raising her hands, she mentally threw them all back away from her and Damon and then raised up a barrier to prevent them from interfering any further. Stefan was up instantly and rushed back towards Bonnie but found that something was blocking him. He banged his fist on the barrier and shouted Bonnie's name. When he couldn't get through, he turned his attention towards Alexis who was slowly getting up. "Do something Alexis?" he snarled as he stalked towards her. "Damon wouldn't want her to die too."

"I can't do anything, Stefan. She's more powerful then I could have ever imagined." Alexis stated as she thought about Bonnie's eyes when she threw them away from her and Damon. "The only thing we can do now is to sit here and wait because she won't let us near them until she's done." Stefan's mouth dropped open in horror as he turned back to Bonnie and Damon praying that Bonnie made it through this.

Bonnie concentrated on bringing Damon back, she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker as the spell went on and judging by the dampness underneath her nose she was having an nosebleed. However none of the really mattered to her, she pushed on. As she held her hands over Damon's heart, she could feel everything that Katherine destroyed slowly knitting itself back together. She vaguely heard, Stefan yelling out her name. Yelling for her to stop, but she couldn't stop not now. Not when she was so close to getting him to come back to her. She could could feel a change happening within Damon's body as she continued with the spell. Opening her eyes, she looked down at Damon's body and watched as a little color returned to his skin and the black veins that had appeared on his face slowly disappearing back underneath Damon's skin where they could no longer be seen. She watched what was happening right before her eyes and felt herself smiling in happiness as Damon's body seemed to be returning to normal. She ignored the trembling of her hands and pressed on, only because she wanted him to look at her again. She needed him to open his eyes and look at her, the way he usually did during their quiet moments together in his room at the boarding house.

Bonnie stopped as she felt something struggling inside of Damon, it seemed as if whatever it was wanted to remain inside of him. Returning her full attention to the matter at hand, she used all of her power to pulled the entity out of him. Looking down, she watched as Damon's body trembled right before his body arched up off the ground as if someone was shooting electricity throughout this entire body. Bonnie watched as his mouth dropped open and he began to choke out some type of blackness that she was sure nobody else would see if they were still nearby. She watched as the small mist of blackness rose up out of Damon's body and fluttered around in the air for a bit before disappearing right before her eyes. Lowering a hand back towards his chest, Bonnie felt something move within him that she never really thought she'd ever feel. She watched as his chest slowly rose and feel evenly, and then she smiled. Bending down, she kissed Damon lightly on the lips. As soon as her lips touched his his, his body jerked again and he bolted up barely missing Bonnie's face as he released a gasp as if he had been struggling for air. Drawing back, she watched as he looked around him patting the ground wilding with his hands, running his fingers along his chest and stomach, in search of the wounds that Bonnie had healed. Then finally he turned his attention towards Bonnie. As he stared at her in awe and wonderment, Bonnie allowed herself to take in all of his facial features especially his eyes, before releasing a weak tired smile. Damon sat up fully and looked at her in utter surprise. He knew he had died so he really didn't understand how he could be sitting here now looking unharmed without a scratch on him. "Bonnie. . .how-." he trailed off as he really looked towards Bonnie. There was blood leaking from her nose, her eyes were drooping close and her limbs were literally shaking. Bonnie slowly lifted a trembling hand and palmed his cheek. She studied him for a few more moments as a few lone tears coursed down her cheeks. She could feel herself weakening as she looked into his eyes. Using the last bit of strength she had left in her she looked at him and murmured.

"Love you."

Damon watched in horror as she slumped over him, clearly exhausted. Moving quickly he picked her up in his arms and looked down at her for a moment. "Bonnie?" he questioned as he waited for the usual signs that would tell him that she was merely in that coma state that she usually slipped into after doing powerful spells. However, this time her chest did rise and fall and he couldn't hear her heart beating within her chest. "Come on, Bonnie don't do this to me." he whispered as he looked down at her still face. He looked around for help and saw Alexis and Giselle. "Help me please." he shouted out painfully as he took in her form. He hoisted Bonnie higher in his arms and glanced down at her face. Lifting one hand he lightly slapped her cheeks twice and then shook her. "Come on little witch, don't quit on me now." he murmured his voice catching on the tears lodged in his throat. When Alexis and Giselle finally came to his side, he saw his brother for the first time. He shifted his attention towards Alexis and raised Bonnie up towards her silently begging for help. Alexis took in Bonnie's appearance and then looked back into Damon's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Damon but there's nothing I can do." she whispered softly as she looked back down at Bonnie, who Damon had pulled back towards his chest protectively. Stefan watched as his brother rapidly shook his head, his brother wasn't crying but he looked to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"You're a liar, Alexis. You can do something about this." he snapped out his fangs dropping down but his face remained the same as he looked up at the older woman. "You made her join the Coven because it would protect her, now save her."

"Damon."

"Save her." he shouted out, Alexis looked back towards Bonnie and then stepped back shaking her head.

"There's nothing I can do for her, Damon. I am sorry." she whispered to him brokenly. Damon just shook his head unwilling to believe that this was it for him and his witch.

"No." he muttered as he shook his head and lifted his wrist to his mouth, Stefan watched as he quickly tore into the skin on his wrist and then pressed it to her mouth. "Come on baby drink up. . .please just drink up." Stefan watched as the blood from Damon's wrist just pooled in her mouth and ran down the sides of her face. "Come on just latch on." Damon murmured as he pressed his wrist even closer to her mouth. He started to get even more desperate as he noticed that she just wasn't responding. "Please Bonnie." he whispered softly, he felt his wrist wound healing up and lifted back to his mouth and tore through his flesh again. Stefan watched with a heavy heart, as his brother continue to try and force feed Bonnie his blood. Moving forward, he knelt down in front of his brother and reached out for Damon's bloody wrist.

"Damon."

"She just needs some more blood," his brother murmured to himself as he looked at Bonnie's face. "Today was tough. She's just wore out, all she's needs is some more blood."

"Damon." he called out again as he looked at his brother. His brother jerked his head up angrily and stared at him and snatched his wrist away from.

"I'll bleed myself dry. I'll give her every drop of damn blood I have in me if that's what she needs." he snapped out as he pressed his wrist to her mouth and tilted Bonnie's head up. "She has to know by now that I'll do anything-." Stefan reached out and placed a hand on Damon's and spoke up again this time his voice holding even more authority.

"Damon. . .she's gone."

"No, she isn't cause would I know." Damon snarled as he looked at his brother. "I would know cause this isn't how it should have ended for her." he rocked Bonnie in his arms as he held onto the girl tightly. Stefan reached out and grabbed a hold of Damon's face, and forced his brother to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm so sorry." he whispered brokenly as he looked at his brother and then down at Bonnie. As Damon looked at Stefan, he slowly calmed down and took his wrist away from Bonnie's mouth. Stefan moved back, as Damon looked down at Bonnie. He slowly raised his hand towards her hair and smoothed back the strands so that her face was clear of any wayward curls.

"I'm not leaving her here." he murmured softly, as he pushed himself off the ground with Bonnie clutched to his chest. He ignored Alexis and Giselle, he wasn't sure he could look at them without wanting to rip their throats out. They did absolutely nothing to help Bonnie in her greatest time of need and for that he wanted to kill them. Turning towards his brother, he pulled Bonnie even closer to his chest. Stefan reached out and placed a comforting hand on Damon's shoulders.

"Let's go." he whispered, Damon only nodded and followed behind his brother while carrying Bonnie's lifeless body, the walk back to their cars had been the hardest walk he had done living or dead. Especially as his mind kept screaming that it should have been him. He should have died tonight, not Bonnie. . .him. He had done to much in this life, to be living now while she laid in his arms dead to the world.

A/N: Um, please bare with me. I haven't hit the complete button yet so the story isn't over. Just hang in there for one more chapter.

Baby S


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's another week and that means it's time for another chapter but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; NaeNae1495, mrs mathis, David Fishwick, babyshan211, jimi18, aprilf00l, ShadiyaRay and Nerw20. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review.**

**Baby S**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Stefan Salvatore stepped out onto the porch of Salvatore Manor with his arm around Vincent's waist. "Watch yourself." he whispered gruffly as he allowed the younger man to lean on him as they carefully made their way down the porch steps towards the van that was currently parked in front of the Salvatore Manor. As they stepped down the stairs, Stefan glanced up towards the sky and couldn't help but think that the overcast skies seem to fit the sad mood of all those currently surrounding him and he had to include himself in that mix. Things had been absolutely miserable since that night they had fought against Katherine. As soon as his feet touched the ground and he helped Vincent down the last porch step, Jasmine and Giselle rushed over to Vincent and gathered his larger body in their arms. Vincent turned towards him and then looked up towards the manor.

"Tell him I'm sorry." Vincent grunted out softly as he glanced up at the window. "I'm sorry for what happened." Stefan stepped back from him and slowly nodded his head.

"Don't worry I will." he whispered as he watched Giselle and Jasmine leading Vincent away from him and towards their van. He watched as they both helped him into the backseat. Shoving his hands into his jean pockets, Stefan looked over the van carefully and saw that the back was full of boxes and other items. He heard someone clearing their throat and turned towards Alexis who had been silently standing off to the side. He gave her a fleeting glance before looking back at the van. "I see you guys are all packed up. Ready to get out of dodge huh?" Alexis turned her gaze towards her students and gave a slight nod.

"We finished this morning," she mumbled as she stepped closer to him. Stefan eyed her wearily for a moment, his eyes briefly landing on the harsh hand imprints around her neck. Damon had been so intent on killing her when he had attacked her earlier this week. He was pretty sure that attack sped up this little moving process. Alexis cleared her throat and quickly raised a hand up to her neck and gave it a quick massage. Stefan glanced at her and saw that she too was looking up towards the manor, no doubt thinking about Damon and her near death experience. As his eyes zeroed in on the marks, he had to admit at least to himself that like his brother he blamed her for Bonnie's demise as well. Alexis tore her gaze away from the manor and looked up at Stefan. "Thank you for looking over Vincent while we got ready to go. Thank you for the help," she bounced on the heels of her feet nervously as she looked at him, and for a brief moment Stefan found himself thinking about Bonnie. "I really wish we didn't have to part ways like this but-." The cold ice that quickly grew in Stefan's eyes froze her voice.

"Don't say anything?" Stefan replied cooly as he narrowed his eyes at her. "We all know you didn't want Bonnie to really die. Not really, cause you wanted her for your Coven." he bit out angrily as he looked at the older woman. "So now that she's gone you have no reason to stay here right."

"Stefan you have to understand that we have to move on. There isn't any reason for us-." Stefan raised his hand in the air effectively stopping her words from tumbling out of her mouth. He glared her, seriously thinking about hitting a woman for the first time. His eyes bored into hers as he studied her, he stepped closer to her and lowered his voice.

"Finish that statement and I want stop my brother from coming down here and ripping your heart out." he stated coldly as he looked at her. He glanced over towards the car and looked at Giselle, Vincent and Jasmine all sitting inside. Both girls fussing over Vincent as he lounged in the backseat of the car. He knew the younger man hadn't fully healed yet, because he had refused to take any vampire blood to speed up the process. Stefan kept his eyes trained on them as he spoke. "You know Alexis I feel sorry for them. No one should be tied to you for the rest of their lives, especially when it's quite obvious, at least now it is. That you don't truly care about anyone in your charge." Alexis bristled at his words and stepped closer to him.

"I've told you and your brother, that I couldn't have stopped her even if I tried. She wasn't herself at the time of the spell and you know that," she paused and took another glance at the manor where she was sure Damon was lurking listening to their conversation. "And I couldn't bring her back." She sighed as shook her head and thought about that night. "She was the most powerful being I have ever seen there was no way I could have stopped her." Stefan shook his head and stepped into her personal space, a move he had picked from his brother, he looked down at her and just shook his head.

"Do you even hear yourself? You said even if you tried, which means you didn't try and you know why you didn't try. Because you wanted to see what she would do. I don't believe for a minute that you would have tried to stop her. You could have, but you didn't because you wanted to see how strong she was. You wanted to see if she was strong enough to do the spell. Even I knew she wasn't." he snarled out with a hint of fang dropping down. "If anyone is to blame for her death, I don't have to look any further than you."

"That's quite a charge, Stefan." Alexis murmured as she looked back up at him with a frown marring her features. "I helped her fight that night, just because I didn't stop something from happening-."

"You need to go. Stop speaking and just go." Stefan snapped out cutting her off. "I'm glad Vincent's okay, but now that he's well you need to get the hell out of here. As you were trying to tell me before there's nothing tying you to this place so how about you just go." Alexis' mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at him. Stefan cut her another look and stepped forward, forcing her to take another step back as well.

"Stefan regardless of what you think of me. I never wanted this." Alexis murmured softly as she stepped away from him. "I never wanted any of this to happen, especially her dying." Stefan clenched his jaw so hard that his incisors cut into his lower lip. He only nodded his head for a moment as he allowed himself to calm down.

"Still, Alexis. I think it'd be best if you left now." Alexis only nodded her head before walking back over to the car and climbing inside. Five minutes later the car was speeding out of the manor drive and headed down the road. Stefan watched until the car was out of sight before turning around and looking up at the front door where he knew Elena had been watching silently. He gave one last look down the road before walking up the stairs and opening the door. He looked down at Elena who was crying softly, no doubt thinking about Bonnie and her death. Reaching down, he grabbed hold of her head and led her deeper inside the manor while kicking the door closed. As they entered the living room, Stefan slowly took in all the damage that Damon had done to the house. Damon had gone through the house like a hurricane destroying everything he could get his hands on after Sheriff Forbes and the medical examiner took Bonnie's lifeless body away. Alexis had placed him under a spell that knocked him out for a few hours to stop his rampage. When he had come to, he had made sure that Alexis never entertained the idea of knocking him out again by attacking her. It had taken all of Stefan's strength to drag Damon off of Alexis' body.

"Do you think Damon's going to come downstairs today?" Elena asked softly as she glanced towards the wooden staircase as if she expected the eldest Salvatore to come downstairs at any moment. Stefan merely shook his head and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"No, Elena. I don't think he will, however I have to say I'm a little surprise he didn't come down when Alexis was here." he scoffed with a shake of his head as he looked over at Elena. "Her words pissed me off so just imagine what they did to Damon cause I know he was listening." he pointed out knowingly. He gave the stairs one last glance and then walked towards the kitchen with Elena right on his heels.

"I can't believe she's really gone." she whispered brokenly. "I know it sounds crazy but I would have felt it and I didn't." Elena admitted as she thought about the girl she saw a sister, Stefan braced his hands on the countertop at her words and just stared down at the pattern. Bonnie had been like a little sister to him. None of this seemed right.

"I can't believe it either. Damon didn't need this to happen to him. He just didn't need this." he muttered softly as he thought about the pain his brother was currently going through. He knew this was something his brother feared. Losing someone he loved again, someone who truly loved him back this time. His brother wasn't built to handle this, no one was built to handle this type of tragedy like this over and over again.

"He's been in his room ever since he tried to kill Alexis," she paused for a moment and then sighed. "Do you think he needs to eat something? Bonnie wouldn't want him to starve himself, Stefan you have to do something." Stefan sighed and looked over at him before glancing up towards the ceiling.

"Damon wouldn't try to kill himself, Elena. Not when Bonnie gave her life for him. He wouldn't let her sacrifice go to waste no matter how painful it is." Stefan stated weakly the sadness he felt for his brother coming through his voice. "But you're right, he does need to eat and I'll make sure that he does, but not right now." Stefan murmured as he walked over to the refrigerator and peeked inside. He stared at the packs of blood in there and then stepped back with a small sigh. "We'll give him a little while to be by himself before I head up there. He needs time." Stefan stated softly. "I'll talk to him later on tonight and give him something to eat." he murmured softly as he looked over at Elena. "But right now he needs his time."

It was around six o'clock that evening when Stefan finally decided to go and see his brother and check on him. He figured that he had enough time to calm down from any words that Alexis might have said that pissed him off. He slowly pushed himself off the sofa that he was currently sitting on with Elena and headed towards the stairs. "Stefan?" Elena murmured as she slowly rubbed her eyes and looked over at him. She had cried herself to sleep early thinking about Bonnie. He had held her tightly and allowed her to vent and now he needed to do the same for his brother.

"I'm going upstairs to check on him." He answered as he turned around to look at her, she was slowly pushing herself off the sofa but stopped when Stefan just shook his head at her. "I need to do this alone alright." Elena stared at him for several seconds before allowing her eyes to drift up towards the stairs one last time.

"Alright. . .maybe I can try to get in contact with Mr. Bennett again." she whispered weakly as she looked at him. "He doesn't need to hear this from some officer."

"I thought Sheriff Forbes was trying to get in contact with him, and she's a family friend right." Stefan stated as he rested his hand on the banister. Elena studied him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I feel like I need to tell him." she answered softly. Stefan didn't think he needed to push her any further, he just nodded his head and then walked upstairs towards his brother's room. When he came to his brother's bedroom, he paused for a minute outside the door before gently pushing it open. The sound of his brother's voice stopped him cold. "Don't come in here." Stefan looked down at his foot which was poised to step over the threshold and carefully stepped back and peered into the dark room until his eyes settled on his brother's form. Damon sat by the window, the last bits of sunlight coming in and casting him in an array of shadows. His brother's head was resting on the back of his chair, and he looked the picture of misery. Stefan thought back to the time when Damon learned that Katherine hadn't been in the tomb. The look of sadness in his brother's eyes then couldn't even hold a candle to the sadness that now rested in his brother's eyes now. Stefan didn't know what to say to his brother, so he started off with a bit of idle chat.

"I assume that you were sitting there when Alexis was here?" Damon cut his eyes over at him before releasing a bitter chuckle.

"No, I was pacing. . .trying to decide whether or not to go down there and finish what I started. I think you would have let me kill her today." Damon replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "A lot of good it would have done me, but there's no denying that it probably would have felt good." Stefan studied his brother for a moment before nodding his head.

"You're probably right. I wouldn't have stopped you today."

"Did she still have the marks on her neck?" Damon asked softly as he looked at his brother. Stefan's nod was the only answer he received. "Good, maybe next time she'll think about doing the right thing."

"I'm sure she will." Stefan replied as he looked at his brother. He watched as Damon sat forward and rested his head in the palms of his hands. They remained silent for a little while before Damon spoke up his voice soft and cracking with emotion.

"Her scent's fading away." Stefan didn't have to ask who he meant, and he knew that this was offered up as reason why Damon had denied him entry into the room. Taking a discreet sniff of the air Stefan found that there still seemed to be a lingering scent of Bonnie in air. A scent his brother seemed to be holding onto.

"Damon I came up here to talk to you." Stefan stated softly, his brother merely looked over at him before glancing down at his hands.

"Did you know I used some line about being a hero in order to get my first kiss from her?" he asked softly as he looked over at his brother. "I told her that heroes usually get to kiss the girl and it was time for her to pay up or something like that." he paused and shook his head. "What a crock of shit. I wasn't her hero. Just a liability."

"Damon that's not-."

"What's wrong with me?" Damon snapped out angrily cutting his brother off as he looked at him. Stefan jerked his head up and stared at his brother as Damon stood up from the chair and made his way over to the door. Stefan watched as Damon's nostrils flared up and he pounded his fist against his chest where his heart was located. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Stefan stated weakly not really knowing where this conversation was headed, Damon tilted his head to the side then and just released the most bitter and broken chuckle that Stefan had ever heard. Reaching up, he placed his hand on the doorframe to keep from rushing into the room and pulling his brother into a hug. At his answer, Damon lowered his hand and then raised his arms out.

"Come on, you're the good one Stefan. The brother with his head on straight," Damon snapped out angrily. "So tell me come tell me the truth what's wrong with me?" Did his brother actually believe what he was saying, did Damon really think something was wrong within him. He stood there silently trying to figure out what he could say to his brother. A minute ago he would have just thought his brother was lashing out because of the pain, but now he wasn't so sure.

"Nothing's wrong with you Damon." Stefan answered softly, as he looked at his brother who were scoffed and rolled his eyes at the words before walking over to the bed and sitting down heavily on it as if the entire world now rested on his shoulders.

"Then I must be cursed." Damon muttered softly as he rubbed a hand over his face. "I must be cursed." The broken voice of his brother moved Stefan forward intent on comforting his brother no matter what however the glare Damon sent his way stopped him cold. "Stefan don't come in this room."

"Damon look I know that-."

"No, you don't know. You can't even attempt to understand what I'm feeling right now. You've always had," he paused for a moment slowly shaking his head. "You've always had love. Me however, I've been cursed to never know what that is, how it feels or to simply have it taken away from me. Father loved you more, Katherine loved you more. . .but Bonnie loved me. I finally had someone who picked me first. There wasn't a competition. . .no pissing contests between you and me about who was better. Just her loving me. Her looking at me with eyes that just told me even when she didn't voice it that she loved me. I searched my whole life for that and I finally found it only to have it taken away from me. Do you know what the worst part is," he paused not really caring if Stefan answered. "She died because I couldn't protect her. Hell, I'm sure Lucius could have saved her. Me, no. Must be a theme. . .people just die when under my protection."

"No Damon that's not a theme of your life."

"Then where's Bonnie?" he shouted out angrily as he looked at his brother. "Where in the hell is she? Not here," he shouted as he jumped up and jerked around in a circle looking around the room. "She's gone. Dead, because I couldn't protect her. There's nothing you can say that can change that, brother. It's the damn truth." Stefan sagged against the door and looked at his brother, unable to tell him anything that Damon wouldn't shut down. He watched as Damon stood in front of his bed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "Do you know what I wish?" he asked tiredly.

"What?" Stefan asked softly as he looked over at his brother. Damon looked at his brother for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting down again. Stefan kept his eyes on his brother's form and watched as the eldest Salvatore templed his hands together and covered his mouth and nose before running his hands up and through his hair.

"I wish," Damon paused and looked at his brother briefly before glanced back at the window. "I wish that she still hated me." he whispered softly into the air, his voice so low that Stefan had to almost strain himself to hear it. When he did hear his brother's wish, Stefan allowed himself to slump down to the ground. Damon looked over at him and chuckled softly as he watched his brother struggle with the confession he had just made. "That's what I wish for. . .been wishing for. Pretty heavy huh."

"Damon." Stefan whispered lowly as he lifted his head and looked at his brother whose shoulders were now shaking with pain.

"It makes sense. If she hated me, she would have never done it. She would have never performed that spell. I could have just died out there in that field and she'd still be alive. Why did she think I'd want to live if she wasn't here."

"She loved you." Stefan whispered again as he watch his brother struggle.

"What good did it do her? She could have-."

"You made her happy. She lost her grandmother and she had no one and then there was you. You made her happy and she didn't want to lose you. She didn't want to lose anyone else." Stefan whispered as he looked at his brother.

"She should have known that we didn't want to lose her either." Damon muttered as he looked at his brother. "That I never wanted to be the cause of her leaving this world."

"You weren't." Stefan replied softly. "She made the decision to save you because she loved you. I think that's a true test of love. What will you do for those that love you? She gave her life for you. . .just like you did for her moments before."

"Maybe what you're saying makes sense." Damon replied softly. "I get that what she did was because she loved me but it doesn't stop the pain. If I were really alive if I actually had a heartbeat, I'd be dead right now because she was my heart. I know that sounds cheesy, but that's what she was to me. My heartbeat . . ."

"She'd want you to live Damon."

"I don't know how she expects me to live without her." Damon replied brokenly. "Nothing feels right anymore."

"I," Stefan paused for a moment and rubbed a hand over his face. "At least try. At least try to live for her." Damon slowly nodded his head and watched as Stefan pulled himself up from the floor. "Come on you have to eat. You haven't eaten in days." Damon just looked at his brother for a moment before nodding his head. Stefan moved a few paces down the hallway and watched as Damon exited the room and slowly pulled the door closed behind him. Without speaking the two brother's headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Elena watched from her position on the sofa as Stefan led his brother into the kitchen. "What do you feel like having?" Stefan asked as he opened the refrigerator door. Damon leaned against the wall and studied his brother for a moment before speaking.

"Whatever, just hand me a bag." Stefan glanced at Damon from over his shoulder before reaching inside and picking up one. Walking over to his brother he placed it in his hand and stepped back. Damon looked at him for a moment before lifting the bag to his mouth. He felt his incisors descend and he tore into the bag. He closed his eyes as the blood rushed down his throat, he expected to feel the usual relief from his hungry, instead he felt his throat shorten and then the blood he had just ingested came rushing back up. He dropped the bag to the floor and bent over at the waist throwing up the barely ingested blood, Stefan was by his side in a instance.

"Damon!" his brother called out worriedly. As Damon finished his retching, he stumbled back from the blood and looked over at his brother who was watching him, his brow furrowed in worry. Stefan looked down at the blood bag and frowned. "Was it vervain?"

"No. . .I," Damon paused and lifted a hand to wipe his mouth and chin. "No. It's just that I couldn't drink it. I don't know what the hell is wrong." he mumbled his face frowning as he looked at the wasted blood now on the floor. The both looked up as Elena came rushing into the room, she paused in the doorway and looked at both brothers and then at the blood covering the ground.

"What happened?" Damon pushed himself up and grabbed some paper towels and quickly wiped up the blood he had thrown up on the floor. Moving quickly he threw the bloody paper towels away and stalked out of the kitchen leaving Stefan and Elena alone. Following his brother's retreating figure, Stefan bent down and wiped up the wasted blood. "Stefan what happened?" Elena asked again as she glanced over her shoulder at Damon before focusing on Stefan who was now standing up.

"Nothing." he murmured with a shake of his head as he walked over to the trashcan to throw away the blood bag in his hands. He glanced towards the living room and decided that maybe Damon needed some more time to himself and he was going to give it to him.

Damon left the kitchen in a rush and headed into the living room, silently looking over towards the little bar he kept in the corner by the bookcase. "Let's see if I can at least drink some whiskey." he bitterly muttered to himself as he stalked across the room to the bar. He poured himself a glass and easily drank down the liquor closing his eyes as it burned down his throat. Once he finished the glass he pulled it away from his lips and studied it. He stood there in his living room just looking at the object, he could feel all of his rage over what happened to Bonnie flow right through him. Turning his heated gaze towards the fireplace he reared back and threw the glass at it with all of his strength. He watched as the glass shattered and fall onto the wood, a few shards landed on the floor in front of the fireplace. He stood there and just looked at his destruction, he watched as some of the liquor that had been left in the glass slowly rolled down the back wall of the fireplace. He froze though when a small flame of fire leapt out of the wood and devoured the liquor with its flames. He blinked hard and stumbled back, knocking over the bar in his hurry. Did he just see fire? He knew there hadn't been a fire in the fireplace, Stefan wouldn't have started one. He rubbed his eyes and watched as the fire rose again, already bigger than it had been moments ago. As if on cue the room suddenly became hot, unbearably hot. Sucking down hot humid air, Damon scrambled up off the ground quickly just as Stefan and Elena rushed out of the kitchen. Stefan was holding Elena protectively in front of him and judging by the sounds in the kitchen the glasses had started to pop due to the heat in the house.

"Damon what in the hell is going-." Stefan's words were cut off by the fire exploding out of the fireplace, causing him to jump back with Elena until they hit a wall. Elena covered her face with her hands and released a frightened scream while Damon quickly moved to them. The room was still getting hotter and Damon could feel his clothes sticking to his back. It was like the three of them had all been thrown into the depths of hell. Like the Salvatore Manor was being pulled into hell by the devil.

"I don't know what's going on, Stefan. But we've got to get out of-."

"Where is she?" A loud thundering voice shouted out angrily, Damon looked up thinking at any moment Lucius would make his grand entrance into the house and kill them all. "Where?" the voice shouted again shattering the windows of the house. Damon ducked down as shards of glass exploded into the house, Stefan quickly pulled Elena beneath him as the glass shards sailed down on them with fury. Lifting his head up, Damon saw a figure dressed in all black flow into the house. The person touched down and the next thing he knew he was being dragged over to the person by an invisible force. Closing his eyes he allowed the person to pull him through the flying pieces of glass that cut at his face. He was sure that he, his brother and Elena were about to meet the infamous Lucius. He felt a hand tighten on the back of his leather jacket and pulled him up close. "Where the hell is my daughter, Salvatore?" Damon's eyes widened in shock as he heard Benjamin Bennett's voice. Shock over the fact that this man was doing all of this. Bonnie had been so sure her father wasn't a witch, but it seemed he had been keeping a few secrets.

Benjamin Bennett glared down at the boy he was currently holding and tossed him to the ground. He couldn't believe he had made such a huge mistake trusting the boy with his daughter. He glared at the boy before him in complete disgust, especially since he could tell what his daughter had been forced to do for him. He watched as the boy scrambled across the ground disoriented from the heat while trying his best to get some distance between them both. He stood there silently for a few minutes with his gloved hands folded in front of him as he watched Damon move across the ground. This is what he got for trusting a vampire, a missing daughter. He should have only trusted Jacob, no other vampires should be trusted. "Where do you think you're going, Damon? We have so much to discuss?" he stated calmly but he knew the boy could hear the rage simmering beneath the surface. Glancing around the room, he spotted the bookcase and uttered a quick chant. The books there exploded off the shelves and the shelves once free of the books broke apart and created jagged ridges. Returning his attention back to Damon, he lifted his hand and mentally tossed the boy across the room at the now weaponized bookcase. He watched as Damon's body flew across the room until he was pinned against the bookcase. He smiled as he saw the sharp edges of the shelves embedded in Damon's body. The howl of pain he released did little to satisfy the rage currently coursing through him, but he had to admit it was a start. As he stalked towards his prey, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie's best friend rushed over to him. Her eyes held a hint of surprise in them at seeing him like this. It seemed his plan to make his family think he wasn't magically inclined worked, Elena grabbed hold of his arm.

"Mr. Bennett! Please you have to listen to me, Damon didn't do anything." she yelled out desperately, Benjamin gave her a quick look and shook his head as a sneer appeared on his face.

"This is between me and him, do not force me to deal with you and your vampire." he snarled out angrily as he glanced over her shoulder and spied the other vampire quickly moving towards them. No doubt intent on protecting her. "In fact," he muttered and flicked out his wrist in their direction. The move sent Elena and Stefan flying several feet away from him. He quickly raised up a barrier and to keep them from interfering and then stalked over to Damon who was now bleeding like a stuck pig. The boy's head was lolling to the side in misery. He lifted a hand underneath Damon's chin and waited for the boy to open his eyes. "I'll ask you one last time where is my daughter?" Damon blinked his eyes open and stared at the man in front of him.

"She's-." Benjamin shook his head at his opening statement with a sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose he leaned in closer to Damon and spoke up.

"Dead, is that what you were going to try and tell me. Let me clue you in on something, Sheriff Forbes has already called and told me that lie, so you're going have to try again. Tell me something believable please." Damon stared up at him trying to figure out just what to tell him, he didn't know how he could convince the older man that Bonnie had died in his arms after bringing him back to life. Benjamin narrowed his eyes at Damon's silence. "Don't lie to me anymore boy. Tell me the truth right now or," the fire in the fireplace leapt out again. "Or you'll die in the most painful of ways." Reaching up he slapped Damon across the face. "Start talking."

"She's dead!" Damon cried out weakly as he fixed his gaze on the older man before him. "I tried to protect her. . .God I tried to bring her back after she died with my blood but she was to far gone. I couldn't do anything for her. I'm so sorry," he whispered brokenly as he lowered his head. "So sorry." Benjamin studied him for a moment while grinding his teeth together.

"Do you think I'm stupid Salvatore?" he yelled as he grasped Damon by the chin and forced the boy to look at him. "I would know if my daughter's was dead and she isn't. You used her to make you human again and then you did something with her. What did you do? Did you give her to some of your vampire buddies so that they could be human as well. If she uses that spell anymore then she will be dead, so stop telling me lies and tell me where my daughter is before I kill you." Damon's eyes widened in utter shock at Benjamin's words. Human. There was no way he was human, shaking his head rapidly he looked at Mr. Bennett.

"I'm not human."

"Yes you are. Don't act surprise, you forced her to do the spell didn't you boy. I should have known the good intentions I felt from you that day were nothing but lies." he growled out as he punched Damon's head back against the wall.

"I"m not human," Damon snapped back angrily. "I still have my fangs and I can do all the things any other vampire can do." he finished with a sigh, hoping that his words helped the older man see reason. Benjamin narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head.

"Did you expect her to be able to remove all that? She just removed the curse so you're human isn't that what you wanted. You-." he paused as he took in Damon's face. The boy looked genuinely surprised. Reaching down, he grabbed ahold of Damon's forearm and allowed himself to feel all the emotions currently coursing through him. Lifting his head up he stared at Damon in confusion while raising his hand in the air to stop the spells he had placed on the house. Almost instantly the heat in the house died down and the fire in the fireplace went away. He studied Damon silently for a brief moment before allowing his shoulders to slump, stepping back from Damon he waved his hand over the boy's body and watched him fall to the ground. "You really didn't know." he mumbled softly as he looked down at Damon whose shoulders were now shaking as his body slowly healed the wounds.

"No." he cried as he shook his head. "We were fighting against another witch and some vampires. I died protecting her and she brought me back only to die in the process. I didn't want that for her. I. . .I tried to bring her back but my blood, my blood it-it wasn't working and-."

"Your blood wouldn't have worked because you're human. Your blood doesn't have the same healing abilities anymore but that doesn't matter because like I said before," he knelt down in front of Damon and roughly grabbed hold of his chin. "My daughter isn't dead."

"She is- she died in my arms after she brought me back." Benjamin shook his head as he looked at the boy before him.

"That spell wouldn't have killed her, she would have just been-." Benjamin's entire body froze in shock as he realized what might have happened to his daughter. Focusing his gaze on Damon he spoke quickly his voice leaving no room for argument. "Tell me everything from start to finish and leave nothing out."

**A/N: Alright so now you know what happened to Bonnie. I wonder where she is? Well you'll find that out when "The Return," comes out which will hopefully happen next week. I really want to hear from you guys about this chapter and what you think happened to Ms. Bennett.**

**Later,**

**Baby S**


End file.
